


【仙流】契约

by SR_Clover



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 仙流/契约
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 161,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR_Clover/pseuds/SR_Clover
Summary: 预警：流川加入陵南球队非原著向设定。流川是从另一个时空穿越过来的狐族少年（无狐狸形态高中生先婚后爱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：流川加入陵南球队
> 
> 非原著向设定。流川是从另一个时空穿越过来的狐族少年（无狐狸形态
> 
> 高中生先婚后爱

01.

五月的镰仓市已有几分夏日的气息，傍晚的时候天边总是铺满层层叠叠的彤云，海风从南面吹来，穿梭在厚重的夕阳里。

放课铃声一响，原本安静的陵南高中瞬间人声鼎沸。

仙道收拾好书包长腿一迈正准备开溜，抬眼就看见越野和福田并肩站在门口。

“朋友，今天跑得不够快哦。”越野抱着手斜了他一眼，“田岗老师说，你再这么频繁地翘掉球队练习，他会每天亲自来接你下课。”

“当上队长之后居然还这么散漫。”福田摸了摸下巴。

“你难道忘记鱼住学长委你重任时的眼神了吗？”越野提高了嗓门。

“我今天约了中岛学妹看电影诶，你们也知道她平时都要补习，难得有空……”

“宏明，仙道负隅顽抗，快打电话给田岗老师。”福田冷静打断了仙道的话。

“你们两个……”仙道忍不住叹了口气，书包里的手机突然震动起来，他伸手摸出来一看，来电显示是住在东京本家的爷爷。

 

爷爷在电话里有气无力地说他得了很严重的病，卧床不起，让仙道请假回东京。

“我想见你最后一面。”爷爷挂电话前是这么说的，声音听起来凄凉又孤独。但当仙道满怀伤心风尘仆仆赶回本家的时候，却看见爷爷正生龙活虎地跟二叔在庭院里打羽毛球。

爷爷看见仙道，把球拍抛给二叔，拉着仙道就往家里走。

“您是不是应该跟我解释一下，为什么骗我回来？”仙道满脸不悦地跟着爷爷一路进了茶室

“年轻人不要这么急躁。”爷爷不以为意地摆摆手。

“我差点被我们教练打诶，说我为了偷懒拿家中老人的身体健康开玩笑，原来是您开我玩笑。”仙道郁闷地坐在了矮桌前。

爷爷看着他：“我这次喊你回来是为了家族联姻的事。”

“啊？”

“啊什么啊，身为仙道家的嫡孙，整天游手好闲，连祖上的规矩都不知道吗？”爷爷清了清嗓子，正襟危坐，“我们祖先曾在山中遭遇险难，全靠狐族流川氏相救才得以活命，为了感谢他们，当年两族立下誓约，每隔十八年就从仙道氏族中挑选出一位优秀的青年迎娶狐族的姑娘，确保一代总有一人会好好照顾他们的后人……”

“我现在回神奈川还来得及么？”仙道打断爷爷的话，手一撑从地上爬了起来。

“你上面几位堂哥都已经结婚，下面几位堂弟年纪还小，没有其他合适的人选。”爷爷捧着茶，不紧不慢地吹开热气呷了一口，继续说，“契约一旦反悔，我们仙道氏族所有人都将遭受天谴，是灭顶之灾。”

“爷爷，您怎么还信这个？”

“世世代代都这么过来的，我不能拿家族所有人的性命冒险。”

“所以您就要我跟陌生人结婚？而且狐族是狐狸吗？”

“这点你不用担心，通婚后与人无异。”

“那不就还是狐狸？等等……重点不是这个，我没打算这么早结婚，我在学校里有喜欢的女孩子。”

“身为仙道氏族的子孙，有责任守护自己的家人。”

“但也不能草率牺牲我啊。”

“阿彰。”爷爷放下茶杯，从和服衣襟里摸出一张叠好的纸，放在矮桌上，“这是我的病情通知书。”

仙道将信将疑拿过来一看：“胃癌？”

“我很快就要住院安排手术，万一出不来，作为本家大家长的使命却没有完成，死后怎么面对两族祖先。你父母在你很小的时候就去国外工作，一年才回来一次，我一手将你带大，难道你真的忍心看我这个老头子带着无尽的遗憾离开人间？”

“您别胡思乱想。”仙道口气软了下来。

“我的老朋友鹤取先生不也是癌症去世的。”

“鹤取爷爷是脑癌，长的位置不好，无法动手术才……”

“所以你根本不在乎我这个老头子的死活！”爷爷年轻时梦想过进军影视圈，沧桑的眼中瞬间凝聚起一层水雾，将哭不哭，满面愁云惨淡，脸上的皱纹全是戏，声音在喉咙里滚了一下就开始发颤，“也是，你现在长大了，翅膀硬了。”

“我并没有不在乎您的意思，只是我还在念高中，结婚未免也太早了，退一步讲感情是婚姻的基础，随随便便娶妻真的不合适。”

爷爷低头擦擦眼泪，苦着脸说：“谁跟你说是随随便便，历代狐族长老都很重视这件事，每隔十八年的月圆夜，会亲自带领八位适龄少女前来仙道本家，让我族青年自己挑选一位命定之人。狐族的后代聪明善良，温柔贤惠，而且对婚姻忠诚，一生只有一个伴侣，这是祖先给我们留下的福气。”

“您先告诉我，我拒绝这件事的概率有多大。”

“老实说，几乎为零，今晚狐族长老和少女们就会大驾光临，无论如何你都要选择其中一位。”

“我想再挣扎一下。”

“那就踩着我的尸体回神奈川。”

“您竟然用以死要挟这种上不了台面的手段？”

“为了与流川氏数百年不断的情谊和我们家族的兴旺，我是认真的。”

仙道的二叔靠坐在门口，嘴里叼了根烟，语气悠闲地说：“当年我也是这么被骗回来的，不过说来奇怪，好像有一条看不见的线把我牵向你的婶婶，这是我们的命运，无法抗拒。”

 

家族中的长辈们三三两两前来本家观礼，正装出席，场面隆重，像是朝圣一般。

仙道被几位伯母婶婶拖进房间更换传统结婚礼服，中途以上厕所的理由打算趁乱逃走，刚探头探脑偷偷拉开朝北的一扇门，迎面正对上手握武士刀横架在脖子上一脸视死如归的爷爷，吓得他当场迅速退了回去。

真是伤脑筋啊。仙道开始后悔为什么没有直接跟着越野他们去球场练习。

 

小婶婶仔仔细细帮仙道整理好衣襟，她不由得感叹：“我们家阿彰长得可真帅。”

仙道脸上挂着麻木的笑容，心想帅有什么用，自己美好的人生还没有展开就已经结束。婚姻是爱情的坟墓。没有爱情的坟墓是炼狱。

“别一副皮笑肉不笑的样子。”爷爷以武士刀支地，像将军般肃着脸立在门口。

“您逼我结婚，我难道还要激动雀跃吗？”仙道没精打采地回了一句。

“等见到你的新娘，会高兴起来的。”

高兴得起来才有鬼。但面对大家长认真时威严的神情，仙道只敢在心里小声嘀咕一句。

“阿彰你不用担心，狐族的女孩子一个比一个漂亮，看你二婶，皮肤白得我都嫉妒。”三伯母说。

二婶一向来羞怯，脸瞬间红了，赧然地笑了笑：“您过奖了。”

“狐族是不是有什么特殊的保养方法？”小婶婶兴冲冲地凑了过去，“我最近眼角都长细纹了。”

几个担心过早衰老的已婚女人们马上有了共同话题。

仙道看了爷爷一眼，爷爷也在看他。仙道目光又往屋外扫了一眼，分家武道馆的小爷爷正跟叔父们笑眯眯地饮茶聊天。

“不用再心存侥幸，有你小爷爷在，没可能逃出去。”爷爷说。

“您还真是煞费苦心。”

“生而为人，不能忘恩，过了今天你也将成为一家之主，要担负起丈夫的责任。”

丈夫的责任？仙道暗中掐了掐自己的手心，痛得“唔”了一声才确定不是做梦。

“那我以后都得留在东京了？”仙道语气颓然。

“你想回神奈川也行，我会托人安排孙媳妇跟你一起上学，小夫妻也能互相照顾。”

仙道张了张嘴，却不知道应该说什么。再见了，我的青春，我的小学妹。

 

天色逐渐转黑，年轻一辈的家族成员四散点燃庭院和屋舍内摆好的蜡烛，转眼火光憧憧。

檐下风铃忽然“叮叮”响了起来，庭院中不知从什么地方涌来厚重的白雾，雾气中慢慢走出一行人。为首老人戴着狐狸面具，左右两个女童，手上戴着铃铛，响声清脆。他身后跟着八位身着和服的狐族少女。她们都戴着罩纱看不清长相。

“好久不见，我的挚友。”狐族长老摘下面具。

“承蒙流川一族的庇佑，仙道家的孩子们今年也都过得顺顺利利。”爷爷笑着说。

 

仙道由二婶陪着，直着身子无奈地跪坐在榻榻米上。

二婶不太喜欢说话，只温柔地望着他。

时间静静过去良久，伴随着由远及近的铃铛声，纸门被“哗啦”一声打开，跑进来的女童脸上点着艳丽的狐狸妆，冲着仙道嘻嘻一笑，稚声稚气地说：“长老爷爷和仙道爷爷让你去挑选新娘。”

二婶向她招招手：“你叫什么名字？”

女童眨了眨眼，鼻翼微微一动，几步窜到她面前，歪着脑袋：“我叫梨奈，你也是我们狐族的人？”

二婶点头，站起身来牵住女童的手：“阿彰。”她叫了一声仙道的名字，“走吧。”

女童明亮的眼睛上下打量仙道：“哥哥你长得太好看了。”

“谢谢夸奖。”仙道扯了扯嘴角，挤出一丝笑容来。

 

狐族的八位少女依旧戴着面纱，依次并排跪坐在地上，她们身边围满蜡烛，肃穆安宁。

爷爷瞪了仙道一眼，显然对他这副无精打采的模样很不满意。

狐族长老性情相对温和得多，和蔼地拍了拍仙道的肩膀，眼神慈祥：“孩子，是不是觉得很突然？”

仙道有些尴尬，不过事到如今加上爷爷虎视眈眈立在旁边也不能说什么，笑了笑回答：“还好。”

狐族长老握住仙道的手，将他拉到少女们面前。

仙道叹了口气，随手指了其中一个看起来最高的：“就她了，反正都一样。”

“你这吊儿郎当的臭小子！”爷爷怒气冲冲地踮脚拧住他的耳朵。

“哎唷，您快松手！耳朵要掉了，我不是已经选了，还要怎样？”

狐族长老赶紧拉开爷爷：“您这脾气真是几十年如一日，有话好好说。”

仙道揉着耳朵，低声抱怨了一句。

狐族长老解下腰带上绣着樱花的布袋，郑重交到仙道的手里：“里面是你们的定情信物。”

仙道面无表情地解开布袋上的抽绳，倒出两个发亮的小光圈，刚落在掌心就变成了一对戒指。

“我要打篮球，不能戴戒指。”仙道脱口而出。

“臭小子！你们教练田岗老师一天十个电话往我这打，说成天不见你鬼影，现在又热爱篮球了？”

狐族长老神情些微尴尬，低声吩咐身边的女童：“送你其他几位姐姐回浅火森林。”

女童晃了晃手腕上的铃铛，大雾应声从外面涌了进来，遮掩住其余没有被选中的少女。

仙道惊讶地发现她们在弥漫的雾气中凭空消失不见了。留下来的这个也是妖怪吧。会吃人吗。这么想着，仙道感觉背脊上像有冰块划过，偷偷地瞄了一眼端坐在原处不声不响一动也不动的狐族后人，露在袖子外面的手似乎有点大，骨节分明并不像普通女孩子，而被大雾卷走的那几个小巧玲珑。看来是挑了最差的。他突然更加绝望起来。

跟着过来的二婶看了眼静默的狐族后人，又看了眼唉声叹气的仙道，慢慢踱到他的身边，拍了拍他的手臂，压低嗓门轻声说：“阿彰，怎么还愣着？快去把戒指给你未来的妻子戴上。”

“二婶，我……”

“你既然选择了她，她就是你一生的伴侣。”二婶漂亮温柔的眼睛里难得流露出认真的目光，又有些哀伤，“她要再过十八年等下一个月圆夜，才能回我们狐族的浅火森林探望家人，你选了她又不肯承认她，她只能独自在人间游荡。”

“那你今晚可以回去探亲了？”

“我的母亲大人三年前就已经离开了这个世间。”二婶说到这里，轻轻地叹了口气，“阿彰，往后十数年间，她就只有你……”

仙道怔了一会儿，心里像是被什么小刺猝不及防戳了一下。二叔白天靠坐在门口抽烟的时候就说过了，这是命运，无法抗拒。

 

小爷爷在外面高声喊：“大哥，你们快出来一起喝喜酒，仙道这小混球情场浪子，他自己老婆难道还搞不定？”

狐族长老盯着被选中的本族后人，稍稍眯了下眼睛。他总觉得哪里不对劲，但又说不上来。

小爷爷可能醉了，又呼喊起来：“仙道这小混球不用你们教他怎么同房！”

入座的长辈们哄堂大笑。

仙道有些尴尬地抓了抓头发，再度瞧了眼置若罔闻的狐族后人，完了，搞不好还是个聋子。

爷爷离开前瞪了仙道一眼：“待会儿如果你还没给我孙媳妇戴上戒指，今晚家法伺候！”

“是。”仙道拉长尾音无奈地应了一句。

 

房间里静得可怕，与外面此起彼伏的喧哗笑语形成了鲜明的对比，仙道都能听见自己的心跳声。他在原地站了好一会儿，慢慢走近狐族后人，犹豫片刻，在她对面跪坐下来，拉过对方有些冰凉的手，把戒指套在她的无名指上：“你这双手白是白，但真的太像男人了。”他自己也戴上戒指，顺便比了比，“居然跟我差不多大诶。”

狐族后人依旧沉默。

“我说，你不会是又聋又哑吧？”仙道放开她的手，“事先跟你说明，我不是因为喜欢你才选你。实在没办法，我爷爷刀都架在脖子上了，我肯定不是你命中注定的丈夫……喂，给我点反应行不行？”

“唔。”狐族后人发出一个沙哑的音节。

“唔是什么意思？”

“吵死了。”狐族后人冷冰冰地说。

“朋友，你怎么说话声音也像男人？”仙道迷惑地眨了下眼，伸手掀开她头上的罩纱，正对上一双水雾雾的丹凤眼——黑发的狐族后人显然刚刚睡醒，目光茫然还没聚焦。

仙道愣了三秒，飞快起身“唰”地一声拉开门：“爷爷，您快来！”

“臭小子大呼小叫干什么！”

“真的出大事了，我没骗您！”仙道跨出屋外。

爷爷知道这个孙子鬼主意多，以为他又想耍什么花样，急忙提过靠在角落的武士刀跑了过去，瞥见他手上戴着戒指，神情稍稍缓和了点：“怎么了？”

仙道靠着门，往房间里指了指：“您自己看吧，可不能怪我。”

爷爷一头雾水顺着他的指向看过去，顿时难以置信地瞪大了眼睛——那个被掀开面纱的狐族后人竟然是个神情冷漠的少年。

少年皱了下眉，站起来行个礼：“爷爷。”

“诶。”爷爷应了一声，把武士刀扔进仙道怀里。

你诶个屁啊。仙道心里翻了个白眼。但这么看起来，这场荒唐的婚礼应该不用作数。他暗暗高兴起来，故作犯愁：“伤脑筋啊……爷爷，您说现在怎么办？能不能退货？”

爷爷给了他一记：“还退货，你以为是购物？”

“您打我干嘛，这又不是我的错。”仙道撇了撇嘴。

爷爷冲狐族面无表情的少年笑了笑：“他这个人总是胡说八道你别往心里去，孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“流川枫。”狐族少年言简意赅。

“既然已经交换了信物……那也只能这样了。”

“什么叫只能这样了？”仙道把武士刀往地上一扔，“您的意思是我要跟他过一生？”

“是你选了我。”流川语气冷淡。

“没错，是你自己的选择。”爷爷咳了几声，“算了，家里人丁兴旺，少抱一个孙子就少抱一个。你们聊你们的，我还有杯酒没喝完……”

仙道伸手拦住爷爷：“您不觉得这样实在太离谱了？”

“命运做此安排，必有其用意，人生境遇本就充满了未知。”爷爷压低了声音，“狐族年轻男子的脾气比较暴躁，你千万别惹恼他，不然本家老宅都可能被他手拆了。”说着好似托付重任般拍了拍孙子的肩膀，昂首阔步回正厅继续饮酒去了。

 

仙道双手抱胸冷着脸斜靠在门边，看着同样冷着脸盘腿坐在榻榻米上的流川。

“你想说什么？”流川先开口。

“我有太多话想说，以至于不知道究竟该说什么。”仙道拉上门，走到流川跟前坐了下来，“你为什么会混在狐族少女里面？”

“我姐不肯来。”流川自顾自拿起矮桌上的酒瓶，倒了一碟清酒端到嘴边喝。

“所以你来干什么？”

“凑数。”流川撇了下嘴，“没办法，我打不过她。”他停了一下，继续说，“本来睡一觉就能回浅火森林，我怎么知道你观察能力这么差劲，现在回不去了。”冷漠的语气里隐约有几分抱怨。

仙道愣了愣：“你还怪我？”

流川叹了口冷气：“算了。”

“我才是受害者诶。”仙道忍不住抚额，“我根本没想到会选中男人，现在你说怎么办？”

流川转了下无名指上的信物婚戒：“以后我就是你的丈夫，会照顾你。”

“好像是你嫁过来吧，我才是你老公……等等，我们之间绝对不会有这层关系！”

“已经结为伴侣，不能更改。”

“别用狐狸的习性来思考感情问题。我可以成为你的朋友，但无法和你过一生。”

“是你选了我。”流川又重复了一遍刚才说过的话。

“是这样没错，不过这是个意外，我压根没想过接受这段婚姻。”仙道叹了口气，“老实说，我一整天都很憋屈。爷爷照顾我很多年，不幸得了癌症，又以死要挟，我能怎么办？本打算当作权宜之计先应付过去，等他安心动完手术再说……”

“白痴，你被骗了。”流川笃定地打断他，“有狐族神明庇佑，仙道家的人不会生恶疾。”

仙道静下心一回想，好像确实从没听说过哪个亲戚病入膏肓过——但是从前怎么会留意这个。他的表情渐渐复杂起来，甚至有些烦躁：“你看，就连我心软的原因都是谎言。”

流川用眼神表示对他的同情，沉默良久：“我永远不会欺骗你。”

“你冒充姐姐跑来仙道本家难道不算欺骗我？”

“抱歉。”流川声音小了下去，“我以为你不会选我。”

仙道看他蹙着眉隐隐有些愧疚的模样，心中难以平抑的怒气忽然就消失了，勉力朝他笑了笑：“是爷爷的问题，跟你无关。有没有办法送你回去？我是说回你们狐族栖居地，叫什么浅火森林是吗？啊，差点忘了，我出去看看你们长老还在不在，让他带你离开……”说完站起来要往外面走。

流川起身一把拽住他的手：“你听不懂我的话？”

仙道只觉得流川的手很凉，转头正对上他黑沉沉的眼眸，冰冷倔强中又有一丝愤怒。仙道怔了一小会儿，轻轻挣开。

流川脸上的表情恢复平静：“你不能这么做。”他好像想说什么，不过并没有说出口，咬了咬牙，“总之你不能这么做。”

“你的意思是，我选了你，必须对此负责？”仙道依旧无法理解这种荒谬的契约。

“只能跟我一起生活。”流川语气冷淡，“就算不喜欢也没办法。”

之后流川再没说话，坐回矮桌旁沉默饮酒，好像房间里根本没有仙道这个人一样。

仙道心想和这样冷酷寡言不苟言笑的人住在同个屋檐下肯定很无趣。何况还不是真正的人类。他低头想把手上的戒指取下来，不过费了好大劲怎么都拔不出来，仿佛已经长成了无名指的一部分。

人倒霉起来，坏事接踵而至。仙道内心再度翻涌起一股无名火，偏偏又不能冲流川发作。强迫他的人是爷爷，反抗无效最后做出选择的是自己——但他看着流川毫无波澜的神色，仍然气不打一处来。

仙道这人平时比较任性，喜欢顺应己心的生活，没有什么事能强烈影响他的情绪，头一遭陷入这样令他不悦到极点的境地里。

而且神经兮兮冒充狐族少女的流川枫，完全看都不看他一眼。

我当时是瞎了吗？为什么这么明显的男人身形没有分辨出来？仙道这么想着，拉开门去找爷爷理论伪造病情通知书的事。

爷爷越心虚嗓门就越大，一顿乱吼，仙道也没听清他在说什么。

仙道揉了揉耳朵，满座长辈宾客纷纷举杯恭喜他新婚快乐。

武道馆的小爷爷早就酩酊大醉，拎着酒瓶摇摇晃晃走过来：“小混球，不在房里陪老婆，找我大哥麻烦？”说着勾住爷爷的肩膀，“我说大哥，你也不能太惯着阿彰。要是得罪了狐族，我们仙道家就彻底完了。”

仙道皱眉：“彻底完了是什么意思？”

小爷爷摆摆手没回答，又步履蹒跚地走开了。

爷爷看了仙道一眼：“据家书记载，我们祖先是在浅火森林中遇险，但与其说遇险不如说是因果循环。祖先途经那片森林，饥肠辘辘，无意中猎杀了山神刚出生没多久的幼子——浅火山神是鹿的形态，他也以为只是一头小鹿而已。山神痛失爱子，当然怒不可遏，召来无数毒蛇猛兽。狐族流川氏的初代长老心生恻隐，认为不知者无罪，暗中相助，才令我们的祖先得以逃过死劫。山神不敌狐族，愤懑难平，以自身性命诅咒仙道一族永无宁日。历代生活在我们家的狐族的孩子都承载着神明的祈福，十八载为一个轮回，一旦切断，山神的诅咒就会应验。他们……是为了保护我们整个家族而来。”

仙道一时间很难消化这么离奇的故事：“这么说狐族后人其实是牺牲者？”

“谁说不是呢，他们从遥远的栖居地来到属于我们的陌生人间，在下一个轮回到来之前无法重返故乡，很孤独吧。”

“我不明白，为什么流川氏的祖先……”

“因为，”爷爷的眼神倏忽认真起来，“狐族初代长老对我们祖先动了情念，但身为同性，他一直到临终前才说出这个秘密，当时我们祖先已经去世将近十年。据说初代长老终生孤独，在浅火森林中专心侍奉神明。所以我在想啊，这次来我们家的孩子，会不会注定是隐匿在岁月中那段故事的延续？”

“别人的故事为什么要我们来延续？何况您不觉得那位长老很自私？他求而不得，却要后人一直为此付出代价。”

“狐族都很执着啊，他们认定的事即便知道是错的也不会舍弃。”

“您的意思是，我别想摆脱流川枫了？”

爷爷嘴角微微抽搐：“说了这么多，你还想着摆脱他？你必须一生只对他好，这是我们报恩的方式。”

仙道不置可否地笑了笑：“既然您身体并没有什么大碍，明天我就回学校了。要是您准备安排流川跟我一起去神奈川也无所谓，但如果他因为我伤心您可别生气。”后半句话他说得并不是很有底气，用膝盖都能想到那个冷酷的男人怎么可能会伤心。

“你这是在威胁我？”爷爷脸有怒色，显然是相信了，“好啊，想硬碰硬是么？那就别想离开东京，我倒要看看在我眼皮底下你怎么欺负小流川。”爷爷一旦摆出大家长的风范，说话掷地有声极具震慑力，“哦，对了，还有一件事要通知你，你堂叔下周接手武道馆，到时你小爷爷他将无所事事，想必会很有兴趣来协助我教训不肖儿孙。”

仙道当场败下阵来，被长辈们拉着劝了几杯酒，最后在小爷爷带着警告意味的醉眼注视下，愀然不乐走回婚房。他看流川，流川不看他。摆在桌上的酒已经被喝得差不多。大概是因为喝了酒，流川的耳朵有点红，他揉揉眼睛打了个哈欠。

还是有点可爱的嘛。仙道被这突然冒出来的念头吓了一跳，赶紧拍了拍自己的脑门。

流川抬眼用奇怪的目光望向他：“你在发神经？”

仙道有些尴尬，不过照目前身处的局面判断，最可能拉拢的战线只有流川一条。他在原地踟蹰了一会儿，下定决心般迈开长腿朝流川走过去，挨着他坐了下来：“你……是不是会待在东京？”

流川说：“随便。”

仙道总觉得跟他聊天随时会冷场，讪讪搔首：“我想回神奈川，但我斗不过爷爷诶，还弄巧成拙激怒了他，很可能会把我关在本家……”

“所以你希望我跟爷爷说，要去神奈川是么？”

“聪明。”仙道露出笑容来，“好不好？”

“好。”

仙道没料到他这么爽快就答应下来，或许是被爷爷为难次数多了，太轻易达到目的反而有些不敢相信：“你都不提条件？”

“条件？”

“比如说要我帮你做一件什么事，你才会跟爷爷这么说之类的。”仙道觉得真是疯了，竟然还循循善诱地教导别人如何坑自己。

“无聊。”流川不买账，对这种听起来就很幼稚的把戏十分不屑，“我要睡了。”他说完凑过去飞快地吻了仙道。

仙道还来不及反应，脸上一凉。

流川亲完往地上一躺，翻个身就没了动静。

仙道摸着脸半天回不过神，晚安吻？不过这是什么情况，想我堂堂陵南校草就这么被调戏了？然而小流氓已经倒头睡着了。他差点当场踹流川一脚，但是一想应该打不过，所以并不敢这么做。

老宅夜晚阴冷，流川在睡梦中打了个喷嚏。

仙道很不情愿但又不由自主地从壁橱里抱出一床被子，抖开盖在他身上。

想想真是够了，莫名其妙被骗回东京，莫名其妙卷入了看不见摸不着的命运旋涡中，莫名其妙跟一个男人结了婚。家族过于庞大明显不是什么好事。仙道顾自靠坐在旁边休息，转了转手上的戒指但是仍旧取不下来，伴随着流川均匀的呼吸声，他渐渐也开始犯困，不知不觉闭上了眼睛。等转醒过来，天已经亮了，外面正在下雨，水声滴答作响，人间笼在一片深远的宁谧中。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

仙道这一觉睡得并不安稳，整晚都沉陷于光怪陆离的迷梦中，以至于此刻听着连绵不绝的雨声有种恍惚的不真切感。相比之下，他更喜欢镰仓市悠闲的雨天。所以无论如何都不能被羁留在东京。本家的物质条件是很好没错，但总归没那么自由。

爷爷大多时候还是很和蔼的，可是一旦固执起来油盐不进。仙道跟他较了十几年的劲，实在心力交瘁。国中毕业后因为在篮球方面过人的天分，被陵南教练田岗茂一看中，当时仙道只想赶紧离开东京，没怎么哄就跟着去了神奈川。然而他很快便发现田岗老师也相当不好惹，吼起人来整片湘南海都会为之晃动。

想到这里，仙道心里升起一股难以言表的苍凉感。

流川已经没在房里，矮桌上的酒瓶碗碟也收拾掉了，不过青梅酒淡淡的香气仍旧弥散着。

仙道抓抓头发起身出去洗漱，家中佣人们纷纷停步笑着道贺。他只能礼节性地点头微笑。

本家负责饮食的藤井女士把准备好的午餐端过来：“你睡懒觉的习惯看来是不会改了。”

“昨天实在太累了。”仙道尝了口海鲜汤。

藤井女士笑着说：“新婚夜哪有不累的，更何况你们两个都是正值青春期的男孩子。”

仙道差点把汤喷出来，别过脸咳了几声：“并没有发生你想象中的那件事。”

“真不敢相信你也会害羞。”藤井女士兀自感慨起来，“唉，原本我以为你们结了婚之后会留在东京。老爷昨晚在酒席上也是这么说的，我还高兴了一阵。不过今早我听见枫少爷在跟他商量去神奈川的事。”

仙道隐隐有些不安。之前打算一起对付爷爷，却不小心睡过了头。流川这小子竟然不叫他起来，就这么单枪匹马自己上了，能说到做到是很正直没错，但那副板着脸目中无人的冷淡样肯定会激怒爷爷。思至此处，仙道抿了下嘴问：“爷爷没有为难他吧？”

“诶？为什么这么问？”藤井女士迷惑地眨了眨眼。

仙道皱眉：“爷爷脾气不好，流川又不太会说话。针尖对麦芒，吃亏的肯定是小辈。”他手里的勺子有一下没一下地搅动着海鲜汤，忽然有些食欲不振，“所以现在流川去哪了？”

藤井女士忍不住弯起了嘴角：“才分开一小会儿就想他了？新婚燕尔的小两口真是让人羡慕。你不必担心，老爷非常喜欢那个孩子。他们吃过早饭之后一起去武道馆了。”

“我没有想他。”仙道嘟哝了一句，低头继续喝汤，不过心里倒是轻轻松了口气。

“听说现在的年轻人，都喜欢口是心非，果然不假。”藤井女士不禁莞尔一笑。

仙道并不打算对此再多做什么解释。

没过多久，爷爷和流川各自撑着伞从武道馆折回本家邸宅。

在雨水的浸润下，大地散发出清新的香气。

他们沿着石板铺成的小路，穿过草木繁茂的庭院，被洗涤着的枝叶尤为清透明净。

藤井女士听见外面传来说话的声音，起身出去迎接。她跪坐在门口，双手着地恭敬施礼。

爷爷看起来心情很好，收起雨伞交给藤井女士，转身又接过流川手中那一把。

“阿彰那个臭小子是不是还在睡觉？”爷爷问。

藤井女士把雨伞沥在回廊旁边：“少爷正在吃午饭，他起来好一会儿了。”

 

仙道抬头就看见流川光着脚走进来。宽松的短袖，牛仔裤，清清爽爽的倔冷少年。

“你身上这件衣服……是不是我的？”仙道眯了下眼睛，“裤子也很眼熟。”

“柜子里拿的。爷爷说应该这么穿。”流川在饭桌旁坐了下来，盯着仙道跟前的那条秋刀鱼，嘴角微微动了一下。

仙道见状竟忍不住逗他：“干嘛，想吃鱼？来，叫声哥……”话还没说完，猛地看见爷爷像鬼一样背着手立在门口，心里“咯噔”一下，赶紧连鱼带筷推了过去，“你吃你吃，海鲜汤要不要？”

“好。”流川点点头，“谢谢。”

仙道以手支脸望着他，露出连自己都觉得虚伪的笑容：“跟我客气什么？”

流川沉默不语，起筷夹断鱼身，分了一大半给仙道。

仙道愣了愣，不自觉收敛起脸上玩世不恭的笑容。他感到有些意外。忽然好似清凉的雨水落进了心坎里，笼起小片温柔蒙眬的潮气。

爷爷向仙道招了下手：“阿彰，你出来一下。”

仙道因此从异样的情绪中回过神：“啊？干嘛。”

“我有话要单独对你说。”

“哦。”仙道撇了下嘴。嘁。准没好事。他凑近流川，低声说，“如果我很久没回来，你一定要赶来救我，好不好？”

流川正专心吃鱼，没空搭理他，含糊“唔”了一声。

仙道斜了一眼。鱼比我重要吗？得宠了不起吗？我迟早夺回家中的地位。虽然本来就不高。他悻悻地站起身，跟着爷爷往外走。刚到回廊处还没站定，后脑勺就挨了爷爷一重记，他低头揉着痛处抱怨：“干嘛又打我？”

爷爷鼻子里哼了一声：“小流川根本不知道神奈川在什么地方，但坚决要去那里生活，一问原因马上缄默，难道不是你的意思？知道跟我正面对峙占不到便宜，就派小流川出面游说我？你长进了啊。”

仙道挠挠脸，抬起眼干笑了几声没说话。

“即便早上的时候我听完就心知肚明，但还是无法拒绝小流川的要求。这是你迄今为止最明智的伎俩。”

“爷爷，这么多年以来，为什么我们不能像其他祖孙一样和平相处？”仙道忍不住问。

“是你一直在想方设法违背我的安排。从小到大都是这样。就连去镰仓市念书，你也没有跟我商量。这让我难过至今。”爷爷负手望着檐外苍茫的雨雾，“身为本宅继承人，我与你的青年时代不同,我压根不可能为了自身琐事苦恼。我十七八岁的时候想过从事演艺事业,然而漫长的岁月会悄无声息地扼杀许多人之本愿。年轻那会儿我没什么机会跟晚辈接触，就连你父亲叔伯们也是由奶奶和女佣们照顾，以至于你父亲跟我关系一直很生疏。阿彰……你是我唯一亲手带大的孩子。我……从来只想把自认为好的给你，但你并不领情，甚至渐渐跑到了我的对立面。据说男人的父性是需要学习的，很遗憾爷爷活了大半辈子，始终没能学会。”他难得表达藏在内心深处的温情，神色显得有些不自然，亦不敢看仙道，盯着远处一株静默在雨中的海棠，“你必然很讨厌我这个老头子吧？”

“谁说的……”仙道别过脸去，“如果真是这样，听闻您生病的消息我高兴都来不及，怎么会急得要命赶回本宅。尽管您骗了我，但幸好是谎言。”

“所以我装病也是小流川告诉你的？”

“嗯。他还骂我是白痴。”

“小流川这胳膊肘往外拐得可真厉害。”爷爷叹口气。

“往外拐？他明明是我家的……”仙道怔住口，心想怎么会自然而然说出“流川是我家的”这种话来？他明显听见自己心口“咚”地沉沉跳了一下。

“不用向我宣布所有权。这么说，你对小流川好不是演戏给我看。”爷爷目露宽慰之色，“浅火森林与世隔绝，还维持着数百年前的生活。小流川对我们所处世界的很多东西一无所知。今早小爷爷打电话过来，手机里能传出说话声这件事他茫然了很久。去武道馆途中来往的汽车、现代化的建筑等等都让他感到奇怪——其实这也是为什么我希望你们能留在本家的原因之一。真担心小流川跟你这个不正经的家伙回镰仓之后饭都吃不饱。”

“我看起来有这么不靠谱？”仙道不服，“再怎么说，也不至于让他饿肚子。”

“哼，我还不知道你，饮食根本没有规律。不如让藤井太太去照顾你们两个？”

“啊？藤井女士已经上了岁数，而且她的丈夫和孩子都在东京，还是不要麻烦她比较好。”仙道皱了下眉，“您看我不也活得很好，总不会多了个流川就过不下去了吧？”

爷爷直起身捶了捶腰背：“仔细想想也对，年轻小两口喜欢二人世界，和年老的女佣生活在一起确实扫兴。”他看了仙道一眼，对这个离成熟还差一大段距离的孙子仍然心存怀疑，“我得亲自教会小流川怎么用手机，万一你乱来，他还能打电话通知我。”

仙道在心底叹了口冷气。我还能对流川乱来？我都没说他昨晚占我便宜诶。思及临睡前那个微凉的吻，仙道不禁有些困惑，这种类型的吻其实很平常，像是礼节性的触碰。可是为什么过了一夜仍然耿耿于怀？

“刚才回来的路上，小流川跟我说，他很抱歉代替姐姐来仙道家。不过这事也不能完全怪他。流川姐姐是狐族战神的转世，力大无穷，脾气异常火爆。估计小流川没少受她欺负。好在是小流川来了啊，他跟我所知的狐族年轻人不一样，尽管看起来冷漠无礼，但其实内心充满了善意——确切来说，是对你的善意。刚才经过寺庙，他在外面供奉的地藏菩萨面前向我保证，往后余生伴你并肩而行。”

仙道完全能想象出流川正直的眼神。就好像在灯火下转着戒指说“会照顾你”一样的目光。他怔了一小会儿：“我不明白……我和流川的婚姻是个意外，他为什么能坦然接受？”

“因为你给小流川戴上了浅火森林的指环。这是古老誓约。他接受了你的示爱，等同于认定了伴侣。狐族决断事情的方法向来很简单。这也是他们与生俱来的责任心。生活会逐渐磨蚀掉感情，但责任心不会，反而历久弥新。”

真是笨蛋。决定人生未来的关键时刻居然睡得天昏地暗浑然不知。仙道忽然敢肯定流川奚落自己观察能力差劲其实是在表达无奈。白痴。谁让你把戒指给我戴上的。现在没办法了。仙道瞬间脑补出流川面无表情但理直气壮的内心台词。他忍不住笑了起来。但转念一想，这么说来流川之后的举动并非出于爱意，或许仅仅只是狐族的本性也说不定。

躲雨的麻雀在回廊的转角跳来跳去，时不时啁啾鸣啭。

 

流川对新事物的接受能力很快，没过多长时间就能和爷爷短信交流。他们在茶室里玩得乐此不疲。

仙道盘腿坐在旁边饮茶，看看戴着老花镜拿着手机等待信息的爷爷，又看看皱着眉低头认真输入的流川，心想这两个人真是有够无聊的。但他有些好奇流川在回复什么，挪了挪身子凑过去，只看见他修长的手指在屏幕上键入：“我觉得仙道是白痴吧。”

爷爷的手机“叮咚”一声，他阅读完哈哈大笑。

仙道满脸黑线：“我就说你们两个明明能说话干嘛发信息，原来是当着我的面写我的坏话。”

流川回头：“你干嘛偷看？”

仙道扯他脸：“觉得仙道是白痴吧，嗯？”手感不错。他鬼使神差松了劲，转而用指背轻轻抚过。

流川对他表现出来的亲昵并没有抗拒，一本正经解释：“在练习打字。”

爷爷的信息回了过来：“以后这个白痴要麻烦你啦。我的小流川。”

仙道皱眉，伸手揽住流川肩膀，冲着爷爷挑衅般扬了扬下巴：“喂，老头，是我的。”这种目无尊长的嚣张行为立刻遭到爷爷的暴力镇压——他别在腰带上的折扇也是武器。

流川斜了眼捂住脑袋老老实实坐回原处的仙道，默默吐出三个字：“大白痴。”

藤井女士跪坐在旁边，笑容温慈，心想老宅很久没这么热闹过了。果然还是年轻好啊。年轻的时候不管做什么事都很趣妙。思至此处，她有些感慨逝去的时光。

 

下午三点多的时候雨势由小渐止。庭院中的植物水洗过后苍翠欲滴。

爷爷打电话给二叔，让他开车来本宅送两个孩子回神奈川。

二婶从副驾驶座上走下来，远远看见流川，流川也看见她。二婶昨晚很早回家，并不知道这次从浅火森林来的是个男孩，多少有些疑惑。她走上前，冲着流川露出善意的微笑。

流川点了下头：“阿姨。”

二婶语气温柔地纠正他：“是婶婶。”她眨了下眼，“我当时还以为阿彰选中的少女体格比较大。实在没想到是我们狐族的男孩。刚来这个世界诸多不习惯吧？”

“爷爷有教我。”

二婶看流川始终板着脸，踮起脚笑着摸了摸他的头发。

跟在后面的二叔嘴里叼了根烟，拨拨头发，冲流川抬了抬下巴算是打招呼。

仙道拎着大包小包满脸不高兴地走来：“爷爷，您让我们带回去的东西也太多了。”

“又不是给你的，磨蹭什么，快放到车上去。”爷爷接过藤井女士手里的纸袋走出来交给流川，语气转而温和，“藤井太太秘制的小鱼干，特别好吃，给你当零食。”

仙道有些不悦：“怎么什么都没我的份？”

爷爷踹他：“就你话多。”

仙道向二叔耸了下肩膀：“你爸就这样无情地对待你帅气的侄子。”

二叔抽完最后一口烟，帮仙道分担了一部分提物：“习惯就好。我也没少挨他的打。”

他们同仇敌忾头也不回地往庭院外走去。

二叔打开后备箱把东西放进去，站在仙道旁边又摸出一根烟点燃：“怎么搞的？为什么是个男孩。”

仙道双手插袋斜靠在车上叹口气。一群麻雀扑棱棱飞过。

“你可是我们家族中出了名的叛逆少年，没反抗？”

仙道耸了下肩膀：“你爸为了骗我回来，不惜伪造胃癌通知书。他这次是认真的。”

“关系到整个家族的兴衰存亡，他会用尽方法。你还年轻，斗不过很正常。”

“你一开始就喜欢上婶婶了吗？”仙道忽然这么问。

二叔往大门方向张望了一眼：“老实说，不喜欢也不讨厌。并没有怦然心动的感觉。”

“我……”仙道犹豫了片刻，“是的，我也没有。”他说。

“当初觉得这样强行安排的婚姻肯定不会幸福。也曾故意冷落你婶婶。不过现在回想，倒有些后悔。她那时候年纪还小，周遭事物全然陌生，除了我以外没有任何亲人。有时候半夜想家缩在我身边哭泣……”二叔呼出一口烟，“我渐渐开始心软。我的妻子在我旁边因为思念父母抽泣，我怎么可以假装听不见？于是我尝试学习如何对待这段感情，安抚她的情绪。无知无觉就在心里生了根。爱情过于短暂，过眼烟云很容易消失，在互相陪伴中滋生出来的感情更为长久。狐族被挑选者逐明月光华只为我们而来，人心繁杂多变，能拥有这样直至生命尽头的温柔，难道不应该万分珍惜，你说呢？”

仙道挑了下眉：“老实交代，你爸给了你多少钱，让你在我面前背这段他写的台词？”

“我就说这样肉麻兮兮润色过的句子肯定瞒不过你。”二叔被烟呛到，咳了几声，有些尴尬地搔了搔头发，“但所表达的内容都是真的。”

“好，那你说我应该如何把同为男人的流川放进心里？”

“有些事不必规划这么仔细。要是我的侄女婿注定走进你心里，十万道城门也挡不住。你们还年轻，时间会给你解答。”

仙道搭住他的肩膀冷笑：“侄女婿这个称呼是什么情况？”

“你猜。”二叔笑了笑，继续抽烟。

 

二婶四点半要去学校接孩子，不能一起去神奈川。临走前她对仙道说：“今后我们家族的孩子就要托付你照顾啦。”

爷爷凑热闹学着婶婶的语气：“小流川，今后我们家族的孩子也要托付你照顾啦。”

藤井女士和本家出来送行的几位佣人都忍不住笑了起来。

 

从东京到镰仓路途不远，二叔开得比较慢。

雨后的天空呈现不饱和的灰，云层跟随拂风的方向缓缓流动。

仙道靠在副驾驶座上，转头看了眼流川，他倒在后座睡着了，大概是腿太长的关系，姿势看起来不太舒服。

“你已经偷瞄我侄女婿第十次了。”二叔打了个口哨。

电台里正在播放情歌：命运轮转，如众多繁星。但注意到的，只有你的身影。你是我心中唯一闪亮的星。

“我才没有。”仙道别过脸看着车窗外的风景，“我只是在想这小子怎么这么能睡。”

“你婶婶刚来前两年白天也总是犯困。好像是不太适应浅火森林外的空气。大概有污染之类的吧。”二叔说，“睡觉又不碍你事，你管得也太严了。”

“我哪有管他，白天睡了一下午，晚上肯定清醒状态，我担心他太无聊来吵我诶。”

二叔打转向灯变道：“你这么年轻，精力旺盛，多折腾几次没事。”

“你扯到什么地方去了？”仙道提高了嗓门。

流川在后座动了动：“吼什么？”他睡眼惺忪，用沙哑的声音问了一句。

二叔爽朗地笑起来：“把你吵醒了？要不要喝水。”

流川坐起身来，揉揉脖子还没完全回过神：“仙道，你在生气？”

“啊？我没有。跟叔叔开玩笑。”仙道拧开一瓶水，转身递给他。

流川接过矿泉水：“谢谢。”

仙道看着流川这副迷糊的模样，差一点就伸手去揉他的脑袋。

“干嘛盯着我？”流川皱眉。

“哦，你头发翘起来了。”仙道随便找了个借口，淡定地回答。

二叔忍不住插了一句：“这个时候应该说‘诶，我也不知道为什么看着你就移不开眼睛’，什么叫‘头发翘起来了’，你也太逊了！”

仙道横了二叔一眼没有说话。

流川拨了拨头发，把矿泉水还给仙道，双手抱臂往座位上一靠，隔着玻璃望向窗外的天空。他有点怀念故乡——浅火森林的雨天也是绿色的，无边无际的树海。他和姐姐的关系时好时坏。姐姐是破坏神，一拳就能打折一棵古树。以后被她撞坏的墙只能由父亲一个人修葺了。

仙道在流川淡漠的侧脸上看出孤独，这小子该不会想家了吧？他心里好似倏然像被蜜蜂轻轻蛰了一口。爷爷和二叔不愧是父子，在他们几番煽情言论的影响之下，仙道仿佛感受到了某种必须肩负的责任感。责任意味着束缚。对此他并没有完全做好准备。

想到这里，仙道有些沮丧。

抵达目的地的时候，天边已经冒出黯淡细碎的星辰。仙道的公寓在湘南海附近。

流川下车后远眺湘南海发了会儿呆。他从没见过海洋。

“你在看什么？”仙道凑过去。

“有很多白色的鸟。”流川说。

“啊，那是海鸥，离它们远点，有时候会冲过来啄人。”仙道提醒他。

二叔靠在车边抽烟：“环境还是你这里好。”他补充了一句，“适合养老。”

“要留下来一起吃晚饭吗？我请客。”仙道打开后备箱，把袋子一一提出来

“老婆孩子都在家等我，我干嘛要做电灯泡？”二叔过来帮忙拎东西，送他们到门口，不过没进去，“我回去啦。到家给你电话。”

流川向他行礼，冷冷地说：“辛苦了。”

二叔平时跟仙道没大没小惯了，突然被当做长辈尊敬竟有些不好意思起来，抓了抓脖子挺直腰背说：“以后就是一家人，不用客气。”

仙道憋着笑：“这副正经的架势不太适合你诶。真的不进来坐一会儿？”

“不啦，太晚回去你婶婶会担心。”二叔摆摆手，潇洒地走了。

仙道回到自己的地盘整个人都放松下来，他把从本宅带回来的东西拖进客厅整理。大多都是爷爷给流川买的衣服鞋子。

“爷爷真是的，这件花里胡哨的衬衫买来干什么？”仙道随手甩到沙发上。

流川很安静地盘腿坐在旁边看着仙道收拾，不动声色拆开爷爷给他的那包零食。

仙道斜他一眼：“你是不是饿了？”

流川偷吃鱼干被发现，动了动嘴有些窘迫，板着脸“嗯”了一声。

仙道笑了笑，拿过手机订外卖：“你们狐族喜欢吃鱼？”

“也不都是，我姐喜欢吃熊。”流川认真回答。

“……真是万幸我不是选了你姐，否则要到什么地方给她弄头熊来？”仙道划着手机屏幕，“清蒸鳕鱼饭，还是酱烧鳗鱼？”

流川对鱼类难以抉择，想了很久：“都要。”

“两份你吃不完……”仙道对上他的目光，“好好好，都要都要。”说完迅速下单。

在外卖送来前，仙道顺便把客房的床单换了：“以后你就住这里。”他对流川说。

流川站在门口问：“我们不同房？”

“啊？”仙道把枕头放好，“当然不睡一起。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”仙道直起身来，看着他，“不合适。”

“伴侣应该共枕。”流川语气刻板生硬。

“但我们……”仙道一时不知道怎么措辞，“我觉得我还需要一些时间……”

流川良久没说话，他眼神逐渐发沉，抿了下嘴：“你只是想顺利离开仙道本家，才肯让我一起回来。”

“或许是，我很感激你能帮我说服爷爷。但又不完全是。”仙道皱眉，“我愿意负起照看你的责任。不过目前而言，我还无法将你视为共度一生的伴侣。”

流川对此充满了疑惑，微微动了下嘴角，不过没有说话。

“其实你也不是因为有多喜欢我才认定我的，对吗？”

“我不知道你说的‘喜欢’是指什么。”

“你看见我会不会心跳加速或者呼吸急促？”

“我又没病。”流川果断否认。

“可如果是面对真正喜欢的人，你会产生类似的紧张感。”

“为什么要紧张？”

“这个我该怎么跟你解释……”仙道话没说完，外面传来门铃声，他拍了拍流川的肩膀，“总之住宿这件事由我安排，其他都听你的，好不好？”他看流川点了点头才松了口气，但隐隐又有些失落。这小子原来不喜欢我诶。所以狐族理智到能把感情和婚姻完全独立分开吗？不过从他们固步自封的生活环境来思考也是能理解的。

等到在客厅里打开外卖小哥送来的晚饭，仙道更加确信这一点。流川看见鳗鱼眼睛明显一亮。这样才是喜欢吧。

仙道郁闷地坐在旁边默默观察，真是世风日下，我居然比不过几块酱汁鳗鱼。他自己都没有意识到为什么要跟一份食物怄气。而且还不是第一次。

越野在这个时候打电话过来，语气关切：“爷爷他身体没什么大碍吧？”

仙道忿忿地说：“他根本就是寻我开心，骗我回去是为了……”

“啊？为了干嘛？咦，是不是信号不好，怎么声音突然就断了？”

“没什么。”仙道敷衍过去，“我已经回镰仓了。”

“那我叫上小彦一来你家打电动啦，明天周末，求留宿。我妈搞不好更年期了，每天发我脾气，我都快被骂死了。”

“今天不方便诶。”仙道看了眼正在乖乖吃饭的流川，“下次吧。”

“诶？”越野坏笑，“我说朋友，你难道把中岛学妹带回家了？”

“少胡说八道。我和她……此生大概缘尽了。”

“你……你不会是告白直接被拒绝了吧？”越野的语气听起来很愉悦，甚至还吹了个口哨，“看到你失恋的样子，我觉得比中彩票还开心诶。”

“失恋这种小事根本不值一提。”仙道起身往房间里走，“我想我以后都没有机会恋爱了。”

“这种生无可恋的语气是什么情况？”

“你能帮我保守秘密么？”仙道有点苦闷，想找人倾诉。

“当然，我们可是多年老友。”

“我结婚了。就在昨晚。”仙道仰面往床上一躺。

说完这句话，电话那头的越野陷入了沉默，过了很久才爆发出离谱的笑声：“少开这种玩笑，我才不信咧。”

“是真的。”仙道冷淡地说，“你再笑我挂电话了。”

越野兀自又笑了一阵：“好，我信，那有喜糖吃吗？”

“只有小鱼干，你要不要？”

“什么小鱼干？大家族的人结婚都不一样？”越野茫然，“仙道，你是不是在哪喝多了？我可警告你，酗酒什么的不好。”

“我很清醒。越野老弟。”

越野态度总算认真起来：“结婚对象该不会是你爷爷强行安排的吧？”

“这不是重点。重点是……”仙道听见外面传来碗碟摔碎的声音，赶紧坐起来，“先不说了。跟我回来的那位小朋友好像闯祸了。”他刚挂了电话，爷爷又打过来。

爷爷问：“小流川怎么不接我电话？”

“我怎么知道？”仙道起身走出卧室，在厨房看见流川的背影，“哦，他在洗碗。”

“让他洗碗干什么，你手断了么！”

仙道耳朵被吼得受不了，拿开手机，走进厨房一看——满水池的泡沫像云朵般堆在一起沉沉浮浮，附近还有撞碎的盘子。

流川听见脚步声回过头，脸上也都是泡沫。

“这是浓缩清洗液，你倒太多了。”仙道无奈地说了一句。

爷爷听不大清，语气有些着急：“出什么事了？让小流川接电话！”

“不知道什么情况。跟爷爷教我的不一样。”流川略微有些局促。

仙道任由爷爷在电话那头唠叨，拿过干净的洗碗布擦掉流川手里的泡沫：“饭吃完了？”

“没有，我看见水池里有盘子。”流川抽回手，抓了抓头发，神情懊恼，他瞄了仙道一眼，“我搞砸了，你有没有不高兴？”

“嗯？”不知怎的，仙道没能忍住笑意，把手机交给流川，“不高兴的人是爷爷，你没接他电话。去客厅聊天吧，厨房我来收拾。”

流川看他在笑，表情跟着缓和了一些，抹掉脸颊上的泡沫出去讲电话了。

过了一会儿，他走回来靠在厨房门口对仙道说：“喂，未读信息。”

“我现在满手泡沫不方便，你念给我听。”仙道也不知道流川究竟往水池里挤了多少清洗液，半天都没能完全稀释。

“哦。”流川点开信息，一字一句毫无感情，“发件人彦一。仙道学长，听说你结婚了，恭喜。”

越野宏明这混账东西也太不可靠了！说好的保密呢？仙道听完重重地叹出一口气：“麻烦帮我回句谢谢。顺便把通讯录里那位叫越野的仁兄拉入黑名单。”


	3. Chapter 3

03.

夜晚的镰仓市逐渐沉静下来，潮音听起来特别响亮。东南风层层吹拂，此起彼落的哗啦声是这座城镇的安眠曲。

临睡前仙道又被流川亲吻了脸颊。狐族的行动一向来很敏捷。

流川稍稍侧过脸，语气理所当然：“我的。”

这种冷冰冰的索吻方式我会亲你才怪咧。仙道双手抱臂抬起下巴，嘴角浮起漫不经心的笑意。

从卧室里漏泄出来的昏黄暖光落在流川白晰的面颊上。

大概是许久没有得到回应的关系，仙道察觉流川的神情由冷静倏忽转为失望，心口骤然一紧，不受控般凑过去在他脸上轻轻碰了一下：“行了吧？”

“晚安。”流川所有的情绪起伏都藏在眼神里，上前搂住仙道，拍了拍他的肩膀，“做个好梦。”说完松开手挠了挠头发转身回客房。

仙道从来没有因为一个拥抱不知所措过，他怔怔走进卧室，躺倒在床上，心底深处渐涌上来的无法自欺的甜意令他感到满头雾水。

已经开始被流川迷惑住了吗？仙道翻了个身，望着窗外漆黑的夜空，越想越不对劲，转而把脸埋进枕头里沉闷地“唔”了一声。这应该是爷爷最想看到的局面，仙道忍不住苦恼起来。那小子根本对自己没有感情，所有行为无异于完成任务，要是就这样方寸大乱太不理智了。他因此暗中发誓不能再顺从流川。

然而次日夜里，本以为意志坚定的仙道却还是没能抵挡住流川，像已婚多年的夫夫般回吻他的侧脸。之后还做了个漫长的梦。他和流川于睡梦中老去，盘腿坐在本家的回廊上饮茶观雨。庭院中的海棠花、枫树交错在一起，颜色异常鲜亮。那时候专制威严的爷爷、温和善良的藤井女士，以及忙碌着的佣人们都已经去世。屋檐下的雨水滴滴答答，落在地面的青苔上，老宅无声沉默于葱茏的草木间。

很无聊的一个梦。但仙道醒来时却莫名伤感，一方面因为梦见了长辈们的离开，想到终有一天他回到本家邸宅不能再听见爷爷精神抖擞的怒斥声；另一方面他似乎已经可以勾勒出今后漫长岁月的轮廓——逐渐接受并习惯流川的存在与陪伴，无波无澜一起走至尽头。或许是因为天性里存在着冒险精神的缘故，一眼望得到头的人生实在索然无味。

不过这样低落的情绪并没有持续多久，毕竟仙道从来不是悲观主义者。

仙道闭上眼睛正准备继续睡觉。外面传来一阵乒呤乓啷锅碗的撞击声。流川这小子大清早又在干嘛！他踢开被子，拖鞋也没来得及穿，光着脚匆匆跑出去一看究竟。

“你是打算把家里的厨房拆了？”仙道望着一片狼藉，皱眉把始作俑者拽出来拖回客厅。

“要填饱肚子应该自食其力。”流川挣开他的手，板着脸说。

“但你好像没有这方面的天赋，我可不想成天跟在后面收拾。”

流川为此产生了挫败感。在家的时候母亲会准备好一日三餐。狐族的男性也无需下厨，他们只负责体力活。现在情况不一样，面对同为男性的伴侣，流川无法开口让仙道去准备食物。他皱着眉头，长长地叹出一口气。

“喂，我不是责备你的意思。”仙道察觉出流川情绪瞬间低落，心里阵阵发软，“好啦，别郁闷了，又不是什么大不了的问题，我也不擅长。对了，冰箱里有吐司。”

仙道独居镰仓之后，周末差不多都要睡到中午才会起来，今早却忙忙碌碌在厨房煎鸡蛋烤吐司，顺便还做了一小碗新鲜的柠檬酱，简直是超常发挥。

等仙道无精打采趴在桌上，抬眼看着正在吃早餐的流川时，才幡然醒悟这回真的彻底完了。鼎鼎大名的天才仙道彰从此沦为家庭煮男的悲剧搞不好即将上演。难道会和鱼住前辈一样不打篮球去当厨师？话说回来，鱼住前辈煎的秋刀鱼好吃得要命，流川肯定喜欢……思绪蓦地转到这里戛然而止，仙道随即懊恼地拍了下桌子。

流川不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。仙道怎么总喜欢自己一个人发神经？他这样想。

几只路过的海鸥在窗户前绕了一圈，又振翅朝湘南海的方向飞去，于是镰仓市在它们“欧欧”的叫声中苏醒。阳光下浩瀚的海洋波光粼粼。

 

流川入学的事由于身份证明等琐碎的问题爷爷暂时没能安排妥当，大概要等到下周才能定下来。

仙道不放心流川独自在家，但是总不能把他塞进书包里带去学校吧。

“食物我已经帮你预定好了。”仙道换鞋出门，转身看着他，“答应我老实一点，别等我回来家里已经面目全非了。”

流川斜靠在门框上，用鼻音不悦地哼了一下：“什么时候回来？”

“要是你希望我早点到家，我可以考虑翘掉晚上球队的练习。”仙道冲他挑了下眉。

“随你。”

他惯用的淡漠语气令仙道有些不悦：“看来今天我应该认真和队友们一起训练了。”

“好，再见。”流川关上了家门。

“是不是就算我不回来也可以？”仙道低声嘟囔一句，书包往肩上一甩闷闷不乐地转身离开。要是互相喜欢的状态，分开时会感到不舍吧，临别前总要说些类似于“请你早点回来”、“晚上等你一起吃饭”这样质朴的情话。而流川只有硬邦邦的“随你”和“再见”，简直比普通朋友还不如。

流川回屋后立在窗边，清冷的眼中藏匿着不易察觉的温存，隔着玻璃目送仙道越走越远的背影，直至消失在光华初露的晨光里。

 

仙道放学后破天荒准时出现在体育馆，令教练田岗老师喜出望外，用力拍拍他的肩膀：“结了婚的男人果然一夜之间就成熟起来了。”

“怎么连你也知道了？”仙道愣了愣。

“是越野告诉我的。”田岗说，“真没想到你竟然会这么早成家，鱼住和池上都大跌眼镜，他们很好奇究竟是什么样的人能让你轻易定下心来。有空的话带着她一起去鱼住家的居酒屋聚餐吧。”

越野这家伙已经通知全员了么？把他拉黑果然是明智之举。仙道这么想。

不过越野本人不这么认为，哭丧着脸小跑过来，搭住仙道的肩膀：“我说朋友，不用玩这么大吧？只有我打不通你电话了诶。”

仙道拍开他的手：“不要再跟我称兄道弟了。”

“我不小心跟彦一说漏嘴了嘛。既然告诉了学弟，无视学长就太没礼貌了，当时刚好教练也在鱼住前辈那饮酒。”越野说着瞥见仙道无名指上的戒指，“爷爷眼光那么高，肯定万中挑一，家有娇妻的人真是令我羡慕不已啊。”

娇妻？仙道嘴角抽了一下。我也希望能有温柔贤惠的妻子，偏偏选了总令自己陷入矛盾境地里的臭小鬼。即便能试着承认这段婚姻，但要如何接受两个人仅仅只是因为责任而捆绑在一起？

“仙道，打球的时候不要戴着婚戒，以免撞击导致不必要的伤害。”田岗提醒他。

“但是……”提及此事，仙道有些头疼，“我用尽各种方法，就是拿不下来。”

“诶？看起来没有勒得很紧啊。”越野好奇地拉过仙道的手准备试试帮他取下来，刚刚碰到戒指，指尖就骤然传来剧烈的刺痛。他“哎唷”大叫一声，条件反射松了手，连忙低头检查却没有发现任何伤口。

“你干嘛？”仙道对他一惊一乍的举动感到疑惑。

越野挠着后脑勺的头发：“我好像被你的戒指蛰了一口诶。”

田岗听完忍不住笑起来：“戒指怎么可能会蛰人嘛。”他也去检查仙道的戒指，反应跟越野一模一样。

“是不是很痛？”越野看见教练眼角的皱纹抽搐了一下。

怪异的疼痛感转眼消失，田岗不解地看向仙道：“这是怎么一回事？”

难道狐族的信物只有我和流川才能碰触？仙道茫然地转了下戒指：“我也不是很清楚。”

“或许是大家族流传下来的宝物也说不定咧。”越野说。

田岗曾去拜访过仙道家本宅，用眼神表示赞同越野的观点，他拍拍手：“闲聊时间到此结束，打起精神来，开始练球吧。”

其他队员们陆陆续续抵达篮球馆，训练内容临时定为一年级和高年级的对抗赛练习。

田岗双手抱着手臂坐在球场旁边观战。

去年新加入的队员们都已经逐渐成长起来。

仙道依旧耀眼夺目，他的四周好像会发光，轻易就能成为全场焦点。

但今年结束后，他们这一届也将毕业。田岗为此有些伤感起来，这群吵吵闹闹的混小子终会逐个奔往新的人生。田岗恍惚觉得怎么好像才刚刚遇见国中时的仙道。岁月淌逝过快，有些跟不上。

迟到的彦一气喘吁吁地跑到田岗身旁：“抱歉，我来晚了……诶，老师，你怎么泪光闪闪的？”

“疲劳。”田岗低头擦了擦眼睛。

“累的话就早点回去休息吧，我会盯紧他们的。”彦一没能如愿成为优秀的后卫，转职当了球队经理。他扭头望向球场，眼睛瞬间一亮，“仙道学长也在诶。”

田岗点了点头，弯腰拿起放在椅子旁的保温杯，打开盖子喝了口茶。

彦一目光落在准备抢篮板球的一年级中锋身上，自语说：“忽然有点怀念鱼住前辈在球场上的英姿了。”

 

九点光景训练结束，队员们互相告别。

仙道还在单方面因为流川早上对他毫无不舍这件事赌气，打算晚一点回家，主动要求打扫体育馆。

越野站在门口瞠目：“朋友，你没病吧？这是一年级小鬼们的事。”

福田拉上队服拉链，双手插袋：“已婚男人的心思我们怎么可能会懂？”

“我觉得仙道学长好像变得更帅了诶。”彦一日常崇拜。

越野看着已经开始卖力拖地的仙道，无奈地叹了口气。

福田斜挎好运动包：“走吧，去吃夜宵，这次轮到我请客。”

 

仙道收拾完之后去更衣室换好衣服。

手机传来收到简讯的提示音。他以为是流川，莫名高兴起来，甚至有些得意，摸出来一看，发件人却是中岛：“我在体育馆外面一直没看见你出来，请问你还在吗？”

仙道愣了一小会儿，拨了电话过去，对方很快接了起来。

“晚上好。”中岛清脆的声音传了出来。

“都几点了，你怎么还不回家？”仙道边说边往外走，抬眼就看见中岛站在前方路灯下。

中岛雀跃地挥了下手，脸上挂着明朗的笑容。

仙道挂断电话点了下头，锁好体育馆的大门，朝她走去。

“有什么事吗？”仙道停下脚步。

“上次约好一起去看电影，可是你没有来。”中岛语气有些埋怨，“后来你也没有再联系过我。”

“抱歉啊。我临时有事回了趟东京。”

中岛迟疑片刻，迷惑地仰起脸：“怎么觉得学长跟我开始生疏了？”

“有这么明显吗？”仙道露出歉意的微笑，“我们……不能再像从前一样来往了。”

中岛一怔瞬间明白他的意思，眼中慢慢聚起一层水雾：“学姐们都说你不会长久地只注意一个人。我明明同样喜欢着你，却一直不敢贸然答应跟你交往。因为这样，所以你已经转移视线了吗？”

仙道和流川结婚前很长一段时间里，的确喜欢着眼前这位长得漂亮功课又好的小学妹。并非是产生了厌倦才刻意保持距离，而是做不到隐瞒已婚的事实继续发展下去。流川往后不可能离开已成定局，所以不论如何他都不应再招惹无辜的人。

不过仙道内心对中岛产生过的感情尚未消散，看她低下头悲伤的模样不免难过，轻声安慰：“以后日子还长，一定有能够陪你走下去的人。”

“但这个人不会是你了。”中岛吸了下鼻子，“我不会再遇见像你一样的人了。”

“放心吧，会有更好的人。”仙道觉得这样说似乎很无情。

中岛眼中早已噙满泪水，她犹豫片刻抱住仙道：“很早之前就想拥抱你，却等到别离时才敢这么做。或许幸福什么的本就不会属于懦弱的人。”

仙道伸手轻拍她颤抖的背脊，开口才发现嗓子有些哑了：“我很抱歉。”他说。

中岛哭了一会儿离开仙道的怀抱，紧抿着嘴唇行了个礼扭头跑走了。连再见都没有说出口。

仙道原地长长地呼出一口气，转过身就看见流川沉着脸站在不远处。他愣了愣，快步跑过去：“你怎么来的？”

“手机导航。”流川说，“信物也能互相感应。”

“原来如此，不过说起这件事，我今天才知道外人不能碰我的戒指诶，而且戴着打篮球也毫无坚硬感。老师一开始还担心我手指会受伤。”仙道心想怎么流川一出现自己话就多了起来？

“狐族信物是姻缘木上的流光凝结而成。只有伴侣才能互相碰触。”

“也无法摘下来是吗？”

“你想摘下来？”流川目光明显一凛。

“没有没有。”仙道连忙摇头否认，“好奇而已，随口问问。”他转开话题，“你是来接我回家？”

流川没有回答，神情有点淡漠，又有点疑惑：“刚才那个女孩子是你的恋人？”他问。

“如果没有跟你结婚的话，应该会跟她交往吧。”

“我拆散了你们。”流川很快得出了这样的结论。

“不能这么说。是我本身难逃这场婚姻，就算你没有来，我也得选择一位狐族后人。”仙道一手插在裤袋里，一手揽过流川的肩膀，萦绕在心里的失落因为他的出现而荡然无存，“回家吧。”

流川记起姐姐曾经和恋人分开过。脾气暴躁的战神转世躲在树林深处哭得惊天动地。

踏着月光走了段路，流川看了眼仙道的侧脸，犹豫片刻才说：“难过的话我可以让你打几拳。”

“啊？”仙道一脸惊讶，“难过为什么要打人？”

“打完架心情就会变好。”流川肯定地回答。

仙道皱了皱眉，流川该不会以为他“失恋”，所以想用狐族的方式安慰自己吧？

“我不还手。”流川又严肃地补充了一句。

仙道忍不住笑出声来：“你的想法还真是可爱。”

“可爱是形容女孩子的。”流川不悦地嘟哝一句。

“我是在形容你的想法，你本人成天板着脸才不可爱。”仙道故意这么说。

“少啰嗦。”流川冷哼一声。

仙道抬手捏了捏他负气的脸：“我在想，要是你姐没有胁迫你来这个世界……”

“你应该称呼她为‘姐’。而不是‘你姐’。”流川纠正他。

“好吧。”仙道耸了下肩膀，改口说，“要是姐没有胁迫你来这个世界，你会找什么样的伴侣？”

“为什么要考虑这种假设性的问题？”流川不解。

“我有些好奇你的择偶标准而已。”仙道讪讪地说。

“标准就是你。”流川说，“我已经认定了你。没什么好纠结的。”

仙道的心兀地漏跳了一拍。明明是陈述事实的口吻，听起来却好像在说正经的情话。他甚至怀疑也许这就是狐族天生的魅力所在。像二叔说的一样，无知无觉就开始生了根。不过二叔比较幸运，至少婶婶对他感情深厚。流川过于平静，接近冷漠，不知道他在真正喜欢的人面前会不会露出高兴的笑容。仙道对脑补出来的假想敌产生了一丝嫉妒。

流川见仙道忽然陷入沉默，也就没再开口。或许仙道并不想听到这样的话。刚才那个在路灯下哭泣的少女才是他视为伴侣的对象。说什么需要一些时间又扯到没有产生紧张感这种莫名其妙的原因，归根结底是放不下曾经的恋人而已，所以就连卧室都执意分开。对于狐族而言，被伴侣拒绝共枕是件相当丢脸的事。加上对方向往着的还是别人。流川从没有遇见过这样的事，不知道应该如何妥善解决，可能是自尊心受到了双重打击，他隐隐有些难过起来，抬头看了眼镰仓市缀满星辰的明澈夜空。

仙道并未察觉出有什么异样，带着流川去公寓附近的小食铺吃宵夜。

小食铺老板京野刚过完六十二岁的生日，身子骨依旧相当硬朗，他微笑着跟仙道打招呼：“今天怎么这么晚？”

“球队训练。”仙道拉着流川入座，跟京野像是忘年交一般寒暄了几句。

京野倒来两杯玄米茶，和善地望着流川：“这位小哥以前没见过，新认识的朋友？”

“是我家里人。”仙道拿了杯茶递给流川。

京野瞥见他们手上戴着一样的戒指，一下子明白过来，多少有些惊讶，低声嘟囔：“看来我是真的老啰，越来越难理解现在的年轻人在想些什么了。”不过他并没有对此表现出其他情绪，人生嘛难免碰上“难遇得以今相遇”的情况，存在即合理。

“京野先生，我都快饿死了。”仙道故作抱怨，“麻烦来两碗海鲜拉面，再加一份煎鱼。”

“好嘞，二位小哥稍等！”京野语气诙谐地回应，撩开鲤鱼挂帘走进厨房忙活。

仙道下巴抵着手背趴在桌上看流川：“你怎么一副心事重重的样子？”

流川喝了口茶：“有点困了。”

“白天在家你没睡觉么？”仙道不自觉伸手勾了勾他尖削的下巴。像逗猫似的。

流川“啪”地一声拍开他的手：“白天是白天，晚上是晚上。”

“很痛诶。”仙道皱着眉搓了搓手背，“出手居然这么重，都打红了。”

“活该。”流川重重地放下茶杯。

“你是在冲我发脾气？”仙道茫然地眨了下眼睛，“怎么突然这么凶？”

流川沉默片刻，低声说了句抱歉。

仙道跟流川并没有熟到从一个细微的面部表情就能完全窥探出他的心事。

京野端着拉面送过来的时候，觉得气氛有点压抑。现在的年轻人啊，总是一会天晴一会下雨的，难以捉摸。不过话说回来，年轻的恋人之间怎么可能会不产生任何的分歧？他想到这里，露出慈祥的笑容：“优惠酬宾，情侣半价。吃完早点回家吧，二位帅气的小哥。”

流川像在本宅时一样，夹了半条煎鱼分给仙道，起身向拿着托盘站在旁边的京野道谢——狐族对和善的长辈们都很礼貌，只有同辈间经常发生争斗。

京野不太在意这些小节，但还是很高兴，他伸手拍拍流川的肩膀，爽朗地笑了起来。

仙道忽然明白爷爷之所以独宠流川不完全是觉得亏欠狐族这个历史原因。老人们都喜欢谦虚恭敬的晚辈。京野也不例外，转头就送了流川一大堆配菜。

 

两个人吃完这顿极为丰富的夜宵后向京野告别。

京野露出疲惫的神色，他打了个哈欠，伸伸懒腰送他们到门口。

已经很晚了，沿途商铺都关了门。远处的湘南海面上洒满月光，熠熠发亮。

回到家里，流川先洗了澡，擦擦头发径直走进客房，没和往常一样睡前亲吻拥抱仙道。

仙道斜靠在卧室外等了个空，表情瞬间垮了下来。这小鬼一路回来一个字都不说也就算了，还开始玩欲擒故纵的把戏了？实在是太狡诈了！情场高手才喜欢忽远忽近吊人胃口。流川在他心目中刻板正直的形象瞬间破灭。仙道踱回卧室，以手做枕躺在床上，其实仔细想想一点都不了解流川，甚至无从得知他在浅火森林是否有过情史。古老的族群不是总有青梅竹马的桥段……思绪一旦打开，各种复杂的念头都随之蹿涌上来。

“不能再这么想他了。”仙道苦恼地抓了抓头发，“真是伤脑筋啊……”

流川此刻正裹着被子盘腿坐在床上，对着窗外的月光沉思。

因为这场意外的婚姻，仙道不得不跟恋人分别。流川隐约开始觉得这个世界的“伴侣”和浅火森林的不是同一个概念，并非只要能够相安无事地生活下去就可以了。

可具体还需要什么，对于流川而言成了棘手难题。他没有预料到有朝一日会离开族群数百年来的栖居地。

古树下乘凉的狐族老人们倒是偶尔会谈论这个世界，大多也不是什么好话。诸如“那个世界的人过于精明，比我们狐族还狡猾咧”、“对伴侣不忠诚的人多如牛毛”一类的言论。其余事情流川全无所闻。

而且住在仙道家不用外出耕作或者狩猎，洗碗打扫卫生什么的又总是被仙道念个不停，还没动手先被抢断，这种无需付出劳动却能吃吃喝喝的生活同时令他极为尴尬——懒惰在族群里仅是老年人的特权。

隔着窗户玻璃，有只凤蝶划出一道斜线飞过，翅膀上的鳞粉闪着美丽的光泽。

在浅火森林如果晚上还能看见发亮的凤蝶，意味着将有好事发生。

流川揉揉眼睛，那只凤蝶已经消失不见了。早知道当时就算被姐姐打死也不要代替她来这个世界了。仙道为什么要选我？烦死了。他不爽地“嘁”了一声，身子往旁边颓然倒了下去，在床上懊恼地滚了一小圈，顺手把枕头作为发泄对象，“砰砰”揍了它两拳。

 

翌日清晨，仙道收拾完准备去学校。

流川还没完全睡醒，头发乱糟糟的，打着哈欠送他到家门口。

“昨晚出去做贼了？你黑眼圈都要掉地上了。”仙道一边换鞋一边抬头看他。

“你管我。”流川没好气地回答，紧跟着又打了个哈欠，“今天也要晚回？”他哑着嗓子问。

“晚回的话你又会来接我？”仙道眨了下眼睛。

“嗯。我要确保你的安全。”流川严肃回答，像是想起什么来，拽过仙道的手，碰了碰他的戒指。

戒指忽明忽暗闪了一下，转眼便消失了。

仙道连忙收回手，感觉戒指还戴在无名指上，但就是看不见了。他有些不镇定地翻手覆手检查：“我戒指呢？”

“我也摘不下来，只能用障眼法。”流川解释。

“是我的戒指诶，你都不先问我一下？”仙道皱眉，“我不懂你们狐族什么乱七八糟的法术，赶紧解了。”

“不是法术。”流川纠正他，“技能。”

“好好好，我真羡慕你有这么了不起的技能。”

“照到月光就会重新出现。”

“我说你该不会是认为我不配拥有狐族的信物了吧？”仙道口气明显不悦。

“是你想摘下来。”流川面无表情地回答。

对此仙道无法反驳，他的确有过这样的念头，低头略显尴尬地抓了抓后脖颈：“原来你是在介意这件事。”

“没有。”流川否认。这有什么好介意的，我也不喜欢戴戒指。他心里想。

仙道总觉得流川身上有种无法用言语表述的气势，或者说是压迫感。再这么处于被动状态，还要不要抢回家庭地位了？

想到这里，仙道凑近过去，吻了吻他微凉的薄唇，压低声音说：“我会早点回来，到时一起吃晚饭。”

流川骤然一惊，不自觉往后退了一步，耳根瞬间微微泛红。搞什么？这个世界难道不是吻脸？干什么乱亲……他诧异地瞪大了眼睛。

仙道直起身子，双手插进裤袋里，英气的面容上多了几分得意。臭小鬼，想把我玩弄在股掌之间还嫩了点。

流川心底产生了陌生的紧张感，怔了半天，抬手就把仙道推了出去，毫不留情地甩上门。

公寓前路过一位早起遛狗的老头子，被这突如其来“嘭”的一声响动吓了一跳。

仙道对流川显而易见的逃避方式感到有些好笑，可能他并没有自己想象中那么沉稳冷静。这么一寻思，仙道忽然觉得事情变得有趣起来。

既然未来已经别无选择，尝试喜欢共度余生的人也没什么不好的。

但眼下有更重要的事，仙道拍了拍门：“喂，流川，我书包都没来得及拿诶，钱和钥匙都在里面，快给我开门。”

“看来是小两口一大早在赌气闹矛盾咧。”老头子驻足观望了一阵，自言自语牵着狗继续往前走。


	4. Chapter 4

04.

午休的时候仙道躺在天台上打了个盹，可能是早上暧昧吻过流川的后遗症，大白天居然梦见自己把他整个人按压在沙发里又亲又咬极为激烈。

从混乱的喘息声中惊醒过来，仙道自己都吓一跳，半天才缓过神从地上坐起来。真是伤脑筋，怎么会像个情窦初开的小鬼似的做起春梦来？他抬起手懊恼地拍了拍额头，要是现实中这么对待流川，一定会被揍得满地找牙吧。

仙道此前没有像这样对某个特定的人产生过难以自制的念想，他觉得有些不可思议，坐在原地吹了会儿凉风逐渐冷静下来，从口袋中摸出手机正犹豫要不要找流川搭个讪聊聊天，远在英国的母亲仙道纪枝忽然打电话过来。

“嗨，好久不见。”仙道接起电话，语调上扬笑着说，“我以为你都忘记在日本还有个儿子了。”

“前两天想联系你，不过担心你情绪低落不愿意理我。”

“为什么会觉得我情绪低落？”

“被迫跟狐族的男孩结婚怎么可能高兴？这件事实在太离谱了，我和你爸商量过了，等你高中毕业马上接你来英国生活。”

“啊？恐怕不行诶，流川应该申请不了签证吧？”

“那个男孩就让他住在本家，爷爷肯定会用心照顾。”

“妈，他叫流川枫。”仙道皱眉，“你和爸的意思该不会是要我把他丢给爷爷，自己跑去英国吧？”

“既不能忤逆爷爷，又不能牺牲你的未来，我们只能想出这个办法。”

“那流川怎么办？他肯定认为我背叛了他，会很难过。”仙道一想到流川孤零零待在老宅里，十数年后独自返回浅火森林，瞬间心里抽痛了一下，深深地呼了口气，“很抱歉，我不能答应。”

纪枝愣了一会儿：“你……老实跟我说，是不是原先就喜欢男孩？”

“应该不是吧。”仙道想了想，“我自己都很讶异，对流川谈不上有多喜欢但总是想着他，眼神一黯我就心疼得要命，尽管不是很想承认，但不得不说我的情绪的确受他左右。”

“爷爷说你和那个男孩……抱歉，说你和流川婚后生活和谐感情融洽，你爸气得吼他满口胡言，两个人还为此大吵了一架。照这么看，爷爷并没有夸大，但现在问题来了，我该如何跟你爸交代？”

“爸是在气爷爷擅自决定我的人生，还是在气我和流川之间的关系？”

“两者都有吧。我现在心里也很乱……”纪枝叹了口气，“阿彰，离你毕业还有段时间，你再好好考虑考虑。”

“嗯，知道了。”仙道笑了笑，“妈，你和爸有空的话回国见见流川吧，结婚那晚你们都没有在场诶。”

“听你这么说，是根本不会考虑来英国的事了？”

“考虑啊，不过前提是确保我可以带上流川。”

纪枝苦恼地“啧”了一声：“你任性起来真是比爷爷还固执。将来后悔了可不要来找我诉苦。”

会后悔吗？管他呢，后悔等到后悔时再说。仙道笑意洒脱：“身为母亲，你就不能盼我点好？”

“前段时间我跟同事说，过几年等你结婚了就申请退休，回国专职带孙子，如今愿望泡进了冰水里，还指望我盼你好？”纪枝半开玩笑半认真，“先不说了，我去看看你爸，他又躲在书房里生闷气，回聊。”

通话结束后，仙道给流川发了条简讯，他很快回了电话过来。

“信息懒得看。”流川带着睡意的沙哑嗓音从听筒里理直气壮地传了出来。

“你根本就是懒得把眼睛睁开。”仙道撇了下嘴，“午饭吃了没？”

“什么？”流川含糊应了一句。

“耳朵也懒得听了是不是？”仙道哭笑不得。

流川在沙发上不爽地翻了个身，用手臂盖住眼睛遮挡光线：“再讲一遍。”

“我说，你午饭吃了没？”仙道放慢语速重复刚才的问题。

“嗯。”流川深陷在睡觉被人吵醒时的起床气中，但对方是仙道只能竭力压住怒意。火大，午饭吃没吃有什么好问的，这家伙真是有够无聊。

“我怎么好像听见你在磨牙？”仙道问。

“牙痒。”流川简明扼要回答他。

“完了，肯定是因为我打扰了你的好梦。”

流川抿了下嘴，态度缓和了些：“昨晚没睡着，很困。”

仙道以为又要被冷冷地骂成“白痴”或“大白痴”之类的，愣了一小会儿才开口：“为什么失眠，想家了？”

流川沉默片刻回答：“我不喜欢你们的世界。”他说话的腔调大多时候都是这样。平静但又有点任性。

仙道一时无言。总不能用一副轻松的语气对他说：那也没办法，你又回不去了。心中措辞再三，声音温柔了几分：“一个人待在家里是很无聊，等爷爷安排好学校后就不会这样了。流川，要是你有什么想不明白的问题，其实告诉我没关系，可能短期内我无法成为狐族理想中的伴侣，但我希望先成为你最好的朋友。”

流川睁开眼从沙发上坐了起来，低声说：“讨厌我的人是你。”

“讨厌？”仙道有些吃惊，在如此短暂相处时间里，我对你已经比对任何人都要上心诶，怎么还成了讨厌？讨厌你我今早出门前怎么还会吻你？这小鬼是不是傻？他心里瞬间冒出一堆疑问。

“我破坏了你的生活，令你失去了恋人。”流川认认真真地坦言。

“你真是死脑筋诶，还在这个问题里徘徊？如果不是我决定跟过去告别，中岛学妹怎么会哭？不过嘛……”仙道从地上站起来，一手插进裤袋里，“你要是为此满怀歉意，可以考虑对我以后的人生负责。”

流川咬了下牙：“被赶出卧房的男人没资格谈论责任。”

“我说……你这两天总是无缘无故给我脸色看，该不会其实是因为这件事吧？”

“白痴，换作是你，你不介意？”流川没好气地反问。

“我又不是赶你，想打算先培养感情再说，不过你希望直接一点我乐于奉陪。好啦，晚上回家帮你搬房间。”仙道伸出手摸了摸额角，从没发觉自己原来也很善变啊，就在前两天流川刚来镰仓的那个夜晚还义正言辞地说需要点时间，但这需要的时间也太少了，扭头就开始期待能拥着他入眠。怪不得人们常说“感情产生的速度比夏日的阵雨来势更快”。

流川面部表情柔和了很多：“我在你们这个世界百无一能，你有所嫌弃我可以理解。”

“谁说你百无一能？你能不停地闯祸，要不是这样，怎么激发我收拾好所有麻烦的潜力？”仙道忍不住调侃他。

“你少取笑我。”流川冷哼，脸颊热了一下。

仙道抬手看了眼手表上的时间：“我得去上课了，回家再聊。”他转身往楼梯口走，“还有，我从没对你产生过任何‘嫌弃’的念头。你这样胡乱定义我的想法，我也是会不高兴的。”

流川哦了一声，挂掉电话躺回沙发上继续补觉。

 

第三堂课结束后仙道就翻墙出了学校，顺路买了份章鱼烧回家。

仙道摸出钥匙开门进屋：“流川，我回来了。”

流川正盘腿坐在客厅里翻阅家中电器的说明书，抬头看了他一眼。

仙道在玄关处换好拖鞋走过来，把章鱼烧递给他：“你的点心。”

“谢谢。”流川伸手接过，戳了其中一颗塞进仙道嘴里才低头开吃。

仙道嚼着章鱼烧口齿不清地说：“一会儿要不要出去逛逛？”

流川光顾着吃东西，瞧也不瞧他一眼，含糊“唔”了一声表示同意。

仙道弯腰拧住他的脸：“怎么，不情愿？”

“少动手动脚！”流川眼神凛冽起来，语气不善，但今天没有打他。

仙道见好就收，心想这小子气鼓鼓的样子怎么会这么可爱？又忍不住摸了摸他的头发才直起身来，笑着说：“我去换件衣服，顺便把你的东西搬进卧室。”

“已经搬好了。”流川的脸似乎红了一下，“你答应了的。”

“我没说什么啊，你干嘛自己不好意思起来？”仙道解开制服扣子，把外套脱下来扔在沙发上，转身往卧室方向走。

对，有什么不好意思的，分房住才不正常。流川心中的局促感便随之消失了。

 

仙道初次近乎于约会的状态跟男孩子逛街，心里小鹿乱撞，一直想牵流川的手，犹豫再三偷偷伸过去捞了个空，侧过脸低头一看，流川不知什么时候双手已经插进了裤袋里。

“喂，天这么热，手还放口袋里，不会出汗么？”仙道皱眉，趁机把他的手拽出来牵住。

“你是白痴吗，拉着不是更热？”

“不会啊，你的手很凉诶。”仙道花了几分力气才没让他挣脱出去。

流川之前还真没发现其实仙道手劲挺大，暗暗有些吃惊。要不是听说这个世界的人受伤不容易恢复我有所收敛，才不会输给这家伙。流川心里忿忿地想，用眼神剜了他一刀。

街上到处铺满金红色的夕阳。忙碌了一天的人们在黄昏中穿行。

时不时有一两只海鸥从城市上空掠过，羽翼闪烁着艳丽的异彩。

仙道牵着流川边走边想，要是没有出现这场意外，人生按照正常的进程发展下去，将来恋爱结婚后的生活也是如此吧。唯一不同的是，身边的人不会是这小子。如果这样的话，想想还有点遗憾。他瞥了眼流川的侧脸，不自觉握紧了他的手。 

都是汗，真烦人。流川心里嘟哝了一句。这个世界的人好像都喜欢肢体接触。被称为电视机的物体中也常常出现男女拥吻的画面。仙道和他的恋人曾经也那样亲密过么。想到这里，流川忽然不爽起来，扣紧仙道手掌两边的骨头捏了一把。

仙道闷哼一声：“干嘛，很痛诶！”他皱眉看着流川，“我说你不会有家暴倾向吧？”

“难说。”流川眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的狡黔。

仙道愣了愣，抽出手来，揽住他往怀里带：“以后家里你说了算，别动手行么？”

流川双手又伸回裤袋里：“你也太没骨气了。”

“这叫明哲保身。”仙道觉得此刻流川肩膀靠着自己肩膀这件事令他很愉悦，“你还不是屈服在姐的暴力下？”

“不要再提这件事了。”流川有些郁闷。他在浅火森林里打架能力数一数二，没人敢挑衅，但回到家就成了姐姐的手下败将，被一个比自己矮小那么多的女孩子按着揍绝不是什么光彩的事。

仙道对着天空叹了口气：“我在想，今年暑假要不要回东京武道馆学习擒拿格斗术什么的。”

“我也去。”流川表现出极大的兴趣。

“你还是跟爷爷钻研茶道吧，修身养性。”仙道斜了他一眼。

他们在一家新开的海鲜料理店吃了晚饭，顺便去超市买些饮料。

仙道推着购物车，转头就看见流川偷偷抓了袋进口狗粮丢进来，他愣了愣：“喂，你拿这个干什么？”

流川不认识包装袋上歪七扭八的英文字母，伸手一指：“狐狸。”

仙道扶额：“你眼神没问题吧？这是狐狸犬。”他俯身把狗粮拎起来放回货架上，见流川有些失望，“我说你不要露出这副埋怨的神情，真是拿你没办法诶，这不是你们狐族的食物，再说你也不是狐狸，你又没有尾巴。”说完拉着流川的手往零食区域走。

流川来这个世界头一件特别想要的东西就这样被仙道无情剥夺了，为此他有些愤懑，一言不发地把货架上的薯片全扫进了购物车里。

能吃到过年了。仙道在心底叹了口冷气。这小子是不是开始被我惯坏了？他认命般跟在后面推车。

 

两个人提着大包小包回到家里，天已经黑透了。

仙道有生之年没买过这么多零食，爷爷打电话过来随口提了句还被骂了一通。 

“你们就不能买点有营养的食物吗？少喝碳酸饮料！真是不靠谱，一个人浪荡生活也就算了，结了婚居然两个人一起浪荡！”

“您是不是用词有些不恰当？”仙道身上全是汗，索性把短袖脱了。

流川叼着牙刷从盥洗间探出头：“仙道，牙膏没有了。”

“洗手台下面的抽屉里有。”仙道说，“流川，今天能不能先让我冲澡。我快热死了。”

“哦。等我刷完牙。”

爷爷在电话那头平静地接了一句：“难道不是一起洗比较好？”

仙道差点被口水噎住，咳了几声：“我觉得您应该早点休息。”

“现在才九点半，我怎么睡得着。”爷爷呷了口热茶，“阿彰，你爸妈有没有联系过你？”

“中午我妈打来过。听说您和我爸吵得很厉害。”仙道擦了下额角的汗。怎么六月还没到温度就这么高？他拿过遥控板打开冷气。

爷爷重重地“唉”了一声：“你爸知道两家的渊源，原先并不反对。但得知你选择的是个男孩才大动肝火。小流川来我们家这件事的确出乎我的预料之外。当晚发现的时候狐族长老早已在雾中归去。除了将错就错以外，我并没有更妥善的解决方法。况且小流川看起来很在意你的样子，我不希望他在我们家有任何不开心，但仔细想想，这应该不是你理想中的人生吧？”

“我都还没来得及规划人生诶。但或许这就是理想中的也说不定。”

“你爸那边……让我觉得有些不知所措。我无法劝服他……”

“您劝服了我不就行了，毕竟和流川生活下去的人是我，不是我爸。”仙道挑眉笑了一下，“我说您该不会是心里烦闷，特地打电话来倾诉吧？”

“胡说八道！”爷爷提高了嗓门，“我一点都不烦闷！”

“其实我有点好奇，流川既然能来我们这个世界，为什么不能回去？他好像有点想家诶。”

“狐族栖居地和我们这个世界是两个不同的空间。每隔十八载，浅火森林中供奉着的神明石像，在月光的照耀下会睁开双目，它的眼睛是通往我们这个世界的门。狐族在历任长老的引领下降临仙道本家。一旦过了这天，石像又重新阖眼静默在古老的神祠中。但倘若狐族思念亲人，在神祠中诚心祈愿，神明偶尔会化身老鹰或者黄犬送信前来。”

“诶？那流川能不能写信回去？”

“要是你能变成老鹰或者黄犬把信叼回浅火森林兴许可以。”

我要是能变成老鹰肯定先啄翻您的茶杯。仙道撇撇嘴：“好啦，我爸妈那边您就别管了，还是先把流川入学的事安排好比较重要。他一个人在家无聊到只能靠阅读说明书打发时间，真是不敢相信。幸好不是梅雨天，要不然我回来一看说不定他脑袋上已经长蘑菇了。” 

从盥洗间走出来的流川只听了后半句，从沙发上抓起抱枕砸向仙道的后背：“你头上才会长蘑菇。大白痴。”

仙道向前一个趔趄，差点撞在立式空调上，转身拾起抱枕就砸了回去。

流川伸手轻松捞接住：“确定要玩？”

“不确定。”仙道往旁边闪了几步，“爷爷，您早点休息，我去洗澡了。”

“你和小流川在玩什么？”爷爷疑惑地问了句。

“哦，应该是在玩我被打的游戏。您要不要稍微教育他一下？”

“突然好困，那我去睡觉了。晚安。”爷爷说完果决地挂了电话。

 

仙道洗完澡靠在床上玩手机，看见擦着头发推门进来的流川，内心莫名紧张起来。

流川晚上到点犯困，垂着眼表情淡漠，摸摸头发干得差不多了，把毛巾随手搭在椅背上，掀开被子躺了进去。

仙道放下手机：“你是不是忘了件什么重要的事？”

“什么事？”流川说话已经沙哑含糊，他问完自己反应过来，转身凑近仙道的脸颊。

“比起脸颊，我更希望你吻我其他地方，比如……”仙道低沉的声音消失在流川的嘴唇上，顺手勾住他的腰揽入怀中。

流川瞬间瞌睡全无，推开仙道的脸：“你又搞什么？”

“我都还没开始，你就这么紧张？”仙道摸了摸他的胸口，“心跳得好快。”

“你是在作弄我？”流川含怒扫了他一眼，翻身远离。

仙道又凑过去从背后搂住他低头亲吻他的脖颈。

这家伙玩什么把戏？流川感觉脖颈上阵阵发痒，像是蝴蝶的翅膀在扑腾。他有些烦躁起来，但是心却跳个不停。

仙道一边吻一边慢慢解开流川睡裤上的抽绳。

流川顿时大惊。这家伙的手往哪摸？一把扣住仙道的手腕把他拉开，回过头瞪他：“你差不多得了，别找死。”

仙道眼中潮湿的迷情渐渐隐下，他盯着流川愠怒的表情，有些错愣：“难道你不是想跟我……”

“跟你什么？”流川一身正气。

“你该不会只是从字面上理解共枕的意思吧？”仙道瞬间反应过来，太不靠谱了，主动提出婚后同房的人，居然不了解这意味着什么。

流川皱眉：“不然呢？”

“真是……败给你了。”仙道像是当头被泼了盆冰水，他松开流川，翻身仰面，抬起手臂遮住眼睛，“睡觉吧。”

流川感觉仙道好像很失望，有点茫然起来。难道是我太凶？这个世界的人心理承受能力也太差了。

思至此处，流川不禁叹了口冷气，犹豫片刻，转过身抱住仙道，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好啦，我没有不高兴，只不过我们想的事不一样而已。”仙道移开手臂，侧过身拥着他。

流川看着他的眼睛问：“你在想什么？”

仙道抬手关了卧室里的灯，在月色中吻了吻流川的额头，将他搂入怀中：“以后再告诉你。”

“嗯。”流川没有追问，不过被这样抱着睡有点不适应，纠结了好一会儿才肯闭上眼睛。

等到流川彻底安静下来，仙道渐渐有所放松。这小鬼睡着的时候比平时温和多了。第一次这么近距离地面对流川，仙道难以入眠，抬手曲起食指勾了勾他过长的睫毛。

流川低沉地“唔”了一声，别过脸埋进仙道的肩窝里：“别吵。”他不悦地嘟哝。

这样的流川真是可爱得要命。仙道心动不已，又在他脖子上用力地吻了一下。

 

雨季大概快来了。仙道在哗啦的水声中醒来，窗户玻璃上一片水流模糊。

流川睁开眼，迷迷糊糊仰起身子看了眼窗外，又看了眼仙道。

仙道以为流川醒了：“早上好。”他笑着说。

流川目光没有焦点，视线混沌什么也看不清，他含糊“嗯”了一声，无力地倒回仙道的肩头继续睡觉。

书里常写“睡时醒来都能看见心上人，是人生最为趣妙的境遇”。

如果不是半边肩膀被流川压得阵阵发麻，仙道绝对赞同这句话。

仙道轻手轻脚地挪了挪流川，让他平稳落回枕头上，半坐起身来按住自己的肩胛往后拉伸，不适感才逐渐有所缓解，捞过手机看了眼时间：“伤脑筋，又睡过头了……”抬眼瞧了瞧窗外水蒙蒙的天色。反正已经迟到了。迟到两个小时和迟到半天是一样的。他轻易说服自己，毅然又缩回了被窝里抱住流川。下雨天果然还是在家里睡觉比较愉悦。

这一觉也不知睡了多长时间，仙道饿醒了，他睁眼推了推一动不动的流川：“喂，你是不是昏过去了？”

流川云里梦里搞不清状态，一脚就把吵他的人踹下了床。

仙道都还没回过神，已经滚落在了冰冷的地板上，痛倒是不怎么痛，就有点窝火。当即翻身爬起，拉住流川的手臂把他拽起来：“我抱着你睡了一整晚，你醒来就直接把我踹下床？你们狐族就这样对待自己的恋人？”

流川费了好大劲才睁开眼睛，浑身没力气，迷蒙地看着仙道，大脑还处于空白状态，过了片刻，嗓音沙哑说：“抱歉。”说完挣开仙道的手，“怎么没去学校？”

仙道套上短袖，抓了抓头发说：“我也很想去上课，但被你压在床上起不来诶。”

流川当场戳穿他：“你不像是无力挣扎的人。”

“下雨天真是烦人。”仙道转移话题往卧室外走去。

流川在床上坐了一会儿，脑海中浮现昨天夜里仙道暧昧不清的眼神，染着月光异常温柔，心忽然扑通扑通地跳了起来。

“流川，你不起来么？”仙道的声音从客厅里传过来。

“哦。”流川回神应了一句，掀开被子跳下床。

这场雨到傍晚时分才开始转小。

仙道理所当然下午也没去学校，两个人在家做完大扫除，撑伞去京野先生的小食铺吃饭。

雨天生意比较冷清，远处的湘南海一片水汽茫茫。

接待他们的是京野的儿子，他皱着眉摇了摇头说：“我爸昨天去海产市场买花枝的时候跌了一跤，不幸把尾骨摔裂了，要住院观察一段时间。唉，年纪大了诸多不便，让他回家安享晚年就是不听，现在真是吃苦头啰。”

仙道点了两份主食和配菜，对流川说：“有时间我们一起去探望京野吧？”

“吃完饭去。”流川给他倒了杯绿茶。

“你还真是个行动派，说什么马上就要做什么。我的拖延症就快被你治好了。”仙道笑着说。 

他们随后向京野的儿子询问了医院地址和病房信息，结完账买了些水果前往。

京野对二人的突然来访很惊讶，但又十分雀跃，跟邻床的老头子得意炫耀：“你看，我就说我有高大帅气的忘年交。” 

“不要在我这种儿子都不来看望的孤寡老头面前显摆你有很多人关心！”邻床老头的脸色更黑了，“唰”地一声拉上了帘子。

仙道削着苹果：“你也太不小心了吧？”

京野叹气：“我可能是踩到鱼的内脏滑倒了。当场就爬不起来，人不服老不行呐。”

仙道把削好的苹果塞给流川：“没摔坏其他部位真是不幸中的万幸。”

“我说仙道老弟，好像我才是病人吧？”京野瞪着眼睛。

“啊，抱歉，顺手给习惯了，才反应过来。”仙道笑了笑，“我再给你削一个。”

京野先生突然有些伤感起来：“唉，我儿子儿媳、女儿女婿他们都建议我把店铺关了。”

“老人可以在家休息。”流川吃着苹果，表示赞同。

“是啊。”仙道接了一句，“你又不是为生计所迫才不得不工作。”

“你们年轻人不明白。店名叫‘忆’的原因，是充满了我和老伴的回忆啊。她前两年去世后我一直觉得其实她还没有走咧。说不定哪天掀开鲤鱼帘就看见她在厨房里忙活。我们在湘南海附近共同生活了四十多年，熟悉的事物正在一件件消失，要是连我也把店铺关了，老伴回来因为太陌生找不到路她可是会哭的。我才不心疼她哭，而是哭起来很烦人，怎么也哄不好……”京野说着转头看了眼窗外黑漆漆的夜色，把几乎涌出来的泪水压下去，“我的孩子们都长大了，各自有了家庭。但我的家没有了。”

仙道和流川对望了一眼。

常言道，“海底月是天上月，世间一切皆幻影，但倘若眼前人是心上人，依旧痴迷，依旧执著”。

京野低头揉了下眼睛：“你们能来看我真的太好了。每次跟你们聊天，我都觉得自己也才二十岁光景。”他说，“刚刚遇见我老伴的年纪。”

邻床老头气呼呼的声音隔着布帘传过来：“二十岁要是像你这样满脸皱纹，那可真是糟糕透了。”他又补充了一句，“我二十岁的时候不知道比这两个小子帅多少咧。加起来都没我帅。”

流川撩开布帘，抛了个橘子过去。

邻床老头沉默了一会儿：“吃人嘴短，好吧，我承认你比我帅一点点。”

仙道和京野听完都忍不住笑出声来。


	5. Chapter 5

05.

断断续续下了将近十天的雨，日夜都能听见雨水滴落时发出的声响。

老人们大多都坐在家中饮茶聊天。清亮的雨雾中紫藤花正将将盛放。

流川入学这天大雨仍然没有停止的征兆。

二叔前一晚就从东京赶来留宿在镰仓，清早起来洗漱完准备送流川去陵南高中，但在客厅里等了半天也没听见卧室里有任何动静。他看了眼时间，想到那个从小赖床赖到拽都拽不起来的侄子，皱眉自语：“流川该不会被带偏了吧？”

爷爷这时打电话过来。他在电话里说：“昨晚听藤井太太说，现在的高中有些不良少年喜欢欺负新来的学生。我有些担心小流川。”

“那您干嘛还安排他念二年级，跟阿彰一个班不是能看着点？”

“我是考虑到小流川没有接受过我们这个世界的教育，直接跳进三年级，一月份就要参加升学考太过仓促，得有一定的时间去适应和融入社会。毕竟他不是来仙道家做客，而是将来也要一直生活在这里。”

“也对。但现在高中课程很难诶，他哪里跟得上？”

“我老友物色了一位家教给小流川从基础开始补习各个科目，下周一开始。”

“阿彰成绩不是很好？让他教不就得了，干嘛还花钱请人回来？”

爷爷哼了一声：“他不带坏小流川我做梦都能笑醒啰。话说回来，一会儿去学校之后，你记得跟老师打声招呼，不要给小流川安排什么蛮横的恶霸同桌之类的。”

“您是不是太低估流川了？”二叔点了根烟，“他姐姐不是那什么狐族战神破坏神的转世，来我们仙道家也是被打来的诶。在这种磨练下长大的孩子弱不到哪里去。”

“我差点把这件事给忘了。”爷爷说。

“您这叫关心则乱，我还真是有点嫉妒，从没见您对家里的孩子这么好过。”

“因为我太了解阿彰了，他这个人什么都无所谓，不爱受拘束，但小流川具备他们狐族生来就有的执着。无心对有心，散漫对认真，怎么看都是后者容易失望。我当然要对小流川更好一些。”

二叔把烟灰掸落在装了水的小碗里，笑了笑：“您大概已经忘了当年我和明美刚结婚那会儿，不也这副玩世不恭的样子吗？现在的孩子成熟相对晚一些，但总会逐渐成长起来的。阿彰现在不知道有多能干，昨天晚饭都是他亲自准备的。”

“在本家连碗都不洗的大少爷居然肯下厨？”爷爷震惊地问。

“手艺难以恭维，有待进步。流川倒是不嫌弃，吃完饭负责洗碗收拾。跟我刚送他们回镰仓时还有些生疏的感觉完全不同了。不过才半个月时间能磨合成目前的状态，已经超出我的预想。其实性格差异大也有好处，个性相似的人反而更容易吵架。”

“只要阿彰不是为了蒙骗敷衍我假装对小流川好，其他吵架争执什么的我觉得很正常。”

“是不是假装我就不知道了，我只知道这两小子现在还没起床。”

“快八点了，要迟到了啊。你还有心思跟我闲聊？赶紧去叫醒他们。”

“知道啦。”嘁，明明是你找我瞎扯，真是人老横三分。二叔心里嘟哝一句挂了电话，把烟头摁灭在水碗里，起身走到卧室前敲门。

流川蓦地惊醒，满脑子都是“我在哪里，这是什么地方”的念头，好半天才回过神，拎开仙道环在他腰上的手臂，挠了挠睡乱的头发去开门。

仙道怀中一空不悦地“唔”了声，捞过枕头搂着翻了个身继续睡。

二叔面对还没完全醒透的流川，又瞄了眼纹丝不动的仙道，无奈地叹了口气：“你老实跟我说，仙道上周迟到了几次？”

流川搓了下眼睛：“三次。”

“五天迟到三天，比我想象中的好。”

“还有两天他没去。”流川哑着嗓子补充了一句。

“哦，我收回刚才那句话。”二叔心想老爷子请家教确实是明智之举，姜还是老的辣，我居然天真到以为我这个侄子会勤奋好学顺便教流川功课，他又叹了口气，“快去洗漱吧。”

“哦。”流川像梦游似的走向盥洗室。

二叔走进卧室，一脚把仙道连人带枕头踹了起来。

“流川枫，都说了要学会对我温柔点！”仙道没搞清状况，大声抱怨了一句。

“我还有更‘温柔’的方式。”二叔双手抱臂。

仙道大脑宕机三秒恢复过来，撇撇嘴说：“擅自进入主人家的卧室还踹醒主人也太不礼貌了。”

“我是长辈，无所谓。你可以找我爸评理。”

“你总是拿你爸压我。”仙道愤然跳下床。

在盥洗间听到自己突然被喊全名的流川拿着牙刷折返卧室前，有些茫然地看着仙道：“我怎么了？”

“他说你不够温柔。”二叔笑着接了一句。

“别听叔叔胡说。”仙道斜了一眼，上前拉过流川就走，进了盥洗间关上门忍不住吻他，边吻边说，“明明你就在我眼前，但还是很想你。”

二叔不解风情在外面喊：“我说你们别磨磨蹭蹭的，赶紧刷牙洗脸去学校。”

仙道懊恼地直起身来，心想该不会小时候无意中扫了太多次二叔和婶婶的雅兴，他趁机来报复吧？

流川发现这两天只要仙道一接触自己就立刻耳朵发烫发痒，他伸手摸了摸仙道的耳朵，还好，也是烫的，不然太不公平了。

“干嘛？”仙道握住他的手。

“关你屁事。”

“你摸的是我的耳朵诶。”

“嘁，摸一下又不会死。”流川挣脱他的手，走到洗手台边刷牙。

仙道转身抱住他，吻他的耳垂：“亲一下也不会死。”

二叔又在外面喊：“你家浴室门隔音效果好像不太好诶，我都听见咧。”还发出了一连串的“啧啧”声。

这么一闹流川连脖子都红了，往后一个肘击打开仙道，扯过毛巾匆匆洗了把脸开门往外走。

仙道揉着腹部被撞痛的地方，回头怒目扫了二叔一眼：“长辈难道不应该有点长辈的样子吗？”

“长辈偶尔也需要像朋友一样和小辈们打成一片。”二叔挑眉微笑，他压低了喉咙，“前阵子离开本宅的时候，你问我要如何把流川放进心里，现在有答案了？我早说过了，注定入心之人，十万道城门也挡不住。不过我很钦佩侄女婿破门的速度，还是说，你的心门在他面前不攻自破？”

仙道有些不好意思起来，稍稍别过眼去：“这次就算你说得对。”

 

二叔安顿好流川入学后的琐碎事宜驱车回了东京。

第三堂课下课的时候，仙道听见前排有几个女生在谈论流川。

“你们听说了吗，二年级转来一个特别帅的学弟诶。”

“有我们班仙道帅吗？”

“要不晃到他们教室门口看看？”

“好啊，走走走。”

女生们怀揣着好奇，嘻嘻哈哈结伴跑出教室，穿过走廊沿着楼梯雀跃而下。

仙道的同桌岸谷吃着红豆面包，口齿不清地嘟囔：“她们简直像花蝴蝶似的，哪里有帅哥就往哪里飞。”

“真想把他藏在家里。”仙道靠在椅子上，发出一句不爽的喟叹。

“把谁藏家里？”岸谷咽下面包，扭头望向他，脸上露出困惑的神色。

“反正不是你。”仙道想着班里这群女生此时正在围观他家流川，心里很不高兴。

岸谷憨笑起来：“我搞不好已经破一百公斤了，你就是想藏也藏不起来。”

前桌姓筱原的女生转过来：“那你每天还吃这么多？五官明明长得很好，瘦下来一定很帅。”

“我同桌是校草就够了。两个都很帅坐在一起，班里的女生哪还有心思上课？”岸谷乐呵呵地说，“况且天要下雨人要胖，没办法的事。”

筱原似乎有些生气，瞪了他一眼，拉过同桌的手：“惠子，我们去买饮料。”

岸谷看着她离去的背影，默默把剩下的半个面包以投篮的姿势扔进教室后方的垃圾桶。

“还蛮准的嘛。”仙道夸了一句。

“跟你没法比。”岸谷动了动嘴唇，“喂，我减肥还来得及么？”

“我说你不是喜欢筱原同学吧？”

岸谷的脸转眼间涨得通红，结结巴巴地说：“小声点行不行！”

“朋友，这又不是什么丢人的事。”仙道还是适当压低了嗓音。

“但筱原好像喜欢你诶。”

“有我什么事？”仙道斜他一眼，“她每次转过来都是跟你搭话。”

“这个年纪的女生是这样的嘛，喜欢谁就跟谁身边的朋友先打好关系。”岸谷失落起来，“不过我不希望筱原喜欢你。喜欢谁都好。别喜欢你就行。你最后只会让她伤心。”

“喂，这样诋毁自己的同桌不太好吧？”

岸谷笑了笑：“对了，你和中岛学妹开始交往了没？据彦一学弟不完全统计，她是能引起你注意超过两个月的人诶。真爱？”

“和彦一有往来的人居然没收到消息？”仙道不可思议地问。

“是关于你结婚的消息么？”岸谷说，“也太假了，你怎么可能高中就结婚？我预测你到三十岁都没玩够咧……等等，你的表情……该不会是真的吧？”

“有机会介绍你们认识。”

岸谷吃惊地好半天才说出话来：“你……你这也太快了吧？”

“唉，但搞不好我家那位现在正在被展览中。”仙道撇了下嘴。臭小鬼长那么好看干什么？

“展览？”岸谷怔了怔，“为什么你老婆会被拿去展览啊？你到底在说什么？我怎么听不明白？”他满头雾水连连发问。难道是娶了恐龙化石或者出土文物之类的？这也太离奇了。

刚才去楼下的那几个女生说说笑笑跑进教室，看起来非常激动。

仙道没有回答岸谷的问题，摸出手机低头给流川发信息，在屏幕上键入“听说你很受欢迎哦”，转念一想乱吃飞醋有点逊诶，万一被拆穿肯定受到流川式的冷嘲，当即删除内容重新键入了“宝贝儿，第一天来学校还习惯吗？”，但又觉得这样称呼过于轻佻，流川回头又说自己不正经，折腾来折腾去最后只发送了“中午放学在教室里等我，别乱跑，我下来找你”这样一句话。

谈恋爱好累，发个简讯都这么伤脑筋。仙道叹了口气。

流川很快回过来一个句号就没下文了。仙道对着手机屏幕呆愣半天。所以连“哦”或者“嗯”都懒得给我了？这小鬼跟爷爷发短信的时候可不是这样的。难道因为被人围观后发觉了自身魅力所在，态度随之改变了？想到这里，仙道“腾”地站了起来，准备下楼去偷偷观察一下。

然而上课铃声骤然响起。

岸谷不明所以地仰视他：“你今天是不是被什么妖怪附体了？”

仙道悻悻地坐回椅子上：“你还小，感情上的事跟你说了也不懂。”

岸谷冷冷地笑了三下，翻开课本不再搭理他。

好不容易捱到午休，仙道走出教室前接了个陌生的电话。

“喂，您好，请问是流川枫的监护人吗？”对方是这么说的。

“啊？算是吧，请问……您是？”仙道有点莫名其妙。

“我是流川枫的老师秋山，麻烦您来学校一趟可以吗？流川君刚才在自习课上，跟班里一位同学发生了比较严重的斗殴事件。”

“流川……流川枫他没事吧！”仙道听见“比较严重”四个字，心瞬间提到了嗓子眼。

“他正在办公室，只受了些轻伤，不过另一位同学已经送医院了。”秋山的声音听起来充满无奈，“流川君告诉我您的号码之后就缄默不语。打架的原因尚不得知。我实在拿他没办法。”

“好，我现在就下楼去您办公室。”

“下楼？您在我们学校……”秋山的话还没问完，电话已经匆匆挂断了。

不过片刻，仙道一口气冲到了三楼办公室门口，向秋山行了个礼。

秋山推了下眼镜：“诶？你不是学校篮球队的队长仙道彰嘛，有什么事吗？”

“那个……流川枫的事目前由我负责。”仙道走进办公室，以这样的身份面对老师，有些尴尬。

“自己都是在校生，怎么成了监护人？是流川君的长辈？”秋山狐疑地看着他。

“流川的父母在很远的地方，托我照顾他。”仙道半真半假编了一句。我总不能告诉你我是他老公吧？他无奈地摸了摸额角，瞥了眼站在旁边的流川。

“受伤那位同学是柔道队的主将坂本健一……”秋山顿了顿，“仙道君，你们家里没有大人吗？”

“我父母都在英国，东京的爷爷年纪大了，耳朵还聋，恐怕不方便来镰仓。”仙道回答。

正盘腿坐在本家邸宅中喝茶的爷爷突然打了个响亮的喷嚏。

旁边插花的藤井女士笑了起来：“看来是有人在想您啦。”

爷爷望向庭院中水漉漉的树木，轻哼了一声：“才不会有人想我。八成是哪个不肖子孙在说我坏话。”

秋山皱眉：“那么早上送流川君来学校那位先生呢？”

“啊，他是爷爷邻居家的儿子，今天刚好到神奈川出差，顺路把流川载过来。我们不是很熟诶。”

此时已经回到东京开着车准备去超市买点日用品的二叔鼻子阵阵发痒，他望着水流如注的挡风玻璃：“鬼天气什么时候才会出太阳，搞不好我要感冒了。”

流川疑惑地瞧了仙道一眼。这家伙怎么连续撒谎？

仙道读懂了他的目光，回了一眼。笨蛋，我是为了谁？

秋山抬起头：“你们两个就不必互相使眼色了……”话音未落，办公桌上的电话响了，他伸手拎过话筒放在耳边，“你好，这里是陵南高校秋山胜平。”

仙道趁着秋山接电话的空隙，稍稍凑近流川，低声问：“你没事吧？”

流川大无畏：“能有什么事？”

他脸上的淤青和小伤口令仙道心疼得要命，但老师在场不敢有什么过分的举动：“你啊……”

秋山搁下电话：“一会儿眉来眼去，一会儿窃窃私语。做错事还这么高兴，以为是参加庙会么？不如先回家换身浴衣什么的？”

“捞金鱼蛮好玩的。”仙道接了一句。

秋山太阳穴跳了一下，竭力压住怒火：“仙道君，虽然你也是在校生，但是既然身为流川君的监护人，难道不应该严肃一些？”

仙道抿了下嘴，收敛起笑容，连连点头：“老师您说得对，抱歉。”

 

田岗恰巧路过，无意中瞥见仙道好像在认错，停下脚步又看见他身边站着个脸上带伤的高个学生，心里“咯噔”一下。这混账家伙该不会是跟人打架了吧？逃课翘练习就算了，斗殴会被禁赛啊我的小祖宗。田岗的面色瞬间沉了下来，叩了叩门：“秋山，打扰一下，请问我们球队的队长是不是闯祸了？”

仙道头一回觉得田岗的声音听起来像佛祖般慈祥，回过头眼巴巴地看着他。

“啊，田岗前辈。请进。”秋山站起身来，“是仙道君的监护对象惹了点麻烦，不用担心。”

“监护对象？”田岗疑惑地皱起了眉头，走进办公室，“仙道什么时候成监护人了？”

“就在前段时间。”仙道小声回答，“教练，我实在是经验不足，麻烦帮我应付一下，我保证一周不翘练习。”

“三周。”田岗气定神闲。

“成交。”仙道咬咬牙答应下来。

秋山咳了一声：“田岗前辈，老师和学生之间这样光明正大地谈条件不太好吧？”

“你假装没听见不就好了。”田岗看了流川一眼，“这小子怎么了？”

“把柔道队的主将坂本健一打进了医院。”

“是吗？”田岗拍了拍流川的肩膀，“干得漂亮！坂本健一前不久还欺负我们球队一年级的新生咧，终于碰了硬钉子，是该让他尝尝苦头。柔道冠军又怎么样？真正的武者不应该恃强凌弱。”

“谢谢。”流川冷冷地回了一句，“你说得很对。”

田岗眯了下眼睛，看来是个镇定的家伙，表情居然没有丝毫波动。

“前辈！”秋山忍不住提高了声音，“您不能这样教育我的学生！”

仙道内心无语，这两个人怎么好像上演起是英雄识英雄的戏码来？

“好吧，坂本健一现在情况如何？”田岗拉过椅子坐了下来。

秋山双眉微皱：“刚才送他去医院的森田老师打电话过来，坂本君右手大拇指骨折，其余都是皮外伤。”

“这点小伤对于一名柔道运动员而言不算什么。”田岗摆摆手。

“田岗前辈，骨折的是流川君您还会这么说么？”秋山对他这种无所谓的态度有些生气。

“坂本健一要是这么做，我一定折断他的手。”仙道插了一句。

田岗很吃惊仙道会说威胁性的狠话，抬头仰视：“仙道彰你没事吧？胡说什么？”

秋山更生气了：“您听听，这就是在您不正确的引导下产生的不良后果。仙道君都说出折断别人的手这种话，您不觉得很严重吗？”

“秋山，你是在教育我？”田岗挑了下眉。

“冒犯了，前辈。”秋山长出一口气平复自己的情绪，“青年时期闯祸很正常，但倘若放任不管，只会变得越来越坏不可救药。希望您能明白我的用意。”

“也对，你们两个臭小子赶紧认个错得了。”田岗想尽快息事宁人。

流川扬起下巴，倔声回答：“没错为什么要认？”

秋山拿起桌上的戒尺，敲了敲桌子：“入学第一天就把同学打进医院，你还这副强硬的态度？”

“是他惹我。”流川不理解自己只是还手而已，有什么错。他疑惑地看向仙道。

“秋山老师。”仙道正色说，“事情还没调查清楚之前便认定是流川的问题，就是您的教育之道？我家这个孩子不会说谎。要是坂本健一滋事找麻烦，难道任由他欺负？”

田岗面露疑色，挑眉盯着仙道。还“我家这个孩子”咧，一副老成的口吻真是够了……等等，监护人？仙道该不会刚结婚就有这么大一个儿子了吧？想到这里，田岗不禁瞪大了眼睛，被自己脑海中忽如其来的离谱念头惊愣住了。

秋山立即回答：“就算如此，以暴制暴也不是最好的方法。”

仙道笑了笑：“面对专业柔道运动员的有意袭击，况且坂本健一从小开始训练，听闻他的锁技惊人，内行都未必能轻易解脱。秋山老师，您说除了还手以外还有什么更好的自保方法？”

“就是这么说。”田岗在旁帮腔，“坂本当时在体育馆闹事，将近两米的中锋被他钳制在地动都动不了。我说秋山啊，身为老师的确要阻止学生往歧途上走，但事情不能一概而论，如果坂本挑衅在先，不能因为是受伤者就把过错全部推给被挑衅者，你说呢？”

“不管怎么说……打架总归是不对的。”秋山底气显得有些不足起来，“放学之前先把检讨书交上来，停课三天回家反省，医药费由你们负责。等我调查清楚这件事，如若坂本君有错在先，也会公正处理。”

田岗起身走到秋山旁边，搭住他的肩膀轻轻拍了一拍：“你要知道，如今的年轻人自尊心比天还高，强行让他们认错怎么可能会轻易低头？放心吧，小孩子之间有点摩擦碰撞再正常不过了。回去一定好好教育。”

 

三人离开办公室走远了一些，仙道松了口气，回头拧住流川的脸：“怎么能把对方揍得那么惨？”

流川皱眉：“痛。”

仙道一听连忙松劲摸了摸：“抱歉，我忘了。”

“都说了是他先惹我。”流川满眼不屑，“这么不经打还敢找麻烦。”

“陵南高中也只有你敢说坂本健一不经打了。”仙道扶额。

田岗站在旁边忽然觉得自己好像有点多余，咳嗽一声清了清嗓子：“仙道，别忘了三周准时练习。”他说完上下打量流川一番，又伸手捏了捏他的胳膊，眼睛发亮，“小子你手臂肌肉很不赖嘛，身高也可以，况且能打倒柔道冠军，体能和爆发力肯定不错，要不要考虑加入篮球队？”

“能和仙道一起么？”流川问。

“当然，他是队长。”田岗脸上堆笑，仙道这家伙真是不得了，男孩子都能被他吸引住。

“好。”流川点头答应。

仙道心想流川要是迷上了篮球，按他的性格肯定天天往体育馆跑，这样一来不也得跟着？教练到底是教练，这么快理清思路，懂得用流川绑住自己。

“那就这么说定了！”田岗很高兴，“我会让相田彦一把入队申请书给你送过来。”说完冲着仙道挑了下眉，“先走一步，相信你是个说到做到的好男人。”

“是。教练慢走。”仙道有气无力地应了句。绝对是故意的！不然翘个练习跟是不是好男人有什么必然联系？但转念一想，两人的婚戒被流川用了什么技能，在月光下才能显现，教练是何以断定他和流川的关系？

田岗哼着小曲往楼下走，回想刚才在办公室里仙道反常的言行举止，更加确定那个叫流川的小子在仙道家的地位很重要，至于究竟是什么身份他并不在意，只要能借此机会抓住仙道的软肋就足够扬眉吐气。

常言道，乐极生悲。田岗轻快的脚步蓦地踩了个空，一个趔趄冲了下去，幸好上楼的学生眼明手快一把拽住他。

“老师，您没事吧！”学生急忙问。

田岗明显听见自己的老腰“喀嚓”响了一声，用力扶住那位学生的手臂满头冷汗：“我好像是闪了腰，快送我去医务室。”

仙道隐约觉得楼下传来教练惊慌的叫声，以为是产生了幻听没往心里去，看着流川语气有些无奈：“才上了半天课就被罚回家反省，要是爷爷问起你在学校的表现，我该怎么回答？”

流川往前走了一步，低头抵在他的肩膀上，闷声说：“别告诉爷爷。”

仙道抬手摸了摸他的后脑勺：“还真是笨蛋来着，逗你的，否则我在办公室的时候就把爷爷的联络方式告诉秋山老师了。”

流川拉开仙道的手：“别碰，肿了个包。”

仙道英眉一皱，连忙小心拨开他的头发检查，好在没有其他流血性创伤，口气软了下来：“坂本健一为什么找你麻烦？”

流川抬起头，想了片刻，清了下嗓子：“喂，新来的小子，脸白了不起吗？”他有些局促地停了一下，“那个人这么说完就来揪我的衣领。”

仙道当即忍不住笑了起来：“模仿得完全不像诶，坂本健一哪有你这么可爱？”

流川别过脸不爽地哼了一声：“不过那个白痴还不赖……”

“喂。”仙道打断他，“当着我的面夸别人不太好吧？”

“仙道，秋山老师为什么要生气？”流川很认真地问。

“在我们这个世界，打架是不好的行为。就算回击也不能出手太重。”仙道解释，“看见你受伤我很难过。抱歉，没有照看好你。”

流川疑惑地皱了下眉：“有什么好难过的？”

仙道拉过流川的手握在手里，低声说：“要是我受了伤，你也会觉得没什么大不了吗？”

流川摇头：“我们不一样。我受伤很快就能好。”

“那要是我伤口愈合也很快呢？”仙道又问。

“你到底想说什么？”流川反问。

仙道张了张嘴。我只是想知道你有没有对我产生一些责任之外的感情。但这句话最终还是没有说出口，总觉得会因此给流川造成不必要的困惑。过了片刻，他嘴角再度勾起笑容，趁着楼道上没有人，凑过去轻轻吻了吻流川的脸颊：“没什么。走啦，先去吃午饭。一会儿写检讨的时候假装认个错，好不好？”

流川望着仙道蓝黑色的眼眸，似乎看见了海洋，愣神半秒点了下头：“知道了。”


	6. Chapter 6

06.

雨势似乎渐渐转小，灰白的天空看起来敞亮了一些。

吃完饭，流川反手拎着书包挂在肩头，一脸不情愿地跟着仙道去他们班级写检讨。

即便是潮湿的雨天，午休时分教室里也空荡荡的没有其他人。

流川靠坐在椅子上，从制服口袋里摸出刚才买的波板糖，拆开包装塞进嘴里。

“小孩喜欢的零食你也要，真是败给你了。”仙道拿过纸和笔放在他桌前，“抓紧时间，写完一起回家。”

“哦。”流川提起笔来。

仙道皱了下眉：“我说自动铅又不是毛笔，干嘛竖起来写字？”说着帮他摆整好拿笔的姿势。

“这样很难写。烦人。”流川有些不爽起来。

“落笔力度别太重，笔芯容易折断。”仙道支着脸补充了一句，眼中藏满了笑意。

流川较着一股劲好不容易写了半行字，又听仙道说：“你是打算给秋山老师下战书？”流川烦躁地转了下嘴里的波板糖，跟牙齿撞击发出“咯啦”的轻响，把笔一扔：“话这么多，你帮我写。”

“给我报酬就答应你。”

流川斜他一眼：“我没有你们这个世界的货币。”

“不收钱……”仙道伸手拔出流川叼着的波板糖，凑近过去吻上他带着甜味的嘴唇。

流川似是已经习惯与仙道接吻这件事，稍稍愣了下，侧过身回应起来。

仙道对此多少感到有些意外，不过很快沉迷，搂住流川的脖颈闯入他的口腔中。

 

拿着两罐饮料来找仙道的越野，抬眼就看见这一幕，吃惊得差点叫出来，连忙闪身躲到一边，心咚咚直跳。他背贴着墙壁又往门里面瞄了眼。谁能告诉我究竟发生了什么事，为什么仙道彰在和一个男人接吻？

福田远远发现在仙道他们教室门口探头探脑的越野，根据经验判断，这么鬼祟肯定是有不得了的事。他放轻脚步慢慢走过去，拍拍越野的肩膀，压低声音“喂”了一声。

越野吓了一跳，扭头看是福田松了口气，拽过他急急忙忙往楼梯口走。

“你怎么脸色苍白，见鬼了？”福田停下脚步。

“比见鬼还可怕咧！”越野缓了口气，“仙道在座位上亲一个男人！”

“啊？”平时面部表情不怎么波动的福田也不禁瞪大了眼睛，“是岸谷那个胖子？”

“不是胖子啦。”越野抛了罐饮料给他，自己打开一罐喝了一大口压压惊。

福田摸了摸下巴，显出困惑的样子：“难道岸谷这么快就减肥成功了？”

“拜托，你为什么一定要往岸谷那边考虑？其实我也没怎么看清楚，是个黑头发的小子。”越野望了福田一眼，“要不我们折回去瞧瞧究竟是谁？”

福田摇头：“如果仙道不希望我们知道，贸然撞破很尴尬。”

“也是，我透露他结婚的消息都被拉入了黑名单……”说到这里，越野蓦地想起来什么似的说，“这样算出轨吧？”

福田眉头顿时皱了起来，嘴角动了动，一时间不知道应该说什么。

“难道爷爷给仙道安排的妻子差劲到令他改变性取向的地步？”说到这里，越野觉得非常不可思议。

“目前我们还没有完全搞清楚状况，这件事暂时不要告诉别人，尤其是彦一。”福田冷静下来，“仙道要喜欢谁都是他的自由，但如果不负责任脚踏两条船的话……”他顿了一顿，叹了口气，“总之先观察一阵子再说。”

“好。”越野点了下头，回想刚才仙道亲吻那个男人时温柔的侧脸，若有所思地喝了口饮料。不知怎的，他突然觉得仙道自从东京回来后，似乎跟以前有些不同了。和煦的笑容，散漫的性格……这些都没变，但就是哪里不一样了。为此，越野忍不住开始担心，将来自己一旦结婚是不是也要发生类似的更改，万一娶了不爱的人，同时遇上倾慕的对象，又会做出何种选择……在这样一个雨声潺潺的午后，越野陷入了未知的忧虑中。

福田倒不是这种未雨绸缪的性格，只有些失望。仙道一直是可以信赖的搭档伙伴，他们在球场上共同经历过无数次的成功或沮丧，这段峥嵘岁月足够此生铭记，即便是上了大学、人到中年、垂暮老去，仙道都会是他认定的好哥们之一。如今他过早地结婚，还疑似与同性出轨，好好的天才少年转眼成了家庭伦理剧的主角。思至此处，福田又不免难过起来，他微不可闻地叹了口气。

外面的风声很大，像是海啸的潮音，由远及近哗啦作响。

流川被吻得嘴角发麻，但仙道似乎并没有停止的意思。

这种看起来落了下风的局面令流川心生挫败，不过很奇怪的是，却舍不得远离，还忍不住攀住了仙道的肩膀。他心底有一瞬间的晃神，觉得自己在这个世界孑然一身，但又仿佛拥抱住了整个世界。

仙道最后用力吻了流川一下，直起身看着他：“怎么办？报酬好像有点收多了诶，那么今晚的衣服也由我负责洗吧。”

流川的眼神逐渐清明起来，局促地松开搂住他肩膀的手。

“糖还要不要？”仙道晃了下手里的波板糖。

“不要了，太甜。”流川试图平复自己过快的心跳未果，耳朵突然又烫了起来，他别过眼不看仙道，故作镇定冷冷地说，“快写。”

“是。”仙道把糖塞进嘴里咬碎，拿出细棒侧身抛进后方的垃圾桶内，伸手抓过纸笔。

流川趴倒在桌上，疑惑地盯着仙道疾书不止的笔尖，皱了皱眉头：“喂，你经常写这种认错书？”

“唔，因为打架倒是第一次。”仙道看他一眼，“你别睡着了，等我打完草稿照着抄一遍。秋山老师精明得很，到时候发现笔迹不对又要大作文章。你也是运气不好，进了秋山老师的班，他在我们学校出了名爱较真。”

“还不是爷爷安排的。”流川似乎有点郁闷。

“浅火森林里打架长辈们都不会管？”仙道边写边问。

提到故乡，流川眼睛不自觉眨了一下，他把脸埋进臂弯中，在黑暗中想起父母大人和姐姐。明明只离开了十来天，却仿佛已经十来年没有相见，他缄默了片刻才回答：“嗯，不管。赢的人才有资格说话。”

仙道听他声音有些发闷，停笔迟疑了一下：“怎么突然好像不高兴了？”

流川不喜欢这种懦弱的愁绪，他抬起头，往后靠在椅背上，神情很快恢复淡漠：“没有，只是觉得有点麻烦。”

“我这不是正在帮你解决嘛。”仙道继续低头写字，“以后还是尽量避免跟同学发生冲突。要是别人找你麻烦就告诉秋山老师。”

流川横了他一眼：“胆小鬼才想着寻求保护。”

“嗯？这么说我是管不住你了，那还是打个电话给爷爷比较好。”

“知道了。”流川咬咬牙，心想就没见过这么爱跟长辈告状的家伙。

仙道此时才明白爷爷真的是轻易就能够镇压四方小辈的家中霸主。

 

秋山老师对流川交给他的这份检讨还算满意，语气缓和了几分：“这次斗殴事件不论谁挑衅在先，你出手也实在太狠了。好在坂本君受伤不算太严重，否则后果真是不堪设想。希望你回家后能好好反省。”

流川心想当时只不过轻轻地掰开坂本的手指而已，怎么就出手太狠了？那家伙才狠，后脑勺都被他撞了个包。

仙道拍拍他的腰，低声说：“喂，秋山老师在跟你说话。”

“哦。”流川回神点了下头。

秋山推了下眼镜，他很难从流川冷漠的神情中读出什么讯息来，心底蓦地升起一股无力感。

“秋山老师，那我先送流川回家？”仙道看着陷入沉思的秋山。

秋山的目光落在仙道身上。现在的家长真是的，怎么能放心让一个孩子监护另一个孩子？想到这里，他“唉”了一声：“新生融入大集体的确有诸多问题。我会看紧流川君，有任何状况第一时间联络你。”

“好，我家流川的事当然应该找我。”仙道顺口了句。

秋山仔细看了他一会儿，又看看流川：“你家流川？你们长得可一点都不像，究竟你是流川君的什么人？之前你回答得相当敷衍。我很不解流川君的父母为什么会把如此重任交托给你。”

“关你……”流川对秋山有些意见，态度并不好，后边两个字还没说出来，被仙道捏了下虎口。

仙道保持微笑：“我们两家的关系比较复杂，一时半刻说不清楚。总之流川的事就是我的事。”

秋山“哦”了一声便没再追问，把流川的检讨书收进文件夹，里面已有厚厚一叠。现在又多了位叛逆少年。秋山甚至怀疑校方有意将问题儿童都塞进他的班里由他管教。真是心力交瘁。他不禁暗自神伤起来。

 

流川度过了无聊的三天，反省什么的跟他毫无关系。礼拜五跟仙道一起回校的时候，在校门口撞见了坂本健一和他们柔道部的几位队员，包括队长栗山诚在内。

坂本脸还肿着，看到流川神色微微一变，笑容收敛起来。

栗山认识仙道，抬手打了个招呼：“嗨。”

旁边队员小声嘟哝：“怎么打伤坂本的小子会和篮球队长一起？”

坂本从没吃过这么大的亏，即便受伤常有，对手也肯定好不到哪里去，他扭头瞪了那位队友一眼：“闭嘴！”

仙道礼节性说了句早上好，他并不打算跟这伙人多做纠缠，随即摆了摆手：“回头见。”

“请稍等。”栗山目光越过仙道落在流川身上，“你叫流川枫？听说你刚转校过来是吗？”

流川看他们的阵仗以为是寻仇，低声对仙道说：“你先走。”

仙道看着流川：“我说又想干嘛？”他转而望向栗山，“请问有什么事？”

“流川枫很有格斗方面的天赋，不能埋没人才，我想邀请他加入我们……”

“喂！栗山！”坂本愤然打断他的话，“你让这小子加入，就意味着让我退出！”

栗山回头拍拍他的肩膀，笑眯眯地说：“男儿的心怀要宽广一些嘛。人生总是赢有什么意思。偶尔输几场可以积累经验不是吗？”

坂本生气地哼了一声：“总之这件事没得商量！”

“我说你们没必要为这件事内部争吵诶。”仙道揽过流川的肩膀拍了拍，“流川是我们篮球队的人。”

栗山明显露出失望的表情，讪讪一笑：“是嘛……没想到田岗老师动作这么快。”他有些不死心，“流川你真的不考虑一下？”

流川冷着脸不说话，满眼不屑。

栗山也是经验老道的柔道选手，却仍然被流川凌厉的眼神有所震慑，他故作轻松地耸了下肩膀，跟身边的队友说：“好吧，我们走。”

等他们走远后，仙道长出一口气，揽紧流川的肩膀：“刚才我还真有点担心你会答应栗山诶。”

“白痴。”流川没好气地说。我才不可能扔下你。

 

仙道送流川到教室门口，嘱咐了几句转身往楼梯方向走，班上看见的女生有些惊诧，窃窃私语起来。

流川径直走到自己的座位，听见她们在说什么仙道学长之类的，不知怎的，心底隐约有些不悦。

连日来的大雨终于停了，天空澄澈无比，窗台上停落几只麻雀，很快又飞走了。

“麻雀都不愿意在学校多待一会儿。”同桌松本是个喜欢自言自语的人，“我要是麻雀就好了，不想待在这里的时候就能立马飞走。”

流川无语地斜了他一眼，把书包塞进抽屉中。

下课的时候，在隔壁班的彦一小跑着送来入队申请书，他明亮的眼中透着光，看起来很高兴。心想教练钦点的队员肯定非常了不起。不过等看到流川的时候却莫名产生了惧怕感。

“流川，你……你好，我是篮球队的经理相田彦一。”彦一双手奉上入队申请书。

流川一言不发地接过，拿起笔填好交给他：“你是仙道的朋友？”

“诶？”彦一愣了愣，抓抓头发回答，“与其说是朋友，倒不如说是我的偶像。我非常崇拜仙道学长。”

“很多人喜欢他？”流川问了句。

彦一翻开随身携带的笔记本：“据我入学两年的不完全统计，仙道学长光是交往对象已超过十五人，上个月收到情书总计三十二封……”他还没念完，就听见“啪”的一声脆响，抬眼看去，流川把他手里的笔给折断了，冰冷的目光非常骇人。彦一不自觉地往后退了一小步，“不过……不过学长自从半个月前回东京结婚之后，整个人都收敛了。我们约他吃宵夜都不肯出来诶。想必是娶了位大美人……”怎么回事，为什么流川的眼神更吓人了？他咽了下喉咙，没敢再说下去，“那个……我先回去了，下午放学后记得去体育馆报到。”说完转身从后门冲了出去。这家伙也太吓人了吧，怎么好像要揍我一样？彦一的心通通跳个不停。

流川把折断的笔杆抛落在课桌上，抱着手臂望向窗外，麻雀已经飞得很远变成零星几点。所以那天晚上在仙道怀里哭的女孩子仅仅是他曾经的恋人之一？真是混账家伙。大白痴。他恍然觉得这个世界所谓的“感情”远远比他想象中更为复杂。

此时在旁边絮絮叨叨念着俳句的松本让流川感到烦躁起来，他叩了叩桌子：“能不能安静片刻？”

松本似乎受到了惊吓，瘪着嘴委屈地“唔唔”两声：“是，我知道了！”

流川缄默一会儿，索性趴倒在桌上，他入睡很快，上课铃响起前已经没了动静。

松本当然不敢叫他，往外边挪了挪凳子翻开书本。

流川在梦中撞见仙道左拥右抱嬉皮笑脸，还把戒指拿了下来，扔在地上说要离婚，气得他用力拍了下桌子。

松本当场蹦了起来，带着哭腔说：“流川大哥，我以后会成为像您一样寡言的人。您不要打我！”

正在讲课的秋山眉头皱了起来：“流川枫，你怎么回事？上课睡觉就算了，还欺负同桌？”

流川茫然地抬起头，揉揉眼睛不知道秋山在说什么。

秋山直起身，手指门外：“真是太不像话了！你回家三天反省了什么？给我出去罚站！”

“哦。”流川还没醒，起身绕过瑟瑟发抖的松本，看也不看秋山一眼，出了教室门斜靠着墙站着继续睡。

秋山示意松本坐回位子上，举目看了眼后排以坂本为首睡成一片的学生，总觉得自己会因为班里这些不听话的家伙而英年早逝，他深深地叹了口气：“继续上课。”

 

流川迷迷糊糊感觉有人在摸他的脸，手心和关节上的薄茧很硬。他皱了下眉，不知死活的人还真多，这么想着，拳头已经挥了出去，但是却打了个空，在听见仙道熟悉的嗓音说了句“好险”才睁开眼睛。

“幸好我躲得快，你怎么站在这里睡觉？”仙道疑惑地问。

流川看着仙道，他还没从梦中回过神，用低不可闻的声音说：“我不想离婚。”

“啊？”仙道没有听清，茫然地笑了一下，塞了一罐饮料在他手里，“可别告诉我你是被老师罚站。”

冰凉的饮料罐让流川彻底清醒过来：“下课了？”

仙道自己喝着饮料，点点头：“是啊，我去楼下买喝的顺便过来看看你。刚才我好像听见你说什么离婚？”

“你听错了。”流川打开饮料，仰头灌了一口。

松本从门口战战兢兢地探出身来：“流川大哥，是我害您罚站……您千万不要因此记恨我。”作为三天前流川和坂本打架事件最近距离的目击者，桌子都被掀翻了，那滔天巨浪般的场面在他内心留下了不可磨灭的阴影，“我……我真不是故意的……”

流川压根就没留意这件事：“听不懂你在说什么。”

仙道看着松本哭丧着脸缩回了教室：“他是谁？”

“同桌。”流川刚睡醒口干舌燥，喝完自己那罐觉得不过瘾，把仙道手里的剩下的半罐夺了过来。

“欺负同桌，所以被老师罚站了？”仙道瞥了眼随手把一个空罐子塞还给自己的流川。这小子还真是越来越不客气了。

“没有，我只是在睡觉。”流川说。

“上课睡觉也是不好的行为。”仙道纠正他。

流川捏了下饮料罐，瞬间凹了进去：“仙道，是不是在你眼里，我做什么都不对？”

仙道看着他认真冰冷的表情，眼神中甚至还带了些愠怒，不禁皱起了眉头：“我并不是这个意思……只不过我觉得我有责任引导你适应这个社会。”

流川沉着脸好半天没说话，慢慢别过眼去：“你那套处世之道，我不想学。”

倘若一定要我理解你们这个世界的“喜欢”，那我一生也只喜欢一个人，就是与我共度余生的你。但你不一样。你可以喜欢很多人。十五个甚至更多。我们完全不一样。

想到这里，流川攥紧了拳头，一声不吭地走回教室，把已经捏变形的易拉罐扔进了垃圾桶。

仙道没觉得自己说了什么重话，怎么就把流川气成这样？他在原地站了很长时间，眉头蹙得更紧了，究竟哪里又出了问题？仙道很少感到沮丧，二叔所说的十万道城门或许横亘在流川的心中，自己没有能力闯进去。

他有些无精打采地踩着楼梯慢慢往上走。

越野一眼认出新来的队员流川枫就是前两天跟仙道在教室里接吻的那个男人，田岗在说什么他已经完全听不进去，悄悄扯了下福田的衣摆。

流川很快对篮球产生了极大的兴趣。狐族生来跳跃能力强，眼力也非常好，投篮相当精准。

田岗如获至宝，亲自上阵指点他基础动作。

其他队员绕着球场跑步，越野追上仙道，试探性地说：“那个流川枫还不赖嘛。”

仙道“唔”了一声。流川这小子到底在搞什么？上午好好地吵完架就再也没跟我讲过一句话，玩起冷战来真是冷得要命，我的心都要被冻住了。

“仙道，你和流川枫是不是认识？”越野继续问，“感觉你好像一直在看他诶。”

仙道加快了速度奔跑起来，越野追在后面不过多久便气喘吁吁，拍了下福田的肩膀：“他完全不理我，你顶上……”

“哦。”福田跟上前去，他毫无头绪该如何套话，想了半天讷讷开口，“仙道，你觉得流川枫怎么样？看起来还不赖。”

仙道看他一眼，呼了口气：“跟越野商量好的？”

福田刚开口就失败觉得很憋屈，逐渐放慢脚步退了下去。

越野恨不得踹他一脚：“你冲上去就是为了跟仙道赛跑一下吗？”

“没办法，他看穿了我的意图。”福田擦了下鬓角的汗水，“仙道今天怎么回事，越跑越快。”

“是想在流川枫面前好好表现吧。”越野笃定地说。

田岗往球场上扫了一眼，举起扩音喇叭吼：“福田吉兆，越野宏明，你们两个有什么悄悄话非得在训练场上说个不停？看看你们都被仙道落下多远了？老年人散步吗？加快速度！快！”

越野露出不爽的表情：“教练搞不好后脑勺都长了眼睛。”他抱怨完认命般追赶上去。仙道彰，你这个混蛋，能不能稍微慢点？我今晚不想腿抽筋啊。

田岗非常喜欢流川。本身就有这方面的天赋，态度认真，学习能力也很强。这么一比较，他觉得球队需要整顿，彻底摆脱仙道引起的散漫状态。

跑步训练结束后，队员们都累到不行。

仙道喝着水，一点一点慢慢靠近流川：“喂，你渴不渴？”

流川正专心运球，看也不看他一眼。

仙道自讨没趣，又一点一点地走远了。原来逐渐喜欢上的人不理自己是这么难过的事。他内心有些焦躁，接过彦一递来的毛巾擦了擦汗：“谢啦，小彦一。”

体育馆大门口不知道什么时候来了几个女生在高喊“流川枫，我爱你”之类的口号。

仙道扫了一眼，又扫了一眼，真是够了，雪上加霜，我心里更难受了。

“流川也是个受欢迎的人诶，才入队就有粉丝了。”彦一说，“对了，学长跟流川认识吗？我课间送入队申请书过去的时候，他还问起你了。”

“嗯？”仙道皱了下眉，“问我什么？”

“问你是不是有很多人喜欢啰。”

“你怎么回答的？”

“我把你的情史总结念给他听咧。不过很奇怪，他听完硬生生折断了手里的笔，眼睛冷冰冰的好可怕。”彦一想起流川当时的目光不禁打了个寒颤。

仙道瞬间明白过来，不禁提高了嗓门：“相田彦一，你那份毫无事实依据的总结怎么能告诉流川枫？”

蹲在旁边喝水的越野和福田听见后对望一眼，不动声色地站了起来。

彦一有些吃惊地盯着仙道：“仙道学长……你怎么了？”

门外一声高过一声充满倾慕的“我爱你”令仙道心绪烦乱，他向一年级的中锋招了下手，稳住语气说：“横山，外面太吵了，影响我们球队练习，去把门拉上。”

“是，队长。”横山体格高大健硕，颇有几分前任队长鱼住的风范，他沉步跑了过去，向女生们行了个礼，“抱歉，我们要训练了。”说完“唰”地一声拉上了体育馆的大门。

田岗听得一清二楚，顿时面露喜色，心想这混小子居然认真起来了。回头就见仙道走了过来。

“教练，麻烦借用流川五分钟时间。”仙道说完抄下流川手里的球，把他拽了起来。

流川用力甩开他的手，弯身把篮球捡起来继续练习。

仙道又抄下他的球拿在手中，口气软了下来：“流川，别闹了。”

“有些事我需要自己想清楚，你别烦我。”流川两次被截了球，瞬间火气就上来了。

“你想不清楚的事我可以向你解答。”仙道不肯让步。

田岗微张着嘴，有点呆愣，他们两个在干嘛？这种像恋人般争吵的对话是怎么回事？

周围的队员们更是满心疑问，完全不知道队长和新来的队友之间产生了什么误会。

越野大脑飞速运转，流川枫看起来像是比较正直的人，难道发觉仙道已婚这件事所以闹分手而仙道不肯答应？他偷偷用手肘撞了下福田，附到他耳边说：“我有种不祥的预感，搞不好他们会打起来，一会儿一人一个，无论如何都要把他们拖开。”

“嗯。”福田盯着剑拔弩张的两个人，用力地点了下头。前两天不是还在教室里接吻，现在又是哪出剧情？

仙道只想赶紧解决不必要的矛盾，他走近了流川几步：“这里人太多，去更衣室，我有话对你说。”

流川伸手去抢他手里的篮球，被闪了过去，咬咬牙说：“仙道彰，别太过分。”

田岗有些看不下去了：“仙道，不要欺负新队员，况且你还是流川的监护人。”

监护人？越野瞪了下眼睛。换言之仙道是流川的长辈？出轨、同性、乱伦，他这是在玩火吧？

福田感觉自己的脑细胞在大面积地死亡。

“你们不是都好奇我的结婚对象是谁么？”仙道有些气急，把篮球一扔，勾住流川的脖子拉了过来，在他脸上重重地亲了一下，“现在知道了吗？”说完抓住流川的手不容分说地把他拽向了更衣室。

体育馆里安静到大家都能听见彼此的呼吸声，他们拿在手里的篮球“咚咚咚”先后跌落一地。


	7. Chapter 7

07.

仙道也不知道自己哪来这么大的力气，几乎把流川强行推进了更衣室。

或许是因为刚才仙道向所有人宣布了结婚的对象过于突然，身为当事人的流川有点没反应过来吧。

仙道倒锁住更衣室的门，转身脸上就挨了流川一拳。

“白痴，你到底在干嘛？”流川喘着粗气，眼中凶光暗藏。

仙道抬起手背揉了下脸颊，嘴里迅速涌起一股铁锈的味道，搞不好是牙龈出血了。他直起身来斜靠在门上，双手插进裤袋里，迎上流川的目光短促地笑了一下：“午饭没吃饱吗？感觉也不是很痛嘛。”

流川整个下午都被这个世界复杂的规则以及对仙道产生的异样情绪纠缠得心烦意乱，本想借着学习感兴趣的篮球知识分散注意力冷静下来，却被仙道彻底破坏了。他内心的怒火因此燃烧起来，冷冷地说：“怎么，想住院？”

仙道挑了下眉：“随你，把我打进医院最后也是要你照顾，不怕麻烦的话尽管动手。”

流川盯住他的眼睛默然良久，握紧的拳头慢慢松开了。

“之前你告诉过我，打完架心情会变好。我可没还手。”仙道微微歪着头认真地看着流川，语气带着几分不确定的试探，“这样算不算你们狐族安慰别人的方式？”

流川听完心里蓦地软了一下。

面对流川长时间的沉默，仙道感到局促起来：“彦一那小子记录的内容大多添加了他的主观臆断。当然我无法否认一部分的确是真的，但都是过去的事了……你不要再生我的气了。”这种近乎于讨好般又笨拙的解释令他自己都暗暗吃惊。

流川有些烦闷地在更衣室中间的长凳上坐了下来：“我想知道，你口里说的‘喜欢’是有期限的？”他忽然这么问。

仙道一怔，过了一会儿才回答：“或许吧。心动消失之后，喜欢也将随之不见。”

流川皱了下眉：“那喜欢有什么用？”

仙道从没考虑过这个问题，他一时间不知该如何给流川满意的答案。

“你在本宅时，说可以成为我的朋友，但无法和我过一生。就是这个原因？”流川又问了一句。

仙道听他说话语气不对劲，似乎透着些委屈和失落：“现在我……我怎么可能还只是把你视为朋友？你就当我出尔反尔，行不行？”

“男人应该说一不二。”流川潜在的正气又冒了上来。

“喂，这件事我说话不算话好像对你比较有利吧？”仙道伸出手摸了下额角。这小鬼何止是死脑筋，简直一根筋。他叹了口气，“老实说，在东京我的确假装跟你亲近，目的其实你知道的，就是为了让爷爷放我回神奈川。我不喜欢待在本家。当时打算往后不会与你有过深的交情。你想住在我这里没问题，大家各过各的对我不会有太大的影响……但我也不知道自己怎么了，想到你一个人待在家里就很不忍心……”

“所以你喜欢我了？”流川面不改色。

要不要这么直接？说得我都有点不好意思了。仙道干咳了几声作掩饰，别过眼去不看流川，含含糊糊地说：“啊……是吧，怎么了？”

“我不要。”流川坚决地说。

仙道满眼错愣，我说你想怎样，引导我跟你告白，又说不要？所以……我失恋了？他半天反应不过来，怔怔地确认一遍：“不要我喜欢你？”

“随时会消失，我才不稀罕。”流川撇了撇嘴。

说得好像我很稀罕喜欢你一样……好吧，我稀罕。仙道心底无奈地叹了一小口冷气：“因为不屑被我喜欢，就不再跟我讲话，这怎么看都不是我的错吧……流川，谁也不知道将来会发生什么，搞不好你遇见比我更为合适的伴侣，不想再和我一起生活下去也说不定。”

“眼里只注视一个，怎么可能分心去看别人？”流川并不同意仙道这套说辞。

仙道的表情渐渐凝重起来。从另外一个时空的古老森林中出来至今不明白“喜欢”是何物的流川跟他认真阐述“喜欢”的真谛，又或者是他们狐族世世代代传下来的责任。选择了一个人，一生就是这个人。对此仙道无法反驳。好似春日赏樱，多数人总想着越往前走风光必定越加锦绣，但倘若只坐在回廊上静静赏望庭院中唯一的樱树，便会觉得这是人间最好。

仙道隐隐察觉到流川看似固执的想法其实比自己清简许多，怪不得会说出“你那套处事之道，我不想学”这样的话。

想到这里，仙道长出一口气，慢慢走向流川，在他身边坐了下来：“你认为这样的感情不牢固，我随时可能离开你，是吗？”

“这件事我表达不清楚。”流川垂下眼去，“但我知道，你不会跟我一直在一起。”他抿了抿嘴，停顿片刻，“所以我还必须考虑，你不想再继续时，我该去哪里。很烦。”

这种听起来事不关己的冷漠语气令仙道心间泛起一股酸楚感，他忍不住伸手搂住流川的肩膀，把这个倔傲的小鬼拉进怀中，低声认真说：“不会有这么一天。这句是真的。说一不二。”他担心流川听不明白，又补充了一句，“今后我眼里也只有你，不会再看其他任何人了。”

流川侧过身拥抱住他：“最近我变得有点奇怪。”

“怎么个奇怪法？”仙道拍了拍他的背脊。

“关你屁事。”流川再度不按常理出牌。

“……没我什么事干嘛跟我提？”仙道内心云雾般不可言状的柔情瞬间消散。

“随口一说，你自己要问。”流川毫不客气地顶了回去。

仙道气得牙痒，低头在他脖子上轻轻咬了一口：“要是以后你再突然不理我，我……”

不等仙道说完，流川抬起头看着他。

我干嘛要喜欢上这个随时随地能用眼神杀死自己的臭小子！仙道无奈地捏了下他的脸颊：“我的意思是，一生其实很漫长，现在我们才刚刚开始，你要是心里一有事就选择不理我，我会很困扰诶。”

“有烦心事当然不说话。我在家也这样。困扰什么？”流川不解地问。

“我正尝试学习你们浅火森林的思维习惯，公平起见你是不是应该体谅我的想法？”

“是。”

“因为……或许是在意，总之你像对待陌生人一样对待我，令我很难过。我希望可以住进你的心里，而不是仅仅只待在你的身边而已。”仙道看着流川仿佛黑曜石般的眼睛，“其实如果别人对我爱理不理，我才不会像个笨蛋似的追在后面没话找话咧。”

流川想了一会儿没说话，目光落在仙道有些红肿的脸颊上。刚才气急，出手力度似乎没控制住。先前跟仙道都是小打小闹，并没有较真。这次的确是揍了他。在浅火森林中，不管出于何种原因，男人都不能暴力打骂自己的伴侣，也有过几个控制不住脾气的，被长老捆在神祠外的石柱上用带刺的藤条抽到长记性为止。

尽管男性之间斗殴打架时常发生，不过仙道的身份不同。他不遵守浅火森林的规矩没关系，但自己不行。

流川为此有几分愧疚，一言不发地起身走到他的储物柜前，开门翻出手机拨通了爷爷的电话。

爷爷刚吃了晚饭，和二叔在庭院里下棋。

电话是藤井女士接的：“枫少爷您稍等，我送过去给老爷。”说完踩着木屐哒哒出了屋宅，碎步小跑过去，把手机交给爷爷，“枫少爷找您。”

爷爷接过后乐呵呵地说：“你还真是难得主动打电话给我诶，怎么了？”

“对不起，我打了你的孙子。”流川郑重地回答。

仙道在旁边听得一愣一愣的，喂，被你打的人不就在你面前？你好好安抚我一下就行了，干嘛突然跑离我的怀抱去跟爷爷道歉？你能不能好好谈恋爱？

爷爷显然也有点怔愣：“啊？你和仙道打架了？”

“嗯。”流川点头，“是我单方面动手。”

爷爷深知狐族男性的暴戾脾气，语气蓦然惊慌颤抖起来：“阿彰……阿彰他还活着吧？”

“脸肿了。”流川眨了下眼，爷爷怎么会觉得我把仙道打死了？

爷爷长长地舒了口气：“没出大事就好……阿彰最在意他自己的脸，你打他脸估计生气了吧？”

“有点。”流川偷偷瞥了眼坐在长凳上似乎很无语的仙道。

“……还是去哄哄他吧。小时候阿彰不听话，我接近抚摸似的给他一个耳光，结果这小子整整一个月没和我说话。”爷爷心想自己这个孙子平时风轻云净，但其实自尊心颇高，本身这段婚姻就违背他的意愿，挨了这一拳搞不好没个半年缓不过来。

“我不会哄人。”流川又看了看仙道。

仙道斜了流川一眼。真是个十足的超级大笨蛋。想哄我过来主动亲我一下啊！跟爷爷东扯西扯最后肯定又不知道歪到什么地方去了……他心累到不想说话。

爷爷和仙道吵了这么多年，要是懂得如何哄人也不会每次都用武力镇压了，他揉了揉眉毛，为难地支吾几声：“这个……年轻人的事我这个老头子不太懂……”

坐在对面的二叔差不多已经猜到了大致情况，从爷爷手中拿过电话：“喂，流川啊，我是叔叔。这还不简单，小两口嘛，晚上房门一关就什么都解决了。”

“哦。”流川点了下头。

“那么我和爷爷继续下棋了。”

“好，二叔再见。”流川等对方挂了电话，才把手机放进储物柜。

仙道一听是二叔才有些高兴起来，至少他不会像爷爷似的乱来。

流川走回仙道身旁，将他从长凳上拉起来：“出去训练。”

仙道反正自觉已经暂时跟不上流川的思路，索性挑明了问：“你打了我过意不去，所以爷爷和叔叔出了主意让你哄我？”

“爷爷没有说要罚我。”流川幼年时见过被长老抽打的人，光着上身，皮开肉绽。对此他还是有些畏惧的。

“我当然知道爷爷不会罚你，毕竟我看起来像是家里捡来的孩子。”仙道撇了下嘴，“他们给你出了什么主意？”

“回家你就知道了。”流川正直地说完，上前打开更衣室的门，一堆人猝不及防地摔了进来。

他们仰起头冲着面色不善的流川露出尴尬的笑容。

仙道跟过来居高临下地盯着田岗：“老师，身为教练带头偷听学生的隐私，好像不太好吧？”

田岗从地上爬了起来，避开仙道的视线，转头高声呵斥：“混账小子们！还不加紧训练！打起精神来，今年我们要挺进全国大赛！懒懒散散怎么行！”

队员们齐声嚷了句“是”，飞快地奔向球场。

田岗叫住福田，一把拽过流川推给他：“吉兆，你负责教流川投篮的技巧。”

福田眼皮跳了一下。教练你没毛病吧？仙道家的人为什么要我教？不过他脸上没什么表情，看起来比较镇定，应了句“好”，冲流川歪了下头：“走吧。”

“明日天气好的话陪流川去买双球鞋。”仙道倚着更衣室的门框看着流川挺拔的背影，自言自语说了一句。

田岗不可思议地回身看着他：“仙道，这究竟怎么一回事？”

“刚才我不是说了嘛。流川就是我的结婚对象。”仙道直起身来，“如你所见，目前我们的关系还不算太稳定，毕竟认识才半个月嘛。不过请放心，以后绝对不会再影响球队训练，今天是我太过冲动。”

田岗暗中掐了掐自己的手心，强烈的痛感提醒他这不是一个梦：“……你那个看起来威严得要命的爷爷，安排你和男人结婚？”

仙道回想起当晚在本家的情景。邸宅中烛火憧憧，他在房间里换好礼服，想要趁乱逃跑被爷爷架着武士刀逼退。婶婶们各自聊天说话，即便隔了窗户也知道外面的月光非常明亮——其实仅仅只过了半个月，却像是上辈子发生的事情。

但又觉得有几分好笑。当时给睡着的流川戴戒指，还疑惑他的手为什么像男人，真是笨到家了。不过话说出来，自己如若精明一些，流川便会从雾中消失，折返他们的栖居地。身处两个平行时空他们将从此不会再有任何交集。

这么一想，仙道不禁有些庆幸自己难得糊涂了一次。

田岗见仙道不说话，一会儿皱眉一会儿微笑，伸手拍拍他的肩膀：“仙道彰，听得见我说话吗？”

仙道“啊”了一声，抓了抓后脑勺说：“诶？也不能完全这么说，流川是我自己选的。”他抬眼看向热火朝天的球场，对田岗笑了笑，“教练，那我去训练了。”

“去吧。”田岗看着仙道一路跑走，似是逗弄般截下了流川手里的篮球。根据这些年来对仙道的了解，他在球场上不会有这种刻意挑衅的举动，何况是欺负刚入门的新手。可能是为了引起流川的注意吧。

田岗眯了下眼睛，心想仙道那个盘根错节的大家族背后莫非有什么不可告人的秘密？否则怎么会让两个男孩子仓促成婚？转念一想，既然他们双方长辈都同意，自己这个外人考虑那么多干嘛。

两个人果不其然地你追我赶起来。福田有些尴尬地捧着篮球站在旁边，远远地斜了眼教练，运球三步上篮。

越野此刻内心比较复杂，回头想想仙道从东京回来的那天晚上，电话里欲言又止估计是要说这件事，莫非当时他口里那个“闯祸的小朋友”就是流川枫？这种事……也太出人意料了吧？

或许是因为仙道平时在球队里为人不错，其他队员们除了好奇和疑惑之外，并没有表现出其他情绪。

彦一看起来倒是有些焦躁。我怎么知道仙道学长的结婚对象会是流川枫嘛！竟然口无遮拦在他面前翻了学长的旧账。害得两个人倒锁进更衣室打了一架。流川看起来就很凶，但学长好像又非常在乎他的样子。糟了，破坏夫妻……不对，破坏夫夫感情的人会遭雷劈诶。仙道学长说不定因此讨厌我。想到这里，他懊恼得恨不得在原地打几个滚。

仙道劲头十足地和流川玩了会儿，在他怒气上来前笑着把篮球抛还回去，冲福田抬了抬下巴：“吉兆，基础教学这种事我没耐性，那就拜托你了。请你吃宵夜。”说完提起衣领擦了下汗，长腿一迈潇洒地走向场外。

福田心里默默地翻了白眼。刚才是谁在更衣室里说“我希望可以住进你的心里，而不是仅仅只待在你的身边而已”这种肉麻的情话？你倒是过来啊，手把手教你家流川投篮拉近两人之间的距离……不过还是算了，体育馆要是出现这样的画面，搞不好整个球队都会翘掉练习。

流川皱眉看着福田：“喂，可以开始了吗？”

“我说，你得喊我前辈，而不是‘喂’。”福田转了下篮球，向他示范投篮的手势。

流川还在因为刚才被仙道抢走了篮球但抢不回来这件事置气，心想既然仙道能接受的决斗方式是篮球，那么今后就用篮球打败他好了。才不要输给那个大白痴。他黑沉沉的眼中火光忽闪。

仙道浑然不觉流川已将他列为头号对手，还在思索二叔会出什么好主意，心想即便有惊喜也要淡定，不能尝到点甜头就对流川彻底妥协诚服。

彦一偷偷瞄了仙道一眼，犹豫半天终于鼓足了勇气，冲到他面前鞠躬道歉：“学长，真的非常对不起！”

仙道刚喝了口柠檬水，差点喷出来，连忙吞咽下去：“你这是干嘛？”

彦一都快哭了：“仙道学长，我真的不是有意让流川知道你的风流往事。请你原谅！”

仙道别过脸咳了一声，把彦一拽远球场：“什么叫风流往事？说这么大声，你还嫌流川不够生气吗，我都被家暴了诶。”

彦一看了看仙道肿起来的脸，心中更加愧疚：“仙道学长，这件事是我的过失，你想让我做出什么补偿都可以！”

“那要是流川再向你打听我的事，你就多说我的好话。比如专一、认真、有责任心之类的。”

彦一吸了下鼻子：“可是……这些你都没有……”见仙道目光一凛，他慌忙改口，“是！仙道学长请放心，我会在流川面前好好撒谎！绝对不让他看出任何破绽。”

仙道忍不住斜了他一眼。心想包括教练在内，我们球队真是没几个正常人。

 

训练到十点结束，一部分球员先行回家。考虑到明天周末可以睡懒觉，仙道他们商量了一下，决定去鱼住家的居酒屋吃宵夜。

流川训练过度，看起来有些疲倦，好像随时都能睡过去，不过听仙道说前任队长煎的秋刀鱼非常好吃，其余几人也表示赞同，他才勉强活了过来。

今晚夜空明净，星河蜿蜒，月光如同白焰将云层燃得透亮。

他们边走边聊，多是些年轻人之间的琐碎小事。

仙道看了眼走在旁边的流川，脸上的笑意渐浓，伸手搭住他的肩膀：“困啦？”

流川直起身来振作了一下精神：“还好。”

“我说你就算对篮球感兴趣，也不用这么拼吧？”仙道抬手拨了一下流川被风吹乱的刘海。

“要么不做，要做就做到最好。”流川一手拎着书包，一手插在裤子口袋里，自然而然将身体一部分重量靠在仙道的肩臂上，“过段时间，你休想再轻易截走我手里的球。”

仙道弯眼一笑：“好啊，那我拭目以待。”心想流川喜欢上篮球的话，他们就有了共同的兴趣爱好，以后周末无聊还能出去一对一什么的。不过这个时候的他还没有意识到，在未来漫长的岁月中，篮球会成为他的情敌。

彦一可能仍然沉浸在自责中，话不多，偶尔心不在焉地应几句。

走在前面的越野和福田听着后边两人私语交谈，互相使了个眼色。

越野摸出手机在屏幕上打了一段字：“仙道应该不是撞邪吧？”他把手机移到福田跟前。

福田看了眼摇摇头说：“我怎么会知道？”

越野皱眉把手机塞回包里。性别暂且不提，仙道怎么会突然喜欢上流川这样不苟言笑的无趣之人？太不符合他的作风了。此事令越野感到实在难以捉摸。

 

一行人抵达居酒屋，将近十一点光景，饮完酒的客人们醉醺醺地离去。

曾经叱咤球场的陵南前任队长鱼住如今锋芒尽敛，与从前相比神情温和了很多。

几个人还是像在学校的时候一样精神满满地喊他前辈。

“好久没这么人齐了。”鱼住笑着说，“可惜植草那家伙跟着父母去了澳洲，估计要等到暑假才会回来吧。”

“是的咧。植草学长经常给我发简讯，说很想念各位。”彦一忙着倒茶，给流川的那一杯恭恭敬敬地双手奉上。

“那家伙还交了个澳洲女朋友。”越野喝了口茶。

“要说交女朋友，谁比得过我们仙道大少爷……”鱼住话音未落，越野和彦一当即猛烈地咳嗽起来，并冲他不停地挤眉弄眼。

“你们怎么了？”鱼住疑惑地看着他们，目光转向仙道，“大半个月没见过你了，听说回东京老家结了婚？桃花运真是太旺了，那你以前的女朋友们怎么办……”

仙道背后冷汗直冒，不敢看流川，尴尬地笑了一下：“前辈说笑了，我哪来的什么女朋友们？”

“你老婆又不在，怕什么？这可不像我认识的浪子仙道彰……我说相田彦一，你是不是眼睛里进沙子了，怎么眨个不停？”鱼住完全在状况外。

越野上前一把勾住鱼住的肩膀，把他用力往厨房里拖：“训练完好饿，前辈赶紧给我们准备宵夜吧！”

仙道悄悄地瞥了流川一眼，正对上他冰冷的目光，连忙移开视线趴在桌上。真是糟糕透了。学弟是这样，学长也是这样。有没有考虑过我的感受？

福田深感此事不要参与为好，从书包里拿出一本篮球周刊翻看起来。

“那个……其实仙道学长每次都只跟一位女孩子交往，从没脚踏两条船的行为……这样也算是专一咧。”彦一生怕流川又家暴他的偶像，站在旁边磕磕绊绊地解释。他满怀同情地看了眼埋在臂弯里不肯抬头的仙道。学长真是太不容易了，娶了个男人也就算了，脾气还那么差。今后的日子该怎么过？

但流川并没有做出什么举动，端起杯子饮了口茶：“知道了。”他波澜不惊地说。

被强行扯进厨房的鱼住奋力甩开越野：“你们今天有什么毛病？”

越野“嘘”了一声：“前辈你这人怎么不看眼色？你当着仙道的结婚对象说这些事，仙道又要被打咧。”

“仙道的结婚对象？外面哪有女孩子。”鱼住茫然回忆。

“谁告诉你结婚对象一定是女孩子？难道你没发现多了位新成员吗？”

“哦，那个黑头发的陌生小子……等等，你的意思是？”鱼住不禁瞪大了眼睛。

越野给了他肯定的眼神：“是不是很震惊？仙道今天在体育馆公布了这件事。”

鱼住吃惊得差点说不出话来：“你们不是在合伙整蛊我吧？”

“这种事整蛊你有什么好处？千真万确。仙道的爷爷给他安排的对象并非我们设想中的大美人。”越野无奈地摊了下手。

“太乱来了吧？”鱼住听闻过仙道的爷爷专制霸道，只不过没料到会到这个地步，“那仙道以后该怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？仙道乐在其中，还当着我们所有人的面亲了流川枫诶。”越野伸手拍拍鱼住的肩膀，“往后我们几个说话要留神一点啰。流川枫可不是什么好惹的人。仙道看起来又很宝贝他。你刚才那番话真是……”

“你们几个臭小子也不事先发个简讯通知我，我怎么会想得到？”鱼住懊恼地瞪了他一眼，“现在我该干嘛？”

“多煎几条秋刀鱼吧。其他我也爱莫能助了。”越野说完撩开布帘走了出去。

鱼住在原地呆愣了很长时间，怀着无比复杂的心情转身给他们准备宵夜。

 

从居酒屋返回家中，已过午夜，月亮渐渐隐入流云之中，万籁俱寂只剩无尽的潮音。

仙道冲完澡躺在床上，也不知道刚才经历鱼住前辈那一出，流川还会不会听二叔的话哄他。

流川从浴室里走出来，他从没觉得这么累过，迷迷糊糊进卧室的一瞬间似是想起什么来，极为用力地把房门“砰”地一声关上，在这样安静的深夜里宛如平地响雷。然后看了仙道一眼，踢掉拖鞋爬进被窝里侧过身就睡。

仙道被吓了一跳，怔愣了会儿，凑近流川有些委屈地说：“喂，你就这样睡了？答应二叔的事你忘了？”

流川闭着眼咬字不清地回答：“已经照他说的做了，你还不高兴？”

“不是……你做了什么啊？”仙道把脸埋在他的颈窝里。

流川打了个哈欠：“二叔说房门一关就解决了。”

“流川……”仙道无力地抬起头，按住他的肩膀，“二叔说的房门一关不是真的把门一关就好了，你先不要睡……”

流川翻过身努力睁了下眼睛，很快又闭上了，他抵进仙道的怀里：“手臂好酸。”

“谁让你投那么多次篮？”仙道抬手帮他揉按，“这样好点了没？”

“嗯……力度可以再重一些。”流川觉得很舒服，低沉地“唔”了一声。

仙道哄流川睡着之后才忽然反应过来，难道不是应该摆高姿态让这小子讨好自己么？难得能翻身的机会就这么被不知不觉地浪费掉了。仙道为此懊恼地呻吟了一下，抬手想捏流川的脸但又不忍心将他吵醒。

“老实说，要是别人敢这么打我的脸，我估计不会再和他往来了诶。”仙道低声嘟哝，关了卧室的灯，“不过你的话……唉，算了……”没关系，我们有很长的时间，足够前往彼此的心里。

仙道在黑暗中吻了吻流川的额头，收拢手臂将他圈入怀中。


	8. Chapter 8

08.

流川很早就醒了，其实周末再睡片刻无妨。不过或许是因为仙道搂得实在太紧，他感觉有些气闷。

厚重的窗帘遮掩着外面的光线，但挡不住海鸥们热切的鸣音。

流川稍稍动了一下，仙道的眉头便皱了起来，哑着嗓子低沉地嘟哝：“别吵，再睡一会儿……”后边还加了个名字，声音过于含糊流川没听清楚便认为他是在喊别人。这家伙真是找死！流川沉着眼当即抬手戳了下仙道还没完全消肿的脸颊。

仙道短促地倒抽一口冷气，痛得立马惊醒过来，眯着眼不爽地盯着流川：“你干嘛？”

流川挑了下眉：“看来你的伤还没好。”他淡定地说。

“我真是拿你没办法，流川枫……”仙道很是懊恼，“周末被吵醒对于我而言是件多郁闷的事你知道吗？”

流川露出一副“我知道你又能把我怎么样”的嚣张神情。

“迟早有天我会让你哭着求我放过你。”仙道咬了下牙，翻身拉高被子盖住脑袋。

流川还以为听错了，不禁有点诧异，心想这白痴家伙压根挨不了几拳，到底哪来的自信打哭我还要我求饶？他不屑地横了仙道一眼，翻身跳下床，双臂的酸痛感并没有减缓，反而比昨晚更为强烈。流川站在原地活动了下筋骨出了卧室。

不过话又说回来，仙道看起来似乎已经完全不在意被打这件事了。流川此前从来不知道轻松哄好一个人只要关门就行了。要是在自己家，突然这么用力地摔门肯定被认为在发脾气，姐姐如果在说不定当场把门给卸了以示警告。仙道他们这个世界真怪，看来要学的事情还很多。想到这里，流川撇了下嘴，走进了盥洗间。

 

吃午饭的时候，流川在电视里看见了镰仓大佛，肃穆的青铜像端坐在高台上。

“喂，这是你们供奉的神明？”流川盯着屏幕说，“我想参拜。”

“也好，你来镰仓至今没怎么出去过，是该四处逛逛，顺便买双篮球鞋。下周一爷爷给你请的补习老师就要来了，往后很长一段时间你都没什么空闲了。”仙道按了下他的肩膀，“深表同情，精神上支持你。”

流川拍开他的手：“你少幸灾乐祸。”提到此事他就觉得有些烦人，埋头吃鱼不再说话。

仙道觉得这样气呼呼的流川很是有趣，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的头发：“放心啦，我也会待在家里，哪都不去。”

两个人迅速解决完桌上的食物，稍作收拾，各自换了身衣服出门搭乘电车。

前阵子接连的雨水之后，紫藤花开得到处都是，沉甸甸地垂在枝头。

可能正是午休时分，电车上几乎没什么人。

温热的太阳晒得流川昏昏欲睡，头一歪就倒在了仙道的肩上。

仙道抬手拍拍他的脸，故意逗他：“喂，我们还有两站路就到了，你要是睡着的话我就把你扔在电车上啰。”

“我闭一下眼睛而已。”流川说着已经抓住了仙道的手。

仙道反握住他的手。随便开个玩笑也当真，就这么害怕我丢下你吗？仙道心底不禁升起一股温柔。尽管目前仍然无法确认流川对自己是否抱有恋人间的情感，但至少可以肯定只有自己在他的眼中。倘若余生都是如此不变，仔细想想或许比随时可能消失的爱意更为隽永。

窗外明亮的阳光随着电车的行驶一霎一霎地在流川脸上划过。

常言道，“命运总会在不经意之间给予世人慷慨的恩赐。有时是渡船细雨，有时是枝头春樱，有时是山野流萤——更有时是一段岁月的相候”。

仙道此刻开始明悟，原来真正喜欢上一个人，只要是这个人就好了。以前那套所谓的择偶标准已经完全抛诸脑后。从抗拒到接受，大概仅仅需要一扇心门打开的时间。“吱呀”一声，流川就走了进来。

这样也没什么不好的。以后就把他关在心里吧。仙道握紧了流川的手。

 

长谷站很快到了，差不多睡着的流川云里雾里地被仙道拉了起来，神情恍惚地跟着下了电车。

“真是败给你了。”仙道看了眼流川茫然的模样，无奈地牵着他走到街边的休息椅上坐了下来，“不然你靠着我再睡一会儿好了。”

“嗯。”流川眼一闭又倒在了仙道的肩上，咬字不清地说，“昨晚训练太累了。”

“早就知道会这样。都说了午睡一下再出门，你还嫌我啰嗦。”仙道撇了撇嘴，伸手揽住他，“睡吧。”

流川含糊嘟哝了句便不再作声，侧过身把脸埋进仙道的肩窝躲避刺目的光亮。

仙道感觉好像有只猫在蹭他似的，不禁再次感慨这小鬼不凶的时候真是可爱得要命。

“诶？这不是仙道君吗？”前桌筱原熟悉的声音传了过来。

仙道抬眼看去，岸谷竟然也在，他笑着点头打了个招呼：“嗨，下午好。”说完意味深长地冲岸谷挑了下眉。

岸谷瞬间整张脸涨得通红，支支吾吾地说：“下午好，真是太巧了……那个，今日天气可真好。”

筱原斜了他一眼：“不要误会哦，我和哲也可不是在约会。”

仙道心想你都直接叫他名字了还掩饰什么？简直就是欲盖弥彰。

筱原的目光落在流川身上，她露出疑惑的神色来：“仙道君，这人好像是流川枫吧？二年级新来的转校生。”

“小声点，要是把他吵醒了，我会遭殃诶。”仙道说。

岸谷刚刚太过窘迫，这才注意到此事，跟着惊讶起来。之前他听闻新来的转校生流川枫很了不得，入学当天上午就把柔道部的主将揍进了医院，搞不好是不良少年诶，怎么会和仙道看起来很要好的样子？

筱原压低了喉咙：“他……为什么会靠着你在睡觉？”

“困了呗。”仙道回答。

筱原撇了下嘴：“我的意思是，你们两个怎么会在一起？”

仙道学着她刚才的语气说：“不要误会哦，我和枫可不是在约会。”

筱原清秀的面颊上泛起红潮，跺了下脚：“你这家伙……还真是讨厌得很。”

岸谷瞪大了眼睛：“仙道，你别跟我说，你和这个小鬼在交往？”

“唉。”仙道故作烦恼地叹了口气，“婚都结了，还交什么往。”

筱原、岸谷听完不禁同时“啊”了一声。

流川惊了下，不情愿地抬起头来盯着站在前面的两个人，冷冷地说了句：“吵死了。”

岸谷拉住筱原悄悄往后退了几步，这小子的眼神还真是可怕，他连声说道：“抱歉抱歉。”

仙道赶紧直起身来拍着他的手臂安抚。

流川懊恼地搓了搓眼睛，相当不悦地轻哼了一声。

“仙道君，你……你不是在跟我们开玩笑吧？”筱原惊讶到说话都有些不利索了。

岸谷在旁边低声嘟哝：“前阵子仙道的确是回东京结婚了，听说是他爷爷安排的。”

“你看我像是在开玩笑嘛。”仙道拉着在生闷气的流川站了起来。

“他们是谁？”流川问。

“一位是我的同桌岸谷，一位是我的前桌筱原。”仙道说完，看向二人，“这小子就不用向你们多做介绍了吧？”

筱原平时在漫画书上确实看过不少男人之间的恋情，但身边活生生地出现了一对难免还是感到诧异，嘴角动了下很想问仙道什么时候改变性取向了，不过又觉得这样太不礼貌甚至有些尴尬。她呼了口气，露出笑容来：“当然不用啦，流川君在学校的知名度都快盖过你咧。”

岸谷抬起手挠了挠脸，用轻松的口吻向流川打了个招呼：“你好。”

流川抿着嘴没说话，只冲他点了下头。

“那我和哲也继续去跑步啰。”筱原说，“不打扰你们了。”

“这么说你在陪岸谷减肥？”仙道笑着问。

“可不是。”筱原表情有所放松，抬手拍了下岸谷的手臂，“打下去都能听见脂肪晃动的声音。像海浪似的。”

“这都是些什么乱七八糟的话？”岸谷哭笑不得。

“总之你不能成功瘦下来的话，我一定会把你拉进黑名单。”筱原任性地回了句。

“是！”岸谷深深地吸了口气，“仙道，流川君，我们先告辞了！”说完迈开步子朝前奔跑。

“笨蛋！等等我啦！”筱原连忙追了上去。

仙道看着二人的背影，低头笑了一声，拉过流川的手：“走吧，去拜大佛。”

 

樱花季刚过去没多久，今日也没有佛教祭典，高德院中参观的游客不多。

仙道和流川在水手舍洗完手之后去了院落的中央。

流川觉得这个世界的神明看起来十分慈悲，浅火森林祠庙中供奉的石像是身上披着铠甲的武神——狐族对保护神们的崇敬是与生俱来的。流川甚至没有靠前，只站在台阶下双手合十拜了拜。耀眼的阳光落在他的黑发上。

仙道忍不住多看了几眼，心想流川来东京第二天，他跟着爷爷从武道馆回本家邸宅，在寺庙外的地藏菩萨前是不是也如此虔诚地保证要跟自己共度余生呢？是雨天来着人间水蒙蒙的，沿路零零星星开着艳丽的海棠花。雨雾中流川的眉目应当比此刻更为柔和一些吧。想到这里，仙道有些后悔当时为什么没能早些起来。不过转念一想，那会儿的心境未必能看得见流川的趣妙之处。

旁边有个穿着和服的婆婆微微颤颤拄杖走过，嘴里兀自念叨着一句诗歌：“镰仓有大佛，释迦摩尼是美男……”

“下次带你去浅火森林拜见我们的神明。”流川睁开眼扭头对仙道说。

“好啊……不过等到你能回去探亲的时候，我们都将近四十岁咧。”仙道还从没想过四十岁的生活会是怎么样的。

流川目光黯然了一下，沉默良久：“希望父母大人可以活久一点。”他又举目望向那尊高高在上的大佛，心底再度认真地重复了一遍。回去的时候还能见到他们就好了。

“爸妈一定长命百岁。”仙道靠近他几步。

“我怎么没见过岳父岳母大人？”流川问了句。

仙道愣了愣：“哦……你是说我爸妈啊？突然冒出来什么岳父岳母大人我差点反应不过来。简单来说，他们在离日本很远的地方工作，过阵子有空的话……会回来吧。”他并不是很确定，毕竟爸爸目前还在怄气，发过去的简讯都石沉大海，电话也全部按掉不接。仙道是在爷爷身边长大的，不太懂得如何跟爸爸沟通，如此一来，只能暂时由他去了。

流川“哦”了一声，没有再问下去。

 

天黑之后他们回到家中，今夜月明星疏有些寂寥。

仙道在厨房煮海鲜汤的时候听见客厅里时不时传来球鞋抓地发出的尖锐声响，摇摇头笑着自语：“真是个幼稚的小鬼啊，买到了喜欢的球鞋居然回家也要穿着。”他拿着汤勺从门口探出身去，“喂，流川枫，这样很吵诶。”

“真是啰嗦，在家里走路也要管？”流川皱起眉头跑进厨房，海鲜汤浓郁美好的香气令他感到愉悦，不过脸上仍旧没什么表情，凑近灶台看了眼正“咕嘟咕嘟”冒泡的汤锅，“越来越贤惠了。”

“这种听起来像丈夫对妻子说话的口吻是怎么回事？”仙道打了他后脑勺一下，“我是你老公。”说完自己的脸蓦地热了一下。

流川对此没有发表异议，伸手掀开旁边平底锅的盖子：“……是什么？”

“啊，生前是一条秋刀鱼，死后大概成了一块炭吧……”仙道夺下流川手里的锅盖，盖回了平底锅上，讪讪地笑了笑，“那个，鱼住前辈发给我的煎鱼食谱好像有点问题，刚才整个锅都着火了诶。”说完拍拍他的腰，“去把碗筷摆好，很快就能开饭了。”

流川洗好碗筷放在饭桌上，越野打了电话过来。

越野尚且没能成功走出仙道的黑名单，只能打给流川：“你和仙道在家吧。”他问。

“嗯。干嘛？”

“今晚我能来你们这住一宿么？我和我妈吵架了，唔，她吵不过就直接把我打出来了，鞋子都没让我换，身上又没钱，手机也快没电了。”越野心想仙道搞不好会反对，又补充了一句，“你们家要是仙道说了算，那我就不打扰你了，再去找其他……”

“我说了算。你来。”流川立即打断他。

“真的吗？流川你真是个大好人，那赶快来帮我开门吧！”越野明朗地说。

流川搁下手机上前开门，越野穿着睡衣脚踩拖鞋看起来有些狼狈。

仙道捧着海鲜汤从厨房里走出来就看见坐在沙发上的越野，愣了下：“你这家伙什么时候来的，又被伯母赶出家门了？”他挑了下眉，把汤锅放在桌上。

“朋友，你也应该把我移出黑名单了吧？”越野从沙发上跳了起来，揉了揉额角，上下一打量仙道这副煮男的打扮，原来流川枫还真是一家之主诶。

“等等你洗碗，我给你解除。”流川在旁边插了一句。

“没问题！”越野观察完局势，果断站定了阵营，毕竟他也算不准整个青春期会和妈妈还将发生多少次争执，以后再出现类似状况，只要流川点头就有落脚的地方。巴结仙道彰已经彻底成为了过去式。

吃完饭越野教流川打电动，没过多久，两个人就沉迷进格斗游戏的世界里。

流川控制的角色一直打不过越野，这令他感到非常不爽。

仙道斜了他们好几眼，真是够了，做饭是我的事，收拾也是我的事，实在太过分了。他咳嗽几声清了下嗓子：“我说越野宏明，你别带坏我家流川……”

“你居然连出了大招！”越野突然吼了一句盖过了仙道的声音。

“少瞧不起人。”流川一脸得意。

仙道眉梢跳了一下，往前走了几步：“喂，你们还听得见我说话吗？”

流川扭头看他：“帮我们拿两罐饮料。”

仙道双手抱臂微微歪着头目光沉沉地看着他。

“……哦，我自己去。”流川识相地放下游戏手柄，起身小跑进厨房。

“越野宏明，适可而止。”仙道的语气带着几分威胁的意味。

越野如今有了坚强的后盾，整个人的态度都变了，他无奈地耸了下肩膀：“你家流川不肯结束我也没办法的咧。”

流川拿了两罐饮料回来，抛了一罐给越野，自己打开了一罐。

“没我的份吗？”仙道不悦地皱起了眉头。

流川仰头喝了一大口之后把饮料罐塞进他手里：“只剩两罐了。”说完盘腿坐回地上，冲着越野挑衅地抬起下巴，“再来。”

“好啊，别说我身为学长欺负晚辈，我要拿出真本事啰！”

“大白痴。”流川直起身来，目光转向屏幕。

仙道晃了下饮料罐，送到嘴边喝了口，此刻只能庆幸小彦一没有来，否则今晚搞不好要闹通宵。他懒得再搭理这两个家伙，或者说是这两个家伙没空搭理他。

大概玩到十一点左右，越野发现游戏中的对手停在原地不动了：“诶？怎么……”他扭头看去，“喂，我说流川，你睡着了？”

仙道刚洗完澡，听见越野这么说，从浴室中走了出来。

越野回头看他：“流川这样坐着也能睡着？”

“站着都可以。”仙道无奈地弯下身，拿开流川手里的游戏手柄，起劲把他横抱起来。

流川蓦地身子腾空，皱眉“唔”了一声。

“嘘……没事没事。”仙道低声轻哄，“回房间睡。”

越野怔愣地仰头望着他：“朋友，你是不是温柔过头了啊？我怎么好像不认识你了。”

仙道不客气地踹了他一脚：“回头再给你算账。”说完抱着流川进了卧室放到床上，脱了他脚上的球鞋直起身甩了下手，心想这小鬼看起来不怎么壮还挺沉的咧。

“我很快打败你……”流川说了句梦话。

“好啦，已经被你打败了。”仙道摸了摸他的头发。

流川往床里边翻了个身，卷进了被子中。

越野他们几个之前经常来仙道家欢度周末。毕竟没有大人管束自由得要命。他熟门熟路地打开洗手台下面的小柜子找了支一次性的牙刷，在镜子中看见仙道走过来，笑了一下：“真是想不到你这小子会对一个男人这么上心诶。”

仙道斜靠在门边：“跟你商量个事，以后别教流川乱七八糟的东西。”

越野迷惑地眨了下眼睛：“高中生偶尔打下电动有什么关系？”

仙道撇了下嘴：“我不喜欢别人引起流川的注意。”

“你没事吧？”越野瞪大了眼睛，“我说你该不会是想单独霸占流川吧？要不要这么幼稚，国中生都不玩这套咧。放心，我又不喜欢男人，队友间正常的情谊。”

“平时吃过晚饭我们会靠在一起看球赛或者电影，今晚流川都没理我。”仙道语气隐约有些烦闷。

“……朋友，你已经陷得太深，我帮不了你了。”越野打了个寒颤，迅速刷完牙，洗了把脸冲进客房。心想仙道这家伙竟然也会乱吃飞醋，患得患失，搞不好明天的太阳要打西边出来了。

不过流川对电动游戏一时兴起，第二天就忘了，拖着仙道去公寓附近的小球场训练。

仙道热身完上前踩了下他的球鞋。

流川眼神一变，语气不善：“干嘛！”

“新球鞋踩一踩不会磨脚嘛。”

“哦。”流川态度缓和下来。

仙道趁机多踩了他几脚，以平复昨晚被无情晾在一边受到的伤害。

今日天空高阔清蓝，云朵跟随风的走向缓缓飘动着，已有早蝉开始鸣叫的声音。

 

周一傍晚时分，爷爷给流川请的补习老师桃井和过来了。他是爷爷一位老友的孙子，长得高大英俊很有女人缘，最近正在神奈川实习便接了这份差事。

桃井原本以为给高中生补习不会困难到哪里去，但见到流川后隐约有些后悔答应得太快。他不太擅长如何跟寡言的人沟通，加上这小子各个学科最为基础的内容都完全不懂——尽管事前仙道爷爷提过此事，他只当是老人家客套谦虚，也就没往心里去。哪知道竟是真的。桃井为此感到郁闷，看来要耗费不少精力。不过受人之托忠人之事，他调整好心态给流川讲课。

仙道给桃井泡了茶，心里不是很喜欢这个生了双桃花眼的男人。

桃井抬头客气地道了句谢。据爷爷所说这两个小鬼是已婚夫夫。大家族的人还真是想得开。

仙道并不避讳，摸了下流川的头发才走。

桃井手里拿着笔，低声说：“你和仙道君感情看起来不错嘛。”

“关你屁事。”流川对着数学题有些烦躁起来。

“喂，别这么没礼貌，我是你的前辈老师。”桃井坐直了身子。

过了不到二十分钟，桃井转眼就看见流川趴在书本上睡着了，不禁愣了愣。我上课有这么无趣吗？他起身想拍醒流川，手刚伸出去，就听见仙道在旁边不冷不热地说：“别怪我没提醒你，打扰流川睡觉搞不好会挨揍。”

桃井不解为什么仙道这小子好像对自己抱有敌意似的，他讪讪地收回悬在半空的手：“那现在怎么办？补习才刚开始就睡觉可不行。”

仙道没说话，转身走进厨房从冰箱里拿了块今天买来的烤鱼干搁在小碗里，回到客厅放在流川的旁边。

流川不过片刻就睡眼惺忪地直起身来，嘴角微微动了下。

仙道端起碗挑了下眉：“今天的题目写完才可以吃。”

“全都不会。”流川懊恼地抱怨了句。

桃井有些惊讶。怎么像是在养猫？不过流川看起来似乎很听仙道的话，尽管双眉紧锁表情相当不痛快但还是重新拿起笔来。桃井笑了笑：“我果然还不太了解流川君。”

仙道回以笑容：“身为老师只要好好讲课就行了。其他事也不必过于了解。”

这时门铃声响了起来，仙道心想该不会又是越野吧，真是伤脑筋。一开门，二叔的儿子俊介扑了进来抱住他的大腿，仰起头清脆地叫了声仙道彰。

仙道一把将他拎了起来：“说了多少遍，不要直呼我的全名，我是你哥。”

俊介做了个鬼脸，搂住了仙道的脖子：“仙道彰，我们好久没见了，暑假回东京陪我玩儿。”

二叔站在外面抽完烟：“藤井太太今天做了樱饼，老头子非让我跑一趟给你们也送点过来。”

“你爸不是向来喜欢折腾我们这些小辈嘛。”仙道单手抱着俊介往家里走。

“结果俊介这小鬼头吵着要来。真后悔跟你婶婶没早点要孩子。现在照顾这个小魔王真是有点力不从心。”二叔提着食盒进屋。

桃井起身向二叔行了个礼：“叔叔你好。”

“晚上好，已经开始给流川补习了？”二叔把食盒放在客厅的茶几上，“以后承蒙你多多关照了。”

“你们认识？”仙道问。

“嗯，是宏夫爷爷家的孩子啊。不过也有些年头没见了。”

桃井走了过来：“这是你们家的小俊介吧？”

俊介回过头眉眼弯弯地喊了声哥哥。

仙道打他屁股：“你叫外人都不叫我？”

二叔解开食盒上的布巾：“你小的时候不也是只肯喊我名字的嘛。风水轮流转。”他打开食盒盖子，抬眼望向流川，“流川，一会儿再写，过来吃点心。藤井太太还让我给你带了包小鱼干。”

流川放下自动铅从椅子上站了起来。

俊介煞有介事地捧住仙道的脸问：“仙道彰，怎么没看见你老婆？我妈妈说你跟她故乡的人结婚了。”

仙道冲着走来的流川努了下嘴：“这不就是嘛。但不是老婆。”

俊介似乎害怕流川，抱紧了仙道的脖子，小声嘀咕：“他看起来好凶。”

仙道伸手指了指俊介对流川说：“二叔的孩子，俊介。是个捣蛋鬼。”

流川犹豫了片刻，伸手捏了下他婴儿肥的小脸：“你好，我叫流川枫。”

俊介望了望流川，心想还是仙道彰比较和蔼，便把头枕在了他的肩上。

“俊介，赶快下来，怎么能一直让你哥抱着？”二叔严肃地说。

“才不要咧，我最喜欢仙道彰了。”俊介高声回答。

“不行。”流川紧接着说，“就算你是小孩也不能喜欢仙道。”

俊介听流川声音冒着寒气不敢看他：“为什么我不能喜欢仙道彰咧？”

流川板着脸：“只能我喜欢他。”

正在吃樱饼的桃井呛了一口，别过脸猛烈咳嗽起来：“……抱歉，我吃得太急了，你们继续不用管我。”现在的高中生这么直接吗？长辈、老师都在场也无所顾忌。

突如其来的告白令仙道有些张皇失措，他望向流川，正要说话，俊介蹬着小短腿闹了起来：“仙道彰，你不喜欢我了对不对！”

俊介仰起脸露出要哭的可爱表情。

仙道拍了拍俊介的后背：“喜欢喜欢，都喜欢。”他搭住流川的肩膀，“你这个幼稚鬼，跟小孩子争什么？”

流川沉下脸来，语气强势认真又有点委屈：“你也只能喜欢我。”

桃井差点再次呛到，他不敢发出什么声响，皱着眉头把樱饼吞咽下去。

二叔对于狐族这种执着与耿直已见怪不怪——早些年他的妻子也是这样的，甚至近乎于不懂人情世故，只认定他们自身认定的事情。他耸了下肩膀笑笑没说话。

仙道迎上流川的目光心都化了，连忙说：“叔叔，快把你家儿子拿走，不然我直接扔掉了。”

俊介明显吃了一惊，小脸一垮，瘪着嘴万分伤心地扭头扑进爸爸的怀中。

流川神色不悦直直地盯着仙道。

“好啦，乖，我只喜欢你，只爱你一个。”仙道凑过去在他耳边低声说了句。

流川眼神渐渐柔和了下来：“嗯。”他点了下头。

俊介稚声稚气地大声叫嚷：“仙道彰，你这个重色轻友的大坏蛋，我再也不要来镰仓看你了！我们过去的情谊今晚全部像樱花碗一样摔碎了！”

“俊介，原来我最喜欢的樱花瓷碗是你摔碎的。你还把碎片藏在床底。”二叔眯了下眼睛。

俊介赶紧用小手紧紧捂住嘴，瞪大了眼睛“唔唔”摇头否认。

“那么我们过去的情谊今晚也全部像樱花碗一样摔碎啰。”二叔调侃道。


	9. Chapter 9

09.

自从流川开始补习之后，仙道发觉他们单独相处的时间与日锐减。不过这也是没办法的事，流川需要学习的内容实在太多，加上他不肯服输示弱的性格，被桃井稍许激将几句便暗中较上了劲。就连对流川颇有微词的秋山老师都因为他上课认真的态度而刮目相看。

与此同时，全国大赛预选赛拉开了序幕，今年神奈川各大高校涌现了不少的新人，开场几局赛事都极为精彩。

陵南连续两年止步四强，一直令田岗感到遗憾，在小组淘汰赛期间便加紧了训练，期望可以在退休前了却夙愿。

流川在篮球方面的能力逐渐展露锋芒，但团队意识薄弱，常常单打独斗。田岗私下提过几次效果甚微着实头疼。好在仙道跟得上他的节奏，在旁辅助接应其余队员，乍看之下配合还算默契。为此越野他们几个总是调侃仙道成了流川背后的男人。

鱼住店里不忙的时候偶尔会返校来体育馆看大家打球，或者和田岗坐在旁边聊天。他没再碰过篮球，曾经那段热血澎湃的岁月似乎成了远空的一颗星辰，永远在那里永远会闪亮，只是已经触不到了而已。

时光看似缓慢但又快速地流淌着，像是蛰伏于山川间没有声息的长河。

 

周五傍晚下了场不大不小的雨。

流川提前一小时回家补习，原本想偷溜的仙道在教练虎视眈眈的监视下只能望着爱人离去的背影发出哀愁的叹息。

越野忍住笑，拍拍他的肩膀：“最近田岗老师肯定盯死你不放，谁让你是队长来着。”

流川走出校门不久，抬眼就看见坂本健一带着几个嘴里叼着烟的社会青年从路灯下迎面走来。

“嗨，流川枫。”坂本似笑非笑地抬了抬下巴。

他旁边黄头发的男人拿下嘴里的烟，搭住坂本的肩膀嘲笑起来：“健一，你也太逊了吧。我还以为是什么狠角色。你竟然被个小白脸打折了手指？”

坂本没有回答，他眼中倏忽闪过一丝凶光，盯着流川冷冷地说：“总算等到你落单啰。你打伤我的手，害我无法参加今年的比赛，公平起见，你也别想安安稳稳打篮球。我倒是要看看你流川枫到底有多能打。”

周围的青年们露出不屑的轻蔑神情。其中一人更是狂妄地说：“真是的，来这么多人干嘛，我单独对付他都绰绰有余！”说完把烟丢落在水洼里，“嘶”地一声火点熄灭了。

“嘁。”论打架流川除了他姐之外还没怕过谁，拿下挂在肩上的运动包抛在一边。

对方人多且都是打架好手，一番搏斗之下转眼激发了流川身为狐族的战魂，整个人笼罩在冰冷的戾气中。

坂本从没见过如此骇人的眼神，像是他们家柔道馆中供奉着的无名战神般。

他隐约感到有些害怕便不敢再上前，恍神间刚才那个说能单独对付流川的青年已被一脚踹倒，痛得脸色煞白蜷成一团叫都叫不出来。

黄头发的男人心里“咯噔”一下，咬咬牙抽出别在身后的一截铁棍，胡乱吼了几句虚张声势。

流川抬起袖子淡漠地擦了下嘴角的血。跟浅火森林中搏命般的好勇斗狠相比，这种程度简直像小孩子之间的玩闹——他很快把眼前这些家伙全部打趴在地。

目中无人的几个青年躺在地上痛苦呻吟。

不过流川头上挨了几闷棍有点晕，伸手一摸感觉湿漉漉的，拿到眼前借着路灯昏黄的光亮看了看全是血，当即懊恼地狠狠踢了坂本一脚：“以后没事少找我麻烦！大白痴！”他把手里的血往衣服上擦了擦，弯腰拾起运动包回家。

 

桃井在仙道家门口等了很久没见流川回来，打电话系统提示说已关机。

他身边站着一位高挑清丽的短发姑娘：“阿和，要不我们先走吧？”

桃井拉住她的手，满怀歉意地说：“好，我把试卷……”话没说完，看见短发姑娘露出了惊恐的神情。

短发姑娘捂住嘴瞪大了眼睛，似乎目睹了什么恐怖的情景。

桃井顺着她的目光转头望去——流川满脸是血从湿雾中步履蹒跚地走来。他顿时变了脸色，愣了一小会儿赶紧冲上前：“喂，你怎么搞的？”

流川失血过多意识有些昏沉，喘了口气没说话。

“是……是找你补习的那个高中生？”跟过来的短发姑娘颤声问。

“嗯。”桃井有些无措地扶住流川，“先送他去医院止血再说……喂，流川你知道我是谁吗？”

流川张了张嘴发不出声音，眼前倏忽一黑。

桃井也顾不得那么多，在短发姑娘的协助下将流川背了起来。两个人衣服上都沾满了鲜血，在夜幕中急匆匆地奔往附近的医院。

 

流川醒来发现躺在病床上，头疼得厉害。

坐在旁边的桃井见流川睁开了眼睛稍稍松了口气：“你这小子，差点把我心脏病都吓出来了。”

流川摸了下缠着纱布的脑袋，似是想起了什么来：“你没告诉仙道吧？”

“不提我差点忘了。”桃井说着从口袋里摸出手机，“现在打电话叫你家仙道过来。医生说你今晚要留院观察。”

流川连忙手一撑坐了起来，夺下了他的手机：“不用通知他。”

桃井不解地眨了下眼睛：“你们闹矛盾了？”

“没有。”流川神情显得有点不自在，沉默片刻才说，“他讨厌我打架，知道了会生气。”

“流川，你是不是惹上什么大麻烦了？看你的伤势对方出手很重诶。”

“已经解决了。”

“总觉得不应该瞒着仙道……”桃井见他一脸倔强，无奈地叹了口气，“我说你别什么事都这么固执嘛。”

说话间，刚才那位短发姑娘提着一盒寿司从病房门口走进来，看着流川露出笑容：“可算醒了。”她拉开病床上的小桌板放下食盒，“你好，我是阿和的女朋友原田瑞希。初次见面，请多指教。”

流川盘腿坐直了身子：“师母。”

桃井“嘁”了一声，撇撇嘴说：“臭小子，难得叫我老师，师母倒是喊得顺口。”

流川发觉原田瑞希跟他姐长得极为神似，尤其是左边眼角下那一点泪痣几乎在同一个位置。

“是因为我身上血迹斑斑看起来很狼狈，所以才盯着我吗？”瑞希笑着问。

“……抱歉。”流川回过神来局促地说，“你和我姐很像。”

桃井不悦地挑了下眉：“喂，当着老师的面用这种过时的方法搭讪师母不太好吧？”他作势要拿回手机，“我得找你家仙道告状。简直无法无天，不管不行咧。”

流川如临大敌般警觉地将手机藏到身后。

“好啦，阿和，别闹了。”瑞希走过去打他一下，“流川的伤口刚包扎完，一会儿又开裂了这么办？”

桃井摇头叹息：“果然看见长得帅的小鬼就把我扔在一边了。”

瑞希一笑置之，打开小桌板上的寿司盒盖，拿了筷子递给流川，温和地说：“先吃点东西吧。”

流川双手接过，说了声谢谢。心想师母的性格比姐姐好太多了。要是在家打架受伤挂彩，肯定会遭到那个怪力女人无情地嘲笑，怎么可能还给自己准备好食物。不过他确实很饿，掰开筷子夹了一个寿司塞进嘴里。

 

训练结束后，仙道跟队友们吃完宵夜给流川打包了一份带走，到公寓门口发现家里黑灯瞎火的，边拿钥匙边疑声嘀咕：“这小鬼自己先睡了？居然不等我，真是太无情了。”他撇了下嘴角，打开大门伸手按亮玄关处一盏昏暗的顶灯，家里静悄悄的没有什么声响。

仙道换好拖鞋走进客厅，把夜宵放在矮桌上，转身往卧室走，边走边说：“流川，我回来了。你要不要吃东西……”借着天光看清床上空无一人时，话语戛然而止。他又绕进客房、浴室找了圈都没见流川，不禁微微皱起了眉头匆匆折返客厅，从包里拿出手机拨打流川的电话，系统冷冷提示对方已关机请稍后再拨。

窗外树影婆娑，路过的汽车，明亮的车灯在夜里一闪而逝。

仙道坐在沙发上等了半个小时，心头泛起一股莫名的焦虑感，他想了一会儿，从通讯录中翻出桃井的号码拨了出去。

此前瑞希不放心让流川独自待在医院，就让桃井今晚陪护，自己先回去了。

桃井正削完苹果递给流川，听见手机铃声陡然响起，庆幸住的是单人病房，否则吵醒其他病人搞不好会挨骂。

流川从身后摸出手机看也没看还给桃井。

桃井伸手接过：“诶？是你家仙道彰……怎么办？”

流川在本家那晚曾说过以后永远不会欺骗仙道，心虚地别过眼去：“总之不要告诉他我打架的事就行了。”

桃井心想我不过是个补习老师而已，为什么还要参与你们两个小鬼的家务事。他揉了下眉心，无奈地按下通话键。

“桃井，流川有没有和你在一起？”仙道开口便问。

“啊……在，在我这。”桃井看了流川一眼，“那个，他在我家做试卷，说不回去了。”

“不回来？”仙道语气错愣起来，“流川在你家过夜？你让那小子接电话。”

桃井“哦”了一声，把手机递给流川。

流川手心里全是汗，有些抗拒地拿了过来，放在耳边闷声说：“干嘛？”

“把桃井家的地址发给我，我现在出门来接你。”仙道起身拿过钥匙，走往玄关准备换鞋。

“不用了。”流川心想现在这副样子让他看见，搞不好又会吵架。

“今天训练很累，时间也不早了，我没精力跟你较劲。赶紧告诉我地址。”仙道呼了口气。

这句“没精力跟你较劲”令流川感到不爽，叛逆情绪瞬间升了起来：“都说了不用，你听不懂我的话？”大白痴，我们是对等的，凭什么我的事全部都要被你管着？

“你确定要夜不归宿？”仙道眉梢跳了下。

“确定。”流川犟着脾气说，“我不用你管。”

仙道一瞬间心里好像被什么刺了下。回想从前的恋爱经历，因为对方约束到透不过气的时候也会笑着说“我的事好像不用你管吧”之类的话，当时并不觉得有多过分，自认为只是抱怨而已。然而如今流川用更为直白生硬的方式把这句话还了回来，仿佛寒月天时当头被泼了盆冰水。又或许是因为这段时间训练紧张深感疲惫的原因也说不定，总之仙道非常难受，攥紧了拳头，过了会儿缓缓松开，沉默良久轻声笑了笑：“好，随你吧，早点休息。”他很快挂了电话，脱下衣服扔在地上，转身走进浴室冲澡冷静一下。

“流川，你对仙道未免太任性了。”桃井忍不住说了句，“想瞒住他受伤住院这件事出发点没错，换作是我可能也不会告诉瑞希，自己能撑过去的，撑过去就好啦。但是态度没必要这么强硬吧？虽然我不是很了解同性恋人间的相处之道，不过付出的感情应该差不多，经常被推开的那一方时间久了总会心冷的。”

流川看着桃井：“死人的心才会冷。”

“心死比人死更可怕咧。”桃井低头给瑞希回了条简讯，“一旦心冷了，就不会再喜欢对方了。”

流川咬了下嘴唇，翻身躺回病床上，望着窗外轮廓模糊的树枝，闷声说：“其实我不太懂得如何跟你们这个世界的人相处。”

“我们这个世界？说得好像你是外星人一样。”桃井哑然失笑。

“今晚打架不是我的本愿。”流川缩进了被子里，“但仙道一定会教训我。我讨厌他那样对我。”

“你平时是不是经常闯祸？”桃井放下手机。

“嗯。”

“我觉得仙道只是太过于保护你了而已。”

“他又不是我的长辈。”流川说，“况且我不需要别人保护。”

桃井听完想了想：“因为这样，令你觉得自己很弱小？”

“我是男人，应该照顾自己的伴侣，而不是被照顾。”

“但仙道也是男人。他可能和你的想法一样咧。流川，我发现其实你看问题相当片面，永远只盯住一个点周旋。很多事如果算得这么清楚，就失去原本的趣妙了。”桃井叹了口气开了句玩笑，“没想到我还要额外当你这小鬼的心理辅导，回头得让仙道爷爷给我涨工资。”

“除了师母你喜欢过别人么？”流川忽然问。

“当然，这是很正常的事。我大学二年级才认识瑞希。”桃井心中寻思流川在感情方面似乎很困顿，停顿了一下询问，“仙道该不会是你的初恋吧？”

流川转了个身看着桃井：“算是吧。”

“年纪这么小能修成正果的初恋情人不多见诶。”桃井感慨了一句，“一起长大的？”

“不是。”

桃井饶有兴趣地问：“那你们是谁追求谁？”

“没有追求。见面当天就结婚了。”流川平淡地说。

“啊？”桃井睁大了双眼，“你和仙道不是才新婚不久？也就是说之前根本不认识？”

流川面无表情地点了下头。

“我的天，你们双方家长还真是开放，这样都行。”桃井摸了下额角，“难怪你不知道怎么跟仙道相处。我和瑞希可是花了差不多三年时间才稳定下来，期间争吵、冷战无数次，分手一百二十天又复合。简直路途崎岖。你们两个连磨合期都没开始，想要彼此了若指掌还早着咧。”

“磨合期？”流川微微皱起了眉头，“是什么意思？”

桃井盯着他瞧了半天：“你不会是从深山老林里出来的吧？怎么什么都不知道。磨合期就是丧失心智的热恋之后更进一步熟悉接触的过程。大部分感情都是在这个阶段里因为性格上的冲突与缺陷而逐渐消失的。毕竟人生漫长，谁都希望可以找到真正契合的伴侣，哪怕加起来不是百分百，起码也得过及格线。否则往后数十年活在同床异梦中，会相当郁闷吧。”

流川好像听明白了又好像听不明白，犹豫片刻沉声问：“那应该怎么做？”

“这件事我就无法向你解答啰。”桃井放平旁边的折叠躺椅，伸手关了病房里的灯，“顺其自然，应当属于你的人菩萨也夺不走。我都快困死了。有空再聊。”

流川在无光的环境中沉默下来，病房中浮散着消毒水阴凉的气味。心中思忖和仙道在一起的岁月虽然很短，却似乎波澜起伏。明明离他已经很近，但好像其实很远。又听闻了桃井轻描淡写般讲述与瑞希三年坎坷。三年？流川顿时产生了一种茫然无力的感觉。他揉了下脑袋，伤处没有刚才那么痛了，估计过两天就能痊愈。

 

仙道冲完澡看起来没什么精神，擦干头发掀开被子躺在床上，身旁少了流川总觉得浑身难受。他在黑暗中叹了口气，实在心烦意乱，拿过手机拨通了二叔的号码。

二叔正在客厅里看电影，大半夜接到侄子的电话有些惊讶：“你这大半夜不睡觉找我闲聊？”

“婶婶有过晚上不回家的情况么？”仙道闷声问。

“怎么，被侄女婿丢在家里独守空房？”二叔幸灾乐祸，“你也有今天？”

“喂，你到底是不是我亲叔叔？”仙道懊恼地抱怨一句。

“来吧，说出你的故事，我愿意成为你最忠实的倾听者。”

“……突然觉得没什么要说的了，晚安。”

二叔连声制止他，躺倒在沙发上：“到底怎么了嘛，你可不是开不起玩笑的人。”

仙道抿了下嘴，抓过流川的枕头抱在怀中：“那小鬼不知道是哪根筋搭错了，好端端跑去桃井家补习，还执意要在他那边留宿。”

“这不是很正常嘛。俊介有时候在老师家做功课太晚也会住在那里。”

“能一样吗？对了，你知道桃井那家伙的住址么？”

“我只知道桃井家东京邸宅的位置。他在镰仓的住所是最近租的，估计老头子都不知道。”

“流川也不肯告诉我。”仙道沮丧地说。

“我说阿彰啊，你别把流川看得那么紧。物极必反，到时候关心反而变成束缚。都是男人难道你不懂？”

仙道想起流川刚才那句戳痛他的“我不用你管”，兀自叹了口长气：“要是在同学家住一晚其实也没什么。但桃井那家伙一看就不可靠。偏偏流川最近跟他相处得越来越融洽……”说到这里，心里突然一酸。

“原来是嫉妒心作祟。”

“这有什么好嫉妒的。我是害怕桃井另有目的……”仙道声音小了下去。

“你爱上流川枫了？”

仙道怔愣了一下，没有说话。虽然说过“我爱你”这三个字，但内心深处却觉得爱过于沉重，以至于从来没有仔细思量过。

“当初我结婚那会儿老头子跟我说，多数狐族对于情爱之事混沌不明。我想流川不外如此。你期望所有的给予和付出能得到他同样的回应确实有点难。根本就是两个世界的人嘛。不过话说回来，倘若把你直接丢进那片古老的森林中，每天花大量的时间去学会如何在陌生的境地中生存下去，估计也不会有太多精力去考虑其他事情。”

仙道沉默片刻：“可能我没有自己想象中那么理智。”

“真正全身心陷入一段感情的人，没几个是理智的。在我眼中你还是个毛头小子，有些不成熟的想法也是正常的嘛。所有人都需要一个成长的过程。”二叔口吻轻松地说，“而且不能用你婶婶的标准去衡量流川。狐族男女间差别非常大。我并不认为流川会做出背弃你的事情来。你有你的朋友圈，流川也应该有。否则他的一生就太孤单了。常言道，唯有互相平视，才能人格对等。”

“我并不是因为轻视流川才管着他。”仙道垂下眼，心底升起一股惆怅，低声说道，“我在想，爷爷总说他的决定是为我好，而我一直对抗着。他是不是也很难过？”

“这句话要是让老头子听到，估计得躲起来哭。他在你身上花的心思最多，但你偏偏是最反叛的那个。国中毕业还自作主张带了田岗老师回本宅，说要跟着他去神奈川上学。你不会觉得老头子没能力把你弄回来吧？强硬的手段他可多得是。你以为的胜利其实是他的退让。这些年老头子表面上对你不闻不问，其实背地里不知道有多关心你。去年差不多这个时候，他还偷偷乘电车去看你打比赛咧。”二叔停顿了一下，“前几天跟老头子坐在回廊上饮茶，他突然对着庭院里的一棵老树感慨，‘阿彰长得都快比这棵树还要高啰’。诸如此类的小事，林林总总几天都说不完。”

仙道蓦地想起那天准备和流川回镰仓时，爷爷说“男人的父性是需要学习的，很遗憾活了大半辈子，始终没学会”，心底慢慢升起一股温柔的酸楚感。其实他同样喜爱着家中所有人。但或许是因为年轻，认为自由更重要，竭力希望摆脱长辈们的约束吧。

二叔一改刚才认真沉缓的语气调侃起来：“所以我在想，流川意外跟你结了婚，搞不好是祖上神明大人看不惯你的任性，因此安排一个更为任性的家伙来替老头子出气。”

“也许吧。”仙道自嘲般轻笑出声，他深深地呼出一口气，“老实说，流川的出现一度令我手足无措。”

“看得出来，否则你小子不会这么一本正经地跟我聊天，还真是有点不习惯。”二叔揉了下眉心，打着哈欠说，“情场浪子为情所困，跟鲸鱼淹死在大海里有什么区别咧？时间很晚了，早点休息，我回房睡觉了。”

仙道把手机抛在一边，抱住枕头翻了个身，自觉最近和流川之间萌芽的感情好像出现了停滞生长的征兆，并没有朝着预期的方向发展下去。现今流川大部分空余时间都跟桃井待在一起。虽然不想承认，但桃井的确掌握了让流川静下来的方法。每天训练完独自回家，进门就能看见他们在客厅里补习——流川埋头做功课，桃井在他对面看书。

并非完全出于嫉妒心理，仙道觉得自己在家里似乎有点多余。

流川不再像从前一样依赖他。

仙道不禁有些想念刚刚带回镰仓时的流川，什么都不会，洗个碗都能把厨房弄得一团乱。但当时的流川才走出浅火森林，眼里没有其他任何的东西，真正仅有自己一人——会因为不同房共枕而生气，回家太晚就手机导航来学校接他，坚持索要晚安吻……那会儿觉得稀松平常甚至有些困扰的事，反倒成了被泼冰水后用于取暖的回忆。

想到这里，仙道莫名体味出空巢老人们内心的苍凉——像是辛苦养大的宝贝生出翅膀后就飞离他的怀抱的那种深深的失落感。

仙道枕着满腹难以言喻的愁绪睡去。

潮音在夜晚听起来越加响亮。流川在梦里变成了眼神锐利的鹰，振翅消失在云层中。而他孤独地坐在本家邸宅的回廊上，手里捧着的茶已经凉了。庭院中唯一的春樱在极为耀眼的阳光下开始凋零——似乎是早之前做过的那个寂静梦境的延续——不同的是并非雨天，流川也没有与他共同老去。

仙道恍惚间惊醒了一下，很快又闭上了眼睛。

 

翌日清早，瑞希折返医院，她化了淡妆，口红的颜色很美丽。

桃井一直捶打着脖子，痛苦地对她说：“我好像落枕了。”

瑞希伸手帮他慢慢揉按起来，桃井眉头紧锁“唔”了一声。

过来给流川检查的医生惊奇地发现，他除了后脑勺最深的两道伤口之外，其他几处都已经结痂脱落了。脸上的淤青也好像消失了大半。

医生满脸诧异地推了下眼镜：“难以置信，流川君你的复原能力也太好了吧？”他帮流川换了药，一圈圈仔细地缠上干净的纱布，“年轻人底子就是好。不过还是要劝你一句，今后少打架为妙。忍一时风平浪静嘛。昨晚你可是流了不少血，回去后好好休息。有什么情况打电话给我。”

流川“嗯”了一声，点了下头：“谢谢。”

稍作收拾，流川跟着桃井和瑞希走出了医院。

桃井扭头看他：“你该不会是打算跟我们回家吧？”

“嗯。”

“你这副理所当然的表情是怎么回事？”桃井脖子难受得要命，“瑞希难得来镰仓看我，你就不能让我们周末单独相处？”

“我没地方可以去。”

“回仙道彰身边啊……”桃井话没说完，看着流川面无表情地指了指了头上的纱布，顿时泄气。跟这小子说道理根本说不通，“你问瑞希，要是她同意的话……”

“好啊！”瑞希紧接着明朗地应答，她拍了拍流川的手臂，“不是说我长得像你姐姐嘛，能有你这么帅气的弟弟我捡到宝啰。”

桃井沮丧地叹了口气。

大概正是因为长相的关系，流川对瑞希有种对别人没有的亲切感，他神情柔和下来。

桃井立刻踢了他小腿一脚：“小鬼，我可警告你，要是你敢觊觎我家瑞希的话，我就把仙道彰丢进湘南海喂鱼。”

“他游泳很厉害。”流川语气听起来有些得意。

“我管他厉不厉害咧！到时候用绳子一捆，系上石头直接扔下去。”

流川皱眉认真起来：“不行。”

瑞希忍不住笑了起来：“仙道是你的小女友吗，这么在意？阿和跟你开玩笑的啦。”

桃井清了下嗓子，凑到她耳边说：“是男朋友，确切地说是他老公。”

瑞希“啊”了一声：“同性恋人还是已婚？”

“没错，现在的高中生真是不得了，考试门门不及格，婚倒是结得很快。”

“国文及格了。”流川纠正他。

桃井忍不住斜了他一眼：“怎么，还觉得很了不起？”

瑞希被流川一本正经的样子给逗笑了：“先乘车回家吧。你们两个衣服上都是血迹太引人注目了。”


	10. Chapter 10

10.

桃井租住的落脚地离长谷街不远，从窗口远眺出去隐约可以望见镰仓大佛。

今日阳光很好，将天地万物照得熠熠生辉。附近大小寺庙里的钟声隔着喧哗的街市偶尔会传几下过来。

到家后瑞希系上围裙走进厨房提前准备午饭。

桃井抱着手盘腿坐在客厅的矮桌前，忿忿地埋怨：“大白天家里亮着电灯泡真是烦人。”

流川心想客厅的灯又没开，胡说什么？他缄口不言，从运动包里翻找出干净的衣物走向浴室。

“喂，借用我家浴室你都不跟主人一声？”桃井在后边喊。

瑞希从厨房门口探出身来：“私底下对自己的学生要仁爱。”

“原田瑞希，你的胳膊肘还在不在，都往外拐得快找不到了吧？”桃井横了她一眼。

“桃井和，中午想吃什么？”瑞希无所谓地笑着。

“这种事你决定就好了，料理我一窍不通，只负责吃。”桃井打开矮桌上的笔记本电脑。

流川冲完澡无意中瞥见镜子中的自己，头上缠着纱布，脸上、嘴角尚未消肿的地方淤青十分明显，看起来很狼狈。幸好打赢了，不然就丢人了，坂本那几个家伙真是欠揍。他洗干净沾满血迹的队服拿到阳台上去晾晒。

“总算轮到我了。昨晚闷了一身汗难受死了。”桃井说着站起身来，“流川，决定不回去的话，给你家仙道打个电话报备行踪？”

“手机没电了。”

“我的借你。”桃井边说边走，衣服上的汗味和血气混淆在一起实在不好闻。

流川应了一句，晒完衣服折返客厅，弯身拿起他的手机输入一串早已烂熟于心的电话号码。

仙道似乎还没完全睡醒，嗓音低沉喑哑：“怎么了，桃井？”

“是我。”

“怎么用桃井的手机打给我？”仙道不悦起来。

“我的没电了。”流川莫名感到局促，措辞片刻说，“……昨天我语气不友好，你有没有生气？”

“怎么不生气。我气得一晚上没睡着。”仙道撇了下嘴，也只有你流川枫连认错态度都这么淡漠，不过转念一想他肯主动低头已经很难得，语气便随之柔和下来，“算了，过去的事就过去了。还不回来吗？”

“我周一直接回学校。”

“你的意思……不会是打算整个周末都待在桃井那里吧？”

“不可以？”

“你决定好的事我说不行有用吗？”

流川以为他总算不再强制左右自己的想法，顿时轻松了很多：“我觉得这样的你比较好。”

“那我应该感到高兴？”这么说的意思是在夸我懂事么？真料不到会如此落魄。仙道苦笑了一下，“你是不是有事瞒着我？”

“没有！”流川矢口否认，不自觉地摸了下头上的伤，做贼心虚又低声补充了一句，“我没有瞒着你什么。”

仙道从床上坐起身来，窗外明明艳阳高照，心底却涌动起一股寒潮。撒谎都没学会就用来骗我？不过他并没有说破流川，只叹了口气，正要开口，话筒里遥遥传出桃井懊恼的喊声：“流川枫，你这死小孩把我浴巾甩哪去了？赶紧给我送过来！”隔着客厅，声音不算特别大，但仙道一字一句听得非常清楚，他心里像是被什么重物撞击了一下，耳边嗡嗡作响，刚才想说的话统统如鲠在喉。

“等我讲完电话。”流川回了他一句。

欺瞒敷衍我、夜宿桃井家不肯回来，甚至还要帮他送浴巾……怎么看也不是普通师生关系。仙道强行克制住几欲爆发出来的负面情绪，眼神慢慢沉了下来。

桃井是不是已经吻了他的流川，甚至有过更亲密的触碰……仙道的眼角酸了一下。

所以流川，你心中十万道城门已经向别人敞开了吗？

那么此前种种又算什么？但回想自己曾经恋情上分分合合的经历，好像也没什么。可能流川想要放弃狐族死心眼的固执。又或者……他觉得和桃井在一起更好。

仙道从未尝过这般心痛的滋味，他仰面躺回床上，拉高被子闷声说：“流川枫，我想再睡一会儿。那就先这样吧。”

流川原本还担心周末也躲着不回家仙道肯定反对，没想到这么容易就过关了。他放下手机盘腿坐在矮桌前兀自松了口气。寻思再过两天伤痕肯定复原了，仙道看不出来就可以假装没有发生打架这种事。不过话又说回来，撒谎实在好累，一个谎要用千百个谎来圆。流川为此产生了愧疚感，他决定下周主动帮仙道承担所有的家务活。

瑞希炸了些天妇罗装在小碗里拿出来放在流川跟前：“你早餐也没吃，先垫垫肚子。”

桃井在浴室里绝望地呼喊：“你们两个有人管我一下吗？我要浴巾！”

“你多洗片刻又不会淹死，喊什么咧？”瑞希去阳台上收下来一块浴巾转身朝浴室走去，“来了啦。”

流川尝了瑞希做的天妇罗，没有仙道做的好吃，尽管他有时候控制不好火候，炸成黑乎乎的一团——这么说起来，好像有点想念那家伙了。

桃井在浴室里吻了瑞希，意犹未尽地放开她，越加觉得流川太碍事，擦干头发之后便公报私仇翻出一大堆试卷冷漠地丢给他。

流川写到晚上八点才勉强全部完成，一头栽倒在瑞希在客厅中给他铺好的被褥上，翻个滚睡着了。

瑞希调低了电视的音量，轻声对桃井说：“流川平常板着脸看起来很凶，其实还蛮可爱的咧。”

桃井极为警觉地揽住她的肩膀：“你可不能移情别恋。否则我肯定想不开。觉得活着也没意思。”

“少来，去年分手的时候你可是说‘我就不信没了你原田瑞希，我桃井和就过不下去了！’，这么快就忘记了？”瑞希笑着调侃。

桃井在她纤细的肩膀上蹭了蹭：“最后果然过不下去了嘛，只能回到你的身边。”

“我也是一样的。”瑞希握住他的手，“始终觉得不能跟你走下去很遗憾。”

“我们好不容易才确定彼此，你不能对别人家的男人动心。”桃井又着重强调了一遍，斜了眼流川，“这小子被仙道惯得不像样了，既没礼貌脾气又大。平时给他补课没少受气，还不能抱怨，一提仙道就不冷不热地说什么‘我的人不用你费心吧’之类的。所以流川枫根本不懂得如何正确对一个人好，和他在一起难免心力交瘁。”

“你想到哪里去了？”瑞希口气温和下来，“其实很小的时候我就想要一个弟弟。但母亲过世早，父亲执意不肯再娶。现今流川将我视为姐姐看待，恰好实现我的愿望。”

桃井“唉”了一声：“我才不想当流川枫的姐夫咧。要不是这死小孩性格暴躁，我肯定一脚把他踹还给仙道。”

流川在旁边嘟哝着梦话：“仙道彰……你这个大白痴，不要抢我被子。”说完还磨了下牙。

 

仙道独自在公寓附近的小球场上打了一下午的篮球，直到天黑月升，星辰一颗一颗亮起。

“真是伤脑筋，怎么像是被抛弃之后想不开的笨蛋似的。”仙道坐在地上靠着铁丝网自言自语地说。反正和流川认识时间不久，除了接吻拥抱以外没有另外实质性的接触。要是他确定下来摊牌离开也不是什么大不了的事。尽管如此思忖，心里还是窒息了片刻。

为了摆脱这种消沉的情绪，仙道收拾了一下，振作起精神去医院探望京野转移注意力。

大概是年龄的原因，京野的尾骨复原缓慢，临床那个老头前天已经出院了，他还不知道要待多久，一见仙道来就诉起苦来：“我感觉自己快生锈了。真想跟你去海边钓鱼啊。”

仙道笑了下：“是啊，我们很久没去钓鱼了。等你出院后再约时间。”

“流川今天没一起来？”

“嗯。”仙道拿过一个苹果，低头削了起来。

京野盯着他看了几眼，疑惑地问：“你怎么看起来一副闷闷不乐的样子。该不会和流川吵嘴了吧？”

“京野。”仙道呼了口气，“流川他……搞不好有了新的选择。”

“新的选择？”京野瞠目，半天才说出话来，“你是说他变心了？”

“应该吧。最近流川跟他的补习老师走很近。早知如此，我就不会放任他们单独相处。”仙道耸了下肩膀，“现今来不及啰，连家都不肯回了。”

“你们不是已经结婚了？”京野神情错愣。

“仅仅交换了戒指而已并没有注册登记过。离婚手续都不用办。”

“流川不会做出这种抛弃你的事情吧？”京野难以相信。

仙道把削好的苹果递过去：“十之八九我要失恋了。”他故作洒脱地说。

“你们家里人知道没？”

“昨晚跟叔叔提过，本来也想通了全当是我嫉妒心作祟。不过白天又发生了一些状况……”仙道皱了皱眉，有些说不下去了。

京野伸手拍拍他的肩膀：“感情这种事的确无法勉强。你别太难过，会失去的都不是真爱。”

仙道心想何以证明流川不是他的真爱？倘若是该怎么办。

“要是不甘心就尝试去挽回他。”京野又补充道，“到底是你们的感情基础比较坚固。”

仙道对此并没有多大信心，甚至不确定在这么短的时间里他和流川到底有没有建立起所谓的感情基础：“如果必须放低自尊苦苦讨好才能勉强留下的人，不要也罢。”

“道理是这样没错咧。但你真舍得流川？”

“他能舍得我，我自然也能舍得他。”仙道在心里又重复了一遍。

京野沉重地叹了口气：“你们……怎么会搞成这个样子？你难得定下心来流川那边却又出了问题。难道好事多磨？”

仙道没再说话，想到流川此刻正在桃井家，眼中慢慢浮起一层凉意。

 

周一返校后，满脸伤痕的坂本震惊地看着流川毫发无损从教室门口进来。当晚他明明挨了几棍，走的时候满头是血，怎么可能两三天就完全复原？体质再好的人伤口痊愈速度也不会快到如此惊人。

流川冷冷地扫了坂本一眼，回到自己的座位上。

“难道他是怪物吗？”坂本低声自语了一句，回忆起流川那时狠厉的眼神不禁打了个寒颤。真的是怪物吧。像漫画中那些嗜战好斗的不死怪物，饮血为生，大杀四方。念头至此便停止了，坂本实在不敢再往深处思考，他悄悄地瞥了眼流川的背影，看来以后还是不惹为妙。

松本仍然敬畏流川，双手奉上刚出炉没多久的红豆面包：“流川大哥请享用。”

流川心想这白痴到底有什么毛病，干嘛像在侍候神明一般。他无语地趴倒在桌上，这个周末几乎写了两天两夜的试卷，累得要命，忍不住打了哈欠说：“我不要吃。别吵我睡觉。”连说话的声音都带着几分倦意。

松本“哦”了一声，把椅子往外边挪了挪，尽量给流川腾出更大的空间。

流川一觉睡到午休，醒来时班上的同学都已经去吃饭了，揉了下眼睛心想今天仙道怎么还没来。他等了半个小时有些坐不住了，站起身来走出教室往楼上走。

仙道他们班只有岸谷在，对着一盒蔬菜色拉唉声叹气，他看起来瘦了不少，五官清朗许多。

“看见仙道了么？”流川站在门口问。

岸谷抬头望着他：“诶？他一下课就走了，没找你？”

“应该没有。”流川不确定是不是太困睡死了，仙道去过他们教室自己不知道。

“你上天台找找看，仙道有时候会在那里午休。”

 

流川推开天台的铁门，看见仙道以手作枕躺在不远处，他快步走了上去：“怎么没来喊我吃午饭？”

听见流川说话的声音，仙道睁开眼笑了一下：“不想喊就没喊，我们又没约好。”

天台上的风一阵阵掠过，夹携着不知名的花草气息。

流川横躺下，把脑袋枕在仙道的胸膛上：“我很饿。去吃饭。”

“流川枫，麻烦不要睡在我身上可以么？我不是你的枕头，需要的时候靠一下，不需要就扔在一边。”仙道淡漠地说。

流川愣了愣，翻身坐了起来：“你怎么了？”

仙道脸上挂着笑，但眼里没有笑意，说话口吻又像从前一样漫不经心：“朋友，我只想好好睡个午觉。聊天的话去找你该找的人，恕不奉陪啰。”

流川嘴角动了下。这家伙为什么要说这种话？他看着仙道，心间隐隐发闷。

仙道不满流川这种失落的目光，弄得好像是自己跟别人住一起几夜不归似的，但也可能不忍心看他这副似乎受了委屈的样子。总之仙道有些烦乱起来：“喂，饿了就去吃饭，别在这里盯着我。”

“还在生气？”流川低声问。

仙道没法再睡，索性坐了起来迎上他的目光：“为什么要生气？我不是说了，过去的事就过去了。”

流川很想问既然如此你怎么判若两人，可转念一想过于婆妈便没有说出来。

仙道看着流川，眉头蹙了起来，犹豫片刻伸手轻轻抚过他嘴唇上一个不怎么明显的小伤口：“这里，怎么破的？”

“不小心磕的。”流川心想居然还有没消失的伤口。他向来不擅长说谎，下意识地别过眼去。

仙道冷笑。什么时候你变得这么喜欢骗我？话说回来，就算是桃井留下的痕迹又能怎样？他没再追问下去，站起来拍去身上的灰尘：“我回教室了。”

流川连忙跟着起身拽住他的手臂：“仙道，你是不是在跟我吵架？”

仙道露出笑容：“我们没什么可吵的。以前会。以后不会了。你的事我也不再多管。”他稍稍用力挣开流川，双手插进裤袋里转身离去。

流川的手在半空停留了一小会儿怔怔地收了回来。尽管知道自己有错在先，但对于仙道的骤变他无法理解。怎么仙道好像成了另外一个人，比在本宅初次见面那晚更加疏远。难道是喜欢的期限这么快到了？他不是说以后不会再变了。想到这里，流川的情绪低落起来，忽然意识到搞不好仙道向从前的恋人们也立下过类似的誓言。他烦躁地踹了铁门一脚，发出的巨大声响把停在附近的一群麻雀惊得逃命般飞入天际。

 

傍晚训练的时候，越野发觉仙道的状态不对，他悄悄拉过福田：“仙道没吃错药吧？”

“怎么了？”福田刚跑完步，擦了下额头上的汗。

“仙道平时跟流川对决哪会这么凶，丝毫不留情面诶。”越野托着下巴皱眉分析，“你看，流川喘得那么厉害，体力明显跟不上来，仙道居然完全无所谓还不断地挑衅。他今天是打算把流川打趴在球场上？”

“谁知道他们两口子又在搞什么意气之争。”福田耸了下肩膀。

田岗举着扩音喇叭像幽灵似的出现，猝不及防的震天怒吼吓得越野脚一软差点摔倒在地，他揉了下耳朵忍不住抱怨：“老师你干嘛啦！”

“你们两个有事没事就站在场边一唱一和地聊天，是准备改行当解说员了吗？”田岗瞪着眼睛，“不要抢相田彦一的饭碗！”

彦一蹭过来低声纠正：“老师，我第一志愿是当记者诶，才不是什么解说员……”他话没说完就看见仙道和强行阻止他灌篮的流川发生了剧烈的碰撞。

流川落地时不慎崴了脚，加上体能透支，一下摔倒在地上再没力气站起来。

仙道确实有意打压流川的气焰，不过并不想他受伤，急忙蹲下身问：“怎么样，抽筋还是扭到了？”

“扭了下。”左脚传来钻心阵痛，流川咬牙回了句。

跟过来想要扶起流川的横山被仙道推开了手，他茫然不解地眨了下眼：“队长？”

仙道已经将流川横抱起来。

横山立刻反应过来，偷偷吐了下舌头小声嘀咕：“差点忘记流川君是队长家的人咧。”

知道他们关系的其他队友并不意外这种事，夫夫间抱来抱去很正常，只担心流川的脚伤，田岗更是急得要命，高喊着彦一让他去拿医药箱。

不过体育馆大门外热情高喊“流川枫我爱你”的女孩们顿时鸦雀无声，陷入了不可思议的惊讶中。这究竟是怎么一回事，为什么她们的流川枫就这么乖乖地被别人们的仙道彰给……抱走了？

仙道沉步走向场外，把流川放到椅子上，半跪着小心地脱去他左脚的球鞋：“要不要紧？”

流川看起来很累满脸全是汗水，垂着眼调整呼吸：“没事。很快会好。”

仙道伸手接过彦一递来的喷雾，打开盖子把药剂喷在他脚上：“这么拼干嘛？你想跟上我还嫩了点。我可不是随随便便被你这种小鬼掌控住就失去所有自我意识的人。”

流川哪里听得出他话中有话，不爽地哼了声：“少自大，要不是因为没吃午饭，我才不会输。”

仙道抬眼看着流川，心中对他的眷恋不受控制地升腾起来，沉默了片刻：“你只想跟我分出胜负，仅此而已吗？”

流川傲气地微微抬起下巴：“白痴，我肯定会打败你。”

“是吗。原来在你眼里我是对手。”仙道站了起来，“放心，你赢不过我。”

流川仰望仙道，不知怎的，觉得他脸上的笑意很冷淡，不禁皱了下眉：“你在小看我？”

“不敢，能轻易打乱我步调的至今只有你一人。”仙道表情认真起来，“是你小看我了。你以为我喜欢你就会什么事都选择退让？”

“不放水最好。我才不用你让我。”流川注视着仙道，总觉得哪里不对劲，他疑惑地眨了下眼睛。

仙道笑了笑：“好好休息吧。”他转身折返球场，路过彦一的时候停了下，低声嘱咐，“麻烦跑趟路，去给流川枫买点吃的，这小子空着肚子训练到现在。”

彦一立正比了个遵命的手势：“仙道学长放心，我一定会照顾好你心爱的流川枫。”

仙道听完没接过话茬：“谢了。”他迈步继续前往球场，伸手接住横山抛来的篮球。

球场上难免会有些磕绊跌撞，大家都习以为常，又专心投入练习中。

田岗递了瓶特饮给流川：“要不要去医务室看看？”

“小事一桩。不用。”流川接过饮料道了声谢，拿下挂在椅背上的毛巾擦了把脸上的汗。

“别气馁，你打不过仙道很正常。天赋再好也架不住功底扎实。”田岗拉过椅子在流川旁边坐了下来，“这小子认真起来没几人能挡住他。”

流川点了下头没说话，盯着球场上火力全开所向披靡的仙道。好像在发泄情绪似的。

进攻防守时流川就有所察觉。往常训练时仙道的球路行云流水接近娱乐炫技，但今天他的眼神却如同暗潮汹涌的深海一般。

流川悄悄地攥紧了拳头。如果跟不上，就会被甩得很远吧。为此他的心里充满挫败感。

仙道晃过两名一年级队友的合力防守，向后跳投，篮球应声而入。他提起衣领擦了擦热汗，看了眼坐在场外的流川。那小子的脚肯定很痛，否则刚才说他赢不过自己时，早就跳起来一决高下了。想到这里，仙道心底窒闷起来。

 

训练结束后队员们各自换好衣服回家。

仙道接到国中同学的电话耽搁了些时间，等换好衣服挎上运动包走出更衣室时，看见流川还坐在椅子上，他若无其事地问：“还不走？等人来接你么。”

“今天轮到我打扫体育馆。”流川看着他说。

仙道皱眉：“脚扭了怎么不跟别人换一下？”

“又不是废了。”流川撇下了嘴。

“我真是……上辈子欠你的。”仙道取下运动包扔在流川旁边的椅子上，把队服外套脱下来搭在椅背上，“我跟你换吧。”他说完转身跑去洗拖把。

在球场来回拖地的时候，仙道问了句：“不回去么，这个点桃井在等你了吧？”

“他回东京几天，不用补习。”流川说完顿了下，“等等我们一起吃宵夜。”

“抱歉，我约了人。”仙道一口回绝。他心想流川怎么会变成这样？桃井不在就找自己填补暂时的空缺么。脚踏两条船的套路玩得实在太拙劣了。

“哦。”流川有些失望，“我能知道你约了谁么？”

仙道笑了下：“流川，你在外面过夜不回家都能理直气壮地说不用我管。难道我约个朋友吃顿宵夜也要你同意？这样未免太不公平了。”

“你果然还在生气。”

仙道脸上依旧挂着笑容：“我不想再和你讨论这件事。我约了位小学妹，满意了？”

流川眼神黯了下，一字一句地问：“是你曾经的恋人？”

“我说你可不像这种喜欢刨根问底的人。”

流川望了望他欲言又止，眼皮慢慢垂落下来，盯住地上某一点发怔。

仙道喜欢过很多人。我也只是其中之一。

相田彦一说他每次只会和一个人交往。所以有了新的目标就快跟我告别了吗。

这种感觉很差劲，身体里似乎在发大水，把五脏六腑冲得乱七八糟。

仙道硬着心肠迅速打扫完球场，拿过外套和运动包往馆外走去，到门口又停下脚步，他回过身：“要锁门了，你打算在球场过夜？”

流川竭力压住复杂的情绪，一开口嗓子已经哑了：“脚肿了。鞋子穿不上。在这里睡一晚也没事。”

仙道看了流川一会儿，到底狠不下心把他扔着不管，咬咬牙快步折返回来。

他这才发现流川的脚其实肿得很厉害：“为什么刚才不说？你觉得逞强很有意思？”

“说了又不会马上好。”

仙道叹了口气，转身半跪下去：“怎么说都是我害你扭伤的。上来吧，我背你回家。”

“我不要。”流川当即回绝。之前被他当众抱离球场已经够软弱了。

“流川枫，请你搞清楚，我们的婚姻关系目前还没结束。没必要急着撇清关系。”仙道话音有些不稳，“偶尔听我一次，对你来说真的这么难？”

流川觉得眼睛很酸涩，短暂的踌躇后，俯身趴在了仙道的背上。

仙道没再说话，把他背了起来大步走出体育馆。

今夜月光极为明亮，没有云朵遮拦，将地面照得白茫茫一片。

仙道恍惚觉得像是回到与流川在本家邸宅初见的那个晚上。也是这么大的明月悬在空中。他的心底慢慢升起一股难以平抑的痛楚。认真果然没好处。游戏人间时什么都能看得清晰、明朗。现如今前景混沌不明，就连情绪都无法全部自我掌控。

流川的脸贴在仙道的肩膀上，他实在太困了，眼睛一眨一眨便睁不开了。

仙道稍稍耸了下肩膀：“睡着了？”

流川惊醒过来：“我不是把你当枕头。”

“这么在意我中午跟你说的这句话？”仙道皱了下眉。

流川头脑一片混茫，有些昏沉，伸手环住仙道的脖子，在他肩上蹭了下：“我想就睡五分钟。”

这种看似撒娇的举动令仙道忍不住心软起来，轻轻地呼了口气。谁说流川枫不懂伎俩？随手就把我抓得死死的。明知他心里开始装进别人，还是贪恋不已。

“睡吧。到家了叫你。”仙道先前刻意冷漠的语气被温柔迅速替代。

流川低沉地“唔”了声。迷迷糊糊地想，最好永远到不了家。一直走下去。这样仙道就不会放下他出门约会。因为产生了这种念头，流川下意识地将仙道搂得更紧。要是对方也是男人就可以跟出去揍得他站不起来，看他们怎么吃宵夜……可偏偏是个女孩子。

仙道察觉流川收紧了手臂，不禁放慢了脚步。既然舍不得，为什么又要跟别人过夜。或者流川压根不知道自己要什么。青春时期的迷茫困顿每个人都有。

这样理解没错，但事情发生在自己身上，仙道没办法接受。

归家的途中，道路两旁全是沉甸甸垂在夜色里的紫藤花，有几只灰色的飞蛾从中迅速穿过，围着昏黄的路灯胡乱扑撞。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

回到公寓前，仙道低声叫醒流川，把他从背上放落地，伸手摸出钥匙。

流川单脚站立，半天睁不开眼睛，神态显得有些迷茫。

仙道打开门摸亮玄关的顶灯，扭头看着他：“要我抱你进去么？”

流川清醒过来：“我才没这么弱。”他跳进客厅里，脱球鞋的时候才想起另一只还在体育馆里。

仙道换了拖鞋，拿下斜挎在身侧的运动包连同横挂在上面的队服一并扔在沙发上：“我先去洗澡。”背着身高相差无几的流川走了这么多路，花了仙道不少力气。他似乎很累的样子，脱下短袖光着上身去往浴室。

流川缄口不语，心底开始寻思待会儿如何阻止仙道外出应约。强行把他关在家里也不是没可能，但这样一来肯定直接闹崩；假装脚疼博取同情心又太过柔弱不像大丈夫所为……流川思前想后都觉得不合理，转过眼望向窗外的明月。要是仙道想把我留在家里，他会怎么做？换位一想，流川懊丧的眼神微微亮了下，撑着沙发站了起来。

仙道在浴室待了很长时间，花洒下的水像是一场温热的雨，淋在身上心却是凉的。

这种郁闷的感受之于他而言极为陌生，似乎无论怎么自我调节都无法高兴起来。

仙道不禁疑惑起来，流川究竟何时霸占了举足轻重影响全局的地位？

有言道，“根须生肺腑，拔时诛吾心。诛心之痛，却像雪融衣衫湿”。

仙道甩了下头发上的水珠，扯过浴巾擦拭，突然想起那晚中岛说的那句“我不会再遇见像你一样的人了”。他怔了下，真正切身体会到二叔常常随口感慨的风水轮流转。

莫不是谁都曾经深深地期待得到某段感情，但结果总会不尽人意？

仙道似有所思地出了浴室，抬眼看见流川躺在沙发里，扭伤的那只脚架在扶手上。

电视里正在播放一场热火朝天的篮球赛，解说员的声音听起来很激动，时不时夹杂着观众们的呐喊和惊呼。

仙道擦着头发走上前去。心想至少此刻流川还在他身边。

流川看他一眼，似乎有话要说，但并没有发出声音，目光不自觉地往别处望去。

仙道顺着他的视线看了看，矮桌上摆了盘海炒乌冬，还有一碗海带汤。

“宵夜。”流川很少像这样意图明显地主动示好，心里觉得非常别扭。

仙道穿上睡裤后解开围在腰间的浴巾，这种不符合流川作风的突兀转折令他有些捉摸不到头脑，皱了下眉，走到矮桌前盘腿坐下，盯着眼前这盘乌冬面沉思片刻：“我说，你不会下了毒吧？”

流川坐起来砸了一抱枕过去：“开什么玩笑？”他跳下沙发，瞪了仙道一眼，“我去洗澡。马上就来。”

仙道看着流川的背影眨了眨眼睛，低头喝了口海带汤，味道是淡的，没有放盐，又夹了一筷子乌冬塞进嘴里，哦，原来盐罐子被打翻在炒面中了，简直咸得要命。他吞咽下去，揉了揉太阳穴，无奈地摇头笑了笑，低声嘟哝：“这小子的料理水准看来是不会有长进啰。”话虽这么说，但还是一口面一口汤地吃了起来。

流川板着脸站在浴室门边往外悄悄地瞄了眼，见状表情缓和了些，脱下衣服跳着去冲澡了。

仙道很快解决完，海带汤并没能完全中和掉炒面的咸苦，他把碗盘端进厨房，打开冰箱拿出一瓶柠檬水仰头喝了个底朝天，往周围一打量，难得流川没有把厨房搞成战后现场，汤锅炒锅已经清洗干净，连洗碗布都叠得齐齐整整。仙道疑惑地皱皱眉，这小子太反常了，难道准备今晚跟我摊牌？

流川生怕仙道溜走，匆匆洗完澡很快跳出浴室，一眼没在客厅里看到他，心忽然一沉。

仙道洗好碗盘从厨房里出来就见流川手撑着墙怔怔地站在原地，他的头发上全是水。

流川混茫失落的眼神因为仙道的出现变得清明起来。

仙道不明白流川为什么会展露这种似乎很高兴的神情，愣了一会儿拿了块毛巾抛给他：“把头发先擦干吧。”说完转身走到沙发前，捞过遥控器换到电影频道。

流川“哦”了一声，跳过来坐在他身旁擦头发。

仙道懒散地抱手靠住沙发背，长腿伸直交叠着架在茶几上。

长时间沉默不言的仙道令流川有些无措，忍不住悄悄偷看了几眼。

仙道眼珠移了下，很快又转回电视屏幕上：“鬼鬼祟祟看我干嘛？”

流川一惊，连忙别过脸去：“我才没有。”

仙道故作镇定，实则心内忐忑，感觉手心全是冷汗：“有话要对我说？”

“说什么？”流川摸摸头发已经没有水了，放下浴巾学着仙道的样子，把腿架在茶几上。

“没有重要决定之类的？”仙道侧过脸看他。

流川眯着眼打了个哈欠：“我想睡了算不算重要决定？”

既然流川似乎不想点破，仙道便无法下定决心追问，他轻微地叹口气：“困的话回卧室睡。我想看完这部电影。”

流川拿过一个抱枕搂在怀中，又打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛说：“我也想看。”

才不过两分钟，仙道感觉肩上一沉，不用看也知道是流川睡着后倒过来了。

电视里传出一句台词：“世上只有一个人让我觉得自己能够飞起来。他就是你。”

世上也只有一个人能够让我觉得从高空坠落下来。仙道伸手一点点慢慢拿出流川搂着的枕头，轻手轻脚把他抱回卧室。

仙道将流川放到床上直起身的那刻，手腕被他拽住了。

但流川并没有醒来。

仙道挣了下挣不开。这小子怎么睡着时力气还这么大？

窗外的月光浸染流川带着潮气的黑发。仙道指上那枚被隐藏的婚戒也在月光的照耀下像萤火一般逐渐发亮闪现出来——曾经企图摘下来的狐族信物成了他心里莫名的一缕底气——至少这样东西包括桃井在内的任何人都无法拥有甚至碰触。

仙道凝视着流川毫无防备的睡脸，回过神自嘲地笑了笑，心想其实没必要把自己置于这般近乎难堪的地步。搞不好有了新恋情转身就把这小子抛诸脑后了，毕竟他的出现本来就是场意外。

一生还有很长的时间，太过短暂的插曲必然无法影响往后全部的岁月。

仙道静伫片刻爬上床，躺在了流川的身边。

周四早上打了场比赛，陵南压倒性胜出，全员斗志高昂。

仙道这几天很沉默，他换好衣服去贩卖机前买饮料，余光瞥见流川也走了过来。

不知道是不是多想，仙道总感觉流川最近有意无意地跟着自己。他塞进两个硬币，弯腰从出口拾起两罐饮料，抛了一罐给流川。

流川接住饮料靠近仙道几步：“教练说等等去鱼住前辈店里吃饭。”

“你跟他们去吧。”仙道打开饮料喝了口。

“你不去？”流川皱眉看着他。

“今天起得太早有点累，反正下午不用上课，回去补觉。”

面对这样浑身充满疏离感的仙道，流川不知道该怎么办，盯着手里的饮料罐：“那我也回家。”

仙道挑眉笑了下：“你想去的话就去吧，和队友们打好关系多几个朋友没坏处。”

“但我想跟你一起。”

仙道凑近他：“怎么，想陪我睡觉？”

“也行。”流川点了下头。

“可我不想诶。每晚你都枕在我肩上。你大概不知道自己睡着后有多沉吧？”仙道说话的语气很平淡，“半边身子发麻的感觉其实很不舒服。”

流川目光复杂地看了仙道一眼。回想起来的确早晨醒来时会被抱在怀里。原来已经造成了困扰还不自知。他缄默良久低声说了句抱歉。

彦一在走廊那头高喊：“仙道学长，流川，我们要走了啦，你们快来！”

仙道把喝完的饮料罐扔进旁边的垃圾桶里：“帮我跟教练他们说一声，我回家了。”他避开流川的眼光转身走了。

流川感觉心中恍如夏日阵雨将至前一刻那般沉闷，但神情依旧没什么太大的变化。他从未历经过感情的波折，也没有陷入过逐渐失去一个人的境地中。好像做什么都不对也不知道应该做什么，背着仙道在电视里偷学了几句甜腻的情话又实在讲不出口。

正在流川灰心的时候，运动包里的手机响了起来，他摸出来一看是爷爷。

一听到爷爷的声音，流川险些张口询问他如何正确挽回仙道的方法，不过转念一想，这件事被爷爷知道的话，仙道肯定会挨骂，到时自己就成了跟长辈告状的卑鄙小人，只会被他越加排斥。

“你有在听爷爷说话吗？”爷爷半天得不到流川的回应，口气疑惑地问。

“我在。”流川回过神来。

“也没什么重要的事，几天没联系有些想你了。”爷爷说，“桃井今早来拜访过我，他说你进步很大。你能慢慢适应这个社会的生活，我就放心多了。”

“嗯，不会让你失望。”流川呼出一口压抑在胸腔内的郁气。

“仙道那小子没有欺负过你吧，对你还好吗？”

流川掩饰住低落的情绪：“对我很好。都是他在照顾我。”

“那是应该的嘛。倘若是阿彰去了你们的栖居地，你也会保护他照顾他的，对吗？”

“是。谁都不能动他。”流川坚定地说，“包括我姐。”

爷爷在电话那头笑了起来：“我说你这孩子啊……不用总是这么认真。”

流川犹豫了下：“爷爷，仙道他……有没有特别想要的东西？”

“啊？”爷爷想了想，“这可把我难住啰。我认为他想要的东西，他都是不要的。为什么突然这么问？”

“我想对仙道有多点了解。”流川嘟哝了句。

“是吗。阿彰的心思……不太好琢磨。我一手将他带大，但还是常常不知道他在想什么。”爷爷眉头蹙了蹙，“怎么了，是不是觉得相处有点累？”

“不是。”流川抬眼看见彦一又在前方冲他招手，便迈步朝前走去，“爷爷，队友们在等我。改天再聊。”

彦一伸长脖子张望：“仙道学长咧？”

“回家休息了。”流川把手机塞回运动包中。

跟过来的越野撇嘴抱怨了句：“你家仙道彰还真是扫兴。”他看流川一副心不在焉的样子，“不过话又说回来，你们两个最近在搞什么名堂？仙道独来独往的总不和你一起。”

流川摇了下头：“没事。”

越野眯了眯眼睛，环顾四周确认没其他人，压低声音问：“仙道是不是又按捺不住他那颗雕成花的心了？”

“雕成花的心是什么？”流川一本正经地问。

“真是说什么，什么你就不知道。”越野叹口气，“简单而言，仙道有新目标了？”

流川怔了怔没回答，眼神明显黯淡许多。

“他每次移情别恋时，就是这样啦。热情不再，懒懒散散不爱理人的模样。”

彦一在旁吃惊地瞪大了双眼：“我还以为仙道学长这次是玩真的。”

流川紧锁双眉，忍不住问：“该怎么办？”

越野露出为难的神色：“仙道一旦选择冷淡疏远，表示已经想好结束。他这个人平常没个正经，不过有了决定……就不会再有任何转圜的余地。哭都没有用。”

是的。之前那个女孩子在他怀里哭得很伤心他也不为所动。流川心中阴云密布。

“我帮你去调查学长的新目标是谁！”彦一握着拳头说，“你才是我们自己人，无论如何不能受外人欺负。”

“不用。”流川长这么大没像此刻这般难受到几乎喘不过气，“是他某个学妹。”

“仙道这小子也太祸害了。”越野忿忿不平地说，“已婚人士还在外面乱来！”他拍了拍流川的肩膀，“你想开点。喜欢你的人那么多。每一个都比仙道好。”

越野嘴巴一张一合究竟在说些什么流川已经听不见了，脑海中不停地浮现出仙道的面孔。

迄今，流川才觉察到对仙道不仅仅只有选定与被选定这么简单的责任关系。

还有无法用言语表述出来的眷恋。

 

浅火森林里的老人们常常说“在那个世界生活可是相当不容易，他们的情感很复杂的咧。就像蜜蜂的老巢一样曲折迂回”，“还是我们狐族好，与选中的伴侣一条道就可以走到头，不会动不动就迷失方向”诸如此类的论断。但他们谁都没有机会来这个世界真正看一眼，仅仅是从回家探亲的狐族女人们口中得知而已。

这个世界的感情远远比蜜蜂的老巢更加庞杂。

 

流川长时间的缄默令越野和彦一两个人担心起来，他们互相对望了一眼。

越野咳了几声：“流川，你也别想太多，这个地球少了谁都转得起来。”

彦一难过地瘪着嘴，他向来不赞同仙道的感情观，但或许是自己没有经验，无法了解其中的苦与乐：“别丧气嘛，又不是你的错。你们还年轻，定不下来很正常的。”

从更衣室里陆续走出来的其他队员们谈笑风生，吵吵嚷嚷提议去鱼住家的居酒屋。

田岗私底下对这帮孩子都喜欢得很，并无任何异议，打电话通知了鱼住一声。

前队员池上今日大学里没课，正在居酒屋里找鱼住饮茶聊天，在旁边对田岗说：“老师，仙道家那位来不来？刚才鱼住提及这件事，我手一抖差点摔了茶杯。仙道这小子够可以的！跟男人闪婚也就算了，还不请我们喝酒，真是没义气！我可要好好治治他，老师您千万别阻止。”

“没问题，我肯定睁一只眼闭一只眼。那先这样，一会儿见。”田岗挂了电话才发现没看见仙道，问了句，“仙道呢？”

“仙道学长先行回家了。”彦一答道。

“什么情况？又自己走了……”田岗嘀咕起来，“这小子怎么变得这么不合群？”他目光转向流川，“我说流川，仙道是不是心情不好？”

越野哼了声：“他会心情不好？心情好着呢，就是想避开流川而已。混账家伙。”

田岗平时比较关注仙道，也零零碎碎知道一些他的情事，人不风流枉少年嘛，听越野这么说当即会意。从这个角度寻思，田岗恍然明白，他上前拍拍流川的肩膀安慰：“男儿大丈夫，拿得起放得下。”

流川始终没说话，一声不响地扭头跑走了。

福田忍不住白了越野一眼：“干嘛要弄得人尽皆知？流川那小子自尊心那么高，现在肯定很没面子。”

周围其他队员们纷纷点头承诺：“放心，我们保证不会到处乱说的。”

田岗一脸恨铁不成钢：“仙道这家伙啊……”

 

流川走在街边浑身提不起什么劲。

幼年时母亲大人提及过狐族初代长老因为选中了无法属于他的伴侣，因此只能在森林中守着神明独自过完余生这桩旧事。

祖母大人那会儿尚且在世。她说这种便是感情。感情会摧毁一个人的意志。不碰最好。

流川皱着眉，他十分抗拒这样沮丧的自己。

初来镰仓时，仙道告诉他产生紧张感便是这个世界的喜欢。

那么现今这种伴随着痛楚的心绪是什么，比喜欢更深的又是什么？

或者说，仙道彰并非他的伴侣，即使认定了也没有用。

思至此处，流川冷静许多。他代替姐姐来这个世界是错误的开始。但凡错误总会被纠正。

这本就不是他和仙道原来应该拥有的生活。

其实一个人也没什么不好的。相比之下在故乡更为自在。不用揣测某个人的想法，不想回家在树上睡一晚不要紧，打了架也没人教训他——更加不会沦为感情上的落魄者。

流川停下脚步在原地站了一会儿。有几个骑着单车逃课的国中生嬉笑着从他身边飞驰而过。

回到家中，流川看见仙道的球鞋在玄关处，放下运动包走进卧室，他正侧卧而眠，睡得很死。

窗外天光暗沉，从海上涌来的乌云遮住了太阳。这段时间总是一阵晴一阵雨。

流川赤着脚放轻步子上前，盘腿席地而坐，望着仙道沉睡的模样。心想怎么过去没发现这家伙其实长得很好看。流川俯身趴在床边，伸手轻轻地摸了下仙道的眉毛。

仙道皱眉，眼睛睁了下，用梦呓般嘶哑含糊的声音嘟哝：“我说宝贝儿，别总是趁我一睡着就往我梦里跑好吗？”他神情看起来很疲惫。

流川没说话。心想仙道从来不会这样喊他，肯定睡眼昏花错认成别人了。

仙道凑近过来想要亲吻他迷迷糊糊的梦境。

流川猛地直起身，这家伙……我才不要被当成替身。

“唔，梦中都不肯让我亲你，实在是太无情了……”仙道不悦地抱怨一句，翻身没了动静。

这么说，仙道跟对方还没有发展起来。但和我好像没什么关系。流川捏了下拳头，走出卧房顺手关上房门，一路走到客厅的茶几前盘腿坐下，打开电视一边看球赛一边考虑接下去的路该怎么走。

 

仙道被雨声惊醒，昏昏沉沉从被子里探出头，他这两天夜不能寐，满脑子都是错综纷杂的消极想法。即便补了一觉，还是觉得精神状态很差。

刚才好像又梦见流川了？仙道有些懊恼。但偏偏梦境是不受自我控制的。

仙道伸腿踢开被子翻身下床，看着房门皱了下眉：“刚才我好像没关门吧？”他低声嘟哝一句，隐约听见外面传来篮球赛场上的欢呼声，开门一看，流川背对着他坐在地上。

“你什么时候回来的？”仙道抓了抓头发，“不是跟教练他们去聚餐了吗？”

“刚到家。”流川忍不住扭头看了他一眼。

“哦。”仙道避过他的目光，走进盥洗室，用冷水洗了把脸，抬头望着镜中自己似乎有些憔悴的倦容怔了怔。心想爱情真是种折磨。流川这家伙好像什么事都没发生过一样。这种明知暴风雨将来，但天地间却一片宁静的感觉令人非常不安。

仙道扯下毛巾擦干脸上的水走了出去，抬眼就瞥见窗外有只褐色的鸢在盘旋。

镰仓一带如今很少见得到凶禽飞来居民住宅区。

仙道不禁多看了几眼，突然发现这只鸢很奇怪，明明滂沱大雨，它的羽毛好像并没有被沾湿。

注视着仙道的流川发觉异样，疑惑地顺着他的目光往窗外看去，脸色蓦地一变，急忙冲上前打开窗子。

那只鸢“嗖”地一声破雨飞了进来，停在茶几上，一脸高傲。

仙道吓了一跳，赶紧跑过去：“喂！你怎么把它放进来了！”

“别吵。”流川跪坐在鸢的面前，“是狐族神明的化身。”

鸢的眼神极为犀利，身上好像闪烁着若有若无的光亮。

仙道心想爷爷曾经说过，浅火森林供奉着的神明会化作老鹰或者黄犬给住在这个世界的狐族送信。怪不得它的羽毛不会被雨水淋湿。

流川向鸢行了个大礼，直起身小心地解下绑在它腿上的装着信笺的小竹筒：“谢谢。”

鸢看起来不太高兴，低头在流川的手背用力啄下，当即血流如注。

仙道一惊，蹲下身连忙扯过纸巾捂住流川的伤口止血，对着鸢扬声说：“你干嘛啄人！”

鸢半张开翅膀，脖子上的羽毛转眼间全部竖了起来，喉咙里发出愤怒的鸣音。

流川按住仙道的肩膀把他压了下来：“别轻举妄动。”

仙道看着纸巾上的鲜血，心痛得要命：“我去拿医药箱。”

“不用。”流川拉住他，“帮我接碗清水。”

仙道不明其用意，点了下头，瞪了那只鸢一眼，站起身跑进厨房。

鸢收起翅膀，黄色的眼瞳冷冷地盯住流川。

流川耳边响起神明说话的声音：“这是对你胡作妄为的小惩。竟敢瞒着吾与长老偷天换日，实在可恶！若不是看在你母亲长跪神祠哀求至今的份上，吾见都不愿见到你。”

“烦请转告母亲大人不用担心。”流川思忖母亲必定在神明前落泪了，心中难受不已。

仙道怕那只怪鸢又欺负流川，捧着水很快折返客厅。

鸢看了仙道一眼便不再说话了，眼珠骨碌转了下。

流川扯下手上的纸巾，接过那碗水，恭敬地送到鸢的面前。

鸢低头饮了口，身子渐渐变得蒙眬，最后化作一团白雾消失不见了。

“啄得这么深，我就应该把它的翅膀给拔了。”仙道皱着眉头拿来医药箱给流川包扎好伤口。

“谢谢。”流川还在记挂母亲，情绪低落地说了句。

仙道看流川脸色发白：“很痛吧，你这个笨蛋，干嘛不躲开？我真是败给你了，来镰仓后你受多少次伤了？就算恢复能力再好也不能这么不把自己当回事……”他发觉流川剑眉微蹙，呼了口气，强行平复住情绪，“抱歉，说了不再管你的事又忍不住念叨起来。你假装没听见好了。”

“你还在关心我？”流川问了句。

仙道沉默片刻，转开话题：“先看看信里面写了些什么吧。”

流川“嗯”了一声，倒出信笺展开，是父亲的字迹。

尽管仙道很想知道这封家信的内容，但偷窥什么的实在太逊。他当即忍住念头，坐直身子转眼观看球赛。

信的内容很短，流川看完后卷好收了起来，咬了下嘴唇，忽然伸手抱住仙道，把脸埋在他的肩窝里，闷声说：“我就靠五分钟。”

仙道怔了下，双手攥紧拳头忍住没有搂他。用逃避的方式好不容易走出来几步，不能前功尽弃：“是不好的消息？”

“姐被长老锁在神祠里。关一个月禁闭。”流川拥紧仙道，说话的声调听起来与往常有些不同。

仙道当场投降，算了，明天再重新开始好了，这也是没办法的事，平时浑身长刺倔强冷漠的小子露出软弱的一面寻求安慰，怎么可能推开？想到这里，仙道微不可闻地叹口气，抬起手抱住流川，抚摸他的背脊：“是因为你代替姐来这里又被我选中的事？”

流川点了点头：“长老很生气。”

“姐……究竟为什么不肯自己来？”

“她在等人。时刻都不愿离开。”流川回答。

“是姐的恋人吗？”

“那个男人不会回来的。他厌憎姐姐的怪力。早就回自己的族群结婚了。”

“我不明白……既然如此，姐为什么还要等他？”

“姐将他视为伴侣。不会变了。”流川低声说。

“所以到如今你还留在我身边也是这样？如果我手上没有狐族的信物，不是你口里所谓命定的伴侣，你……就不会勉强和我在一起了是吗？”仙道感觉自己的尾音颤了下。

“不是。”流川很快否认，“以前是。现在不是。但我明白晚了。”

“你这样说又是什么意思？”仙道心神不定地问。

流川直起身离开他的怀抱：“衣服我收拾好了。没拿其他东西。雨停了就走。”

“你要走去哪里？”仙道不自觉地搂紧流川。桃井应该从东京回来了，是准备搬过去和他一起住了吗？他心里这么揣测，话语却说不出来。

“还不知道。男人讲义气。我不会跟爷爷说。”流川又露出那副正直的表情。

“不是……谁要跟你讲义气，讲什么义气？”仙道再度陷入茫然中。是我理解能力退化了吗？明明这小子打算跟别人同居，干嘛说得像是在帮我隐瞒过错似的。

“爷爷知道的话，你肯定挨骂。”流川叹了口冷气。本想拉开仙道环在他腰上的手，但一想今后不会有机会这样亲密，便放任自己再多贪恋片刻。

“流川枫，你是不是太高估自己在我家的地位了？我才是他的亲孙子，出了这种事怎么可能帮你骂我？”仙道不禁提高了声音。

“爷爷是讲理的人。”流川反驳他。

话音刚落，流川放在茶几上的手机铃声大作。

仙道下意识地瞥了眼，看见屏幕上闪现出桃井的名字。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

仙道装作若无其事地松开环在流川腰上的手，往旁边挪了挪拉开两人之间的距离。

流川直起身捞过手机，按下通话键“喂”了一句。

“告诉你一个不幸的消息，我等会儿就回镰仓了。今晚你又得开始补习啰。”桃井撑着头横卧在邸宅的回廊上。

瑞希穿着若竹色的和服跪坐在旁边悠闲地饮茶。

东京这边大雨初停，乌云刚刚散去，天空比先前明亮许多。

“今晚不用过来。”流川接口答道。

“准备跟你家仙道出去约会吗？”桃井懒洋洋地问。

“不是。”

“都休息三四天了，没有正当理由别想再偷懒。我今早才在仙道爷爷面前夸赞你，要是过阵子测验成绩太难看的话，我怎么有脸向他汇报交差？”

仙道心想是不是应该回避比较好，却像是生了根一般站不起来。

“我有事要处理。来了也见不到我。”流川看了眼窗外的雨，似乎并没有要停下来的征兆，反而是越下越大，水蒙蒙的一片。

“流川，别怪我没告诉你，瑞希让我今晚带份小礼物给你，逾期的话我会把它丢进垃圾桶。”桃井忍不住打了个哈欠，伸手擦去眼角的泪花，阴雨天真是太容易犯困咧。

瑞希瞪了他一眼，低声警告：“又不是什么贵重的东西，干嘛还要特地提一下，顺手交给流川不就行了？”

流川此时记挂远在浅火森林中的家人。他姐其实还好，被关在神祠中忏悔失去一个月的自由而已。最为担虑的是为了子女的所作所为而伤心哭泣的母亲。身为男儿无法再侍奉父母左右，反而让他们感到难过，想来也是令他人瞧不起的事。加上与仙道分别在即，无异于雪上加霜。他闷声重复地问了句：“礼物？”

“是，瑞希还给你准备了红豆馅的生果子。我都没这么好的待遇诶。真是气人。”桃井语气颇为无奈。

瑞希俯身夺过手机放在耳边：“流川，你别听他夸张其词。昨晚外婆来东京探望我和爸爸，我们在厨房里一边制作和果子一边闲谈聊到你，外婆就给你也准备了一份。不过等阿和今天带回镰仓估计就没有新鲜的好吃咧。以后你和仙道回东京时再来我家做客。”

流川心底涌起一股暖意，好似在雨中踽踽而行忽然有人善良地在他头顶撑来一把伞，他紧锁的眉头些微展开：“好。帮我谢谢外婆。”

仙道听见这声“外婆”顿时心中抽了一下。已经跟着桃井称呼他家中长辈了吗？

瑞希笑着说：“朋友间不用这么客气。”她停顿了一下，有些不放心地问，“头上的伤真的彻底好了吗？你几天没回家，仙道有没有生你的气？”

流川一言难尽，沉默了片刻回答：“没事。别担心。”

“但我还是不太赞成出了事便独自硬撑这种做法。两个人既然选择一起走下去，那么路途中或好或坏的经历能共同度过，难道不是更有意义？”瑞希温柔地说。

“我明白。”流川看了眼仙道的侧面，又迅速地移开视线。

桃井坐起身来，盘着腿一脸不悦地嚷了起来：“喂，原田瑞希，你跟这小子是说不完了？你不用再给我泡茶了，直接去厨房里把整瓶醋拿来就行咧。”他说着又补充了一句，“就算你把他看成弟弟也不行。我本来就很小气。”

瑞希忍不住笑出声来，佯怒在他肩上拍了一下：“那么下次再聊啰。有空的话我可以去探访你和仙道吗？”

“嗯。”流川认真地点点头，等瑞希挂了电话，把手机放回茶几上。

客厅内的气氛陡然沉抑下来，往日的亲密嬉闹被二人默契地隐匿在心间。

“看起来桃井和那家伙对你还不错嘛。”仙道装出一副大度的模样，眼睛却不敢看流川。总不能临别前还与他大吵一架吧。

“喂，回礼的话送什么比较好？”流川问了句。心想和瑞希毕竟相识不久，受外人恩惠理所当然地接受并毫无表示有些说不过去。

仙道深深地呼了口气，心中理智之弦终于“嘣”地一声断裂了，恼怒地扭头就将流川掀翻在地，双手撑地将他圈在其中：“流川枫，你就这么不在意我？”

流川躺在地板上，被仙道突如其来的大动作吓了一跳，一时间忘了反抗：“我不在意你？”

仙道似乎从没这样生过气，沉沉的目光宛如有海啸迫近过来，盯着流川的眼睛说：“我恨不得把整颗心都掏给你。你不要就算了，为什么还在伤口撒盐？桃井给你带礼物，你问我回礼？我应该把我内心深处最想要的告诉你，再让你送给他是吗？那太简单了，你把自己送给他就行了！”他说得有些急，喘了口重气。

“师母有桃井了，要我干什么？”流川不明就里地嘟囔了句。

“师……母？”仙道露出疑惑的神情。

“桃井的女朋友瑞希，你不认识？”

“那家伙的女朋友我怎么会认识……等等，你说桃井和有女朋友？”仙道不禁瞪大了眼睛。

“我还以为你们曾经见过。”流川说，“跟我姐很像。”他伸手指了指眼角下，“这里都有颗泪痣。”

仙道当场愣住，所以最近无比苦恼，甚至对人生都险些产生厌倦感的原因……仅仅是自己思虑过度？仙道怔怔地看着身下的流川，他的眼神没有丝毫闪避代表肯定是没有撒谎。

“我们一定要这样说话？”流川皱了下眉，“让我起来，地板很硬。”

仙道回过神，抱着他坐了起来。

流川愈加不爽：“大白痴，坐你腿上也没好到哪里去。”他扶着茶几借力想要站起来。

仙道掐住流川的腰直往下按：“没事，我又不会收你的钱。”他能听见自己的心在“扑通扑通”地跳动着，“你老老实实告诉我，上周你跟桃井究竟背着我做了什么？”

流川被戳到理亏处就坐在仙道腿上不动了，犹豫片刻问道：“你发觉我在骗你了？”

“就你那蹩脚的说谎水平怎么可能瞒住我？”

“那你为什么不说破？”流川垂下眼仍觉得心虚。

“怎么说？质问你是不是变心出轨了吗？”仙道提及这段日子的伤心处，忍不住稍稍提高了嗓门，“明知是利刃，我下不了决定亲手刺向自己有什么错？”

流川眼神凌冽了下：“变心的人是你。我才不会这么做。”

“我变心？”仙道迟疑了下。

“教练说得很对。男儿大丈夫，拿得起放得下。”流川板着脸说。

“老师为什么要和你说这种话？”

“你希望我纠缠你不休？”流川撇了下嘴角，“绝对不可能。越野和相田讲得也没错。”

“喂，你们中午究竟聊到了什么话题？”仙道急了起来，心想田岗教练加上越野和彦一准不会发生什么好事，“你倒是说说看，我变心给谁了？”

“某个学妹。”流川不悦地回答。

“这也太笼统了，一二年级这么多女生都是我的学妹，你说哪个？”

“跟你吃宵夜的那个。”

“这周的宵夜不都是你给我做的？晚上也跟你睡在一起。难道我能灵魂出窍跑去和别人约会？”

“那天在体育馆你自己说的。”

仙道蓦地想起这回事来：“你在桃井家过夜不回来……我想争点面子随口胡诌也不行？要是我心里容得下别人，上周就跟你掰了不再往来。干嘛还要这样恋恋不舍拖一天算一天……”说到最后他的话音逐渐变小，“你没有想要重新选择伴侣的意向？”

“除了你，我不会再选别人了。”流川很认真地接口回答，“就算你想结束那也是你的事。我可以直接离开。但我仍旧不会改变。”

“你刚才说雨停了就走，是认为我背弃了你，准备自己找个地方一个人生活下去吗？”仙道心里瞬间宛如浪潮翻涌般难受起来，他忍不住埋首在流川的怀中，闷声闷气地说，“我早就说你是个笨蛋了。难道不应该换个比我更好的人让我后悔吗？”

“我有我的打算。”流川不自觉抬手抱住仙道，眼里似乎有些潮气。

仙道平复了一下情绪，抬起头望着他：“你骗着我的到底是什么事？”

流川犹豫片刻，低声回答：“那天晚上，坂本健一来找我寻仇。他们人太多，我没留神，头上挨了几棍……”

仙道眉头一拧，明明很着急，但手上的动作很轻，拨开他的头发检查：“伤在什么地方？”

流川扯开的手，甩了下被弄乱的头发：“早就好了。但当时有些严重。撑到家门口的时候晕过去了。”他说到这里觉得很没面子，不爽地抿了下嘴，“后来桃井和师母把我送进了医院……抱歉，我没有对你说实话。”

“出了这么大的事，你居然瞒着我？”仙道在他腰上恨恨地捏了一把。

“就知道你会生气。”流川耸了下肩膀语气有些无奈。

仙道情绪过于激动，被口水噎了下，低头用力咳了几声，差点把眼泪呛了出来：“流川枫，我说你真是个十足的混账小鬼……”

“如果你一直做我不喜欢的事，我会讨厌你。道理是一样的。”

“你太低估我对你的心意了。即便是误认为你和桃井产生了感情……我也没有讨厌过你。”仙道总算明白为何常听人们说“失而复得便是一桩人间最美的事”，潜伏在他心间的风暴逐渐平息。

“我和桃井？”流川有些愕然，“他是我的老师。虽然不想承认，但到底是长辈。”

仙道“唔”了一声又将脸埋进了流川的胸膛蹭了起来，嗅闻着熟悉的气味，他的耳朵顿时阵阵发烫……居然自编自演了这么一场心上人背叛自己后孤苦心痛还要故作伟大成全对方的戏码。莫不是隔代遗传了爷爷的演戏天赋？实在是……太丢脸了。

“喂，你干嘛？”流川按着仙道的肩把他推了起来，“耳朵怎么这么红？”

仙道抬手搓了搓耳朵，继续搂住流川，忽然想起什么来似的：“这几天你又是准备宵夜又是拽着我睡觉，是怕我离开想把我留在家中？”

“才没有。”这回轮到流川的耳朵开始红了。

“只要你肯像你说的一样，眼中只看着我，我不会舍得离开你的注视。”仙道的目光如同春天的海洋般温润起来，“不知道是不是你无意中使出的伎俩。比起从前我似乎更能确认自己对你的心意。”

“你没有喜欢别人真好。”流川低头吻了下仙道的脸颊，“但我见到你时仍然不觉得紧张。见不到的时候才会。这样如果也算喜欢，那我……”他抿了下嘴觉得不好意思再说下去。

“那你什么……”仙道仰头亲上流川，有一阵子没有这样吻过他了。久违的甜蜜与温暖交织在一起，仙道的心底很快升起一股樱花色的春潮，在得到流川的回应后，便再难自抑，将他重重地压回地板上。

潺潺的雨声温柔地在镰仓市的各个角落蔓延着。

仙道离开流川的嘴唇，转而细吻他的耳朵：“流川，我想抱你。”

低沉带着些喘息的气音听起来极为暧昧，更多了几分缠绵。

“不是正抱着？”流川耳朵被仙道啄得发烫发痒，“喂，都说了我不要躺在地板上。”

“好吧。”仙道将流川抱起来压进沙发里，“这样可以吗？”说着又低头吻住他。

与从前相比，仙道今日的吻粗暴急促很多，在流川的口腔内与他粘缠不休。

流川被吻得犯晕，脑海中像笼聚起层层叠叠的白雾，双手下意识地环住仙道的脖子。

仙道想起以前在天台午休时做过一个把流川按压在沙发上又亲又咬的春梦，不想竟然好梦成真，难免情感激越停不下来。

深吻结束时，二人的呼吸都乱得要命。

仙道的眼中藏满对流川独有的温存笑意：“继续下去你能接受吗？我希望告别有名无实的婚姻生活。”

“……要接受什么？”出于本能流川隐约好像知道些什么，但同时又充满的未知。

“接受我。”仙道摸了摸流川的头发，又在他额头上亲了一下，“愿意吗？”

“好。”流川沉声答应。刚才那个吻似乎拨动了某一根不知名的心弦，又或者是认清了自身对仙道抱持着足以摧毁意志力的情感。

仙道直起身脱去短袖，顺手把流川的也扯了下来。

夜晚睡觉时仙道也不喜欢穿着衣服，但以这样的姿势相对，流川多少觉得有些陌生，他尽量让自己看起来很平静的样子，不过忍不住吞咽了一声，滚动的喉结像是宣布开始的讯号。

仙道吻住流川的脖子吸吮起来，手指从他的脸颊抚摸到胸前。

流川听见自己“唔”了一声，低头把脸埋进仙道的肩膀里，拉住他的手：“这样很痒。”

仙道在他的脖子上留下一个深紫色的吻痕，轻声说：“还没开始就不要了吗？”

流川立即放开仙道的手，哼了声：“别这么痒就行了。”

“那我不摸啦。”仙道低头在流川的胸膛上吻咬起来。

但流川却感觉这样比抚摸更难耐，身体里轰地燃起了一团烫人的大火，似乎是有了反应——早上刚睡醒的时候会那样——但又不完全相同。

流川的胸膛上转眼间布满了深浅不一的吻痕，仙道还觉得不够似的又添了几个。他的手顺着流川的腹肌慢慢往下，边吻边解开他牛仔裤的扣子，把拉链拉了下来。

被握住的时候流川闷哼了一声，他既惊诧又感到不好意思，连忙拽紧仙道的手腕阻止他：“喂，你……你要干嘛？”

“别担心。”仙道抬起头吻了吻流川的嘴唇，柔声安抚，“抱着我，好不好？”

流川喘着粗气，犹豫片刻似乎下定了决心般终于松开了扣住仙道的手，紧紧环抱住他的肩膀。

仙道一只手穿过流川的脖颈拥搂住他，另一只手逐渐施力动作起来。

流川闷在仙道的肩窝里，克制不住低沉地哼了起来，但又觉得这样的声音太怪异，连忙咬紧了牙关，没过多久把耳朵憋得更红了。

“笨蛋，你别把自己给闷死了。”仙道眼中早已情火蔓延，说话的嗓音都沙哑起来，稍稍用力拉开流川靠近肩膀的距离，手里的爱抚并未就此停止，反而坏心眼地用指腹时不时摩擦湿润的源头。

流川有些承受不住的样子，看着仙道咬牙说：“快点……结束这件事。”

“发出声音没有关系……”仙道心疼地吻着被流川自己咬到发白的嘴唇，“这里只有你我两个人。”

被仙道掌握住的流川此时使不上什么劲，瞪了他一眼：“我……我才不要！”

仙道不在这种问题上多做纠缠，逐渐加快了手里的速度。

流川整个人随之绷紧了起来，绕过仙道肩背的双手捏成了拳头，手上被鸢啄伤的地方好像开裂了，不过又没有血渗出来，已经出现错觉了吗？他含糊低哑地叫了声仙道。

仙道当即贴上流川的嘴唇辗转亲吻，爱抚他的动作愈来愈快。

流川从未受过这样的刺激，在仙道的唇齿间溢出一声沉重的“唔嗯”，忍不住释放在了他的手里。

仙道同时喘出一口长气，捞过茶几上的纸巾盒。

流川只觉得浑身无力，但又有种难以言喻的畅快感，他不停地呼吸补给胸腔内缺失的氧气。

仙道帮流川收拾了下。再度被纸巾擦拭，流川腿又软了下：“喂，不要再碰了。”

“不喜欢这样吗？”仙道把纸巾揉捏成团，抛进纸篓中，抱着流川吻他的唇角，顺便检查他受伤的那只手。

“……你很烦。”流川别过眼去调整气息，恨不得把脸钻进沙发缝里。

“还没有结束诶。”仙道确认流川手上的伤口没有出血，翻身跳下沙发，“等我一下。”他匆匆跑进浴室，从抽屉里翻出俊介之前落下的一瓶婴儿油折返客厅。

流川气息平复下来，正要坐起来，又被仙道压倒在沙发上。

仙道本来就穿了睡裤，解开抽绳很方便拽了下来：“下半场轮到我了。”

不知怎的，流川心中警铃大作，防备地看着仙道手里的那瓶婴儿油：“你拿这个干嘛？”

“怕你会痛。”仙道轻轻咬了咬流川的下唇。

“少开玩笑，我怎么可能怕痛？”流川露出相当不屑的神情。

“我只是不希望你接受我的过程太难受。”仙道打开瓶盖，挤了些出来。

手指探进去时，不适感令流川眉梢跳了下，望着仙道有些迷惑：“你该不会是打算……”说到这里，他顿悟过来，脸颊再度泛起红潮，一路延伸至双耳。

“你应该想得没错。”仙道搂着流川，他的额上布满汗水，手指慢慢动作着，“可以吗？”

流川眼神看起来有些迷蒙，一颗心扑通扑通地狂跳不已，他用亲吻作了回答。

仙道动心得要命，又有些感慨，在此之前已经做好了与流川别离的准备。哪里敢想他会跟自己在家中做真正伴侣之间亲密的事。

“不舒服的话你就咬住我。”仙道加了根手指，瞥见流川皱了下眉。

流川闷哼了声：“白痴，废话可真多。”他话音小了些，“……我的牙齿很锋利。”

是不舍得咬伤我吗？仙道垂下眼温柔地亲吻他的脖子：“笨蛋，没有关系。”

好在家里的沙发比较大，不然按照他们的身高这么纠缠着肯定极为不舒服。

仙道的手指无意中碰到一处地方，流川反应顷刻间特别大，甚至呻吟了下。

流川眼中迅速地笼起水雾，难捱地看着他，动了动嘴角但又不知如何表达，心底似乎有无数发亮的凤蝶飞来扑去般阵痒不断。

仙道感觉差不多了便撤回手指，压住流川的腿根，呼了口重气，嗓音喑哑：“痛的话告诉我。”说完，他以缓慢的速度一点点顶入。

流川不自觉蹙紧了眉头，咬着嘴唇拼命忍住不让自己发出太大的声音。这种疼痛与平时跟人打架的疼痛全然不同。似乎是身体被敞开，但又不觉得生气，心里反而感到期盼。大概因为对象是仙道的关系吧。

原来所谓的接受，不管是身体或是灵魂，都会带着痛楚。或许人与人生来并不匹配，只有磨损才能无缝吻合。

被全部闯入的时候，流川痛得大脑一片空白，他听见外面的风声很大，夹杂着雨中连绵起伏的潮音。

仙道看着流川这副竭力忍痛的模样不敢再有下一步的举措，俯下身撬开他紧紧咬住的牙关与他接吻，以此作为安抚，等到他逐渐放松软绵下来才尝试性地动了起来。

“混蛋！好痛！”流川忍不住低吼了句，“以后我要下半场。”

“以后的事以后再说。”仙道此刻恨不得将流川拆食入腹，但又实在心疼，动作幅度很小，一边细细地吻啄他的唇角借以分散注意力。

流川的呼吸渐促，不再像刚才那么抵触，似乎开始适应了仙道的存在。

仙道的动作随之剧烈起来，在他发烫湿润的身体里进出，这种感觉很奇异，从未有过的满足。

先前的疼痛不知什么时候被欢愉替代，流川忍不住从喉咙里发出低哑的哼叫，快速晃动的视线被撞得混沌不清，眯着眼望住看起来蒙蒙眬胧的仙道想要索吻。

仙道如流川所愿，低头亲住他的嘴唇，身下的动作越加激烈起来。

他们像是拥抱在火海中，滚烫的身躯贴在一起，汗水横流相融，不舍得再松开彼此。

仙道将流川的长腿抬高架在自己的肩膀上，这样一来进得更深，差点没把流川的眼泪给逼出来：“还觉得疼吗？”他话音非常不稳。

“仙道彰，你……给我记住……”流川几乎说不出完整的句子，连“唔嗯”声听起来都是破碎的。

“当然，这是我们的第一次，这辈子都会记住。”仙道掐着流川的窄腰发动了新一轮的进攻。

无休止地不断撞击使得流川浑身酸软无力，难得自觉有些受不住，抬手摸了摸仙道的脸，咬牙提醒：“你差不多就行了。”

“好吧……”仙道瞬间心软，放下流川的腿将他紧抱着固定在怀里，边吻边用力冲刺。

这是伴侣最为亲密的时候，毫无间隙地结合在一起，连喘息的频率都是同步的。

镰仓市今日这场雨或许不会停了，潮湿的感觉并不美妙。但下雨也有下雨的好处，可以留住想要留住的人。

紫藤花被雨水打落了许多，花瓣在水洼上沉浮晃荡着。

 

两人在沙发上折腾完，流川昏昏沉沉感觉像从深海里爬上来，心底竟升起一股劫后余生的庆幸，他瞪了仙道一下，暂时说不出话来。

仙道无视这种带着警告意味的眼神，拨了拨流川被汗水沾湿的额发，柔声询问：“去洗澡吗？”

流川抬手推开还压在自己身上的仙道，一言不发强撑着往浴室走，在门口扭头看着他：“一起？”

仙道挑眉冲他一笑：“怎么，还想加时赛？”

流川二话不说就“砰”地关上了浴室门。

仙道穿上睡裤躺倒进沙发中，回想流川在自己怀里情迷的样子，下腹又忍不住灼热起来。

真是伤脑筋啊……他捞过抱枕搂着翻了个身，心底升起无限的甜蜜。

流川感觉双脚着地没什么力气，他低头扫到自己胸膛上斑驳的吻痕，脸颊像是烧起了大火，匆匆清洗干净后一声不响地走向卧室。

等仙道洗完澡跟进去，流川侧卧在被子里差不多快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地“唔”了声。

“要来我的怀里睡吗？”仙道掀开被子躺了进去。

“你不是说被我压着不舒服。”流川说话嗓音沙哑没什么精神。

仙道窘迫地笑了下：“气话就不要当真了嘛。往后我就是你的了，把我当成抱枕也没有关系。”

流川闭着眼翻身抵入熟悉的怀抱中磨蹭了片刻：“别反悔。”

“嗯。”仙道郑重地说，“你也是我的了。将来有事不能再瞒我，这次……本来不是什么大问题，差点闹到分手，当然也有我的原因。”

“等我睡醒再说……”流川昏昏欲睡地嘀咕了句。

“好啦。”仙道有节奏地轻拍着他的后背安抚，雨水声是最好的安眠曲。

流川在坠入黑暗前像是想起什么来，低声说：“今天桃井要回镰仓，我不想补习。”

“嗯。”仙道点了下头，“你睡吧，我帮你跟他请假。”

流川往仙道的怀中又靠近了几分，很快失去了意识。

仙道空出一只手拿过自己的手机，拨通了桃井的号码。

桃井还在电车上：“该不会你家那个小鬼又离家出走了吧，我先申明，这次跟我没关系。”

“身为老师帮助学生欺骗学生家属你还好意思提？”仙道语气轻松。

“这么说已经被揭穿了？”桃井笑着摸了下鼻子，“流川枫什么脾气你又不是不知道，我能有什么办法咧。那晚流川伤得很厉害我都差点被吓死。他怕你担心生气才不肯告诉你。不过话又说出来，这小子究竟什么体质？头上几处伤口深得很，两三天居然完全恢复好了。太不可思议了吧。”

仙道一想当晚夜色茫茫，流川满身是血独自前行，而自己浑然不知还因为误会开始疏远冷淡，鼻尖眼中都涌起一股潮湿的酸气，忍不住收拢手臂抱紧了他。

“仙道彰，怎么没声音了？”桃井皱了下眉，“算了算了，我快到镰仓站了，一会儿见面了再说。”

“今晚不用给流川补习。”仙道回过神接了句。

“刚才我已经跟他说过了，没有正当理由不行。你们的爷爷太严厉，我爷爷的脾气也不善，到时说我做事不用心肯定两头挨骂。”

仙道看了眼熟睡的流川，压低声音说：“他今晚起不来了。”

“啊？为什么起不来了？”桃井不解地眨了下眼睛。

“你说为什么？”仙道言语暧昧。

桃井愣了愣反应过来：“这种事告诉我干嘛啦！”他吼完毫不犹豫地挂断了电话。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

午夜时分，流川迷迷糊糊被吻醒过来，懊恼地别了下脸，蒙眬的视线正对上仙道漾溢着温情的双眼，壁灯昏暖的光亮铺在他的身侧。

外边的雨已经停了，不过风还很大，将树枝吹得哗啦作响。

流川回想起先前在客厅中与仙道的缠绵事，不禁一阵心跳，避开他的目光，缓缓地拉起被子盖住了脑袋。

这慢镜头回放似的举动令仙道低笑出声，他跟着钻进被子里，在黑暗中准确地刮了流川的鼻子一下：“你躲起来干嘛？”

流川用鼻音哼了声：“灯光太刺眼。”

“是吗。那你的脸为什么这么烫？”仙道挨近流川伸手抚摸他的面颊，又忍不住凑过去亲了亲。

流川越加窘迫，尽管看不太清，但还是使劲地瞪了仙道一眼。

仙道将他揽入怀里：“我可能是太高兴了，怎么都睡不着诶。”

“所以就吵醒我？”流川不爽地咬了下牙。

“哪有吵，我都没说话。”仙道低头贴着他的嘴唇吻了下，“就只是这样而已。”

流川被他的举动逗得面红耳赤，掀开被子坐了起来，牵动到身后的痛处不自觉皱了下眉：“我去做宵夜，你要不要？”

仙道连忙拽住准备下床的流川，苦笑着说：“还是我去吧，你的厨艺……实在不敢恭维。”

流川回过头来不解地看着他：“你不是都吃完了？”

“之前我又不知道你想干嘛，哪敢吱声？”仙道嘟哝了句，捞过短袖穿上。

“我照着食谱做的。”流川寻思了一阵得出结论，“肯定买了本冒牌书。”

仙道心想流川为了让自己留在家里，居然还偷偷研究并不感兴趣的食谱，很是感动，但听到什么“冒牌书”，加上那副笃定甚至有些忿忿不平的神情，又忍不住想笑，抬手宠溺地揉了揉他的头发：“你真是太可爱了。”

“都说了可爱是形容女孩子的。”流川不悦地皱起眉头。

仙道微笑着不予争辩，光着脚去厨房准备夜宵。

流川心想仙道躲在自己怀里双耳发红的模样也很可爱，他的目光不觉柔和了几分，稍坐片刻穿上拖鞋走出卧室进了客厅。

刚才洗澡时不慎沾湿了部分纱布，流川顺便打开医药箱更换，看着手背露出被鸢啄出的伤口，眉头不禁皱了下，比起被关禁闭的姐姐和在神明前哀泣的母亲，他所受的正如神明所言，不过小惩而已。等到十几年后重返浅火森林，再向父母大人请罪认错不知来不来得及。思绪涌至此处，流川垂下眼叹了口气，拿过搁在茶几上的小竹筒，把那封简短的家信又倒出来展平阅读。

回不去的故乡，挨着碰着都是带刺的花。

 

家中食材所剩无几，仙道只能随便做了两份素面端出来放在矮桌上，他调好豉油酱，直起身看见流川盘腿坐在茶几旁边看着手里的信笺出神。

雨后的深夜充满湿漓漓的气息。

仙道慢慢地走过去，在流川的身边坐了下来，抬手揽住他的肩膀：“下午怎么不让那只鸢捎份回信给爸妈？”

流川目光从信笺上移开：“神明的化身带不走这个世界的东西。”他微微侧过脸，靠进仙道的肩膀里。

“我听爷爷提过，你们神明的双目是通往我们这个世界的门，他不能提前睁开？”

“会耗费很大的力气。神明也只能借助轮回之月的光芒才可以做到。”流川拍了下仙道的脸颊，“我没事。你不用担心。”

“我很想陪你回故乡拜访爸妈和姐姐，顺便看看你生长的地方。”仙道一边说，一边拿出新的纱布和药给流川重新包扎好他手上的啄伤。

流川犹豫片刻说道：“其实……我们家在浅火森林不是很受欢迎。”

“为什么呢？”仙道伸手拨了拨流川睡乱的刘海，长度似乎快盖住眼睛了，心中寻思周末陪他去修剪一下。

“转世在姐身上的战神并非好的神明，他是破坏神。曾经被我们狐族供奉的武神用利刃刺穿胸膛而死。”流川抿了下嘴，“姐有时候无法控制住这股怪力，会变得十分暴躁凶恶。久而久之族群里的人都不太愿意和我们往来。”流川停顿片刻，语气忽然转出一丝自豪，“幸好我打架很少输，那些说我姐是怪物的烦人家伙们只能闭嘴。”

仙道此前从未听流川过多地提及家乡的往事，听到这里隐约觉得他在那边的生活并不算特别容易：“我还以为你和姐的关系不好。”

“的确不好。”流川说，“我们经常大打出手。但如果连家人都不去保护的话，就太没用了。”

“所以即便你也不情愿，最后还是代替姐姐来了我们本宅？”

“是啊，况且我觉得不是什么困难的事。就当过个场回家还能继续睡觉。”流川抬起头来，“哪知道就被留了下来。”

“没想到我无意中居然做出了最正确的选择。也好在是狐族长老有些粗心。”仙道望着他的眼睛，“不过既然姐姐不好相处，怎么会被挑选过来？”

“你不知道我们族群生世都要守护仙道氏族？”

“爷爷告诉过我。”

“一定要八个人。”流川说，“前两年森林里蔓延过不知名的怪病，患者一夜衰老，以至于健康的少女不够。”

“这么说来，你我相遇这件事很早前就开始埋下伏笔。”

“但我身上没有狐族巫女的祝福。无法给仙道氏族带来好运。”流川犹豫片刻低声说。

仙道将流川的手掌翻了过来，再把自己的手叠上去十指扣住相握在一起：“谁说的？往后我把我的心就交给你了。你是我的保护神。”

流川怔了怔，脸上微微飞起一片红潮，过了片刻坚定地“嗯”了一声。

仙道俯身凑近流川的胸膛吻了吻他的心口，直起身来目光温柔：“那么你的心，我也收下啰。”

不知为什么，流川似乎嗅见了浅火森林春日时的气息，像树枝抽出嫩芽般令人不由自主地感到欣悦，不过这样的心绪他无法用言语表达出来，只紧紧地反握住仙道的手。

“去吃宵夜吧。”仙道拉着流川起身走到矮桌前，面对面盘腿坐下，“豉油酱是奶奶以前教我的秘方。”他边说边拌好了一份素面。

流川闻见酱汤的香气忍不住吞咽了一声，拿过筷子就吃了起来。

“怎么这么饿？跟教练他们聚餐没吃饱？”仙道不紧不慢地拌好他那份素面。

流川三口两口就吃完了，放下筷子呼了口气：“我没去。”

仙道眨了眨眼：“莫非中午不是我在做梦？”

流川撇嘴：“谁知道你梦见了谁，还叫她宝贝。”

“笨蛋家伙，你说我的宝贝是谁？”仙道笑了起来，“饱了没？”

“面太少，都不够我塞牙缝。”

“我又不知道你没吃午饭。怎么总是饿着肚子剧烈运动？这样对身体不好。”

流川心想下午哪有运动，还没问出口突然反应过来仙道另有所指，耳朵不禁热了下。

仙道挑了下眉，露出极为无辜的笑容，又匀了大半碗素面给流川，故意用一副长辈的口吻念叨：“你还小，正在长身体，是应该多吃点。”

流川横了他一眼，一字一句地说：“你这个超级大白痴。”

两人闹来闹去吃好宵夜洗漱完回到卧室，已经凌晨两点光景。

仙道关灯爬上床刚躺下时，像想起什么似的说：“对了，你能把我们的婚戒恢复常态么？反正跟普通的戒指不同，又不影响打篮球。”

流川低沉地“嗯”了一声，闭着眼睛拉过仙道的手，在他无名指上轻轻地吻了下。

黑暗中慢慢亮起一圈光芒，很快便黯淡了。

流川把自己的无名指贴向仙道的嘴唇，手上的戒指也随之在温和的光华中显现出来。他打了个哈欠闷声闷气地嘟囔：“快睡觉。别说话了。很困。”

仙道转了转手指上的婚戒，将流川整个人抱入怀里。

 

翌晨细雨霏霏，天空灰蒙蒙的，树枝花木间绕满了重重水雾。

两人根本起不来，双双迟到将近两小时，一个楼上一个楼下被罚站在教室门口静思己过。

流川靠着墙给仙道发了条信息：“都是你的错。害我被罚站。”

仙道很快回复：“彼此彼此。我也在当门神。”

正在讲课的秋山拿起戒尺风风火火地走出来，盯着流川说：“我该不该没收你的手机？”

流川连忙把手机塞回制服口袋里，站直了身子：“我看下时间而已。”

秋山露出“你是不是以为我很好骗”的表情，抓过流川的手看见缠着纱布便换了只手，用戒尺打了他手心三下：“你再迟到的话我只有打电话通知仙道彰了。”

流川心想那家伙自己还在楼上罚站，告诉他有个屁用。

“打你不疼是么？”流川这副无所谓的模样令秋山大动肝火，又忿忿地加了三下。

流川看他一眼，板着脸平静地说：“老师，尺子打断了我可不负责。”

秋山直跺脚：“怎么会有你这么气人的臭小鬼！站好！不许再玩手机！”他说完走回教室，“砰”地甩上了门，惊醒了后面一排正在睡觉的学生，他们仰起头睡眼惺忪不爽地抱怨起来。

流川觉得秋山是个奇怪的老师，明明言辞峻厉，但打人却总是很轻。正寻思之际，口袋里的手机振动了一下，他拿出来放在身侧瞄了眼，又是仙道：“我好像听见秋山老师的声音咧。不会是在骂你吧？你要乖乖听老师的话。”

隔着屏幕流川都能想象出仙道幸灾乐祸的欠揍样，给他发送了一个很用力的“哼”字，然后把手机放回口袋中。

教学楼外隐约传来沙沙的雨声，使得流川生出几分困意，不知不觉斜靠着墙壁打起了瞌睡。

午休铃声刚响，仙道从楼上跑下来，正撞上从教室里走出来的秋山。

跟在后边的几位女生多看了仙道几眼。

“仙道学长最近怎么总是出现在我们教室门口？”其中一位女生跟身边的伙伴小声地嘀咕了句。

“不知道咧。好像是来找流川君的。”旁边另一位女生接了一句。

“对啊，据说他们两个很要好。”又有女生补充道。

秋山回头看她们：“不要总是把注意力投向无关要紧的事，多花点心思在学业上。”

女生们连忙噤声，脸上露出腼腆的笑容，可爱地缩了下肩膀，便像一群欢乐的鸟雀般嬉闹飞奔而去。

秋山摇摇头，拿起戒尺目光转向仙道：“你来得正好。”

仙道以为秋山要打流川，不着痕迹地挪了几步，挡在他的旁边，笑着回答：“请问老师有何指教？”

秋山用戒尺指了下流川缠着纱布的手：“流川是不是又跟人打架了？”

“没有。流川在家不小心划了道口子。”仙道解释。

流川打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛半天回不过神，将额头抵在仙道的肩膀上。

秋山见状太阳穴跳动了一下：“今早迟到这么久，罚站也在睡觉，现在还困成这样，他昨晚到底干嘛去了？”

仙道抓了抓后脑勺，神情尴尬地编了个理由：“抱歉，是我的错。给他补习功课忘记看时间了。”

“是吗。流川的成绩倒是的确有所进步。”秋山的语气稍稍缓和了些，“但不允许再迟到。”

“我会督促他早点起床。”仙道心虚地说。

秋山点头“嗯”了声：“那就最好不过了。你们快去吃饭吧。”

仙道拽着流川行了个礼向秋山告辞。

到楼梯口的时候，流川冷哼：“你好意思承诺督促我早起？”

仙道转开话题：“岸谷的妈妈今天准备了一大盒寿司便当。他减肥不能吃，让我们帮忙解决。”说完不由分说地拉住流川的手往楼上走。

筱原也在教室里，头发剪短了些，扎成一束马尾看起来很清爽，她递了双筷子给入座的流川。

“我的咧？”仙道拉过椅子坐了下来。

筱原紧接着说：“我只照顾学弟，你嘛，自己不会拿？”

流川掰开筷子给了仙道，又拿了一双。

“到底还是你疼我。”仙道忍不住摸了下流川的头发。

筱原嫌弃地撇了下嘴：“考虑下旁人的感受好吗？”她把食盒边一排三文鱼片都夹给了流川，又倒了些调味酱油和芥末给他。

岸谷嚼着无味的生菜，叹了口气：“我妈以为我学习压力大才日渐消瘦，说最近都会用心帮我准备午餐。真担心最后你们三个被喂成胖子。”

“那没事。流川本来就偏瘦，要真能因此长点肉，我陪你跑步。”仙道说。

“这话可是你说的。”筱原打开三罐汽水，“最近都是我在陪练，真怕小腿跑出肌肉，穿裙子不好看咧。”

“我才不要变成胖子。”流川埋头苦吃，含糊地说了句。

“没有关系，变成胖子我也只喜欢你。”

“要胖你自己胖。”流川咽下嘴里的食物，毫不犹豫地接过仙道夹来的鳗鱼卷。

“我说你们有没有人性！”岸谷抱怨起来，“瓜分着原本属于我的寿司，还吃得这么香……喂，汽水能不能让我闻闻？我都快忘记是什么气味了。”

然而三个人默契地选择性无视了他。岸谷露出想哭的可怜表情，委屈地往嘴里塞了一筷子生菜和紫苏叶，并在心底自我催眠咀嚼着的是山珍海味，这么一想更觉得凄凉。

这时，仙道的手机响起乐音，他看了眼来电显示是京野，便放下汽水接了起来：“嗨，京野老哥，中午好啊。”

京野听他说话的语气极为轻松，愣了下：“心情变好了吗？”

“之前……有些误会。”仙道不好意思地看了眼流川，“已经没事了。”

京野松了口气：“差点没把我急死，又不敢贸然打电话给你。”他说着笑了起来，“年纪大了容易瞎操心，总算能好好睡个安稳觉啰。”

“让你费心了。”仙道垂下眼愧疚地说。

“你是我最年轻的朋友。有所惦挂也是人之常情嘛。”京野爽朗地说。

“这个周末我和流川再一同来探望你。”仙道的眼中漾着温和的笑意。不知怎的，忽然有些想念爷爷。或许他也很希望能成为自己的朋友吧。

“那真是太好啦。”京野雀跃起来，“等你们来。想吃关西风御好烧，能帮我带一份么？”

“没问题。”

“要是能配些白雪清酒，那就更完美咧。”京野咂了咂嘴。

“住院期间不能饮酒。以后再请你喝。”

“好吧。”京野的语调明显低落起来，“也只有这样了。”

等仙道挂了电话，食盒里的寿司已经被流川和筱原吃得差不多了。

岸谷满怀同情地看着他：“朋友，要不我分点菜叶子给你？蘸着芥末吃其实味道也不错。”

“你的好意我心领了。”仙道从岸谷的抽屉里拿出一个红豆面包，“就知道你没这么老实，肯定偷藏。”

岸谷连忙惊惶解释：“是我妈塞在我书包里的！”

“是吗？”筱原眯了下眼睛，“岸谷哲也，你敢半途而废试试。”

岸谷连连摇头：“大丈夫说到做到，绝对不会言而无信。暑假前我肯定能降到标准体重。”

“筱原，那这个面包我帮他解决啰。”仙道扬眉笑了下。

“当然。往后你要是再发现这类高热量的甜食都立马吃掉。”筱原边说边打开另一个方形的食盒，划了三分之一的凉拌牛肉给岸谷。

仙道扯开面包的包装袋，才咬了一口就瞥见流川盯着自己，眼睛里写满了“分点给我”。

“你这小鬼啊……”仙道撇撇嘴，低头撕了一半递给他，“真是拿你没办法。”

窗外斜雨如线，有两只燕子从半空飞掠远去，消失在水色空濛的无尽绿意里。

 

傍晚时分，仙道他们的班主任吉泽老师有些事没交代完已经拖堂了十几分钟。

流川站在教室门外等不住了，正好碰见越野和福田迎面走来，便和他们一同先行去往体育馆。

越野看着走在前面的流川，心想看不出来这小子竟然是个痴情种，仙道那家伙变了心还在等他。只可惜等不到啰。想到这里，越野叹惋地“唉”了一声。

流川不是主动和他们聊私事的人，也可能是觉得没必要特别交代，路上都没提及跟仙道先前的误会。

越野正要出声安慰，被福田扯了下衣摆制止。

“你少说一句。”福田压低了嗓门，用气音说，“免得让他更难过。”

越野抿了下嘴，把话头吞咽回去：“知道了。”

流川进更衣室换衣服的时候，才想起仙道在自己身上吻出的无数紫痕，当即懊恼地把解开的制服扣子又扣了回去，一声不吭地走向坐在场外的田岗身旁，躬身行了个礼：“老师，今天我不想训练。”

田岗寻思流川固执的性格，横遭心上人背叛肯定难受得要命，但情感又不愿意外露，不免需要停下来喘口气，倘若这种时候还为难就太残酷了。他伸手将流川拉到旁边椅子上坐下，语气尽量温慈和蔼：“休息一会儿吧。昨晚是不是没有睡好？”

流川的脸局促地红了下，心想教练怎么会知道？

田岗不解流川为什么会脸红，转念一想这个年纪的孩子是最敏感的时候，可能觉得失恋这种事很丢人吧。

“不要在意，这样的经历很正常。”田岗拍拍他的肩膀，“习惯了就好。”

流川叹了口冷气。我才不要习惯这种经历。思至此处，流川开始后悔早上出门时没有在仙道身上也弄出些相同的痕迹看他还怎么训练。

田岗观察着流川细微的表情变化，发觉他似乎有些懊恼，连忙拧开一瓶饮料递过去：“渴么？喝点水吧。”

流川道完谢双手接过，疑惑地看了田岗一眼。教练今天搞什么？眼神好奇怪。不过他并没有往深处多想，喝了半瓶水打开手机音乐列表，戴上耳塞起身走到角落对着墙壁盘腿坐下，边听歌边擦拭闲置的那筐篮球，心中骂了仙道一句混账。

正冒着小雨跑到体育馆门口的仙道打了个响亮的喷嚏，他揉揉鼻子，自言自语地说：“该不会体质变差了吧，这样就感冒了？”抬眼看见越野、福田和彦一并排站在大门外。

“你们是在迎接我吗？”仙道拨了下头发上的水汽，几步跃上台阶，笑着说。

彦一“哼”了声，从身后拿出一块牌子举到他眼前，上边写着一行大字：仙道彰与闲杂人等今日严禁入场。

“看明白的话就赶紧走。”越野冷着脸紧跟着说了句。

仙道满眼错愣：“你们这么胡闹不怕教练发脾气？”他看向福田，“吉兆，怎么你也跟着乱来？”

福田耸了下肩膀，屈指叩了叩彦一手里的牌子：“没办法，我可不想名字也被加在上面。”

横山从门口探出半个身子：“队长，教练说打好篮球和学会做人同样重要。你让外人伤心难过他管不着。但是对自己人这样不可能坐视不理。教练还说，我们全部是他的得意弟子，哪个欺负哪个都不行。”

仙道一头雾水：“我欺负谁了？”

“你还装傻？”越野抱着手一脸正义，“流川平时训练起来命都不要，今天却郁闷地坐在角落。你敢说跟你没关系？”

“真是伤脑筋，这种事该怎么解释……”仙道苦恼地揉了下眉毛，低声嘟哝，“说出来的话恐怕会被流川当场打死吧。”

“不用解释，我们懒得听你诡辩。”越野严肃地说。

“但也是正常的嘛。感情发展起来怎么能控制得住？”仙道尽量含蓄地表达，“况且流川都不生气，你们这么义愤填膺未免太……”

彦一毫不客气地打断他：“正常？仙道学长你实在让我太失望了。”

“简直无药可救，别理他了。”越野率先扭头走回体育馆。

福田和彦一紧随其后。

仙道连忙跟上去，横山满脸歉意地迅速拉上体育馆的大门，从里面倒锁住。

流川背对着大门，听歌正听得起劲，全然没有察觉身后所发生的一切。

仙道敲不开体育馆的门，真是又好气又好笑，从书包里拿出手机想打电话给流川来拯救自己，但偏偏手机没电了，低头自语了一句：“真是难以置信，教练居然会把主动参加球队训练的我如此无情地拒之门外？”他无奈地抓了抓头发，转身朝柔道部的训练场地走去。也好，找栗山诚聊聊他的队员校外寻仇的事。

抵达训练场时，柔道部的成员们两两一组正在练习过肩摔。

栗山看见出现在门口的仙道时显出惊讶的样子：“诶？仙道彰，真是稀客。”

仙道回以礼貌的笑容：“我可以进来吗？”

“请便。”栗山示意队员们继续练习。

仙道脱了鞋，把书包靠放在门边跟着栗山走到旁边的休息区。

栗山直起身在矮桌前跪坐下来，给仙道斟了杯热茶。

仙道随意地盘腿而坐：“你们这不错嘛，还有茶可以喝。”

“教练对茶道也很有兴趣。我们偶尔跟着学学，调和心情。”栗山看着仙道，“不知仙道队长有何贵干？”

仙道饮了口茶，放下杯子：“怎么没看见坂本健一？”

栗山伸手一指一处角落：“这几天我都罚他在面壁思过。”

仙道扭头看了眼，坂本果然跪在那里。

“怎么，健一又去你们篮球队找麻烦了？”栗山眉梢跳了下。

“上周五发生的事，我也才知道。”仙道目光沉了沉，“坂本健一那家伙几次三番惹我们家流川。总要有个了断。我就是为了这件事而来。”

“果然是流川枫。我还说谁这么能耐以一敌九，其中四个目前仍在住院。”栗山叹口气，“我也是因为这件事才惩罚坂本健一的。这小子再不管就要出大事了。居然伙同校外社会青年围殴别人。我收到消息质问他，死活不告诉我他们打的人是谁。”他顿了下，忧心忡忡地问，“流川枫他没事吧？”

跪在角落的坂本闷声说：“他怎么会有事？连受伤的地方都看不出来……”

“闭嘴！”栗山没风度地高声吼断坂本的话，“给我安静反省！你真是逊毙了，竟像小流氓似的以多欺少！你们家族的脸面都被你给丢尽了！”他起身取下挂在墙上的一把木刀递给仙道，“道歉的话说得再好听都没有用。之前单打独斗我不管，输赢凭本事，健一也没捞到好处。但这次他的行为实在令人不齿。你想帮流川枫出气请随意。”说完又喊了某位队员的名字，“去把大门关好。不要让任何外人进来。”

仙道接过这把沉甸甸的木刀，缄默片刻又放回了矮桌上：“老实说，无论如何我绝不可能原谅坂本健一曾经伤害过流川这件事。当我心胸狭隘无妨。但凡与流川相关的事我不会退让。”说着站起身来，挺直了腰背，比栗山整整高了一个头，气势上完全将其压倒，“苦肉计也好，还是你们给出的诚意也好，我都不打算将仇怨再扩大化。往后更不会往来，各自过各自的生活就行了。”他看向坂本，“今日我放下木刀不代表拿不起来。希望你能明白这件事。”

坂本觉得自尊心似乎受到了挫伤，但迎上仙道明明带着笑意的目光却不敢发脾气，怔愣片刻开口说道：“仙道彰，就算你不来我也没打算再靠近流川枫。那小子……绝对是个危险的家伙。你一定没看见过他打架时的眼神，比猛兽还冰冷狠戾，像是要把人撕碎似的。”

“抱歉。我不想看见。也不愿意他露出那样的眼神。”仙道解开了一颗制服扣子，稍稍仰头呼了口长气，冲着栗山笑了笑，“可能是下雨的原因，你们柔道部的训练场有点闷。那么我就告辞啰，感谢好茶款待，代我向你们教练问好。”他停顿了一下，脸上的笑容有所收敛，语气随之认真起来，“栗山队长，但愿我们是最后一次以这样的形式交谈。”


	14. Chapter 14

14.

彦一瞥见流川手上缠着纱布，便开始联想伤口的由来。一定是仙道学长彻夜未归，流川用拳头打碎了浴室墙上的镜子借以泄愤——电视剧里也常出现这样的情节。产生了这样的念头之后，流川隐隐作怒的冰冷目光浮现在彦一的心中，那犹如困兽般的眼神令他十分同情。但转念一想，弱者才需要被同情。无论怎么看，流川都不像是软弱的人。想到这里，彦一的眉头慢慢皱了起来。

田岗盯着球场上训练着的队员，用余光扫了眼流川孤独的背影，又望向立在旁边沉思着的彦一，低声吩咐：“你去陪流川说说话吧，别让他一个人在角落闷着。毕竟他没有什么要好的朋友，平时只跟仙道亲近些。外表再强大也不可能完全抵御住感情上受到的重创。”田岗边说边叹了口气。尽管他平时为人稍显严苛，不过对这群孩子倒是真心爱护，谁遇上挫折情绪低迷都不由自主地为其担心。

彦一像是接到了什么极为重要的任务，审慎地点了下头：“是。老师请放心，我明白该怎么做。”他合上笔记本塞进包里，直起身一脸坚毅地朝着流川所在的方向走去。

流川垂着眼专注地擦拭手中的篮球，耳塞里的乐音正激昂。

彦一盘腿在流川旁边坐定，双手握拳放在膝盖内侧，用力地深吸一口气，像是鼓足勇气般拍了拍他的肩膀。

流川一惊，篮球险些脱手滚落，侧过头疑惑地看着彦一，抬手摘下耳塞：“干嘛？”

“那个……你手上的伤没事吧？”彦一吞咽了下，不知怎的，至今面对毫无表情的流川仍然会感到很局促。

“还好。”流川略去被神明化身的鸢鸟啄伤之事，“多谢关心。”

“别这么客气嘛。”彦一挠了挠后脑勺，悄悄地挪动身子挨近他。

流川扭头看了看球场，问彦一说：“仙道还没过来训练？”

彦一脸上露出怜悯的神色：“你这么惦挂仙道学长干嘛？”他顿了顿，继续说，“其实我非常羡慕你。在篮球方面有这么高的天赋。长相又帅气。支持你的女孩子与日俱增……真的没必要在一座山前撞死。”

流川这才想起昨天中午跟他们那段谈话：“仙道和我……”

彦一当即打断他：“一个结了婚的男人，即便对象是同性，也不能出去鬼混。”

“不是……”

彦一猛地双手握住流川的手：“放心吧。包括田岗老师在内，球队全员一致站在你这边。我们已经把仙道学长锁在了门外。不会让他在你面前晃来晃去，徒增伤感。请你尽快振作起来！”

流川用力抽出手来：“让我把话说完。”

彦一收敛住过激的情绪，“嗯”了一声，等待着他的倾诉。

“是个误会。”流川尴尬地说，“仙道没有二心。”

“啊？”彦一不禁傻眼一愣，“误会？”

流川从地上站起来，把篮球抛回筐子里：“总之是我的过错。很抱歉给你们添了麻烦。我去把仙道喊回来。”他说完跑上前打开体育馆的大门，外面只有两个手里拿着雨伞的女生。

“看见仙道彰了吗？”流川问了句。

长发女生秀气的脸上瞬间浮起赧然的红晕，目光闪烁不敢与流川对视，似乎很紧张的模样，磕磕绊绊地回答：“刚才……我们过来的时候看见仙道学长往柔道训练场方向去了。”

“谢谢。”流川紧跟着说了句，眼神一凛拔腿冲进了细雨中。这个白痴去找死吗？

长发女生目送他高大挺拔的背影，随即软倒在女伴的身上：“不敢相信，流川君竟然主动跟我说话了诶。今天一定是我的幸运日。”

女伴嫌弃地斜她一眼：“拜托。前阵子你不是已经得知他和仙道学长已婚的事实。”

长发女生捧着脸露出温柔娇羞的表情：“他们如何相爱是他们的事。跟我喜欢流川君又不冲突。我自己心里崇拜也不行嘛？”

体育馆里的其余队员从彦一口中得知极为模糊但又确切的真相后，再度陷入了茫然中。莫非一旦结了婚，即便年龄相仿，心境也截然不同？怎么永远猜不透那两个家伙的举动？他们不约而同地将困惑的目光投向田岗，毕竟他是目前在场唯一的已婚人士。

田岗莫名感觉身体有些不舒服，很想回家一动不动地躺进被褥里，静静地看着窗檐下滴落的雨水。他双手抱臂，板着脸孔忽略掉他们的眼神。两个混账小子！到底在搞什么鬼？

 

仙道回身还没走出柔道部训练场的休息区范围，外边一阵急促的敲门声“砰砰”传来。

栗山眉头不悦地皱了起来，心想也不知道是哪个没礼貌的家伙，敢来他们柔道部放肆。

刚才关门的那位队员在收到栗山投来的眼神后，小跑着过去打开大门，他用严肃的口吻对来者说：“我们正在训练，有什么事……”话还没说完就被按住手臂推到一边，“喂！你这小子！”

“诶？你怎么来了。流川。”仙道有些惊讶。

流川似乎很急，连气息都不稳定，大概是因为雨雾的原因，身上像闪烁着银光，他踩着鞋后跟迅速脱了鞋子，也不看别人，快步走到仙道的跟前：“这句话应该我问你才对。”

仙道见流川有些生气，抓了抓头发一脸无辜地说：“田岗老师不准我进球场，手机没电又联络不上你，闲着没事逛过来找栗山队长饮茶聊天而已嘛。”

栗山有心想把流川拉过来，笑着说：“是这样的咧。茶还是热的，要坐下来喝一杯吗？”

“不要。”流川看都不看栗山一眼，三两下解开仙道的制服扣子，双手从他的短袖衣摆伸了进去，一路从胸口拿捏着力度抚摸到肋骨，再从身侧绕到腰椎处，又把他的衣服撩起来仔细检查，疑惑地问，“他们没打你？”

“都说了是聊天，我骗你干嘛？”这过电般酥麻的肢体接触使得仙道脸上泛起红潮，压低声音说，“喂，众目睽睽之下这样不太好吧，回家再让你摸。”

“白痴。谁要摸你。”流川没发现任何骨伤外伤，稍稍松了口气，拉好仙道的衣服，把他的制服扣子一颗颗重新扣起来。

仙道目色宠溺地注视着他的一举一动和细微的表情变化。

栗山、坂本以及正在练习的其余柔道部成员集体看傻了眼。

流川整理完仙道的制服，绕过他走到休息区的矮桌前，弯身拾起搁在上面的木刀。

栗山回过神来：“流川，你想干嘛？”

“这是我和坂本健一的事，你别管。”流川扭头看了眼正要开口的仙道，“不要说话。”

“哦。”仙道缩了下脖子。这个笨蛋小鬼又想干嘛？他抿着嘴静观其变，悄悄地朝栗山使了个眼色。

栗山扯紧了系在柔道服上的黑带，朝坂本靠近几步。

尽管坂本心底对流川已经有所畏惧，不过在他们柔道部的地盘上过度表露，往后恐怕也没脸再待下去了。想到这里，坂本深吸一口气，从地上站了起来，面向握着木刀朝自己走来的流川，但他还是忍不住吞咽了一下，极为后悔当初为什么要去招惹这个难缠的家伙。

流川冷着脸，二话不说起刀就“呼”地一声朝坂本劈去。

坂本被这突如其来的攻击吓住了，怔愣在原地大脑一片空白，他甚至紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

栗山和仙道异口同声地喊了流川的名字，已双双冲了过去。

不过流川并没有打中坂本，确切来说是最后关头收住了力道，把木刀架在了他的肩膀上。

栗山虚惊一场背后全是冷汗。此次事件牵扯校外社会青年，若是追究调查起来，坂本搞不好会被校方开除。这几日风平浪静反而更让人不安，今天仙道造访表明来意后，栗山才放松下来。他对仙道还是有所了解的，并非得理不饶人的蛮横性格。不想在他以为事情已勉强解决之际流川枫会闯过来。

仙道握住流川的手，卸下了木刀，他也吓得不轻，倘若这一刀实实在在劈下去，坂本会有何种后果难以设想。

坂本两腿发软，靠着墙壁勉强撑着，他不敢正视流川，平日嚣张跋扈的气焰荡然无存。暗中觉得流川的名字叫枫，说不定与战国时期织田家的式神红叶狩有关系。

“是你找我麻烦在先。这一刀算两清。”流川看着坂本说，“不爽的话继续来，多少人都没关系。但要是你敢把仙道彰牵扯进来，我绝不会就这样轻易罢休。”他说完又冷冷地斜了栗山一眼。

“往后我会管好我们的人。”栗山按住坂本的脖颈，压着他一同行了个礼，“承蒙你高抬贵手，肯放过这小子一马。”

流川抓住仙道的手腕，语气柔和了些：“跟我回去。”

“好啦。”仙道笑着被他拽到门口，穿上鞋子拎起靠在墙边的书包，转身向栗山辞别。

等到两人走远彻底不见之后，栗山恨恨地踹了坂本一脚：“你就这样对待自己的同班同学？八九个社会青年围殴高中在校生，真亏你做得出来。要是现在躺在医院里的是流川枫，我看你怎么收场！”

栗山提高了嗓门，他平时很少像这样发脾气，队员们都不敢出声。

“知道了。”坂本垂着眼闷声回了一句，重新面对着墙壁跪在角落，“我会好好反省。”

栗山平复了一下情绪：“没有受到更为严厉的责罚是你运气好，但不可能每次都这么侥幸。原本我以为你前阵子挑衅流川枫吃了苦头多少长点记性。看来我高估你了。冠军是很了不起没错，可如果仅是技巧性的胜利，精神上并未锤炼出良好的品格，你就永远止步于此再难有突破了。身为武道世家的后人，你应该能明白我的意思。这也是我最后一次帮你收拾残局。”

“如果不这样，何以证明我是否强大？”坂本有点迟疑，低声说道。

“倘若强大需要不停地伤害他人，那还是弱小比较正常。”栗山认真地说，“纵令能打倒百人，也比不过战胜自己。”

坂本撑在膝盖两侧的双手慢慢紧握成拳头，他凝重而又深沉地“嗯”了一句，便合眼反思没有再开口说话。

 

流川拉着仙道的手走了一截路才停下脚步，回过身恼怒地扯了他的脸颊一把：“明知我和坂本健一有过节，你还送上门？要是被打怎么办？”

仙道看着流川又是这副气鼓鼓的样子就想笑，不过现在不合时宜地笑出来搞不好会再度造成家庭危机，只能抿了下嘴尽力忍住，过了一会儿才回答：“怎么说我都是你的挂名监护人，应该去了解一下情况。”

“刚才我在想，要是你被欺负了，我肯定把他们训练场拆了。”流川心头不悦，说话口气难免任性，“就算是你，也拦不住。”他紧接着又补充了一句。

“除了你之外，没人能轻易欺负我。”仙道抬起食指勾了勾流川的下巴逗他，“好啦。不要生气了嘛。”

“没生气。”流川拉开他的手，“是担心你。”

仙道揽住流川的肩膀，在他额头上印了一个吻：“抱歉让我家宝贝担心了。”

流川嫌弃地撇了下嘴：“你少肉麻。”

“偶尔讲几句情话不是很正常吗？”仙道的手顺着流川的后背一路往下，隔着裤子轻抚，“越野说你今天不愿意训练。是不是这里还痛？”

流川的耳朵瞬间红了，侧过身用力地拍掉他的手：“你皮痒？”

仙道搓了搓被打痛了的手背，撇撇嘴说：“我发誓我绝对没有心存邪念。单纯问一下而已。”

“根本不是这个原因。”流川解开制服扣子，把他拽近过来咬牙说道，“你让我怎么换衣服？”

仙道看见流川露在短袖领口外被亲出来的几处紫痕，衣服遮住的胸膛上应该还有一些，他直起身难为情地挠了挠脸：“那个……下次我会注意。”

流川冷哼了一声，抬手扣好扣子：“待会儿不许跟教练他们说。太丢脸。”

“话说回来，我到现在都不明白，为什么会被关在体育馆外面。难道仅仅因为你没参加训练，我就成了全队公敌？”仙道牵住流川的手，边走边问。

“今天的雨真小。”

“喂，流川枫，你这样转移话题会不会太明显了一点？”仙道晃了下他的手，“老实交代，我不在的时候究竟发生了什么？”

流川神色稍显窘迫，低声回答：“越野和相田用过去的经验分析你避开我的行为……我们一致认为你有了新目标。”

“所以田岗老师跟你说什么男儿大丈夫，拿得起放得下？”仙道扶额。什么叫过去的经验。我过去怎么了？这两个恋爱都没有谈过的家伙哪来的自信当流川的军师！

“嗯。”流川点了下头。

“真是伤脑筋啊……堂堂陵南篮球队长，竟然被教练和队友们当作负心汉禁止入场。”仙道望了眼昏暗的天空。好不容易解除了桃井这个大危机，又发现身边潜伏了一群轻而易举能把流川带进坑里的好朋友，“你就没跟他们帮我解释解释？”

“已经讲清楚了，放心。”

“你确定你能讲得清楚？”仙道感到不安，“该不会又被曲解成另外匪夷所思的桥段吧？”

“相信我。”流川给了他一个极为坚定的眼神。

仙道对此不抱太大的希望，寻思着等会儿还是自己再彻底解释一遍比较稳妥。

走到半路，流川忽然听见不远处的停车棚里传来微弱的求饶声，他微微蹙了下眉，心想这声音怎么这么像同桌松本？

“嗯？怎么了？”仙道察觉他放慢了脚步，问了一句。

话音刚落，停车棚里有人高声叱喝：“哭个屁咧！把身上的钱都交出来我们立刻放你回家。”

流川松开仙道的手：“你别过来。”说完他朝停车棚方向奔去。

仙道哪会放心，跟着跑了上去。

流川一眼就看见缩在角落吓得快哭出来的可怜家伙果然是他那个喜欢自说自话的胆小鬼同桌。

“喂，让他走。”流川冷冷地说。

在场四五个敲诈者闻声一怔，纷纷转过身来，他们都是陵南在校生。

其中一个手里夹着半截烟的往地上吐了口口水，慢吞吞地走近流川，皮笑肉不笑地看着他：“刚好那小子身上榨不出多少钱。”他抽了口烟，恶劣地把烟气吐向流川，“像你这样的小白脸应该手头很宽裕吧？”

流川被呛得咳嗽起来，捏紧的拳头却让仙道给按住了。还没来得及挣开，眼前这家伙已经被仙道踹倒在地。

“梶浦哥！你没事吧？”旁边其他几个人连忙上来把他扶起来。

流川回头吃惊地看着仙道：“你干嘛？”

“我也不知道我在干嘛。大概条件反射吧。”仙道说。

梶浦这一脚挨得不轻，半天才喘得过气，他捂着肚子狠狠地骂了句脏话。

松本见势不妙，鼓起勇气冲上前紧紧拖抱住梶浦的手臂，颤声求情：“梶浦哥，流川大哥……不不，流川枫他刚转来我们学校没多久，不懂规矩，您千万别生气！我妈今晚会给我下周的生活费。星期一全部用来请您玩柏青哥。”

梶浦脸色大变：“他是那个把坂本揍进医院的流川枫？”

旁边几人不自觉惊恐地后退了几步，与流川和仙道拉开距离。

松本眼中噙满泪水，抽噎着说不出完整的话。

流川伸手把哭哭啼啼的松本拉过来：“怕什么？我又不是打不过他们。”

松本被梶浦这伙人放学堵在角落勒索过无数次了，实在没钱就会挨揍，越想越委屈，眼泪怎么都止不住。

流川把制服袖子卷起来一些，活动了一下手腕，对仙道说：“这次是我帮你善后。”

“等等！”梶浦大声喊了出来，“流川君，纯属误会！我们不知道这小子是你罩着的。”他把口袋里的钱全部摸出来，塞到松本的手里，“朋友，我有眼不识泰山，过去的事千万不要往心里去。”

突然扭转的局势令松本感到茫然：“梶浦哥，您这是什么意思？”

梶浦悄悄地瞄了流川一眼，冲着松本讪笑：“你早说是跟流川君混的嘛。那个……天色不早了，我们就先行告辞了。”说完急急忙忙地和另外几个人逃也似的离开了。

仙道笑着勾住流川的脖子：“不错嘛，一战成名咧。”

流川斜了他一眼：“我以为你不会打架。动作比我还快。”

“那小子说话这么难听，又把烟喷在你脸上，要是这样我都能容忍，未免也太逊了吧。”仙道伸手捏了捏流川的鼻子，“怎么样，还呛不呛？”

松本抬起袖子擦干脸上的泪痕：“流川大哥，多谢帮我的忙。”

“正好路过。”流川平常很少跟松本讲话，但怎么说都是同桌一场，也知道这家伙生性懦弱，所以脸上并没有露出任何轻视他的神色，“白痴。你越是畏首畏尾，欺负你的人就越多。”

松本难过地“唔”了一声：“我就算反抗也打不过他们。”

“发生这样的事应该告诉家长和老师才对。”仙道接了句。

“仙道，你是不是只知道跟大人告状？”流川忍不住又斜了他一眼。

“喂，你闯了这么多祸我可一件都没跟爷爷说。”仙道撇撇嘴。

“你敢透露试试。”

“嗯？你在威胁我？”

“是又怎样？”

松本站在旁默不作声地看着他们斗嘴，目光无意中瞥见了仙道手上的戒指，蓦地想起今天在流川的手上好像也看见过。为了证实自己的猜想，便悄悄地扫了眼流川的手，果然他的无名指上戴着一枚非常相似甚至可以说是一模一样的戒指。又回想起这段时间仙道时不时出现在他们教室门口。心底不禁升起一团疑云。

“流川大哥，您跟仙道学长是……”松本踌躇片刻，“你们是恋人吗？”

“很明显是啊，否则我哪敢搂着流川枫的肩膀。”仙道笑着回答。

松本望着仙道的笑脸，露出惊讶的样子：“学长你不是喜欢女孩子吗？”

仙道并不否认这件事，语气温存起来：“但我更喜欢流川枫啊。”

“喂，你这白痴一定要当着别人的面说这种话吗？”流川窘迫地用手肘撞了下他的腹部。

“又不是要你说，害羞个什么劲？”仙道掐了下流川的脸颊。

“难怪流川大哥收到很多封情书也不为所动咧。原来偷偷地跟三年级的学长在一起了……”松本低声嘟囔着。

“嗯？”仙道挑眉看向松本，“经常有人给流川送情书？”

松本还是这副唯唯诺诺的样子，不敢与仙道保持长时间的对视：“隔壁班足球队的主将都塞过情书给流川大哥。他还在我们教室门口高喊什么恋爱自由与性别无关之类的口号。被流川大哥砸了一垃圾桶才肯走……”

“松本，你可以回家了。”流川语气生硬冰冷地打断他。

松本一震，又陷入了惶恐中：“流川大哥，对不起对不起……我总是管不住自己的嘴，请您不要生气……”他弯下身冲着流川深深地鞠躬，“流川大哥，今日你们的恩情我将一生铭记于心。”说完又向仙道行了礼才抱着书包扭头跑走。

“我说，收到情书这些事怎么从来没听你跟我提过？”等松本走远后，仙道揽紧了流川的肩膀。

流川迈步朝体育馆的方向折回，目光直视前方：“有什么好提的。我又不会接受。”

“说起来我好像还从来没写过情书诶。你写过没？”仙道接了一句。

“战书倒是写过不少。”流川回头瞥他一眼，“水平还行，要不要写一封给你？”

“当然可以啊，但你可想好了。别到时候又说什么‘仙道，你差不多行了’这种话。”仙道眼中露出戏谑的笑意，“下战书者中途投降的话就太丢脸了。就算我们关系亲密，我也是会嘲笑你的。”

“混账！”流川从牙缝里恨恨地挤出两个字来，脸颊无意识地红了一下。真是大白痴，谁会写这种内容的战书？简直莫名其妙。他加快了脚下的步伐。

两人重返体育馆前，大门紧闭，墙边靠着刚才彦一手里举着的那块牌子，不过内容作了修改。原先的“闲杂人等”被双线划掉，上方替换了“流川枫”三个字。空白处还有一行愤怒的小字：“谈恋爱滚回家好好谈个够！不要影响队友们训练！”

仙道一看就知道是田岗的笔迹，脑海中甚至还浮现出他吼出这句话时震天彻地的音调。

流川困惑地眨了下眼：“怎么我也被严禁入场了？”

“走啦。请你吃晚饭。”仙道忍不住笑出声来，拉过流川几步一跃地走下体育馆前的台阶，“真是荒谬啊，篮球队长和新晋王牌居然被球队教练赶回家谈恋爱。我是不是应该感谢老师这么的善解人意？”

“我书包还在更衣室的柜子里。”流川不悦地嘀咕。

“瞪我有什么用，我也是受害者诶。”仙道撇撇嘴横他一眼，“谁让你有事不跟我说，跑去和越野他们几个商量，能衍生出什么好结果才怪咧。”

“别翻旧账。”流川理亏时总会下意识地避开仙道的目光。

“昨天发生的也是旧账吗？”仙道扶额，“那么你们背地里讨论我的陈年往事算不算在研究历史？”

“去吃加吉鱼火锅。”流川再度极为不自然地强行转开话题。

“没意见。反正我们家你说了算。”仙道无奈地耸了下肩膀。

夜幕逐渐降临，道路两旁的路灯一盏盏亮了起来，细雨中的城市霓虹迷离。

 

八点左右，桃井准时来给流川补习，他在屋檐下收起雨伞，按了下门铃。

仙道和流川刚到家没一会儿，吃完饭逛了趟超市，正在客厅中整理买回来的日用品。

流川拆了包饼干倒在沙发上，长腿一伸踢踢仙道：“去开门。”

仙道将超市塑料袋展平折叠好放进抽屉里，走上前把门打开。

“哟，难得你在家，我都感觉好久没看见你了。”桃井笑眯眯地打了个招呼，把提在手里的纸盒交给仙道，“我女朋友瑞希跟她外婆做的生果子，赶紧解决掉，就三两天的赏味期，再不吃肯定坏了。保准比店里买的好吃。”

“你们也太客气了。”仙道前段时间感觉桃井面目可憎，怎么看怎么来气，今天明显顺眼起来。

流川听见桃井说话的声音，吃饼干的心情都没有了。这家伙几天没来上课，肯定准备了很多习题。他愀然不乐地站了起来。

桃井走进客厅，果不其然从包里拿出厚厚一叠试卷放在桌子上，冲着流川微微一笑：“不需要我多说了吧？”

流川还想挣扎：“我书包没带回来。笔……”

仙道很快递了一支过来：“给你。”他笑得一脸无辜，“不用谢。”

流川忿忿地瞪了他一眼，认命般坐了下来开始解题。

仙道假装不明白这样的目光，悠闲地吹着口哨走到茶几边，拿起流川吃剩下的饼干，把电视台调到电影频道，斜身靠坐进沙发架着腿边吃边看。

桃井拉出流川对面的椅子坐了下来：“不会做的题目先空着。”

流川抓了下眉毛显出苦恼的样子。今天的试卷未免也太难了吧？好像全部都不会。真是烦人。

桃井像是想起来什么似的，从包里拿出一个小纸袋推到流川跟前：“瑞希给你的……喂，流川枫，怎么搞的，选择题你都空一排？我就回东京三四天，之前学的内容全部还给我了？”他回过头，“还有你，仙道彰，能不能给流川创造良好的学习环境？他在这边补课，你嘻嘻哈哈看什么喜剧电影？”

“哦，抱歉。”仙道连忙止住笑声关掉电视，躺倒在沙发上继续吃饼干。心想流川挑的零食口味还不赖嘛。这么想着，他又伸手捞过一罐汽水。

桃井终于彻底明白为什么仙道爷爷坚决不让仙道彰监督流川学习的原因了。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

在桃井的指导讲解下，流川总算是勉强完成了今日的习题，他如释重负地出了口长气，用手背揉了揉干涩的眼睛。

桃井将整理好的要点详细地罗列在记事本上交给流川：“给你三个礼拜的时间背熟我归纳的这些内容，应该难不倒你吧？”

“哦。”流川精神不振地应了一句。

“我对你要求不高，期末考试全部及格就可以了。”桃井边说边收拾好他的物品准备回家，起身才发现窗外大雨如注，“这下可麻烦了。附近不好打车诶。”

仙道捧着一小锅红豆粥从厨房里走出来：“要是不介意的话，今晚就在这里将就一宿吧。”

桃井心想明天早上本来就要过来给流川补习英语，况且瑞希回了东京，租住的地方无人相候，确实没必要大风大雨地赶回去。他把拎包放回桌上笑着说：“好吧，那就打扰啦。下雨天果真是留客天诶。”

“礼尚往来嘛。流川上周不也在你们家住了几天。”仙道如今提及此事，语调轻松。他把红豆粥搁在一旁的矮桌上，顺手打开装着生果子的纸盒，“什么馅的？”

“红豆馅。跟你煮的粥很配。”桃井走到矮桌旁盘腿坐好，看着热气腾腾的红豆粥感慨道，“真是看不出来，仙道家的大少爷居然会下厨。”

“我来镰仓都快三年了，怎么可能连煮锅粥都不会？”仙道直起身，看向流川，“喂，别傻坐着，快去把碗和勺子拿过来一起吃宵夜。”

流川头昏脑涨动也不想动，趴在桌上缄默不言。

仙道微微蹙起眉头，走上前俯身摸摸他的前额，轻声关切：“怎么，生病了吗？”

流川“唔”了声，眼光无神地看着仙道，哑着喉咙说：“想睡觉。”

“肚子不饿？”仙道扫了眼桌上那叠试卷。心想桃井这家伙真是的，干嘛一晚上出这么多题目为难流川。

流川瘪着嘴摇了摇头，把脸埋进臂弯里，沉闷地叹了口长气，似乎藏了满腹的烦心事。

“那就回卧室休息吧。”仙道心疼地圈住流川的肩膀，把他从椅子上扶抱起来走回房间。

桃井心里嘀咕，不就是拿个碗嘛，竟还要上演一段情深恩爱的戏码，真是受不了这两个小鬼。想到这里，桃井横了他们一眼，无奈地站起身来自己去厨房找餐具。

流川刚躺下又迷迷糊糊地拽着仙道的手臂借力坐了起来：“我还没洗澡。”

“都困成这样了，睡醒再说。”仙道将他按倒在床上，亲了亲他的脸颊。

流川半眯着眼睛意识不清地贴着仙道的嘴唇回吻了一下，翻身缩进被窝里，闷声疲惫地说了句晚安。

仙道忍不住揉了揉流川的头发，心底缓缓流淌着的温情好似月下铺满樱花的长河，晃晃悠悠的水波上闪烁着萤火忽明忽暗的微光——原本他并不是很期待这样平静的生活。然而随着心境的更变，或者说对流川的爱意日渐丛生，现今觉得越是无波无涟就越是处处皆趣妙。

流川还没有完全失去意识，他拎高被子整个人往下又蹭了蹭，闭着眼交代：“给我留一碗红豆粥。待会儿我睡醒起来吃。”

仙道双眼一弯笑了起来：“知道啦。馋嘴狐狸。”

“我才不是狐狸。”流川口齿不清地嘟哝了一声之后就彻底没动静了。

仙道等他睡着后走出卧室轻轻地带上了房门。

桃井撑着脸仰视着仙道：“你煮红豆粥怎么不放糖？”

仙道走上前在他对面坐了下来：“我也不知道流川为什么喜欢喝淡的。可能是他们家乡的口味吧。”

“我说你该不会什么事都把流川那小子放在第一位吧？”

“没有对我造成任何困扰或者感觉不公平的迁就，何乐而不为呢？”仙道顿了顿，继续说下去，“不瞒你说，前阵子我们产生了很严重的误会，各自心里的想法愈演愈烈彼此却毫不知情。因为这样我还故作冷漠地讲了些令他难受的话。”一旦脑海中浮现出流川失落黯淡的眼光，仙道心底抽痛了一下。

桃井盯着他看了好一会儿才开口：“难道是上周流川待在我家造成的？”

“嗯。”仙道有些尴尬地说，“我以为……你们产生了感情。”

桃井怔了怔，冷不防笑出声来，摆摆手说：“放心啦，我才不喜欢男人咧。再说，依我看来流川对你的感情或许远比你想象中更深，他的性格又极为固执，怎么可能轻易舍弃已婚恋人？”

仙道望着窗外的雨夜。今年镰仓市的降雨量比往年更为充沛，世界仿佛终日回响着雨落时发出的滴答声。

过了片刻，仙道才露出自嘲的笑容：“真是惭愧，连你都比我更了解和信任流川的为人。”

“话也不能这么说。”桃井摇头否认，“都是这样的咧。近在眼前的常常看不清轮廓，我们这些置身事外的旁观者反倒不会产生踌躇与困惑。不过从蜿蜒坎坷中摸索明白的相处之道，走起来才更为踏实。倘若仅仅止步于表象上的亲密，灵魂却隔着山海，又何以得知对方的千百种好？”

“是啊，我对感情都有了新的认知。”仙道不禁寻思，如果没有经历此次波折，即便心门大敞，他和流川也无法彻底了解彼此的存在究竟有多么重要。正如当初爷爷所言，“命运做此安排，必有其用意”。

桃井耸了下肩膀：“话说回来，我倒是挺佩服你们的。当年我念高中的时候，压根没考虑过成家的事，哪怕就目前而言也没有完全做好准备。况且听流川说，你们结婚前见都没见过。”他感慨万千地说，“还真是潇洒诶，两个刚认识的男孩子说结婚就结婚，一点都不含糊。我可不敢做这么冒险的事。”

“这个嘛……”仙道笑了一下没有再继续说下去，毕竟难以阐述结婚的原因。要是告诉桃井，流川是从另外一个平行时空穿越过来的狐族后人，恐怕会被怀疑精神方面出现问题了吧。

“但或许爱情本身就是一次冒险吧。”桃井呼了口气，按亮手机看了眼时间，当即露出惊讶的表情，“诶？不知不觉都十二点了。”他说着站起身来，“那我准备去睡觉啰。厨房总不用我帮忙收拾吧？”

“洗手台下边的小柜子里有新的毛巾和牙刷。”仙道说了一句。

 

五点光景流川便醒了，大概是白天出了汗睡前没冲澡的原因，感觉浑身不舒服。他踌躇片刻，还是拿开了仙道横在自己腰上的手。

仙道蹙眉低沉地“唔嗯”了声，用带着浓重睡意的嗓音问道：“去哪儿？”

流川摸摸他的脸，低声说道：“冲个澡。马上回来。”

仙道抓了抓头发含糊地嘟哝：“给你留了些吃的在矮桌上。”

“嗯。”流川点点头，翻身跳下床找了身换洗的衣服，光着脚走出了卧室，他吃完仙道给他留的红豆粥和生果子，顺便把厨房里浸泡在水池中的锅碗勺子给洗了，再去冲了个热水澡，神清气爽地折返房间。

仙道迷迷糊糊地掀开被子，拍了拍床：“快上来。不抱着你我睡不着咧。”

流川心想这家伙明明困成这样，还说睡不着，真是个十足的大白痴。想到这里，流川的眼中倏忽闪过一丝狡黠的光，他爬上床整个人趴在了仙道的身上：“好。让你抱个够。”

“怎么，打算睡在我身上？”仙道抬手抚摸他的后脖颈。

“很沉？”流川侧过脸枕着仙道的肩膀，似乎并不打算躺回床上。

这类看似任性妄为的举动被仙道一律默认为流川在跟自己撒娇，又揉了揉他的头发：“不沉。就是稍微有点喘不过气来。”

流川在仙道肩上蹭了一蹭，寻思他还真是好说话，竟然没有把自己一脚踹下去。

仙道睡意消了大半，长指绕着流川的黑发打着卷：“用了今天新买的沐浴露吗，气味怎么这么好闻？”

流川稍稍仰起身，手肘左右支撑在仙道脖子两侧，捧着脸眼神清清凉凉地凝视着他。

仙道半眯着双眼迎上流川的目光：“干嘛这么盯着？是不是觉得我很帅？”

“是啊。”流川坦率地回答，低头亲吻他的脸颊。

仙道呼吸重了几分，抱住流川的腰起劲将他翻压在身下，眼中漾起略带进攻意味的笑意。

清晨时分心念最为勃发，尤其对于正值青春期的男性而言。

两人初尝过甜蜜食髓知味，状态都很好，很快便亲昵地拥吻在一起。

睡在客房里的桃井半梦半醒之间隐隐约约听见可疑的响动与喘息，还以为是在做什么怪梦。然而随后传来一声压抑不住的低沉且短促的呻吟，桃井才猛地意识到隔壁那两个人此刻正在激烈地翻云覆雨。

“搞什么嘛。明知道家里有客人也不知道收敛点！”桃井哑着喉咙低声嘟囔了一句，拿起手机缩进被窝里戴上耳塞听歌，心想看来今早流川的英语补习又要推迟或者取消啰。

因此，桃井睡到九点半才慢悠悠地起来。阴雨绵绵的天气令人昏昏沉沉有些提不起精神。他洗漱完走进厨房泡了杯速溶咖啡，拿出冰箱里一袋提子吐司，填饱肚子之后折回客厅备课。

过了大约一个多小时，仙道打开卧室门走了出来，看起来还没有完全睡醒的样子：“嗨，早上好。”他跟桃井懒散地打了个招呼。

“已经中午了。”桃井看了他一眼。

“是吗。但周末的中午跟早上有什么区别？”仙道发觉桃井眼神不悦，连忙扭头冲着流川喊，“流川枫，快起来上课。桃井等得都不耐烦咧。”话音刚落，迎面飞来一个枕头。

流川趴回床上，闷声闷气地回答：“别打扰我睡觉。”

仙道揉了揉被砸痛的鼻子，拾起枕头抱在怀里，转过身无辜地看着桃井耸了下肩膀。

“你就不能把流川枫拽起来？”桃井合上备课笔记本，“英语是他目前最薄弱的一门课程。虽然其他科目也没有好到哪里去。”

仙道神色为难：“我不敢拿自己的生命开玩笑。”

桃井无法判断，仙道究竟是为了协助流川逃避补习而这么说，还是真的有所顾忌。不过他自己肯定没有勇气去招惹睡着的流川，上次被砸了一橡皮险些当场痛昏过去，至今记忆犹新，从那之后心里就留下了阴影。

“我打电话叫外卖，或者出去吃午饭？”仙道问了句。

桃井回过神无奈地“唉”了一声，把笔记本塞进拎包里站了起来：“不用啦。我先告辞了。不过有句丑话我得先说在前面，明天要是再这样影响补习进度，我可要向你们爷爷告状啰。”他说着意味深长地睨了仙道一眼，“别仗着年轻就不知节制。大清早的……”

仙道明白过来桃井戛然中断的后面半句话指的是什么，讪笑着抬手抓了抓后脑勺，暗中嘀咕那也没办法的咧，流川洗完澡清清香香泛着潮气压在自己身上，怎么可能遏止住内心对他的冲动嘛。但话又说回来，流川这小鬼脸皮薄得要命，明明忍着不肯发出太大的声音，居然这样都能被桃井听见？思至此处，仙道决定将来工作之后一定要换套隔音效果好的房子。否则再碰到类似的状况就实在太尴尬了。

“真的不留下来吃午饭吗？”仙道转移开话题。

“我们年轻一辈之间就不需要这么客套咧。一会儿我还有事。”桃井走到玄关处换好鞋子。

仙道把枕头抛落在沙发上，送桃井出门：“那明天在我们家吃饭吧。”

“没问题，记得准备丰盛点。”桃井笑了笑，拿过靠在墙边的雨伞，“我会带些瑞希外婆酿制的青梅酒过来。瑞希酒精过敏我一个人喝没意思。”

“好啊。”仙道听闻青梅酒，忽地想起初见流川那晚，他被烛火的光华笼罩着，缄默不言地坐在婚房的矮桌前自酌自饮，宛若从古书传记里走出来的沉敛美男。

“走啰，回见。”桃井撑开伞走入茫茫碎碎的细雨里。

仙道目送桃井远去，在清爽的草木气息中打了个哈欠，抬手擦去眼角的泪花。他关上家门进客厅喝了罐汽水，寻思也没其他要紧事，便走回卧室爬上床搂着流川继续睡觉。

流川剑眉紧蹙勉力睁眼看了看，很快支撑不住又闭上了，嘟哝一声挤进仙道海洋般温存的怀抱里。

雨中的镰仓市，有种蒙眬的懒意。时间在沙沙的雨声中不紧不慢地流淌。

 

常言道，“运气也是实力的一部分”。

陵南今年还是没能顺利拿到进入全国大赛的入场券。小组循环赛最后一场以一分之差败北。当时流川追截下对面前锋的球，长传给仙道，若是能多两秒钟就能反败为胜。但青春却偏偏好似故意要留些遗憾给他们。

来观战的鱼住和池上二人露出极为惋惜的神情，他们仍旧像参赛选手一样情绪难以自抑。

“真是太叫人不爽了！”池上握着拳头，说话声音有些颤抖。

“是啊，真不爽。”鱼住揉了揉眼睛，抱着手坐回观众席上。

仙道本想安慰大家一句“明年再来”之类的话，不过转念一想，这是他高中时代最后的夏天，望着伤心拥抱的队友们，陡然领悟鱼住前辈去年今日的心情。他怔愣片刻走到田岗面前深深地鞠了一躬：“老师，真的非常抱歉。”

田岗眼中噙着的泪水瞬间夺眶而出，胡乱抹了一把说道：“你小子这是干嘛！比赛不是输就是赢，又不是做错了事，道什么歉啊？”

流川头上盖着毛巾坐在旁边的椅子上。这场比赛他体力消耗很大，到现在呼吸都没有完全平复，低声说道：“我应该早点截下那一球。”

“你们两个别自责。”田岗哽咽了下，“我们这些年共同的经历，比全国赛的门票可要珍贵许多。”他站起身来，拍了拍手，“好啦，小伙子们，都振作起来，返场跟对面球队握手告别。待会儿请你们去鱼住的店里饮酒聚餐。”

再度离场之际，仙道无意中在观众出口处瞥见了一个熟悉的背影，他凑近流川低声说：“我好像看见爷爷了。”

流川向来不喜欢输，情绪显得颇为低落，说话语气很沉闷：“爷爷在哪？”

仙道用毛巾擦了下流川鬓角淌下的汗水：“我也不能非常肯定到底是不是爷爷。这样吧，你先跟老师他们回更衣室休息，我马上过来。”

“好。”流川胸口郁闷，微微垂着眼并不是很想说话的样子。

仙道揉揉他的脑袋，转身往大门口追了出去，绕了一圈看见爷爷坐在路旁的长椅上正在发信息。

今日阳光很大，风中的树叶将斑驳的阴影晃动在爷爷藏蓝色的和服上。

仙道喘了口气，擦去额头上沁出的汗水走了过去：“爷爷，您来看我打比赛吗？”

爷爷蓦地听见仙道说话显然被吓了一跳，慌慌张张把手机塞入前襟中站了起来：“谁说的？我来镰仓探访故友，刚好路过这里。”

“是吗。我看见您从篮球馆出来诶。”仙道摸了摸鼻梁。

爷爷局促地提高了嗓门：“里面吆喝声不断，我闲着无事进去凑凑热闹也不行？”

仙道笑了起来，不过有些落寞：“但我们输了诶。”

“差一分而已。去年才可惜，要不是那个大块头犯规五次……”爷爷觉察到自己失言，没有再说下去。

“这么说您去年也来了。叔叔果然没骗我。”

爷爷的脸一下子涨得绯红：“你别听他胡诌！去年……去年也是来看我的朋友。”

“据我所知，您的朋友基本都是东京或者大阪人士。连续两年同一时间段来镰仓市，我想您要探访的故友是我，对吧？”不知为什么，仙道心中软了下，他忍不住弯身礼貌地抱住爷爷，“感谢您每年都来看我比赛。”

爷爷怔住了。不禁回想上次他们祖孙二人拥抱好像是在奶奶的葬礼上。仙道不过七八岁，搂着自己的脖子抽抽搭搭哭得很伤心。一晃十年。这十年间，他们的隔阂与代沟日益加深，反复周旋循环在冲突与赌气中。直系亲缘间无关对错的立场矛盾，大概总会如此难以解决。

附近有四五只橄榄褐色的画眉鸟从这边枝头呼啦一声飞到另一边的枝头，鸣叫声婉转动听。

爷爷心底忽然升起一片朝阳般明晃晃的辉光。

“感谢您这么多年来为我付出的一切。”仙道呼了口气，总算把这句话说了出来。

爷爷眉头一蹙，紧接着眼中泛起湿润的水光，他抬手拍了拍仙道的后背，拉开两人的距离，话音发颤但依旧嘴硬：“吃错药了吗？你小子不是常说，我给你的全都不是你想要的吗？”

仙道笑着说：“光是把流川带来我身边这件事，就足够让我感谢您一生了。这原本也不是我想要的。”

正说着，爷爷看见流川朝这边跑过来，整个人在阳光下鲜耀发亮。

流川站定后向爷爷行了个礼。

“怎么不再多休息一会儿？你脸色看起来很不好诶。”仙道揽住他的肩膀。

“我有这么弱？才不会一蹶不振。”流川哼了声，“你的脸色也没好看到哪里去。”

“是吗。”仙道摸了摸面颊，皱眉望着流川，“不帅了？”

流川嘴角动了下，嫌弃地斜了他一眼：“白痴。”

爷爷有好一阵子没与流川见过面，总觉得他有些不同了，但一时又说不出来哪里不一样，迟疑片刻问道：“小流川，你是不是瘦了？”

“怎么可能！”仙道赶紧接过话茬，“还重了两公斤咧。一天四顿我哪敢饿着流川？”只有周末的时候两个人睡懒觉偶尔不吃早饭而已。他在心里补充了一句。

流川皱眉，心想这家伙怎么把自己说得好像只知道吃？悄悄地踢了他鞋子一下。

爷爷不禁伸手捏了下流川的脸，迎上他比从前柔和生动的眼光突然顿悟过来：“啊！原来是这样……你刚来本家邸宅时，简直宛如冬日平安京寒冷的岚山雪。”他为此感到喜悦，“看来阿彰这混小子的确没有亏待你。”

“爷爷，您干嘛还非得骂我一句‘混小子’咧？”仙道忍不住抗议。

“好吧，这次算我口误。”爷爷爽朗地笑了起来。

流川莫名其妙地看着爷爷，又看看仙道，神情有些茫然。什么平安京，什么岚山雪？

不过经爷爷这么一提，仙道也注意到了，他与流川之间从前冰凉的疏离感已然消失殆尽。

“我先走了。”爷爷因为苍老而变得有些浑浊的双眼，此刻闪着温存的微光。

“我们送您去车站。”仙道说。

“不用不用。”爷爷摆摆手，“对了，刚才有件事你没有猜对。我在镰仓从前还有一位故友啊……就是你奶奶。她从前住在明月寺附近。虽然后来举家迁往京都，但当初我们是在北镰仓初见。我还记得她家庭院里开满挂着水露的紫阳花。之后每年我都会回来一趟。尽管现在老家邸宅已经被拆除咧。”可爷爷不能肯定到底有没有真正深爱过他的妻子。和惠似乎也不在意这件事，她临终前没有留什么书信，只在灯火下握着自己的手微笑着说“你和孩子们都很好啊。我这一生与你共同度过，没有任何遗憾的事”。

如今缅怀妻子，爷爷真希望在年轻的时候将她紧紧地搂在怀里。

即便产生了这样的念头，爷爷仍旧无法将其定义为何种爱意，究竟是夫妻间的责任，还是朝夕陪伴产生的情愫，或者是因为死别后沉淀出来的思念？岁月已经过去那么久，一切早就无迹可寻。爷爷心想，和惠不写遗书的原因，可能是留着让他做最后陈词总结吧。然而从美丽少女到苍老妇人再独自走向死亡，把漫长的一生毫无保留地奉献给另外一个人以及他们的孩子，当真没有任何遗憾吗？

“原来镰仓是奶奶的故乡。”仙道说，“怪不得我很喜欢这里。”

爷爷从追思亡妻的复杂思绪中回过神来：“你们忙你们的事吧。我去明月寺附近逛逛就回东京。”孙子今日态度的转变多少令他有些宽慰，笑了一下朝电车站方向走，没过多久察觉身后脚步声未断，停下来扭头一看，仙道和流川两个人正跟随着。

“是流川说不放心，至少要送您上电车。”仙道连忙说。

“你也同意的。”流川接了一句。

“你们这两个孩子……懂事起来都快把我给感动哭啰。”爷爷摇摇头露出无可奈何的笑容。

两人送爷爷到车站登上前往北镰仓的电车。

爷爷隔着玻璃窗看着并肩伫立在站牌下的仙道和流川。心中不免感慨年轻真是好，有大把大把的时间和喜欢的人在一起。他靠着打了个盹，醒来时已经抵达北镰仓站，下车后步行二十来分钟就到了明月寺前。

寺庙没什么太大变化，仍旧草木深深寂静优雅。不过毗邻的街道与几十年前相比却天壤之别根本无法辨识。

即便每年都来，但爷爷似乎有些想不起来和惠老家邸宅的具体位置了。他在一株苍翠的高树下静伫良久。莫不是人的记忆都会被时间逐渐侵蚀？往后每来一年便意味着少一年。而他去世的妻子再也不会像当时一样身着天青色的和服从紫阳花丛中羞赧微笑着走出来了。

“我徒留于世间的身躯，也不过是你的遗物。”爷爷的脑海里突然冒出这么一句话来。

四点左右，在开往东京的电车上，爷爷接到流川的电话。

“爷爷，回去了没？”

“啊，到半路了。真是乖孩子惦记着爷爷。放心吧，我身子骨硬朗得很。”爷爷笑着说，“你那边怎么这么吵？”

“球队聚会。在喝酒。”

“是吗。你不要喝醉啰。”

“嗯。”流川看了眼周围一室醉鬼们不忍直视的状况：教练拿着酒瓶高唱日本名歌，仙道与越野兄弟情深抱头痛哭中，彦一不知道为什么在地上滚来滚去，鱼住跟横山掰了将近一个小时的手腕，福田蹲在角落非说自己是颗香菇，池上偏说他是花菜……总之全队上下都在发酒疯。

“玩得开心点，我到家了给你发信息吧。”

“好。”流川挂了电话。

鱼住父亲拉开门高声问了句：“菜吃完了吗？要不要再给你们添一些。”

大家闹得更厉害了。田岗嘹亮的走调歌声令鱼住父亲不禁打了个寒颤，他不加思索地扭头逃离。

流川眉头紧皱。这群家伙真是太不会喝酒了。

仙道放开越野挪过来，浑身酒气地紧紧抱住流川：“流川枫，你喜不喜欢我？”

流川无奈地摸摸他的后脑勺：“喜欢。”

仙道直起身捧住流川的脸用力地吻了一下：“真巧，我看上你很久了。要不要跟我交往？”

流川横了他一眼，淡定地回答：“白痴，我们已经结婚了。”

“啊？”仙道醉眼惺忪，“居然会有这么好的事？”

流川叹了口冷气，心想仙道酒量如此差劲实在出乎意料，明明帮他挡了大半还醉成这副鬼样子。

“我不信。”仙道又凑过去亲流川，“叫我声老公听听。”

“仙道彰，别太过分。”流川捏住他的后脖颈。

仙道露出委屈的表情，打了个酒嗝：“流川枫，你不喜欢我了？”

流川一时心软，手上松了劲将他抱住：“没。喜欢的。”

仙道立刻高兴起来，抓着流川一通乱吻，把他脸上亲得到处都是口水。闹完后兴冲冲地跑去跟鱼住掰手腕，手都差点被掰断。

流川抬起袖子擦了擦脸，努力让自己冷静下来，牙齿却磨得格格响。大白痴，酒醒再找你算账。

这时，彦一骨碌滚到流川身旁，脸上挂着醉酒者傻乎乎的笑容：“嗨，小哥，你好啊……”

“滚。”流川从牙缝里挤出一个字。

“好的。”彦一原地换了个方向又开开心心地滚走了。

流川愣了半晌趴倒在桌子上。绝对不会再跟这群白痴一起喝酒了。他在心里懊恼地抱怨了一句。


	16. Chapter 16

16.

要说县大赛再度失利这件事没有给陵南球队带来低迷与不悦倒也不尽然，才会借杯盏中的清酒来浇灭忽起忽落的愁绪——梦想落空后而产生的挫败感宛如一场倾盆大雨，但这种汹涌肆虐的情感并不会完完全全地表现出来，青年时代多爱逞强，即便泪水在心底迅速地流下来，脸上依旧一副大无畏的表情。

中途有几位队员的家长打电话过来，鱼住父亲怕他们担心，便开车将这几个孩子一一送回家。

不知不觉将近十一点光景。入了蝉羽月之后，夜晚明显开始闷热起来。

流川埋头伏在桌上一觉睡醒，揉揉眼打了个哈欠环顾四周，隔间内杯盘狼藉，包括田岗教练在内剩余的醉酒者们都已倒在地板上鼾声不断。

彦一枕着越野的小腿侧卧在流川附近，脸颊上似乎挂着泪痕，瘪了下嘴梦呓了一句：“好可惜又不能一起去广岛……明年仙道学长他们都要毕业咧……真是不甘心……”他的音调发颤没再继续说下去，照着越野的小腿狠狠砸了一拳。

越野痛得“哎唷”大叫一声坐了起来，他喝得烂醉，完全搞不清状况，身子发软又躺了回去。

流川手一撑站起身来，时间坐久了双腿发麻险些跌倒，他眉头紧皱在原地跺了会儿脚，逐渐缓解后停了下来，绕过横趴在前方的鱼住走向仙道。

仙道睡靠在角落，怀里抱着流川的队服外套。

流川弯下身，手背贴着他的脸颊蹭了蹭，压低声音说：“喂，仙道，我们回家了。”

仙道眉头皱了起来，忽然伸出双手环抱住流川的腰将他整个人拉倒在自己怀中：“听话，不要吵我嘛……”边说边在流川的脖颈处轻轻地吻咬了下。

流川懊恼地掰开仙道的手奋力挣脱，用劲过猛往后一屁股跌坐在地。他不禁怀疑仙道搞不好根本没有喝醉，只不过借酒胡闹罢了。寻思完实在忍不住踹了这家伙一脚以示警告。

仙道除了不爽地呻吟了一下以外并没有其他反应，他拎起流川的外套盖住脑袋，抱着手侧了侧身继续睡觉。

酒量差还喝这么多干嘛？流川气呼呼的原地盘腿坐好，伸手擦去脖颈上带着酒味的口水，心想要不干脆把这家伙扛出去丢进河里算了。

仙道无意识地闷声说了句：“流川枫，我怎么会这么喜欢你咧……”

流川抿了下嘴，无可奈何地重叹了口气，俯身扯下那件外套盖在仙道的身上。裹着头也不怕喘不过气？真是个十足的大白痴。

“流川，那你喜欢我什么……”仙道闭着眼喃喃自语。

流川迟迟没有回答，他听见屋子外面忽然传来一阵蛐蛐的鸣叫声，心想今夜的星空一定非常耀眼。

过了良久，流川握住仙道的手，从他无名指的信物上摩挲而过。婚戒上闪烁起微弱的点点辉光，好像细小的萤火落在上面，又似乎一圈温柔的银河，非常美丽。

“我不知道。”流川沉声回答，“但只要是你，我就喜欢。”

仙道没有接话，过了一会儿，他嘴角动了动抬起另一只手抓了下眉毛，语气略带苦闷地说：“流川，你炒的乌冬面实在太咸了。我不是很想吃诶……”

流川怔了下，当即忿忿地甩开他的手直起身来。心想还是把这家伙拖到渔港附近扔进湘南海清醒清醒比较好。

鱼住母亲在这时缓缓地拉开了门，她抬眼看着循声望过来的流川微笑着问：“你已经酒醒了吗？”

流川当即从地上站起来向她行了个礼。

鱼住母亲脱了木屐走进来，她压低声音说：“店里打烊了。我来收拾一下碗盘。”

流川点了下头没说话，上前帮她一起整理桌上的冷菜残羹。

“哎呀，好孩子，你坐着休息就行了。”鱼住母亲连忙说，“别把衣服弄脏咧。”

“衣服本来就是脏的。”流川边说边把盘子叠在一起。

 

鱼住母亲的五官生得很不标致，体格又十分壮硕，但性情爽快善良。早年家里经济条件不好，与丈夫结婚时还欠了些债务，儿子出世后压力更大了，的确尝尽了生活的艰辛——她眼角的皱纹和粗糙的双手是最好的佐证。

鱼住高中毕业后放弃升学接管了居酒屋，年初有剩余资金把店面扩建了。他心疼母亲操劳半生，考虑到有父亲在旁指点，自觉能撑起这个家，便游说母亲就当做提前退休，过些属于自己的清闲日子。鱼住母亲肯定理解儿子的孝顺与苦心，倘若拒绝的话他必然感到沮丧，尽管并非本意，但有所妥协也不是什么坏事，笑眯眯地说“那么以后就辛苦你啦。不过回家后的晚饭得由我来做，你和你爸都不许插手”。

从那之后，鱼住母亲只在店里客人特别多的时候偶尔过来帮忙，次数不算频繁，鱼住也就跟着退了一步，由她高兴。

或许正是因为互相体谅与关爱的家庭关系，现如今日子过得一天比一天好。

 

隔间里的灯不算明亮，在流川的黑发上铺落出柔和的光晕。

“之前伯母没有见过你。还不知道该怎么称呼咧。”鱼住母亲说。

“流川枫。”流川回答，想想又补充了一句，“请多指教。”

鱼住母亲寻思这孩子看起来异常冷漠，不过很乖很有礼貌，心底生出几分好感来，脸上不自觉露出慈爱的笑容：“招待不周啊。”她把剩下的食物都倒在一个大碗里，“今年比赛是不是又没打好？看起来不像庆祝诶。去年这个时候好像也有过这么一回。”

流川眼神一黯没有作答，把叠好的盘子捧起来：“拿去厨房？”

“你放着我来拿就可以啦。”鱼住母亲过意不去，起身想要阻止。

流川绕过她径直朝门外走去。

“你这孩子……”鱼住母亲迅速把桌子擦干净，端起装满剩菜的大碗扭头跟上，在门口匆匆夹好木屐，哒哒哒地追近流川与他并行，“唉，还要你帮忙实在太难为情了。”

“没事，又不重。”流川答了一句。

两个人走进厨房把碗盘交给水池边正在清洗餐具的鱼住父亲。

“辛苦你们啦。”今夜鱼住父亲一人掌勺，神情有些疲惫，他望着流川笑了笑，“小伙子，要不要醒酒汤？”

流川拿过洗碗布擦去手上的油渍：“不用。我没怎么喝。”

鱼住父亲低下头继续刷碗：“我看见你光是帮仙道就代喝了不少咧。酒量不错嘛。”

鱼住母亲洗了下手拍拍流川的手臂：“厨房里乱七八糟的，你还是先出去吧。”

“是啊。看住那帮酒鬼。”鱼住父亲紧接着说，“田岗先生也真是的，身为老师带着学生们买醉。”

“先生跟那群孩子的心情都不太好吧。”鱼住母亲低声说，她看向流川露出歉意的微笑，“别在意，你伯父他有时候口不择言喜欢抱怨几句。”

“最后一场比赛我们输了。”流川闷闷地说。

鱼住母亲扇了丈夫一下：“你啊……”她柔声安慰流川，“不要紧的。生活怎么可能永远平坦无阻？面对失败也不会被这种负面情绪打倒的人才是真正的赢家，你说呢？”

“嗯。”流川稍稍躬身行了个礼，转身走出厨房间。

等流川走远后，鱼住母亲横了丈夫一眼：“球队的孩子们看起来跟田岗先生没大没小，不过心里都非常尊重他。你这样当着流川的面数落先生太不应该了。”

“我也是随口一说嘛……”鱼住父亲嘟哝道，“好啦，下次会注意。”

没过多久，鱼住母亲煮了碗喷香的年糕小豆汤捧去隔间，进门看见流川仍旧盘着腿安静地坐在仙道对面，她并不知晓两人的关系，只觉得他们似乎非常亲密。

屋子里除了流川之外都在酣睡，青梅酒与樱花酒甘甜的香气尚未消散。

流川手肘支在膝盖内侧，斜身撑着脸正打盹，听见脚步声眉一皱睁眼望去，见是鱼住母亲便起身相迎。

“看样子今夜大家是不会醒了。我与你伯父会住在店里也好有个照应。”鱼住母亲将汤碗搁在桌上，向流川招招手，“守着大家一定很辛苦吧，过来吃宵夜。”

流川确实感到有些饥饿，饮酒时吃的下酒菜早就消化了：“多谢伯母款待。”

仙道也不知是不是醒了，忽然站了起来，从流川身后紧紧环抱住他的腰。

流川吓了一跳，扭头看是仙道才松了口气：“你干嘛？”

仙道只笑不接话，低头把脸贴在流川的背上磨蹭，用鼻音发出低沉的“唔嗯”声。

“大白痴，你闹够了没？”流川咬了下牙。

鱼住母亲愣了愣，随后轻笑出声：“说起来我还是头一回见仙道君醉酒咧。去年唯一清醒的就是他。真想不到喝多了居然粘着别人撒娇。”

“要是能揍这家伙，我早把他揍趴下了。”流川无奈地拖着仙道走到桌子旁，回身扶他一同坐下，不爽地瞪他一眼，“给我老实一点！”

“唔，不要凶我嘛……”仙道哑着嗓子说了句，身子一歪，把头靠在了流川的肩膀上。

流川怕仙道坐不稳往后摔倒，下意识地伸手揽紧他的腰。

鱼住母亲把盛满小豆年糕的汤碗双手推到流川的跟前：“待会儿我让你伯父在外面的过道上打个地铺。这样有人出去他能知道，万一醉醺醺地跌一跤可就不好啦。你吃完管自己休息，后半夜我们会留心的。”

“麻烦你们了。”流川沉声说。

“田岗先生是我儿子的教练，你们都是他要好的朋友。自己人有什么麻烦不麻烦的？”鱼住母亲笑着站起来，“那我先出去啦。”

流川舀了勺小豆汤，仙道鼻翼动了下，抬起头睡眼惺忪地看着他。

“我也想吃。”仙道软声说。

“醒得可真是时候。”流川哼了声，低头将调羹里的小豆吹凉，抬手喂给仙道。

仙道嚼着软糯的小豆，慢慢直起身来，看样子是彻底酒醒了，他皱起眉头捏了捏自己的手腕和臂膀，困惑地嘀咕：“奇怪，怎么这么痛？”

流川咬了口年糕，吃完后才回答：“你跟鱼住掰手腕了。”

“啊？”仙道傻眼了，他完全回忆不起来刚才发生的事，“我们不是在喝酒吗，为什么我会想不开去找鱼住前辈掰手腕？”

“不是很想理你。”流川捧着碗挪到了桌子的另一头，继续吃年糕。

“你别全都吃完了，给我留点。”仙道跟着挪过去，“再喂我一勺。年糕也要。”

“往后你别喝酒了。”

“哦。”仙道不用猜也知道肯定醉后招惹了流川，嚼着年糕老老实实地连连点头，又忍不住偷偷地瞄了他一下，“但你喝得比我更多诶。”

“酒量差的人少废话。”流川挑了下眉。

“怎么，喝酒不行我连说话的权利都没了？”仙道眨了眨眼。

“不是不行，是非常不行。”流川一字一句地说。

仙道侧过身凑近流川，下巴抵着他的肩膀，语气调侃：“每次都是你喊停，还说我非常不行？那看来是我做得还不够，要继续努力啰？”

流川过了一会儿才反应过来，放下勺子恼羞地扯住仙道的面颊拧了他一把：“明天开始我搬回客房。”

仙道揉揉脸：“你是不是傻瓜？哪有人赶自己出卧室的？你应该让我走才对嘛。”

“好。我尊重你的决定。”流川紧接着答应。

仙道怔怔地张了张嘴。我把自己坑了？他拍拍额头，心想搞不好是喝酒后遗症，连忙挽住流川的手臂：“别这样啊，你不是说伴侣应该共枕？”

流川喝着小豆汤不紧不慢地说：“开个玩笑而已。急什么？”

“你这玩笑也开得太一本正经了吧？”仙道皱了下眉，“流川枫，我发觉你好像变狡猾了。”

“年糕还要不要？”流川转头看着他，眼中似有笑意。

仙道忽然觉得他一生都不可能再有机会夺回家庭地位了。

 

翌日上午，蝉鸣回响，居酒屋东侧的几株芍药一夜间开满了花朵，在阳光的照耀下极为惊艳。

队员们宿醉醒来看起来没什么精神，表情茫然地坐在地上，又浑身酸痛无比，像是跟人打过架似的。尤其是横山，手都抬不起来了，他对昨夜的事同样毫无印象。

田岗感觉喉咙特别难受，又干又疼，在桌上倒了杯茶咕嘟咕嘟灌下去才好受一些。

“啊，以后不和你们聚会饮酒了，难受死了。”越野抓抓头发抱怨了一句，“小腿也不知道在哪撞了这么大一块乌青，真是倒霉！”

鱼住母亲端了几碗清淡的蔬菜粥送进来，她放心不下，今早也没回去。

大家赶紧挣扎着起身向她鞠躬行礼。

田岗露出愧疚的神情：“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”

“哎呀，田岗先生您太客气了。我们还没感谢您曾经对我们孩子的照顾咧。”鱼住母亲明朗地说。

鱼住接过母亲手中的托盘放在桌上，对田岗说道：“老师，先吃点东西再说吧。”

“是啊是啊。”鱼住母亲附和道，“粥凉了味道就不好了。”

彦一跪坐下来左右一看，疑惑地问：“诶？怎么没看见仙道学长和流川？”

走到门口的鱼住母亲转过身作答：“他们两个帮我们买完菜就回家咧。”

“流川这小子真是深藏不露，千杯不倒啊。”越野叹了口气，“完全喝不过他。”

“我们搞不好都是被他灌醉的。”福田苦恼地接了一句，“太小看流川枫了。”

“流川一点事都没有吗？他也没耍赖，还帮仙道喝了一半诶。”池上问道。

鱼住母亲扶着门穿上木屐：“你们集体醉睡后，流川帮我收拾了碗盘，之后一直在照顾仙道。”

“到底是一家人。我们这些单身汉真是羡慕不来。”越野摇摇头。

“诶？”鱼住母亲露出讶异的表情，“宏明，你这话怎么说得……好像他们是一对儿似的？”

“伯母，本来就是啊。”彦一扬起头接道，“鱼住前辈没有告诉你吗？”

“怪不得……”鱼住母亲恍然想明白过来，“我就说这么多人在场，怎么仙道一直搂住流川不撒手。流川又一副完全拿他没办法的样子。原来他们是恋人啊。”

“伯母，你的接受能力也太好了吧？”横山说，“当时我们得知这件事震惊得要命诶。”

“我比你们见过的风浪可多得多啦。”鱼住母亲说着笑了起来，“况且，两个都是很好的孩子，那么他们选择在一起也是件很好的事。”

 

仙道和流川回到家中刚好十点。天气实在太热了，两个人都出了一身汗。

“要不要跟我一起洗？”仙道在浴室门口问。

“不要。”流川想都没想一口拒绝。和这家伙共浴准没好事。他打开客厅的冷气，回身坐在地上喝饮料，冰凉的汽水令人心情愉悦。

仙道失望地“哦”了一声，抓了抓头发走进浴室。

流川看了会儿球赛，仙道放在茶几上的手机铃声骤响，他扫了眼，来电显示为纪枝美人。

“仙道彰，你电话。”流川心想肯定是仙道以前的交往对象，语气随即冰冷了几分。

“帮我接啦。我在洗头。”仙道在花洒的水声里应了一句。

流川心生不悦，犹豫片刻捞过手机接了起来，还没开口，听筒里率先传出一个温柔的女声：“彰，今天电话接得有点慢诶，在忙吗？”

流川眼神微变，这亲密的称呼和埋怨的口气让他非常不爽，沉着脸缄默不言。

“喂？怎么不说话？”

“仙道在洗澡。”流川不情不愿地答道。

“嗯？”电话那头的女人愣了愣，过了一会儿尴尬地笑道，“你一定是流川枫吧？”

“你是谁？”流川皱了下眉。

“我是仙道彰的母亲。”

流川一惊，下意识挺直了腰背：“抱歉，岳母大人，我不知道是你。”仙道这家伙搞什么鬼，干嘛把自己母亲的备注成什么美人？

“岳母大人？”纪枝诧异起来，“这么称呼我好像不太合适吧？”

流川握着拳，手心全是汗，一时间不知道应该说什么比较好。

“那个……你在镰仓住得还习惯吗？”纪枝也有些局促。

“嗯。”流川点了下头，此刻他大脑一片空白。

“是吗。习惯就好习惯就好。”

两个人又陷入了窘迫的沉默中。

仙道擦着头发从浴室里走出来，见流川表情僵硬地拿着手机，疑惑地问：“出什么事了？”

流川像是见到了救星般眼睛亮了一下，对纪枝说：“岳母大人，仙道洗好了。”

“啊，那麻烦让他听电话好吗？”纪枝跟着如释重负。

流川把手机交给仙道，看着他低声说：“是岳母大人。”

仙道接过电话，顺手宠溺地捏了捏流川的下巴：“笨蛋，叫妈就行了啊。”

流川很少像这般慌乱：“我去洗澡了。”

“去吧。”仙道笑着看他逃离客厅，对母亲说道，“妈，你跟流川说了什么，把他吓成这样？”

“啊？我就问他在镰仓住得是否习惯。”

仙道在沙发上坐了下来，拿过流川没喝完的汽水饮了一口：“该不会又想游说我去英国的事吧？”

“应该不会成功吧？”纪枝放松下来。

仙道笑了笑：“拜托你不要拆散我和流川。”

“你说话总没个正经。我像是这么霸道的母亲吗？”

“爸那边究竟什么情况？他至今不肯接我电话也不回信息诶。”仙道语气无奈地说。

“别提了，我觉得你爸可能提前进入更年期了，但凡一说这件事立马发怒。和爷爷都快吵几百回了。”说到这里，纪枝叹了口气，“我也不知道该怎么办才好。”

“我不可能和流川分开。”仙道认真地说道。

“我知道。你二叔打过几次电话给我，说你们感情特别好。我想了大半个月，要是把你带走让流川孤零零地待在本家，两个人隔海相望都会很痛苦，对吧？”纪枝问了一句。

“肯定啊。我没了流川，或者流川没了我……算了，这种假设我想都不敢想，太难受了。”仙道皱了下眉。

“算啰。我仔细这么一寻思啊，将来好不容易退休了，还要给你带孩子太辛苦咧。你从小就交给爷爷奶奶照顾，我又没经验，到时候手忙脚乱肯定特别烦人。万一儿媳妇不好相处为此吵嘴，你夹在中间也为难。倒不如无牵无挂比较轻松。你二叔说流川与你差不多高，长得非常好看，又很懂礼貌，我白白捡了个儿子不亏。”纪枝故作洒脱地说。

仙道依旧能听出她有几分失落：“将来我和流川都会对你特别好。”

“你们能互相照顾好彼此就可以了。”纪枝温存地说，“我不反对，但不表示能彻底接受。老实说，刚才跟流川讲话……我感到非常无措，甚至有些失态。再给我一点时间去适应这件事可以吗？”

“嗯。”仙道呼了口气。

“至于你爸那边……”纪枝想了想，“你暂时不要找你爸谈论此事，我担心火上浇油，他一怒之下直接回国。目前这种状态恐怕会说些令流川难堪的话……不过，你别责怪你爸。爷爷骂他骂得非常厉害，说什么生了儿子从来不管，现在又跳出来行使家长权利。你也知道，吵架总没好话。”

“好啦，我心中有数。”仙道抿了下唇角，转移开话题，“你想不想看流川的相片？先前我们去参拜镰仓大佛，拍了不少合影。”

“是吗。那赶紧挂电话，全都发给我看看。”

“稍等，我得挑选一下。有些没拍好，我面部都扭曲了。”

“我又不打算看你，你扭不扭曲也就那样咧。”

“什么叫也就那样？”仙道扶额，“妈，我真不是你和爸捡来丢给爷爷的？”

“要是捡来的就好啰。从哪捡的我一定把你丢回哪去。”

“你还要不要我和流川的合照了？”

“把流川单独拍的发过来就行啦。我并不想看见你的脸诶。这些年看腻了。”

仙道哼了一声：“挂电话了。马上发给你。”心想流川这小子真是够了，爷爷宠他二叔照顾他就算了，现在连未碰面的母亲似乎也要被他抢走了。然而偏偏自己不争气没能挡住流川式无为胜有为的诱惑。仙道低头从相册里翻出流川单独站在紫藤花下的照片发给母亲。

纪枝收到后很快回了信息过来：“我觉得我可以完全接受了。”

仙道心想女人可真善变，几分钟前还说再给她点时间适应。但转念一想，当初自己不也说需要点时间吗？

流川洗完澡从浴室出来坐在仙道身旁，看了看他一副欲言又止的样子。

“是不是想问我，妈对你有什么看法？”仙道揽住他的肩膀。

流川压着仙道的手臂靠倒在沙发背上，神情沮丧：“应该不好吧。”

“嗯？这么没自信？”仙道起劲将他拉入怀中。

流川索性身子往下一沉，躺在了仙道的腿上：“要不是你乱存名字，我有所准备也不会这么失礼。”

“哪有乱存，妈长得很漂亮，别人都叫她纪枝美人嘛。”仙道无辜地说。

“我怎么知道！”流川拉过仙道的手，懊恼地咬了咬他的手指。

“很痒诶。”仙道抽回手，俯身吻他，“妈对你很满意。”

流川有些不太相信：“喂，你别骗我。”

仙道挑眉：“要是不信的话，那我回个电话过去让妈亲口告诉你，好不好？”

流川抢过他的手机：“白痴，这样很丢人。”

仙道抚摸着流川有些潮湿的头发：“不瞒你说，爸那边问题比较严重。他和妈之前打算让我去英国，把你送回东京本家。”

流川抬眼望着仙道，露出为难的表情：“父母大人的话不能违背。”他顿了下，“但我不太想跟你分开生活。”

“怎么，舍不得我？”仙道笑了起来。

“明知故问有什么意思。”流川撇撇嘴，继续说，“不过要是无法抗拒，这样安排也没关系。”

“啊？”仙道不禁一愣，“英国离日本很远诶，如果被限制自由的话，我们近几年内会很难见面。”

“我是说实在没办法的话。”流川握住仙道的手，“否则不可能放你走。”

“情况没这么糟糕，我只是想你紧张我一下嘛。”仙道反握住他的手。

“幼稚。”流川翻身坐起，“桃井让我下午去图书馆补课，一起？”

仙道伸直长腿架在茶几上，抱着手不悦地嘟哝：“桃井这家伙未免太积极了，成天破坏我们二人世界。”

“不能怪他。”流川耸了下肩膀，“爷爷说，期末考试不及格，整个暑假继续补课。”

“爷爷他是不是疯了？”仙道绝望极了。

“我觉得我完了。”流川的语气异乎寻常的烦恼。

仙道伸手拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系，离暑假还有一个多月的时间。晚上睡觉前我还能再教教你。”

“教我什么？”流川警觉地问。

仙道从流川目光中读出了强烈的不信任，忍不住扯了下他的耳朵：“流川枫，你别想歪。”

流川脸一热从沙发上站了起来：“大白痴，我才没有想什么奇怪的事！”

“我有说是奇怪的事吗？”仙道仰起头看他，心中偷笑，脸上却故意露出茫然不解的神情，“你这么紧张干嘛。”

“关你屁事。”流川撇撇嘴走向阳台，边走边说，“吃完饭就出门。”

“但我中午不想下厨诶。”仙道伸了个懒腰，扭头望向流川，用商量的口吻继续说，“请你吃鳗鱼饭好吗？”

“嗯。”流川很快应了一声。

仙道看着仰起头专注收衣服的流川，心底忽然涌出一股难以言喻的幸福感，嘴角不禁勾起一个好看的弧度。他寻思就算如此不言不语地过一辈子也不会觉得腻烦。

外边天空湛蓝，阳光明晃晃的非常扎眼。蛰伏在葱翠树丛间的夏蝉鸣音嘹亮。


	17. Chapter 17

17.

七月初的一天，阵雨将至，空气变得异常沉闷，厚重的乌云慢慢翻涌笼聚起来。

即将期末考试，为了让队员们专心温习功课，田岗适当减少了训练次数。因此，他最近清闲了不少，常常独自去鱼住的店里饮茶，一旦想到退休之后更为无所事事的生活，不禁深感惆怅。但岁月就是如此，逝去匆促，亦不肯为了任何人停下脚步。

今日下午剩余的两堂都是自习课，教室里很安静只有沙沙的翻书声和偶尔的一两声咳嗽。

近段时间，流川感觉深陷在痛苦的题海炼狱中——除了老师布置的作业以外，还要完成桃井带去家里的试卷。

松本瞥见流川此刻正眉头紧皱盯着一道物理题，迟迟无从下笔，并显出烦闷的样子，不禁压低声音钦佩地说道：“流川大哥，您太用功了。”

流川叹了口气没有接话。他心想来仙道家这么久，衣食住行全部由爷爷出钱，而唯一要求自己完成的事情也只有期末考试及格这一件而已，要是这样都让他失望的话，就未免太不肖了。

松本抽出一张白纸，又瞄了眼难住流川的题目，敛眉稍作思考之后详尽地写下解题思路与步骤。他这个人虽然性格胆小懦弱，又喜欢自说自话，不过学习成绩还不错，年级里也能排进前五十名左右。

自从上次梶浦事件流川出手相助，松本对他便越加充满了崇敬之情。

松本刚把写好的答案双手奉给流川，下课铃声骤然响起。

后排睡醒的坂本忽然拎着个用竹纹锦布包裹好的四方小盒走过来。

“喂。”坂本把盒子放到流川的跟前，他神情显得极为局促，“给你的。”

流川不确定这家伙还想干嘛，看也不看一眼。

松本隔在两个人中间有些坐不住，生怕又发生恶斗，加上窗外狂风呼啸更添几分压抑。他的背后逐渐冒出冷汗。

坂本懊恼地撇了下嘴：“栗山跟我爸喝酒时，搞不好是故意将我找人围殴你的事说漏了嘴。我爸说要么我向你赔不是，要么他亲自登门道歉。”说到这里，坂本涨红了脸，“原先我从未受过挫折以至于常年目中无人，被你打败后更是怀恨于心，做了卑鄙鲁莽的事，希望你能原谅我的行为。”他顿了一顿，继续说，“我……我想成为一名真正的柔道选手，而非恃强凌弱以多欺少的懦夫。”

松本听完长出一口气放松下来，捏紧的拳头慢慢展开，刚才他暗中做了决定，倘若坂本再动手攻击流川，就算自不量力也要与之一搏。

流川缄默片刻，抬眼望向坂本平静地说：“什么事？我早就忘了。”

坂本不禁一愣，着实没料到流川气量这么大，但转念又一想，倘若他睚眦必报，那么自己伙同社会青年的丑事早就曝光了。思绪至此，坂本忽地彻底了悟栗山那句“纵令能打倒百人，也比不过战胜自己”。

但或许流川枫是另外一种强者，既能打倒百人，亦可战胜自己。

坂本垂下头抓了抓后脑勺，脸上露出不好意思的笑容：“好。往事不重提，也不会再重演。”他打开桌上的盒子，似乎收敛起青春时期急于证明自己的张狂与嚣张，语气随之轻松起来，“这是我妈做的羊羹。你们尝尝。”

松本扫了眼，比店里贩售的羊羹大得多，每块上面都粘着枚精致可爱的枫叶状糖片，一看就知道是特地为流川准备的。

事已至此，客气推辞反倒显得扭捏，流川点头道了句谢，拿了块给松本，自己又吃了一块，感觉味道很好，便把盖子盖了回去，打算剩下的几块全部留给仙道。

松本受宠若惊地双手捧着羊羹，激动得半天不舍得吃：“流川大哥，您对我太好了……”

流川忍不住斜了松本一眼，心想不知道这白痴什么时候才能变得有点出息。

窗外接连几声响雷过后，大雨倾注而降，转眼天地之间白茫茫一片。

教室后门口忽然传来一句中气十足的男声呐喊：“流川枫！请跟我交往吧！”

坂本不用猜也知道是隔壁班足球队的那个蠢货。

不远处有位女生“腾”地站了起来，怒气冲冲说：“渡边和也，你不要太过分！”

渡边的目光在流川身上打转，毫不客气地回击：“我跟我喜欢的人表白，关你屁事！”

那位女生拿起喝光的饮料罐忿忿地砸了过去。

渡边到底是足球队的主将，凌空一脚把饮料罐精准地踢进了垃圾桶内。

“嘁，耍什么帅嘛。”坂本轻蔑地撇了下嘴，“这家伙根本比不上仙道彰。”他说完自己愣住了。奇怪，怎么会下意识地认为流川枫属于仙道彰？难道是因为那天他们两个在柔道部训练馆里亲密暧昧的举动造成的影响？

松本连连点头：“我也觉得仙道学长比渡边好太多咧。”

坂本迷惑地眨了眨眼，心想这胆小鬼怎么还对此表示赞同？

流川厌恶地皱起眉头，要不是最近秋山老师盯得紧，他早就动手修理这烦人的家伙了。

“流川枫！就算你用垃圾桶砸我，我也不会放弃……”

渡边的话被仙道带着笑意的话音打断了：“嗨，我说这位朋友，你这样不合适吧？”

流川直起身扭头望去，仙道手里拿着一罐汽水，另一手插在裤子口袋里，神情悠闲地走过来。

松本突然联想出优雅的骑士翻山越岭前来打败恶龙拯救王子的故事情节来……他偷偷地瞄了眼面无表情的流川，赶紧摇了摇头把这个匪夷所思的想法压了回去——怎么看流川都是持着巨剑一击斩杀恶龙顺便单手把骑士扛回家的勇者。

渡边侧过脸盯着仙道：“你是……篮球队长仙道彰？”

“有何指教？”仙道目光沉沉。

渡边挑了下眉：“想跟我竞争流川枫？很好，我这个人最喜欢挑战。放学后绿茵场上见，输的人放弃，如何？”

班里听到的同学纷纷显出惊诧的表情，开始窃窃私语起来。

“我就说嘛，仙道学长肯定对流川枫有意思，不然干嘛有事没事就在我们班门口闲逛？”短发女生语气自豪地说，“我可是看了几百部侦探小说的女人，任何蛛丝马迹都瞒不过我的双眼。”

另一位女生哭丧着脸：“怎么办？我不光喜欢流川君，还非常仰慕仙道学长，如果他们在一起了，我就是双重失恋诶，真是太不幸了。”

坂本看看仙道，又扭头看看流川：“你们两个搞什么啊？”

流川叹口气不想说话，真是烦死了。

仙道看着渡边那副胸有成竹的样子，忍不住笑了起来：“明知道我是篮球队的，你还约我踢足球？”

“当然是用我擅长的事挑战你啊，这样才能确保胜出，有什么不对？”渡边理所当然地说，“我对流川枫一片赤忱……”

“朋友，但流川枫是我的人诶。”仙道不紧不慢地说。

话音刚落，就连走廊上的同学都跟着沸腾起来。

渡边放声大笑：“仙道彰，你是不是得了什么奇怪的妄想症？我追求流川枫至今，他一句话都没跟我说过。你下楼逛几圈而已就宣布对他的所有权了？少笑死人了！”

仙道上前一步，斜靠在门边，望向流川：“喂，小鬼，自己老公被别人这么嘲笑也无动于衷吗？”

班里原本在讨论猜测着的同学们瞬间鸦雀无声，一个个瞪大了眼睛。

流川耳朵红了下，这家伙是在闹脾气吗？怎么总是这么任性。不过转念一想刚才渡边轻蔑地讽刺仙道有妄想症，心底感到非常不爽，当即冷着脸站起身来朝门口方向走去。

仙道把那罐饮料塞进流川的手里，故作悲凉地说：“我还说想你了，下楼来看看你。结果撞上了你的风流事……真叫人难过诶。”

“别胡说。”流川信以为真地拽住他的手，“你又打算冷落我了？”

仙道见流川眼光中闪过一丝慌张，赶紧直起身来勾了勾他的下巴：“抱歉，我是不是演得太像了？”

流川最近学业繁重，的确精神压力有点大，他沉默片刻垂下眼去，一副疲倦委屈的模样。

渡边怔了怔，流川冷漠高傲的形象在他心底轰然崩塌。但不得不说，这样默不作声求安慰的流川看起来更加可爱。

仙道摸了摸流川的头发，又捧着他的脸凑过去亲了一下，动作一气呵成十分娴熟：“好啦，对不起嘛。是不是学习太累了？”

“嗯。”流川皱眉，“还是很多不会。”

“那今晚我们迟点回家，出去吃顿海鲜大餐再看场电影，怎么样？”仙道柔声说。

流川抬起眼来，凝望着仙道，过了会儿伸手将他拥抱住，话音平缓但难掩喜悦：“唔。好。”

这么一来，全班都知道了他们两个人的恋情。甚至对面教室也有同学探出头来好奇地张望。

刚才那位女生眼中顷刻间噙满了泪水：“果然是双重失恋，真是太不幸了……”她捂住脸倒进同桌女生的怀里“呜呜”地哭了起来，“我的青春结束了……”

同桌女生是流川的仰慕者之一，此刻神情麻木，跟着喃喃自语：“是啊，太不幸了，我的青春也结束咧……”

松本作为班上唯一的知情者，从未将这个秘密告诉过任何人，憋在心里非常难受，现今两位当事人主动对外公布，他着实松了口气，低声嘟囔：“终于不用担心自己讲梦话时会说漏嘴咧。”

坂本大脑处于宕机状态，愣愣地站在原地，尽管此前隐约怀疑过流川和仙道的关系，但这会儿冒出什么老公、回家等等字眼还是感到出乎意料，两人不声不响已经结婚同居了吗？这个流川枫是不是假的？打起架来眼神像怪物般凶戾的家伙，怎么会撒娇似的抱着仙道，还用脸蹭他的肩膀？想到这里，坂本难以置信地揉了揉双眼：“我肯定还没有完全清醒，或者正在梦境中。”嘀咕完这句话他快步跑回自己的座位，伏倒在桌上把脸埋进臂弯里继续睡觉。

渡边的眼眶慢慢地红了起来，站在旁边视线模糊地看着仙道抚摸着流川的背脊，而流川对仙道表现出来的顺从与温和更是穿心而过的利刃，他咬着牙不过语气依旧自负：“流川枫，失去像我这么喜欢你的人，是你的损失！”说完头也不回地走了，没过多久，从隔壁教室里传来沉闷的哭声。在哗啦的阵雨中听起来极为悲恸，并且还起到了感染作用，许多女生跟着抽泣。单方面失恋也是失恋，毕竟单恋过程中投入的喜爱之情同样真挚。

消息一经传开就大面积地扩散，于是今日便成了陵南高中有史以来失恋人数最多的一天。各个班级来上课的老师们陷入了茫然困惑中，他们并不知道为什么一部分女孩子看起来都像哭过似的。

莫非是青春期的多愁善感，雨天就忍不住落眼泪？

秋山立在讲台上，推了推眼镜，他并没有产生类似的疑问，只担心班里这帮问题学生的期末成绩，直起身将一叠叠白花花的试卷分发下去：“别以为让女生集体哭哭啼啼装可怜我就会心软不给你们布置作业。下学期都要升三年级了，你们怎么还如此幼稚？”

“太不幸了……”那位女生再度哭倒在同桌身上，“目测有九份试卷，这种雪上盖霜的行为，果然相当符合秋山老师的性格。”

阵雨下了半个小时就停歇了。被雨水洗涤过的蔚蓝长空清澈敞亮，西南面出现了大面积油彩般艳丽的火烧云，颇为壮观。

仙道踩着放学铃声冲出教室，老师在后面喊都不喊不住，低声疑惑地念叨：“仙道这小子最近怎么总感觉很兴奋？”他收拾完讲台上的个人物品，摇了摇头转身离开。

岸谷瘦下来之后顺便换了个清爽的发型，整个人看起来很精神，心想仙道跑这么快肯定约了流川。

筱原整理完书包转身敲了敲岸谷的课桌：“去我家写作业？”

“好啊。”岸谷弯眼一笑，“伯母是不是知道我们在交往的事了？”

筱原秀气的脸庞微微红了起来，点了点头：“嗯。”她顿了下，“哲也，你老实告诉我，我强迫你瘦身来符合我的要求，会不会感觉我很自私？”

“怎么会咧？想拥有理想中的恋人很正常啊。况且又不是不可能完成的事。”

筱原的目光温柔起来：“其实我二年级的时候就喜欢你了。我一点儿都不在乎你的胖瘦。但我妈对此有硬性标准，她认为过于肥胖的年轻人身体状况不健康。倘若一段感情还没有开始就知道会遭受家里人的反对那就太郁闷了。”她深吸一口气，握住岸谷骨节分明的手，“哲也，很抱歉，我总是威胁要把你拉进黑名单，不许你吃甜食，拽着你跑步……这段时间过得很痛苦吧？”

“但你不是一直都陪着我吗？”岸谷轻轻地摸了摸她的头发，“好在我从前不知道你的心意，否则以我这种得过且过的性格肯定坚持不下去。说不定已经被伯母扫地出门咧。”

筱原露出明朗的笑容：“是你太蠢。仙道早就看出来了。”

“我怎么可能比得过他这种在情场里纵横过的浪子？”岸谷开玩笑说了一句。

“大多还不是你们这群损友杜撰出来的？仙道礼节性送女生回家都被归纳为短暂的爱情诶。”筱原拎着书包站了起来，“估计流川至今都坚信仙道曾经有过数不清的恋人。”

岸谷望着她笑了起来：“有什么关系呢，搞不好这样流川会因为担心仙道被抢走而更加在乎他。”

筱原哼了声：“这种令人不爽的伎俩你可不要用在我身上。”她挽住岸谷的手臂，“走吧。”

 

仙道和流川走出校门就撞上迎面走来的桃井。

“我在附近有点事，心想差不多快放学了绕过来看看，没想到这么巧刚好就碰见你们，都不用打电话咧。”桃井微笑着说，“一起回家补课吧。”

“我不是很想看见你。”流川当场翻脸。

桃井无辜地眨了眨眼睛：“喂，小子，今天我没惹你吧？干嘛一副咬牙切齿的样子。”

“我们要去约会诶。”仙道摸了摸鼻梁。

“学习这么差还有心情谈恋爱？”桃井看着流川，扬声继续说，“流川，我听说仙道的成绩年级排名前十。以你目前的水准已经输给他了，莫非想输得更彻底？”

仙道心底冷哼一声，心想这家伙太卑鄙了，每次都用激将法。

“我才不会输给仙道。”流川面子挂不住，赌气般抬脚就走，“回家。”

桃井屡试不爽，得逞后冲着仙道挑了下眉：“你准备自己跟自己约会，还是帮忙给流川补习？”

仙道完全被他家这位一根筋的可爱小鬼给打败了，他揉了揉眉毛，露出无奈的笑容，低声说：“桃井，这笔账我先记着啰。下次回东京，我肯定成天打扰你和瑞希姐。”

桃井拍拍他的肩膀：“仙道彰啊，你小子太天真了。到时他们姐弟二人逛遍东京不见踪影，你还不是只能跟我借酒浇愁？”

仙道一想也是，伸手搭住桃井的肩膀：“结盟吗？将来坚决不能让这样的事发生，如何？”

“你管得住流川枫就万事大吉。我拿瑞希没办法。”桃井撇了下嘴。

“算了，我觉得还是买酒比较容易。”仙道望天叹了口气，“反正我酒量不行，也喝不了多少。”

“瑞希是女孩子我得让着她，你又不用让着流川。”桃井说，“大不了强行约束他不准出门。”

仙道斜了他一眼：“怎么，你希望我躺在医院里陪你喝酒？”

“唔。这倒也是。”桃井说完忍不住“唉”了一声。真是家家有本难念的经。

夜晚的时候，流川洗完澡趴在床上背英语单词，越背越烦，把书本用力地砸了出去。

擦着头发走进卧室的仙道吓了一跳，弯身捡起书本走到床边：“别发脾气嘛。”

流川缄口不言，仰起身夺过书本继续默背。

仙道哭笑不得，这小子跟自己较劲也这么固执。他爬上床拿过手机给爷爷发了信息：“期末成绩的事您就不能通融通融？这样太为难流川了。暑假我还打算带他去北海道拜访外公外婆诶。”

流川脸贴着书本，眼睛已经闭上了，嘴里还在无声地念着英文字母。

仙道伸手摸摸流川的头发，心疼得要命。书读不出来就算了嘛，好好打篮球也行啊。大不了将来我赚钱养他就是了。真不知爷爷干嘛对于这件事要这么严苛。

过了一会儿爷爷回了信息过来：“你以为把此前在我们这个世界从没上过学的小流川安排进高中是件很容易的事吗？这是校方提出的要求。再说，对于小流川而言并没有坏处。毋宁说，是为了你们的将来考虑。到时你念了大学，他却无法顺利升学，你觉得他不会感到沮丧？我们家小流川可不是温室里的花朵，以后必定抗拒只能在你呵护下才能生存的日子。让他慢慢地长成大树不好吗？”

仙道大概能明白爷爷与自己在想法上的差距——他们之间以往发生过的争执大多都是因为各执己见不肯退让。但或许长辈并没有错。只是考虑得更为长远而已。想来也是，倘若流川认为无法跟上自己的脚步，搞不好会陷入失落无措中。纵令自己愿意等待，他未必欣然接受，可能反倒会觉得被小瞧而越加烦闷。

想到这里，仙道翻身看着沉睡中的流川，灯光安静地落在他英气的侧脸上。

爷爷又发了条信息过来：“不过，这番话是从我的立场为出发点，你和小流川不认同也没关系。”

隔着屏幕仙道竟能想象出爷爷妥协补充这句话时局促的表情，他想了想回复道：“您说得很对。并肩而行的日子才更为趣妙。”

爷爷躺在被褥上反复阅读这条信息。邸宅周围的草木间一闪一点全是美丽的流萤，青蛙扑通一声跳进庭院的池塘中。

不知怎的，爷爷的眼角莫名湿润起来，他还能记起仙道从前反驳自己时冷漠坚决的目光。本意为推心置腹的聊天，总会莫名其妙演变成互不相让的争辩。现如今，孙子的一句“您说得很对”，宛如早春第一缕吹开樱花的暖风，令他感慨万千。思绪一转，又想起当日在镰仓，仙道说“感谢您这么多年来为我付出的一切”，眼泪终于忍不住滚落下来，他伸手抹了一把，给孙子回信息：“今年暑假回东京吗？”

仙道蓦地发觉，自从流川来了之后，和爷爷的沟通似乎变得顺畅许多。曾经那些令他心烦意乱的矛盾豁然开朗。

“嗯。回来的。我和流川都会回来陪您。”仙道将信息发送出去。

爷爷虽在落泪，输入的内容却还在强撑：“我忙得很，才不需要你们陪咧。”不过怕两个人因此当真不回本家，又补充了一句，“但我可以抽时间陪你们。早点休息。”

仙道以前并不能理解爷爷的口是心非，现在一看其实很可爱，他放好手机，轻轻地抽出流川压着的书本。

流川一惊，闭着眼睛又叽里咕噜地背了一通单词，挠挠脸没了声音。

仙道怕吵醒流川，紧抿着嘴把笑声憋了回去，关了卧室的灯凑过去搂住他。

流川迷迷糊糊地抱住仙道的腰闷声嘀咕：“仙道，我们的鱼没了。”

“啊？什么鱼？”仙道吻了吻流川的耳朵。

“火锅里的鱼跑了。”流川的语气听起来很失落，“虾跟螃蟹也爬走了。”

仙道这才明白过来流川在讲梦话，看来这小鬼仍然惦记今晚没吃上的海鲜，伤脑筋，要不要这么可爱嘛？

“没事啦。我帮你把它们都抓回来。”仙道的目光极为柔和，低头吻住流川并忍不住加深了这个亲吻，撬开他的牙关在他口腔内与之粘缠一阵才作罢。

流川低沉地“唔嗯”了一句没有再搭话，直往仙道的怀里钻，两人紧紧地贴抱在一起。

 

二十天后的期末考试一结束，流川像是卸除了千斤重担般无限轻松，向仙道提议出门一对一。

仙道懒散地斜躺在沙发上：“没搞错吧？这种三四十度的大热天去室外打篮球？在家休息不好吗？你就不怕被晒成狐狸干？”

“我不是狐狸。”流川调整好之前瑞希送他的护腕，眼神闪亮地望着仙道，“手痒。”

仙道怕自己抵挡不住连忙避开流川殷切的目光：“嗯？爪子痒了？来，哥帮你挠挠。”

流川斜了仙道一眼。什么爪子，这家伙真是找死。不过现在他有求于人，几乎脱口而出的“大白痴”被生生地咽了回去，长腿一迈几步跑到沙发旁，盘膝坐下，双手搭住仙道的手臂：“喂。”

仙道忍不住瞄了他一眼，懊恼地呻吟一句：“我说你这小鬼什么时候学会装可怜了啦，不要用这种眼神看着我。”

流川皱眉，白痴，我什么时候装可怜了？他推了推仙道：“打两个小时。拜托。”

仙道愣是从这种平平淡淡的音调中听出了撒娇的意味，重重地叹了口气从沙发上坐了起来，忿忿地拧了下流川的脸颊，见他眼神无辜，又俯身凑过去亲了亲，说话语气不怎么好：“流川枫，我真是服了你了。要是我因此中暑了，你得负责。”

“嗯。我会把你背回来。”流川正直地点了点头，起身去玄关处换球鞋。

仙道冷哼了一声，苦恼地抓了抓头发，扭头望着外面亮晃晃的阳光，心想搞不好一踏出家门就被晒融化了。

然而流川口里的两个小时明显比真正的两个小时要漫长得多。

中午出门到现如今结束天都黑了。

仙道靠坐在球场边休息，心中不禁寻思，这小鬼在球场上精力如此旺盛，怎么一到床上却体力不行了？不过这种疑问他也只敢自己随便想想，提出来的话往后就别想那么容易上床了。

流川跑去附近的自动贩售机前买了两罐冰镇汽水回来，递了一罐给仙道：“明天再打两个小时，怎么样？”

“不怎么样。”仙道喝了口汽水。

“哦。”流川打开饮料，在他身边坐了下来，“那我去找别人打球。”

仙道轻轻地扇了下他的后脑勺：“成天跟越野那几个家伙混在一起，学到的套路全部用来对付我。”

“好不容易能放松几天。”流川说，“万一成绩出来不理想的话，我又要被抓去上课了。”

“怎么，没把握全部及格？”仙道问。

“英语和数学有点勉强。”

“老天保佑，希望你挂一门。”

“喂。”流川掐了下他的脸，“为什么不盼我好？”

“因为我仔细一想，要是你假期不用补课，势必天天找我一对一。”仙道说，“流川枫，中暑是小事，但我晒黑了就不帅咧。”

流川看他神色严肃，原本以为会说出什么令人无法反驳的理由，听完愣了半晌：“我真是受不了你这自恋的家伙。”

“啊，没办法啊，我国中三年级晒黑过。就连藤井女士都说我变得土里土气的。”仙道说着笑了起来，“算了算了，我编不下去了……你实在太可爱了，居然还听得这么认真。”

流川反应过来仙道在信口胡诌，气恼地打了他一拳，把篮球装进包里往肩上一甩，从地上站了起来：“大白痴。”

仙道跟着站起来揽住他的肩膀：“走啦，去吃晚饭，我肚子都快饿扁了。”

“京野是不是出院了？”流川提起短袖衣领擦了下汗。

“对啊。三天前发简讯过来，让我们去他店里吃饭。”

“怎么不多休息一段时间。”

“说是梦见了去世的夫人，从湘南海的潮水中走出来，哭诉找不到家在什么地方。京野认为是真的，立刻就开店营业。还说只要夜晚在门口亮盏灯，他的夫人就不会再哭了。”

流川心想其实这个世界也有从一而终的感情，他沉默片刻：“去京野店里吧。”

“好啊。”仙道笑着点点头。

今夜镰仓市的天空星河宽阔，明月在云焰中若隐若现异常好看。


	18. Chapter 18

18.

镰仓市今年夏季总是阵雨不断，植被在雨水的沁润下长势迅疾，随处可见绿意盎然的风景。

流川站在窗边一筹莫展，凝视着窗外滂沱的大雨直叹冷气，心想下午打球的计划又要落空了，他扭头望了一眼斜靠在沙发上看电影的仙道，闷闷不乐地走过去在他旁边坐了下来。

“怎么了？”仙道把手里的薯片递到流川跟前，“你买了这么多零食回家又不怎么吃，最后全归我解决，真是伤脑筋诶。”

流川兴致索然地推开薯片袋，倒在了仙道的肩头，隔着衣服摸了摸他坚实的腹部，随口问道：“不怕长赘肉？”

仙道侧过脸吻了吻他的头发，漫不经心地说：“啊，最近晚上运动那么激烈，比打球还累，热量早就消耗完了。”

流川当即回想起昨夜被仙道压在淋浴间的玻璃墙上折腾到体力透支这桩丢人的事，怒扇了他一下：“白痴，给我闭嘴。”

仙道瞥见流川的耳廓红了起来，不自觉地轻笑出声：“害什么羞嘛，我又不会跟别人说你晕倒在我怀里。”

流川仰起头恨恨地瞪着仙道缄口不言，脸上露出一副不爽的神色。

仙道挠了下脸，将薯片丢回茶几上，伸手揽抱住流川撒娇：“好啦，不说了，别生气嘛。”

流川忍不住斜了他一眼，心底感到非常困惑，怎么就拿这白痴家伙越来越没办法了？

阵雨一直下到天黑，湘南海涨潮，波浪在潮湿的夜空下哗啦翻涌。

沾满雨露的草丛里传来夏虫唧唧不断的鸣音。

当晚，仙道的外公外婆突然造访，带了些北海道的特产小吃过来，事前也没有打电话通知，令仙道感到意外。

外婆是位慈祥的老妇人，穿着鸠羽色的夏季和服，跪坐在矮桌旁捧着茶凝注了流川好一阵子，开朗地说：“哎唷，我们家小枫真是个地地道道的美男子啊。”

流川略显局促：“外祖母大人，过奖了。”

外婆对这个过于恭敬的称谓有些怔愣，转念一想流川毕竟是从古老森林里来的孩子，也不足为奇，放下茶杯拍了拍他的手背，温声软语：“乖孩子，叫我外婆就行了。”

外公正在厨房里准备晚饭，他从厨房里探出身来：“小枫吃不吃螃蟹？吃的话我煮一些。”

仙道直起身来扬声接道：“流川不挑食，您随意安排。”

“啊，是吗。小孩子不挑食好啊。”外公笑着回了一句去水池边刷洗多罗波蟹。

流川蹙眉看着仙道，低声疑问：“不去帮忙？”

“哎唷，这老头子一直这个怪毛病，进了厨房就不让别人跟进去，别管他。”外婆端起茶杯慢悠悠地呷了口热茶，不禁感慨道，“时间过得还真快，我们家阿彰都结婚咧。”

“啊，是啊……”仙道抓了抓头发，在长辈面前露出腼腆的笑容，“我自己也没料到这么早就会和流川定下来。”

流川对仙道口里的“定下来”这三个字感到莫名雀跃，神情明显亮了一下。

外婆眼中流淌着温存的情绪：“之前亲家老爷电话里说小枫是男孩子。老实讲，当时我们多少有点接受不了，也无法确定你们是否自愿结合，贸然登门碰面实在太尴尬了就暂时将此事搁置。上两天你妈跟我们联系，说两个孩子感情不错。我和你外公啊，坐在一起仔细琢磨了一阵，常言道，‘儿孙自有儿孙福’嘛。人生最长不过百年，倘若能活得自在，倒是好事。”她顿了顿，继续说道，“昨晚邻居家的孩子拿了些海产送给我们，你外公就说‘要不去看看我们家阿彰和小枫吧’。于是托邻居家的孩子帮我们订了机票。那孩子今早开车送我们到机场哩。哎唷，我还是年轻的时候乘过飞机，耳朵痛得要命。”

“理应我们小辈去拜访你们。”仙道以惭愧的口吻说，“原先是打算过几天去北海道。”说完挪近外婆帮她揉按肩膀，“让您和外公跑一趟真是辛苦了。”

外婆露出幸福的微笑：“到了我们这把岁数，当然是想做什么就立刻抓紧时间完成啰，难保一觉睡下去醒不过来咧。”

流川听完不禁有些惦念自己的外祖母，她腿脚不方便，到了六十岁就无法再下地行走，只能靠木头轮椅活动。好在居住的地方离浅火森林距离不远。然而，现如今却隔着一个难以跨越的时空。

仙道见流川皱着眉头怔怔出神的样子，手指叩了叩矮桌桌面：“宝贝儿，在想什么？”

外婆笑着捶了下仙道的手臂，佯装嗔怒：“哎唷，你这臭小子，当着老人家的面还这么肉麻。”

“没想什么。”流川回过神给外婆的杯子里添了些热茶。

“流川本来就是我的宝贝嘛……”仙道低声嘟哝了一句，坐回流川身旁在桌下悄悄地握住了他的手。

“说起来，当初我还反对过你爸妈的婚事咧。”外婆边喝茶边闲谈，“我啊，说不定是受电视剧的影响，总觉得大家族里的人靠不住，婚姻会出现太多隐患。现在想想，倒是我眼皮子太浅。亲家老爷把后辈们都教育得很好啊。”

说到这里，外婆回想起很多年前和女儿之间产生的无次数冲突，那可真是一段极为烦闷的光阴。或许正是如此，女儿和女婿才会决定离开仙道本家远赴英国工作。

人生有时候宛如迷梦，乍醒过来，往事已如流云般悄然飞逝再难追回。

而今，外婆凝视着正与流川低头私语的外孙，心底莫名升涌起一团恍如隔世的情绪来。她心想，阿彰的眼睛跟纪枝可真像，总是藏着温存的笑意，似海洋一般好看。思绪至此，外婆的脸上再度露出明朗的笑容。

没过多久，外公把煮好的螃蟹捧了出来，还做了些三文鱼寿司以及芝士土豆和咖喱汤，摆满一矮桌，非常丰盛。

其间，外婆说了些平时遇见的趣事，将外公与仙道逗得笑个不停，气氛极为融洽。

流川觉得外公的厨艺比京野和鱼住加起来都好，眼神看起来也很高兴。

外公吃着土豆叹惋：“可惜我牙口不行啰，就快什么都咬不动了。不服老不行啊。”他说着看向流川，“你和阿彰趁年轻一定要多吃点。免得到了我这个岁数只剩眼馋的份。”

外婆斜了他一眼：“哎唷，你这老头子真是扫兴。”

外公轻轻地“哼”了声没接话，低头舀了勺咖喱汤吹了吹送进嘴里。

吃完饭，外公外婆坐在客厅里边饮茶边看大河剧，江户幕府时代的武士威风凛凛。

仙道和流川负责整理饭桌和厨房。

“外公煮的螃蟹很好吃。”流川在水池旁洗盘子，不自觉地舔了下嘴唇似在回味。

“是吗。”仙道盯着流川一阵心动，忍不住凑过去吻了他一口，“外公外婆住几天再回北海道。要不我让外公教我煮螃蟹？”

“嗯。”流川想也没想就点头同意了。

“啊，太好了。这几天不用去打球了。”仙道松了口气低头继续刷汤锅。

“你可以早上学料理，下午打球。”流川看了他一眼。

仙道冷哼：“晚上还得隔三差五跟你亲热。流川枫，你以为我就不会累吗？”

“喂。你这白痴小声点。”流川踢了他一下以示警告，“这种事不要总是放在嘴边说。”

“得用身体做是吗？”仙道靠过去不怀好意地蹭了蹭流川。

流川捞起一堆泡沫猛地拍在他的脸颊上：“你给我差不多一点。”

仙道挑了下眉，抬起手臂擦去泡沫，撇了撇嘴说：“我说你这小鬼，聊天就聊天嘛，每次都突然动手，真是败给你了。”

“我才不想跟你聊天。”流川嘀咕了一句。

两人时不时斗嘴打闹，磨蹭了将近两个小时才收拾完。

外公外婆年纪大了作息很有规律，困得也早，看完一出剧集就开始哈欠连天。

仙道匆匆忙忙跑进客房把被单换了床新的。

“你们两个小鬼手脚真慢。我眼睛都快合上了。”外公洗漱完又打了个哈欠，敲着腰背慢慢踱进客房，“睡觉啰。”

外婆跟在后边，回身对仙道和流川笑了笑：“我们先休息了。明天见。”

“晚安。”两人同时欠身行礼。

流川原本打算看场球赛，不过一寻思肯定会打扰老人休息，冲了个澡便回到卧室趴在床上翻阅篮球周刊。

仙道无所事事就开始作弄流川，一会儿抚摸他的背脊，一会儿俯下身亲咬他的耳朵。

流川不胜其烦地扬起了手，冷冷地横了他一眼：“自己说，打哪里？”

“唔，我不吵你了。”仙道缩了下脖子，迅速地躺倒在流川旁边，眨了下眼又露出那副纯良无害的相态。

“你这家伙真是……”流川皱了皱眉，他一时间找不到合适的词语来形容仙道，顿了片刻才说道，“幼稚，无聊，大白痴。”

仙道侧身揽住流川的肩膀：“听你这语气，是嫌弃我了？”

流川偏过脸抬手环住仙道的脖子将他拉到跟前，看了一阵认真地说：“但我就喜欢你这样的。”

仙道的心扑通扑通地跳了起来，他对流川正直的告白毫无抵抗能力，压低声音暧昧地说：“怎么办？我又忍不住想抱你了。”

流川连忙手一撑爬了起来，往床尾挪了挪拉开两人的距离：“外公外婆在隔壁。”

“喂，我想想罢了，你反应要不要这么大？”仙道支起手撑着脑袋，眯了眯眼睛不悦地望向一脸防备的流川。

“每次都会付之行动。我早看穿你了。”流川盘腿坐好，直起身抱着手“哼”了一声。

“你这小鬼越来越聪明了……”仙道懊恼地呻吟一句，拉起薄被盖在身上。

流川得意地挑了下眉，但转念一想这有什么好得意的，莫不是白痴会传染？想到这里，他烦闷地挠了挠头发，俯身捞过没看完的篮球周刊。

“话又说回来，流川，有件事我很疑惑，你什么时候比我还喜欢篮球的？”仙道随口问了句。

流川翻了页杂志：“上次输了以后。明年我要赢回来。”

仙道心想去年与全国赛失之交臂后，自己也产生过同样的想法。听到这句话从流川口里说出来，他莫名深受感动，沉默片刻接道：“我已经没机会咧。”

“因为要毕业了？”流川抬起头来。

“嗯。”仙道失落地摸了摸鼻梁。

“有什么关系。”流川的语气平常，不过独有的傲气难以遮掩，他微微扬起尖削的下巴，“我会连你那份一起赢回来。”

仙道怔了怔，望着流川露出高兴的笑容：“好啊，到时看你表现。”

流川合上周刊，掀开被子爬过去枕住仙道的手臂询问：“你回东京念大学？”

“啊，我还没有考虑好诶。”仙道回答，“爷爷希望我争取升入东大，以我目前的成绩应该没什么问题。可是我离开镰仓的话你怎么办咧？”

流川想了想，无所谓地说：“来回不远。周末能见面。我也差不多适应你们这个世界的生活了。”

“可不管怎么说都是分隔两处诶，平时对方在做什么无法得知，你就不担心我背着你乱来？”仙道有一下没一下地抚摸着流川的头发。

“随便你。我又不是没了你就活不下去。”流川说完过了一小会儿低头抵进仙道的怀中，用不自然的口吻闷声继续说，“但我希望不要发生这样的事。如果你突然不再见我，或者跟我说你喜欢别人了……我会非常难受。”

仙道心想，自己搞不好还真是个白痴也说不定，明知流川较真干嘛好端端开这种玩笑给他造成困扰，当即懊悔地“啧”了声，连忙搂紧怀里这只情绪明显低落的小狐狸，轻声道歉：“往后我不会再这样乱说话。”

流川蹭了蹭仙道的肩膀，微不可闻地叹了口气：“产生感情果然很麻烦。”

“是我的原因啦，总忍不住逗你。”仙道局促地嘀咕，“也不知是什么时候养成的毛病。”

“你很得意？”流川抬起头来气鼓鼓地说，“我喜欢你才让着你。否则揍你这家伙一只手就够了。”

仙道无法反驳，他撇撇嘴说：“我没有对你特别差吧？”

“越野他们说，对一个人好需要证明。”流川冷不防地冒了一句话出来。

“嗯？你要我怎么证明？”仙道下意识地问道。

“明天一对一。时间的长短表示你对我喜欢的多少。”流川紧跟着回答，他清冷的眼眸中闪过一丝不易觉察的狡黔，“怎么样？”

“啊？”仙道捧住流川的脸，用力地亲了他一下，“如果这么换算的话，打到明年都不想结束诶。你是准备跟我住在球场上？”

“不要转移话题。”流川用膝盖顶了下仙道的腿，“你不管干嘛都拽着我。我约你打球就推三阻四。不公平。”

仙道横了他一眼：“流川枫，除了这几天下雨之外，你说哪天我没跟你出去？”

流川心虚地别过眼去，又把脸埋进了仙道的怀中：“我想跟你打球。”

“笨蛋，天公不作美，找我撒娇有什么用？”仙道嘴角勾起温存的微笑，捏了捏流川的后脖颈，“刚才还义正言辞地说我幼稚。我看你也没比我好到哪里去。”

流川闷声闷气地哼了一下没有再说话。

“好啦，不下雨的话，我的时间都交由你安排，这样总行了吧？”仙道说完，心中忽然浮现出一句慷慨的俳句来，“爱情是激越赴死，毋宁说，甘愿赴死”。

“好。”流川的话音上扬了些，隐约透露出计划得逞后的雀跃。

仙道忽然意识到，流川以往从来不会拿感情作为筹码来谈条件，肯定背后有人出主意，不禁蹙眉疑问：“越野他们几个平常是不是总跟你谈论关于我的事？”

“偶尔。”流川说，“相田有专门记录你的笔记本。”

“那本机密档案我都没看过诶，你该不会用武力胁迫小彦一出卖我吧？”

“他主动给我的。”流川说，“翻到最后一页看见写着你唯一的弱点。”

“嗯？”仙道露出好奇的神色，“是什么？”

流川仰起头，灯光下的眼神闪亮，他指了指自己的鼻子：“我。”

仙道见流川这副耿介可爱的模样，没忍住笑出声来，翻身将他覆压在身下细细亲吻：“真是伤脑筋，被你们发现咧……”低沉的话音最终消失在缠粘的唇齿之间。

 

翌日。外公有晨运的习惯，早早地就起床了。

流川睡了个安稳觉，没过多久离开仙道的怀抱，换好衣服走出卧室。

“早啊。”外公乐呵呵地对流川说，“要不要陪我去慢跑？”

“嗯。”流川点头答应，“我先去洗漱。稍等。”

外公有人作伴高兴万分，露出一副爽朗的神色。

外婆整理完头发慢悠悠地踱过来，自言自语地说：“哎唷，昨夜我睡得好好的，隔壁似乎隐约传来阿彰的笑声，也不知是不是产生幻听了……”

正在刷牙的流川心底松了口气，好在是跟仙道亲完就抱着睡了，否则全让外婆听见真不知如何面对她了。

“哎唷，阿彰那懒小子还在赖床吗？”外婆又念叨着。

“我去叫他起来，年轻人这样可不行。”外公说着走进了卧室，率先拉开了窗帘。

仙道不悦地“唔”了声，抬起手臂盖住眼睛遮挡突如其来的光亮，嗓音沙哑地埋怨：“流川……不是说好早上让我多睡两个小时嘛。”

外公上前掀开他身上的薄被：“小枫跟你说好，但我没跟你说好啊。”

仙道一听是外公说话的声音，拿开手臂蹙着眉头勉力睁开双眼：“唔，怎么了？”

“我和小枫要出门晨练，你也一起吧。”外公直起身子说，“难得有这样的机会，以后就不知什么时候来镰仓市了。”

仙道抓了抓睡乱的头发，混沌的眼神逐渐清明了一些，深吸一口气坐了起来，无奈地拉长了音调作答：“好。”

即使才七点半光景，外面就已经很热了，不过湘南海附近吹拂着的海风极为清爽。

外公和流川并肩沿着海岸线跑步，远处升起的太阳将海面照得一片闪亮，热闹的海鸥在金色的辉光中飞掠而过。

不过，仙道整个人笼罩在烦闷的起床气中，时不时就打个哈欠，懒散无力地跟在后边。他最近夜梦不断，十之八九与流川相关，不断地漾浮于无尽的春潮之中，或许是正处于热恋状态的原因吧。

外公回过头冲着仙道吆喝：“打起精神来，看看你都被我们落下多远了？”

仙道应了一声，深吸一口气加快步伐追赶上去。

 

两位老人在镰仓住了四天便打算动身回北海道。因为外婆惦挂暂交给邻居家照顾的柴犬。这条柴犬是六年前的早春外婆在大沼国定公园外的一株樱树下捡到的，被装在一个破旧的纸盒里。纸盒外写着“拜托您收留我吧！我不会乱咬东西会乖乖帮您看家”这样一行字，大概丢弃它的主人也有不得已的苦衷吧。

当时外婆与老姐妹保子在公园里赏完樱花路过，看见孱弱的小奶狗趴在纸盒边缘眼巴巴地瞅着她们呜咽。

“真是个小可怜儿。”保子停下脚步，“可惜我家老头子狗毛过敏。”

“哎唷，太可怜了。”外婆跟着脱口而出，弯身将这条柴犬从纸盒里小心翼翼地抱了出来。

带回家后，外公并不反对养狗这件事，给它取名为“灌木”，倒是有些随意，毕竟柴犬意即灌木丛狗。

每年冬天仙道跟着父母去北海时，即便下雪天，灌木也会从庭院中穿过风雪跑出来迎接，绕着仙道的双脚撒欢或者跳进他怀里。

时间久了，灌木像是成为了家中的孩子一样，外婆跟它分别不过几天就想念得要命。

仙道前一晚订好机票，第二天与流川送外公外婆去羽田机场。

临行前外公从衣服前襟中摸出折叠好的一张纸交给仙道：“瞧瞧我这记性，差点忘了。这是外公几道拿手菜的食谱。还有，螃蟹放在冰箱冷冻柜里，要是小枫嘴馋你就做给他吃。”

外婆礼节性地抱了抱流川：“今年正月早点来北海道，让阿彰带你去滑雪。”她说着松开手仰起头来，眼中闪烁着温柔的辉光，“那么，我的外孙今后就交给你啰。”

“嗯。”流川郑重地点了点头，“请保重身体。”

登机后，外婆给女儿发了条简讯：“纪枝啊，我和你爸去过镰仓了。亲家二叔没有夸大，小枫的确是个好孩子，比照片上还要俊美哩。倘若有空，你也回国一趟吧。他与阿彰结婚至今都没见过父母，实在有点说不过去。”等了片刻没有收到回复，她心想女儿可能还在睡觉，便将手机关闭后收了起来。

 

大约过了一个礼拜左右，这个学习的期末成绩单寄到了家中。

流川拿着信件盘腿坐在矮桌前，踌躇良久仍然不敢拆开。

“你居然也会有这么犹疑不决的时候。”仙道坐在对面悠闲地喝着冰镇果汁。

流川抓了抓头发：“你怎么样？”

“啊，今年排了第一。算是正常发挥。”仙道轻描淡写地说。

流川撇撇嘴，不禁寻思这家伙平时连家庭作业都懒得写，怎么成绩却一直很稳定。

仙道像是看穿了他的想法似的笑着调侃：“没听过你老公是天才这个传闻吗？”

“自大狂。”流川撇撇嘴，把信件抛给仙道，“你拆。要是有挂科就是你手气差。”

“啊？”仙道放下杯子，神色无辜地嘟囔，“这种事都能赖到我头上来？”他说着把信件封口撕开，取出装在里面的成绩单。

流川莫名感到紧张起来，俯身捞过仙道的那杯果汁喝了一大口。

“看来我手气很好嘛。”仙道浏览完成绩单笑了起来，“流川枫，你还真是了不起诶。所有的科目全都刚好及格。”

流川心底如释重负，不过表面上不动声色，又喝了口果汁故作镇定地说：“没有我做不到的事。”

“嗯？既然这么有把握，为什么还让我帮你拆信？”仙道支着脸看他。

流川假装没听见，站起身来望向窗外，淡定地说：“天气很好，我们出去打球，如何？”

“不是说好去帮京野收拾铺子吗？”仙道拿出手机，把流川的成绩单拍下来发给爷爷，“前阵子他店里遭遇白蚁，桌椅都被蛀空了，今天有的好忙啰。”

“哦。”流川喝完果汁，咯嘣咯嘣地咬着冰块，口齿含糊地说，“差点忘了。”

桃井得知流川的成绩之后，险些喜极而泣，打电话给仙道说：“真是幸得老天垂怜，暑假不用面对你家那位坏脾气的死小孩咧。”

“但下个学期你不是还得继续当流川的家庭老师？”仙道提醒了一句。

“喂，在别人高兴的时候泼冷水也太无情了吧！”桃井扬声抱怨。

“好吧，我收回刚才那句话。”仙道抓了抓头发。

桃井“嘁”了一声，然后问道：“你们是不是要回东京？”

“嗯。”

“我暂时得留在镰仓。你可得看好流川枫，别让他成天跟瑞希待在一起。”

“放心，我会努力扮演好电灯泡的角色。”

“仙道彰，你没事吧！”桃井忍不住吼了起来，“拜托，你扮什么电灯泡？你和流川枫才是情侣！难道不是应该把闪闪发光的瑞希拒之门外才对？”

“是哦。”仙道恍然反应过来，不禁思忖“恋爱中的人智商等于零”这句话难道是真的？就说最近怎么总觉得有点对付不了流川。但转念又一想，流川不也正在恋爱中，怎么变得越来越狡猾，莫不是狐族的本性开始暴露了？

流川换了件短袖，斜靠在卧室门边，略微歪着头望向仙道：“还没聊完？”

仙道转身看过去，见他穿着自己那件深蓝色的短袖，将皮肤衬得更为白晰，忍不住吞咽了一下，沉声询问：“干嘛穿我的衣服？”

桃井一听就知道苗头不对，为了避免再度被迫接受突如其来的恩爱戏码，赶紧说了句回见就把电话挂断了。

“我以为是我的。”流川挠挠脸，“要脱下来还你么？”

“不用。”仙道放下电话站起身来，“这一脱估计我们今天又得在床上度过咧。”

流川走上前捧住仙道的脸一阵揉捏，冷冷地说：“你这大白痴脑子里成天都在想这种事？”

仙道拉开流川的手，扯了下他的耳朵：“要是我不想跟你亲热了那才糟糕吧？”

流川心想这么说也没错，不过嘴上当然不肯承认，踹了仙道一脚没好气地说：“快去换衣服出门。京野发信息过来催了。”

“知道啦。”仙道揉了揉被流川踹痛的小腿，单手托住他的脸飞快地亲了一下，闪身跑进了卧室里。


	19. Chapter 19

19.

仙道和流川参加完球队为期十天的集训后，准备今日启程回东京。

窗边那株石榴树不知什么时候开满了花，朱红与油绿交错，在烈阳的照耀下显得愈加明艳。

流川听着歌正盘腿坐在客厅里吃西瓜，无意识地跟着音乐含糊哼了一句。

仙道提着双肩包从卧室里出来：“家里打扫完了？”

流川“嗯”了一声：“阳台也拖干净了。”

仙道挨着流川坐了下来，凑近过去尝了一口他捧在手里的西瓜：“叔叔刚才发信息给我，说他临时有事必须去趟奈良县，不能过来接我们，所以没收拾很多东西。我有不少衣服在本家，到时你可以穿我的。”

流川皱了皱眉，心想这家伙真是懒到一定程度了，每次说分工做事，自己老老实实完成，他却总能找到各种理由敷衍。

“嗯？我说错话了吗？”仙道冲着流川无辜地眨了下眼睛。

流川放下西瓜，扯了张纸巾擦擦手，拎过双肩包拉开拉链低头检查：“怎么裤子也没给我带？你的比我的大，我不要穿。”

“是吗？我记得我叠好放进去了啊。”仙道挠挠脸站起来，“难道被我又收回柜子里了？”

流川抬头仰视他，面无表情地问：“你将来不会老年痴呆吧？”

“喂，流川枫。”仙道弯下身忿忿地捏了下他的脸，“我有信心，就算把这个世界忘了，我也能记得你。”

流川迎着仙道温存的眼光，心兀地就漏跳了一拍，沉默片刻难以自抑地揽住他的脖子闭眼亲了上去。

仙道愣了下，手掌扣住流川的后脑勺回应起来。唔，这小鬼的吻技越来越棒了。

两人磨磨蹭蹭过了好一阵子才换鞋出门前往镰仓站。

邻居家刚买来没多久的银狐犬趴在门口的树荫下乘凉，见到他们懒洋洋地摇了摇尾巴。

仙道因此想起流川刚来镰仓头一回去超市，冷着脸偷偷把印着狐狸犬的进口狗粮放进购物车的情景，忍不住就笑了起来，按着他的脑袋一通乱揉：“你这小鬼真是可爱得要命啊。”

流川不爽地拨了拨头发，狐疑地斜了眼笑得比阳光还灿烂的仙道。大白痴，又在发什么神经？真是莫名其妙。他低沉地“哼”了声，长腿一迈加快了脚步。

“喂，等我！”仙道回身锁好家门，把双肩包往肩上一甩小跑着追了上去。

不远处宽阔的湘南海在阳光下闪动着璀璨的波光，四处隐约弥散着海水的气息。

 

从东京街区至仙道本家邸宅有一段寂静的长路，两边栽种着高大的常绿乔木。

两人路过必经的那间小寺庙，恰逢百年祭，庭院中传出持续不断的钟声。

流川停下脚步双手合十拜了拜寺庙外供奉着的那尊地藏菩萨像。

地藏菩萨安忍不动的石像被寺里的僧人用红布围住了头部和肩膀，看起来更加朴素与威严。

仙道跟着拜了拜，虔诚地许诺：“我也向您保证，与流川共度余生。”

流川有些不好意思地瞄了仙道一眼，轻声嘀咕：“爷爷怎么把这件事告诉你了。”

“啊，是啊。有个笨蛋结婚第二天就把一生交给了我。我怎么忍心不把自己的一生换给他？”仙道微笑着侧过脸，从枝叶间漏泄下来的阳光碎落在他的身上，整个人散发着英气的辉光。

流川发觉最近也不知为什么，时常对仙道一次次地动情，心底似乎随之变得清澄起来。

仙道凝望着流川的脸，眼光中藏满了热爱之情。

这种长时间静默无言的对视令流川耳朵开始隐隐发烫，他的目光不自觉地闪烁了下，故作镇定地把头扭向一边：“白痴，少说这种肉麻的话。”

“是吗，还好吧？我只是把心里的想法告诉给你而已。”仙道抓了抓头发，向地藏菩萨行礼告辞。

寺庙里又传出悠扬的钟声，久久地回荡于繁盛的草木间。

两人并肩复行了二十多分钟，抵达仙道本家邸宅前，进门没多久，俊介穿着双小木屐哒哒哒地从庭院里怒放的扶桑花中满头是汗地跑出来，双眼亮晶晶的，看见仙道和流川高兴地跳了起来：“仙道彰！你总算回来了，赶快过来帮我捉独角仙！”

“小鬼头，你的门牙咧？”仙道抬手擦了下汗，走上前蹲下身与俊介平视，“让哥看看，换牙了吗？”

“是啊。”俊介因此说话有些漏风，“爷爷已经帮我把乳牙扔到房子下面了。爸爸还喊了‘和老鼠的牙齿作交换’这种话。大人真是太奇怪了，为什么要和老鼠交换？”

“那是希望你长出来的永久齿像老鼠的牙一样健康结实。”仙道笑着说。

俊介对此没有表现出太大的兴趣，晃了晃仙道的手臂软声撒娇：“仙道彰，我要独角仙嘛。”

爷爷听见响动从屋里走出来喊了声：“是我家两个孩子到家了吗？”

仙道扬声应了句：“是的，爷爷。”他说完直起身，扭头就不见流川了，“诶，流川呢？”

俊介目光一转，嚷道：“流川枫爬到那棵大树上去了！肯定帮我在抓独角仙！”他说着连蹦带跳地飞奔过去。

仙道一惊，紧跟着追了过去。

流川身手敏捷地踩着树枝跃了下来，弯身把捏在手里的独角仙交给俊介：“树上还有一只。”

仙道搭住流川的肩膀：“胡闹什么。万一摔下来怎么办？”

“这么小瞧我？”流川不悦地撇了下嘴，“我五岁就会爬树了。”

俊介充满好奇地观察独角仙许久，然后仰起头对流川说：“流川枫，以后我们就是朋友了。”

仙道屈起手指叩了叩他的脑袋：“一只独角仙就收买你了？”

“当然，像我这样的小孩子很好骗的。”俊介一本正经地回答。

爷爷穿着海松色的和服顺着庭院里的石板路精神抖擞地快步走来：“不进屋站在外面干什么？”

俊介转过身举起手里的独角仙：“爷爷，你看！是流川枫帮我抓的。”

爷爷顿时面色大变，往后直退：“俊介，快把这恶心的甲虫给我扔了！”

“恶心？”俊介天真地眨着眼睛，“爷爷你仔细看看嘛，它头上的角很可爱，还会飞诶。”

爷爷难得露出惊惧的样子，不顾形象地扭头就跑：“我不看！”

俊介以为爷爷在跟他玩耍，兴高采烈地跟在后面：“爷爷，请你帮我的独角仙取个名字好吗？今后它就是我心爱的宠物啦！”

流川茫然地看着远去的祖孙二人，把目光转向仙道：“出什么事了？”

“我怎么早没察觉爷爷害怕甲虫？”仙道摸了摸鼻梁，语气有些懊悔。

等他们穿过草木葱翠的庭院走到房舍前面时，抬眼就看见俊介面对墙壁站在回廊左侧。

仙道上前蹲在他旁边：“被罚站了？”

俊介瘪着嘴忧伤地说：“爷爷真是太不讲理了。他还把我的独角仙给扔了。”

“是吗。”仙道压低了声音，“等等我们再去捉一只回来，晚上放在爷爷的枕头边……”

话还没说完，爷爷威严的怒斥声从茶室里传了出来：“仙道彰，你想跟仙道俊介一起面壁思过是吗？”

爷爷的耳朵怎么这么灵？仙道吓了一跳，赶紧站了起来：“爷爷，流川在诶，您能不能给我点面子？”

“哼！伙同幺弟企图作弄家中老人是大丈夫所为？”爷爷不禁提高了嗓门。

“俊介啊，你也太顽皮了，怎么能拉着哥哥欺负爷爷咧？”仙道居高临下地望着俊介。

俊介仰头露出震惊的表情，过了片刻气恼地说：“我们仙道家真是没一个好人！过分！”

“乖乖反省吧。”仙道拍了拍他的后脑勺，拉着流川脱鞋进屋。

俊介冲着仙道的背影嚷嚷：“混蛋仙道彰，等我长大以后就绑架流川枫，气死你！”

“嗯？”仙道回过头，冷着脸眯了下眼睛，“你再说一遍。”

俊介踮起脚增加身高，令自己看起来好像多点气势，昂然地回答：“我说流川枫跟你非常配，谁也抢不走。”

仙道忍不住笑了起来，摇摇头说：“你这小鬼头啊……真是古灵精怪。”

流川转过身把俊介抱了起来，一本正经地说：“傍晚再带你去抓独角仙。”

“万岁！”俊介展露笑颜，振臂欢呼，然后紧搂住流川的脖子撒娇，“嫂嫂果然比哥哥好。”

流川对这个称呼感到一头雾水：“你喊我什么？”

俊介抬起头来，认真地说：“你嫁给了我哥，难道我不是喊你嫂嫂？”

流川横了眼站在旁边偷笑的仙道，看着俊介冷冷地纠正：“是我娶了你哥。”

“啊？那我哥的老公我该怎么称呼咧？”俊介陷入了深深的迷惑中，皱着眉头说，“你们大人之间的关系也太复杂了……”说到这里，他神色无奈地叹了口气，“我还是叫你名字算了。好不好？”

“随便你。”流川抱着俊介走进茶室里。

“你这小鬼头干嘛赖在我家流川身上不下来？”仙道跟在后面瞪着俊介。

俊介趴在流川的肩头得意洋洋地冲他扮了个丑陋的鬼脸：“是流川枫主动抱的，你管不着。”

爷爷一向来对甲壳类的昆虫充满震恐，似乎被俊介吓得不轻，脸色看起来十分暗沉。

流川放下俊介向爷爷躬身行礼：“我们回来了。”

“不用这么客气，快坐下来休息。”看着流川，爷爷的目光有所缓和，“这几天真是太热了。”

“嗯。”流川盘腿坐好，双手接过爷爷递来的凉茶喝了一口。

俊介跪在桌旁从碟子里拿了块煎饼塞进嘴里。

爷爷瞪着他：“你这捣蛋鬼，下次再敢把独角仙什么的拿到我面前来试试。”

俊介吐了下舌头，轻声嘀咕：“爷爷你的胆子也太小了吧？又不会咬人。”

仙道在流川对面坐了下来，自己倒了杯茶解渴，摆摆手说道：“就是嘛。甲虫有什么可怕的。”

“你们两个今天打算造反？”爷爷拍了拍桌子以示警告。

俊介嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼着煎饼，口齿不清地紧接着说：“我还是小孩子，才不要参与成人们的争斗。”

爷爷露出无奈的表情，摇摇头感叹道：“你比你哥小时候还让我头疼。”

藤井女士微笑着捧了一大碗切成小块的冰镇西瓜送进来。

屋舍外庭院角落的僧都发出潺潺的水声和清脆的竹响，很是深邃静谧。

 

吃过晚饭，仙道和流川在侧缘回廊上纳凉。不远处的灌木丛里飞满了星星点点的萤火虫。

寺庙里的钟声隐隐约约传过来，听家中佣人说可能会敲到天亮。

仙道枕着流川的腿躺在地上，侧过脸悠闲地望着今夜的星空：“比镰仓凉爽多了。”

“嗯。”流川忍不住打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛说，“太安静了。有点犯困。”

仙道坐起身来捏了下他的脸颊：“好啊，那我们回房间吧。”

俊介从门口走出来，眼巴巴地望着仙道：“哥，教我写暑假作业。”

“你这小鬼头还真是现实诶，有事求我就叫我哥了？”仙道拉着流川站了起来，“没时间。哥要哄流川睡觉。”

“不是吧？流川枫睡觉还要你哄？”俊介吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，“我都已经不用听睡前故事咧。”

流川有些气恼地打了仙道一拳，对俊介说：“别听他胡说八道。”

俊介仰视着他们：“我没心情看你们打打闹闹。真是幼稚。快教我写作业啦！”

“知道啦。”仙道拍了下流川的肩膀，“要不你先去睡？国小生的题目不难。我很快就过来。”

流川点了下头，跟正在看新闻的爷爷说了一声，洗漱完之后拉开过道上的门走到尽头处那间他和仙道的婚房。

房内陈设基本没有变动，佣人已经在地上铺好了两床被褥。

流川想起初来本宅那晚，被仙道吵醒后发觉手上已经戴着狐族伴侣用来定终身的信物戒指，当时内心极为烦闷要留在这个陌生的世界无法回家，或许是因为天亮后，看见仙道睡在角落，自己身上盖着被子这桩事才有所动容吧——这是相当细微的波动，宛如湖面泛起的一圈涟漪，却足以改变整个人生。

想到这里，流川心底再度升起一股明晃晃的暖意，他关了房间里的灯，掀开薄被躺了进去，没过多少时间就睡着了。

仙道着实没有预料到现如今国小的题目会出得这么刁钻，在俊介嫌弃的目光下头昏脑涨地走回房间，他转过身轻轻地拉上门，脱了上衣钻进被窝里从背后搂住流川。

“你还真慢。”流川迷糊地嘟哝了一句。

“唔，我受打击了。”仙道这么说着，撩开流川的衣服抚摸他的胸膛，“安慰我一下吧。”

流川按住仙道不规矩的手疑问：“受什么打击了？”

“俊介的数学作业我多半都不知道怎么解题……”仙道挣开流川的手，伸进了他的睡裤里。

“喂。这跟我有什么关系？”流川被他突然爱抚瞬间清醒过来，“别乱摸。”

“新婚之夜没做的事应该补回来。”仙道起身半压住流川吻了下他的脸颊，“前阵子集训你说会留下痕迹不让我碰。该不会还要我忍着吧？”

“我可没这么说。”流川抬起手抱住仙道。

仙道在黑暗中笑了笑，低头吻住流川，手里技巧性地爱抚着，不知怎的，他突然有些惋惜真正的新婚夜，自己竟然像个傻子似的缩在角落睡了一晚。

今晚流川实在很困，状态不好总是喊痛，仙道也就不舍得折腾太凶。

“眼睛睁不开了。”流川没什么力道地咬了咬仙道的肩膀。

“嗯。马上结束。”仙道说完低下头吻住流川，身下的撞击一下子剧烈起来。

流川的闷哼随之急促起来，手臂紧紧地拥抱住仙道。

两人在汹涌动荡的摇晃中同时攀至愉悦的顶峰。

仙道呼了口气，伸手拨开流川湿透的刘海，在他的额头上印了一吻。

“白痴。又得去洗澡。”流川的声音十分低哑，听起来非常困倦。

仙道退出流川的身体，附在他耳边低声说：“我会负责帮你清理。”

“才不要。”流川推开仙道坐了起来，腿根间粘腻的液体令他有些局促，起手按亮房间里的灯，拉开壁橱拿出浴衣穿在身上，又扯出另外一件抛给仙道

爷爷、俊介和住在本家的佣人们早就睡了，邸宅里极其安静，庭院里水边的青蛙叫个不停。

两人摸黑溜进洗浴间冲了个澡之后又悄悄地折返卧室。

“不知道为什么，总觉得我好像把你带坏了。”仙道将流川整个人抱在怀里，亲了一下他的头发。

“你是指上床这件事？”流川闭着眼睛问。

“啊。”他的直言不讳令仙道有些不好意思起来，“不然咧？”

“哦。”流川挠了下脸，语气平静地说，“难道不是正常的婚后生活？”他顿了下，“但我什么时候才能在上面？”

“诶？奇怪，突然睡意袭来……”仙道揉了揉眉毛边说边假装打了个哈欠，“晚安，流川枫。”

此刻流川的大脑正处于困顿状态，反应已然迟钝，听到什么便是什么，他低沉地“嗯”了一声就不再言语。

真是伤脑筋，接吻都是从我这学会的小鬼居然想要反攻？仙道不禁捏了把冷汗，心中寻思或许真的有必要去分家武道馆学点格斗技巧借以傍身。他调整了一下睡姿，无意识地又将流川抱紧了几分。

 

在本宅住了两天，流川向爷爷提出打算去东京街区打暑期工的决定。

爷爷捧着茶杯显出疑惑的样子，语气试探地询问：“想要买什么东西或者钱不够花吗？”

“不是。”流川摇了摇头，“假期不想待在家里游手好闲。”

二叔刚从奈良折返东京，带了些吉野葛点心过来，他喝了口茶看向神情散漫的仙道：“要说游手好闲，我们家也就只有你这小子吧？”

“啊？”仙道不禁一愣，“我一句话都没说，怎么又扯到我身上来了？”

俊介从外边跑进来，掰开手里的奶油雪糕，分了一支给流川，扬声说：“仙道彰真是太逊了，连国小生的题目都不会做。”说着乖巧地跪坐在流川身旁，仰头同情地看了他一眼，“背井离乡，还得照顾我智力低下的笨蛋哥哥，真是太辛苦咧。”

“喂，你这小鬼头给我差不多一点，说了两天还没说够吗？”仙道扇了他后脑勺一下，“雪糕为什么没我的份？”

俊介嫌弃地“啧”了一声，嘟囔道：“你都是大人了，怎么能觊觎小孩子的零食？”

“流川难道不是大人吗？”仙道撇嘴。

“但流川枫是我的朋友。老师说啦，朋友间要懂得分享。”俊介头头是道地说。

“那我帮你抓独角仙，我也能成为你的朋友？”

“你这个人也太不懂事了。”俊介缺了门牙只能把雪糕塞到旁边咬了一小口，“明知道爷爷最害怕独角仙。”

仙道深抽了一口气，看向二叔：“叔叔，我能揍你儿子么？”

俊介连忙跳起来抱住流川的脖子趴在他背上叫嚷：“快，管好你家的大笨蛋仙道彰！”

二叔忍不住大笑起来：“阿彰，看来你斗不过俊介啰。”

仙道斜了一眼正在做鬼脸的俊介，冷冷地叹了口气。

流川拉开俊介的手，回身注视着他：“别欺负你哥，否则我会不高兴。”

“哦。”俊介听话地点了点头，他忽然语气有些失落起来，“看来上次在镰仓你说只喜欢仙道彰是真的。我哥也只喜欢你……那就没有人陪我玩了。”

“会陪你。你说的，我们是朋友。”流川咬了口雪糕，抬手摸了摸俊介的头发。

俊介一下子就雀跃起来，拽住流川的手兴奋地说：“我们去庭院的池塘边捉青蛙好吗？”

“不要。我讨厌青蛙。”流川不假思索地否决。

仙道眯了下眼睛，心想看来流川害怕青蛙，而爷爷畏惧甲虫，同时掌握了这两人的弱点，令他感觉莫名欢悦。

流川冷不防地扭头盯着仙道：“你要是敢把青蛙带回家，我们就各过各的。”

“我都还没来得及朝这个方向考虑诶，怎么就被你看穿了？”仙道露出无奈的表情。

流川把剩下的半截雪糕塞进仙道嘴里，扬起下巴轻蔑地说：“你眉毛动一下我就知道你在盘算什么了。”

仙道拿出口中冰冷的雪糕，苦恼地呻吟了一下，无力地趴倒在矮桌上。心中感到疑惑，我家一根筋单纯正直的流川枫究竟去哪儿了？

爷爷没有反对流川暑假打工的想法，年轻人多一些社会历练并非坏事。

不过关于这点，仙道的观点不太一样，他觉得等将来完成学业后，人生大部分岁月都要用来工作赚钱，现如今趁着尚不用担心生计问题，做些自己感兴趣的事也没什么关系。

对此，爷爷同样不存在任何异议，由着仙道去分家跟武道馆的弟子们一同修行。

藤井女士忽然发觉印象中专制的老爷逐渐变得宽容慈祥起来了，她将采来的莲花放入盛满清水的陶瓷器皿里，摆在茶室矮桌上。

爷爷悠悠地呷了口热茶，兀自念叨：“今夏的莲花比往年饱满啊。”

“是啊。老爷。”藤井女士恭敬地跪坐在旁边，“从前夫人总会站在庭院池塘边的那块圆石上，一边抛洒鱼饵喂锦鲤，一边观赏开在水面上的莲花。”

“啊。”爷爷应了一句，“和惠她……离开我已经很久了。”

“不足十年，也不算很久。”藤井女士垂着眼说，“至少我还能完全想得起夫人的容颜。夫人可真是个美人儿，每次帮她梳头的时候，我都忍不住艳羡不已。不过话又说回来，老爷您那会儿也是英俊的少年郎，与夫人实在般配。”

爷爷晃了下茶杯，外边接水的竹筒“笃”地响了一声：“和惠要是能看见我们家长大以后的阿彰就好啰。俊介这么机灵，她也一定会很疼爱。”

藤井女士在仙道本家伺候夫人多年，虽说是佣人，但情如姐妹，她结婚时，夫人还送了她一匣子的首饰。如今缅怀逝者，藤井女士的眼中泪光闪闪，她抬手擦了一下，柔声说：“夫人一定会在天上看着孩子们。”

爷爷直起身振作起来，笑着说：“不要紧，用不着几年我就能跟和惠重逢了。到时我不必再坐镇仙道本宅，心中可以只惦挂她一人。”

藤井女士抬起头，望着眼神闪着微亮辉光的本家老爷，恍惚想起四五十年前夫人刚嫁入仙道本家时，身穿纯白色的传统嫁衣，头上戴着精致的樱花发簪，仿佛出尘的仙女般动人。她总是低头露出羞怯美丽的微笑，比水莲还要好看。

这宛若梦境般的往事啊，像是从茶碗口飘散出来的一缕温热水汽。

 

叶月的第六天傍晚，瑞希提着一盒锦玉羹前来拜访。刚下完一场阵雨，庭院里翻涌着草木与泥土生鲜的气息。

邸宅里的佣人领着她走进茶室，在门口谦恭地通报：“老爷，原田家的千金来了。”

瑞希有些拘谨，低声嘟囔：“我哪是什么千金？”

爷爷冲她招招手：“啊，是瑞希啊，快进来吧。”

瑞希走进茶室，躬身行了个礼：“爷爷，打扰您了。我做了些和果子送来给您和流川尝尝。”

“坐吧。”爷爷放下手里的棋谱，笑着说，“有心了。不过小流川在街区便利店打工，可能要八点光景才会回来。”

佣人捧来热茶和切好装盘的时令水果摆在矮桌上之后缓步退了出去。

“嗯，没关系。”瑞希捧起茶，“明天我要去鹿儿岛陪我外婆，得住上一阵子才回来。原想邀请流川去我家吃饭，不过他似乎很忙的样子。”

“瑞希，你跟阿和感情没出什么问题吧？”爷爷忽然问了一句。

“诶？”瑞希露出讶异的模样，“您为什么会这么问？”

“啊……”爷爷不好意思地抓了下后脖颈，“因为我感觉你对小流川特别上心，就怕你对他有什么想法……”

“您这是想哪儿去了。”瑞希忍不住笑了起来，“流川跟我说他的家人在特别遥远的地方，往后很长时间都不能见面。虽然我不太清楚其中曲折，不过流川告诉我，我和他姐姐长得很像。认识久了，我便自然而然地将他视为家中小弟。要是给您造成了什么误会，真是太抱歉啦。”

爷爷的脸窘迫地红了一下：“那就好，是我唐突了，还望体谅。我到底是仙道彰的爷爷，有些事怎么都得向着他。这小子好不容易遇上能让他安定下来的小流川，倘若被人抢走了，恐怕会从此一蹶不振。妄加猜疑，有所冒犯，孩子你千万别往心里去。”

“您言重了。这有什么好置气的嘛。”瑞希的眼睛笑起来像是弯月牙，“阿和那家伙总说您很严肃难以相处，真是胡诌。爷爷您明明非常和蔼。”

“顽固的老头子也是会改变的嘛。”爷爷跟着笑了起来，“否则你们这些小辈都不敢靠近我，我晚年生活肯定充满了孤独。”

说话间，仙道从外边走进来，看见瑞希点头打了个招呼：“嗨，瑞希姐。”

瑞希仰起头看着他：“你脸上怎么受伤了？”

“这小子自己活受罪，跑去武道馆跟着一群武痴修行。能不受伤吗？”爷爷本以为仙道不会坚持太久，没料到竟然每天都去分家吃苦。

仙道摸了摸脸上的创口贴，在矮桌旁盘腿坐好，捞了块切好的桃肉丢进嘴里，笑着说：“爷爷，不是您说的嘛，男儿大丈夫有机会经受磨炼没什么不好的。”他心中暗暗嘟囔，比起被流川反压，受点小伤又算得了什么？

爷爷当然不知道孙子真正的目的，点了点头说：“你这混小子能有如此觉悟实在难得。”

仙道敷衍地笑了几声并不打算再继续谈论这个话题，摸了摸鼻梁说：“还没开饭吗？吃完我得去接流川。对了，今晚我们约好一起看电影，您的门禁时间可不可以破例推迟一点？”

“不行。规矩就是规矩，在本家就必须遵守。”爷爷说，“况且太晚走夜路我会担心。不如你们在市区找间酒店住一宿。”

仙道心里求之不得，他英气的脸上露出明朗好看的笑容。


	20. Chapter 20

20.

今夏看似漫长的光阴在烈阳与阵雨的交替间逐渐淌逝，转眼距离暑期结束只剩一个礼拜。

爷爷跟藤井女士已经开始着手准备让仙道和流川带回镰仓市的琐碎物件。

“爸，您干嘛连茶碗都帮他们买了？”二叔露出惊讶的表情。

“你不觉得茶碗上枝垂樱和红白梅的图案很雅致吗？”爷爷把茶碗小心地依次装进木盒子里。

藤井女士接了一句：“薄红与天青那两盏结晶釉的茶碗也很好看啊。”

二叔揉了揉眉毛：“您该不会以为阿彰和流川回镰仓后还有闲心在家中煮茶吧？”

爷爷抬头看了他一眼：“万一客人登门呢？总不能递两罐汽水吧。再说，又没花你的钱，有什么好啰嗦的。”

二叔耸了下肩膀，叼着烟走到外面，还没来得及点燃，低头就看见俊介双眼无神地仰躺在侧缘走廊上，他把烟放回烟盒里，蹲下身捏了捏儿子稚嫩的脸颊：“玩累了还是怎么了？”

“啊，爸爸。”俊介没精打采地说，“你没有听说过焦虑症候群吗？”

二叔一愣，过后笑了起来：“你这小鬼头以后少看电视，总学会这些令我意想不到的词汇。”

俊介“唉”了一声，在地上打了滚，忧愁地说：“我们小孩子也是有苦恼的。”

“不就是因为要开学了吗？”二叔坐了下来，脸上露出既宠爱又无奈的笑容，“去学校不好吗？又可以见到你喜欢的千穗啰。”

俊介一下子从地上爬了起来，显出懊恼的样子：“所以我才不想去学校。爸爸，我缺了两颗门牙，现在才长出来一点点，看起来很逊诶。万一千穗不跟我玩了怎么办？”

“两个人的感情怎么可能因为换牙这种事而破裂嘛。”二叔拍拍他的肩膀，“你看你哥，又懒又不正经，流川不是照样喜欢他？”

俊介跪坐在二叔面前，双手撑着膝盖皱起眉头气呼呼地说：“爸，不可以在背后说仙道彰的坏话。”

“要像你一样在他面前说是吗？”二叔抬手揉了揉他可爱的小脑袋。

俊介深深地叹了口气：“算了，我现在可没心情管我家笨蛋哥哥的事。”他说着又身子一歪倒回地板上，翻身看见流川从草木中走过来。

不过多久，流川就到了屋舍门口，他向二叔打了个招呼，把提在手里的一小袋零食放在俊介旁边，皱眉疑问：“你中暑了？”

俊介看见零食迅速振作起来，低头翻找一阵，拿出一盒云呢拿奶油饼干，显出雀跃的样子，仰头看着流川笑眼弯弯地说：“流川枫，你真是我最好的朋友！”

“你还是抿着嘴笑比较好。”流川语气平淡地说，“门牙长了一小半看起来很奇怪。”

俊介脸上的笑容瞬间凝固住了，他一跃而起，气恼地说：“就算这样，我也比你老公长得帅！”说完扭头就跑，跑了几步又折返回来，拎起零食袋再度头也不回地离去。

流川一脸茫然地眨了眨眼睛，问二叔说：“他怎么了？”

二叔发出难以自抑的笑声，喘了口气说：“俊介正在焦虑缺了门牙回校后会被心仪的女孩子嫌弃。我才安慰了几句，你就补了他一刀。”

“他这么小就有喜欢的人了？”流川有些讶异，微微地蹙了下眉。

“是啊，还信誓旦旦地说将来一定要娶她为妻咧。”二叔站起身来，看着流川，“诶？对了，你今天怎么这么早就回家了？”

“暑期工结束了。”流川脱了鞋，“仙道说后天回镰仓，球队聚餐。”

“啊。”二叔搭住流川的肩膀与他一道往屋里走，“阿彰的几个朋友没有排挤过你吧？”

“关系还行。”提及那帮家伙，流川的语气温和下来，“一群大笨蛋来着。”

二叔在茶室里小坐片刻后，开车去东京市区接一同逛街购物的妻子与堂嫂。

俊介忧心忡忡地蹲在角落像只缺牙的小老鼠吃了会儿零食觉得有些犯困，一声不响地跑去洗漱间刷了个牙就自己回房间午睡了。

“奇怪，我们家俊介这个小捣蛋怎么突然这么安静？”收拾完物件的爷爷捧着茶疑惑地嘟哝着。

“因为门牙的事。”流川回想自己换牙那会儿，被姐姐嘲笑到羞于张嘴说话。

爷爷呷了口茶：“啊。原来如此。说起来，阿彰当时门牙脱落，他误认为将来都会是这副样子，躲在房间里伤心了整整一个礼拜咧。我们怎么劝都没用，直到永久齿冒出一个角之后才重新高兴起来。小鬼头的想法……有时候实在难以琢磨。”

流川听完一本正经地接了句：“所以仙道从小就是个白痴。”

爷爷心想仙道幼年时都不知有多机灵调皮，不过嘴上并没有否认流川的定论，笑着说：“是啊，好在你不嫌弃。”

“不过白痴归白痴，他对我很好。”流川看着杯中淡青色的茶水，低声补充了一句。

“你们要共同度过往后漫长的人生。倘若他不对你好，应该对谁好呢？”爷爷语调柔缓地说，“这本来就是理所当然的事，否则如何顺顺当当地走下去？”

流川的眼神变得柔和起来，缄默半晌，像是想起什么事来了，稍稍直起身从裤子口袋里摸出一个信封双手推送到爷爷跟前：“这是打工挣来的一半酬劳。还有一半会给仙道。”

“啊？”爷爷露出疑惑的表情，怔愣半晌才开口，“整个暑假辛苦赚来的钱为什么要分我一半？你留着自己用就行了。”

“一直以来，都是你和仙道给我买东西。”流川神色似乎有些局促，措辞片刻，看着爷爷继续说，“我没能将仙道照顾得特别好，打过他，经常骂他。这个世界的很多事无法理解又学不会。有时候觉得自己很没用。但尽管如此，我也想为家里人做些事。小事都好。”说完，他垂下视线轻轻地呼了口气。

“活到这把岁数还是头一回收到小辈的赡养费咧。好吧，我们家小流川的孝心我收下啰。”爷爷拿过信封塞进衣服前襟里拍了一拍，眼中忽然泛起水光，他连忙抬起袖子迅速擦去，“不过话又说回来，倘若不是阿彰选择了你，你在狐族栖居地或许会生活得更为自在吧。比起都市城镇，连我都觉得住在古老寂静的森林里比较安适。毋宁说，我从来没有考虑过，你对于被留在仙道家不能返回故乡心中是否存有遗憾……”

“还好。除了惦挂父母大人和姐姐之外。”流川端起杯子喝了口茶，“但要是无法改变现状，往前看没什么不好的。仙道是我已知的未来。这件事我不会遗憾。”

刚说完，仙道漫不经心又有些许宠溺的话音在门被拉开的瞬间同时响了起来：“有什么遗憾？”

流川一惊，扭头看去，见仙道光着脚，心想怪不得走路没声音。

仙道跨入茶室，用疑惑的眼神看着流川，等待他的回答。

流川寻思刚才那番话说给仙道听过于肉麻，目光微微闪烁了下：“遗憾没能亲眼目睹你换牙时躲在房间里哭的情景。”

仙道不悦地抿了下嘴看向爷爷：“您非得在流川面前讲我的糗事吗？”

“闲聊本来就是谈论生活中的趣事嘛。”爷爷不紧不慢地回答，“何况，小流川只对你有兴趣。要是讲述我青年时代的故事，他还未必愿意听咧。”

“照您这么说，我还得觉得高兴是吗？”仙道嘟哝了句。

流川仰头盯住他：“怎么，不高兴？”

“高兴。”仙道从牙缝里挤出两个字，弯身捏着流川的脸颊扯了扯，“你还想知道什么，当面问我就可以了。”

流川用力打开了仙道的手，眉头忽然皱了下，迟疑片刻开口问道：“你……长高了？”

“才多了两公分而已都能被你发现？”仙道笑容明朗地挨着流川坐了下来。

流川不爽地说：“有什么好得意的。”

“就是嘛。”爷爷紧接着说，“要是抵住门梁往后你就自己搬到庭院里露宿算了。”他搁下茶杯站起身来，“你们聊，我去卧房看看俊介。”说着迈步走出了茶室。

仙道伸手搭住流川的肩膀，凑近过去在他耳朵上亲了一下，轻声笑侃：“喂，别不高兴嘛。你又不矮。”

“怎么我什么都比你差一点？”流川显出郁闷的样子。

“谁说的？在我心里你什么都好。”仙道起劲将流川拉入怀里，用温存的亲吻安抚他的不满。

端着一碟草莓大福走到门口的藤井女士抬眼“哎哟”了一声，慌慌张张地背过身去语气尴尬地说：“青天白日，你们怎么……在茶室间亲热？”

流川顿时醒觉过来，挥手打了仙道一拳：“你这白痴。”

翻脸还真快诶，刚才明明也很动情嘛。仙道挠挠脸扭头对藤井女士说：“真是抱歉，我们失礼了。”

藤井女士转身走了进来：“你这么说可折煞我了，我到底只是家中佣人。”她将碟子放在矮桌上，看了仙道一眼，试探性问道，“我让福子去把你们卧房的被褥铺好？”

“啊？”仙道用手肘暧昧地撞了下流川，“要不要？”

流川耳朵都红了，恼怒地瞪了他一眼：“给我闭嘴！”

“干嘛这么凶？我是问你要不要午睡。”仙道神色无辜似笑非笑地看着他，“又在胡思乱想什么？”

流川见他这副模样，气得磨了下牙，挪坐到矮桌另一边，拿起草莓大福塞进嘴里恨恨地咬了一口。

藤井女士在旁窘迫地咳嗽了几声：“那么……我先出去忙啰。”说完欠着身慢慢退出了茶室，顺手把门给拉上了。她沿着过道缓步行走，心中不禁暗暗嘀咕，现如今的年轻孩子啊，真是越来越不懂得何为含蓄了。

 

夜幕降临后，二叔开车折返本宅，准备带仙道、流川和俊介去附近的庙会逛逛。

爷爷天黑就不愿意再出门，坐在邸宅的走廊前饮茶纳凉。

“爸，您真的不去？”二叔换好鞋又询问了一遍。

爷爷呷了口热茶：“庙会人太多，我嫌吵。我们家三个孩子你可要看好啰。”

“除了俊介，另外两位我就是故意把他们扔了也能自己跑回来。”二叔说。

被仙道抱在手里的俊介大声地说：“妈妈在我口袋里放了钱，她说‘万一你被爸爸弄丢了，可以自己打车回来吗？’，我说‘当然没问题啦’，爷爷你就放心吧。”

流川轻声嘀咕了一句：“看来二婶对叔叔很不放心。”

俊介扭过头看着流川：“可不是，爸爸经常把我忘了。还好我机灵总能跟上他。”

爷爷瞪了二叔一眼，语气责备地说：“你这臭小子给我长点心！”

“当着孩子们的面您不要这样呵斥我好吗？”二叔尴尬地拨了拨头发。

“早去早回。”爷爷态度缓和下来，“记得帮我带份章鱼烧。不要涂辣椒酱。”

“那就原味的好啦，到时让藤井太太帮您准备一份调味酱油蘸着吃。”二叔说着行了礼，“那么我们先走啰。”

“路上小心。”爷爷嘱咐了一句，把目光转向庭院暗处怒放着的一株山茶花。

恰逢花火大会，广袤的天穹上持续不断地出现靓丽的烟火。

夏日晚上的庙会极为热闹，多数都是出来约会的年轻人。女孩们穿着颜色清雅的浴衣，有的盘发上簪着细巧精致的花朵头饰，在不太明亮的灯火掩映下，看起来都很美丽。

二叔嘴里叼了根没有点燃的烟，买了个小狐狸面具给俊介。

仙道随后买了个大一点的狐妖面具戴在流川的脑袋左侧。

“干嘛？”正在观看前方焰火的流川被吓了一跳。

“啊，是面具。”仙道露出温和好看的笑容，“叔叔家的小鬼头有，我们家小鬼也得有。”

“哼，你才是小鬼。”流川撇了撇嘴，不过并没有摘下狐狸面具。

俊介把面具转到一边，仰起可爱的小脸看着流川：“流川枫，帮我捞一条金鱼好吗？”

“好。”流川单手抱起俊介，朝前方捞金鱼的摊位走去。

“流川枫，我想吃苹果糖诶！”俊介叫了一声。

“你没有门牙，怎么咬？”流川瞄了眼裹在红色糖浆里的苹果，想都没想便拒绝了他的要求。

“唔，你又提起我的伤心事了。”俊介伏倒在流川的肩头，“你们大人真是太过分了，成天就知道欺负倒霉的我。”

流川也不哄他，平静地问：“水果刨冰要么？”

俊介立刻从阴影中走出来，精神抖擞地说：“但我想吃牛奶冰可以吗？”

“随你。不过只能买一份小的。”流川说。

“知道啦。我年纪小吃太多对肠胃不好。妈妈每天都会跟我说这件事。等我长大以后，一定要买双人份的牛奶冰。”俊介摸了下流川头上斜戴着的狐狸面具，他歪了下脑袋，“好奇怪，怎么觉得你和狐狸长得有点像？”

“牛奶冰没有了。”流川冷冷地说。

“啊。”俊介嚷了一声，“不对不对，是仙道彰长得像刺猬！”

“说你哥也不行。”

“但你每天都骂我哥‘白痴’，为什么我就不能损他？”

“只能我说他。”流川稍稍挑了下眉，语气听起来有些任性。

“好吧。善良可爱的小孩怎么可能斗得过两个人高马大又不讲理的哥哥咧。”俊介耸了下肩膀，“仙道彰是我见过最帅的男人，比我爸爸还帅。”他说完用亮晶晶的眼神期待地望着流川，“这样，我的牛奶冰回来了吗？”

流川抬手捏了下他的鼻子：“算你赢了。”

“在仙道家生活真是太不容易了，总要昧着良心说话。”俊介摇摇头煞有介事地嘟哝道。

流川带着俊介在庙会上绕了一圈回来，看见二叔和仙道靠坐在旁边的长椅上正在聊天。

俊介提着一条小金鱼兴冲冲地跑过去：“流川枫好厉害，一捞就捞到咧。不像我哥，前年带着我花光了所有的零钱却一无所获。”他说完嫌弃地看了眼仙道。

仙道直起身轻轻地扇了他的后脑勺一下。

“打我干嘛？”俊介被装在透明袋子里的金鱼吸引了全部注意力，“要说你还得感谢我。刚刚好多漂亮的大姐姐跟流川枫搭讪诶。我就一直没礼貌地叫嚷‘你们不要围着我哥哥，我哥哥的老公很凶哦’，她们才失望地走开。”他的目光离开金鱼看向仙道，“怎么样？我是不是很聪明。”

“是吗。”仙道笑了起来，揉了揉俊介的后脑勺，“好吧，哥以后再也不打你咧。”

二叔庆幸刚才没跟着过去，不然肯定备受路人的瞩目。

“真是丢死人了。”流川忿忿地说了一句，在仙道的边上坐了下来，把手里的半杯冰镇柠檬汁塞进他手里，“太酸了。”

仙道叼住吸管尝了一口，似乎已经习惯流川经常让他解决喝不下的饮料这种事。

二叔起身抱起俊介：“给你们爷爷买份章鱼烧回家吧。”

天空西南面一簇明亮的烟火“砰”地一声炸响，散落出无数星星点点的耀眼金光。

人们在烟火下雀跃穿行，宛如徜徉于斒斓繁华的梦境长河中。

 

过了两天，分家堂叔送仙道和流川二人回到镰仓市，台风季将要来临，邻居大叔与他的妻子正在加固院子角落银狐犬居住的木质狗窝。

邻居妻子微笑着跟他们打招呼：“从东京回来了吗？要开学了吧。”

“嗯。”仙道回以笑容，从袋子里拿出两盒藤井女士做的绿豆草饼和落雁小跑着送过去。

“真是有心，多谢了。”邻居妻子双手接过，等仙道走远后，转身对丈夫温和地说，“仙道他们家另一个叫流川的孩子似乎很喜欢吃螃蟹。昨天爸爸送来这么多，你挑些个头大的送过去吧。”

“好啊。”邻居大叔把铁皮钉在狗窝房顶上，“不过，那两个小鬼也不知道会不会做菜。今天难得我不用上班，一会儿忙完了煮好再给他们，怎么样？”

银狐犬从附近的灌木丛中钻出来，摇着尾巴跑到女主人的脚边绕了几圈，又撒腿奔回原处，欢快地扑弄在明黄色小花上飞舞的白蝴蝶。

分家堂叔从小在武道馆长大，性情稳重不像二叔似的喜欢跟孩子们玩闹。他一声不响地帮着仙道和流川把他们的行李物件一同拎进公寓之后便回东京了。

“堂叔真是比你还酷。”仙道关上家门，看着流川说。

“他很强。”流川喝了口冰水，“我可能打不过。”

“是吗。”仙道捞过流川手里的那瓶水往嘴里倒一口，吞咽下去后继续说，“前阵子我一直跟着堂叔修行，你害怕么？”

流川露出轻蔑的眼神，上前一步扣住仙道的手腕用劲一捏。

仙道当即叫了起来：“痛痛痛……宝贝儿，快放手。”

流川松开仙道，斜了他一眼，语气平缓地嘲讽：“嗯，令人害怕的修行成果。”

仙道甩着手缓解痛楚，皱眉说道：“你还真是不留情诶。”

“说得好像你对我留过情一样。”流川清晨迷迷糊糊被仙道扯落浴衣抱坐在腿上折腾，至今还觉得腰部隐约酸痛。为此，从东京回来的一路上他都在赌气，不怎么理会仙道。

仙道假装一副茫然困惑的样子，微微歪着脑袋目光纯良地看着流川：“诶？我怎么对你不留情了？”

“你……”流川话语刚出口突然反应过来差点又上仙道的当，连忙抿嘴收声，“家里全是灰尘。大扫除。”

“老样子吗？我打扫客厅和房间，其他归你？”

流川摇头：“我监督。”

“喂，这样太不公平了吧。”仙道挑了下眉。

“腰疼。”流川神情淡定地说。

仙道怔了下，心想这小鬼现在随随便便就使用杀手锏了吗？他无奈地叹了口气：“好吧。我的错我得负责。要不要先把床单铺好让你补个觉？”

流川掸去沙发上的薄灰顺势躺倒，伸直长腿交叠着架在扶手上：“你忙你的，不用管我。”说完从包里拿出一袋小鱼干顾自吃了起来。

仙道在家务方面态度较为闲散，一会儿放歌一会儿喝汽水，停停歇歇直至夕阳西下才把屋子收拾干净。

流川不知什么时候歪着脑袋睡着了，傍晚橘红色的霞光像是厚重的油彩般涂染在他的身上。

仙道看着流川，心底油然升起一股安定感。好似岁月突然静止，漂泊的拂风因此在云层间停了下来。

流川在沙发上翻了个身，把脸埋进了抱枕里。

仙道回过神，眼光闪烁着温柔的情绪，他擦去鬓角淌下来的汗水，转过身放轻脚步走进浴室。

冲完澡换了身衣服，仙道整个人都清爽了许多，正打算喊流川起来出去吃晚饭，门铃骤然响起。

流川惊醒过来，睁开失焦的双眼，昏昏沉沉地“唔”了一声，好半天才茫然地坐了起来。

仙道打开门，见邻居大叔捧着个砂锅站在外边，不禁露出疑惑的表情。

“没打扰吧？”邻居大叔脸上挂着温和的笑容，“我家今晚煮了螃蟹，就当是和果子的回礼吧。草饼非常好吃，亲手做的吧？总觉得绿豆馅跟店里买来的不大一样。”他说着把砂锅递给仙道。

“诶，这怎么好意思？”仙道抓了抓头发有些局促。

“礼尚往来有什么不好意思的嘛。我还得回家吃饭，你就不要推托了。”邻居大叔说。

“那就多谢啦。”仙道欠了下身双手接过。

“没事没事。”邻居大叔爽朗地摆摆手，“有空来我家串门。我先走啰。”说完转身小跑回家，那只银狐犬在院子门口摇晃着尾巴迎接他。

流川从盥洗间出来，洗漱完精神了不少，他的鼻子微微动了一下，看着仙道问：“螃蟹？”

“不，是年糕。”仙道故意逗他。

“年糕没可能这种气味。”流川笃定地说，“肯定是螃蟹。”

“你这样未免也太可爱了吧？”仙道忍不住笑了起来，走到客厅里将砂锅搁在矮桌上，“你先吃，我煮点白饭。”

流川很快从厨房里拿了两副碗筷出来，盘腿在矮桌前坐好，看着仙道说：“等你一起。”

“好啊。”仙道温和地说，“藤井女士给了我们一罐酸梅，要不裹在饭团里？”

“可以。”流川反正不挑食，仙道不管准备什么他都喜欢吃。

窗外的天色逐渐暗淡下来，转眼间，清澈的夜空中亮起无数闪耀的星辰。

人生中大多数日子都是这样平淡度过的吧。但倘若是能与心中惦挂热爱的人自在地生活在一起，倒也没什么不好的。

 

在暴雨频繁的台风季过后，秋霖逐渐南下，镰仓市天高气爽，几乎每日都能见到明朗的阳光。

十月中旬的夜晚，流川跟横山他们在体育馆训练。现今，包括仙道在内的几名三年级队员为了全力以赴明年的升学考，已经很少过来打球。

由于目前没有新人加入，难免冷清了许多。田岗便越加觉得人生可能真的是一场漫长的虚空大梦，经历过无数的相聚与离别后，总有一天要在风雨声中惊醒过来，然后闭眼死去。或许是因为年数渐长，见过太多更替变化，他才会产生这种带着悲观色彩的心绪吧。

训练结束大约九点半，流川换好衣服斜跨着运动包走出体育馆，刚到校门口仙道就打电话过来了。

“今天训练结束了吗？”仙道说，“我还在越野家给他们补习，真是伤脑筋。”

“我过来接你？”流川把队服拉链拉到最高，单手插进衣服口袋里。

“不用跑这么远。你先回家。我帮你带宵夜……”

仙道的话还没说完，手机被越野抢了过去：“喂，流川，你放心，仙道确实在帮我们补习数学，绝对没有出去鬼混。你要是不信的话我让我妈接电话。”说着蹬蹬蹬跑过去把手机交给正在看电视的母亲。

福田看着他，转而望向一脸苦恼的仙道：“我总觉得越野宏明搞不好脑子里缺根筋。”

仙道无奈地摇了摇头：“好在流川信任我。不然越野的行为怎么看都像是在帮我竭力掩饰什么。”

“是啊，还很拙劣。”福田转了转手里的自动铅，低下头继续解题。

越野拉着一头雾水的母亲向流川证明仙道在他们家里后，一脸得意地走回来，把手机交给仙道并拍了拍他的肩膀：“怎么样，够意思吧？”

“我还要跟你道谢吗？”仙道斜了他一眼，把手机放到耳朵边，“喂，流川。”

“越野那个笨蛋又在搞什么？”流川边走边说，“真是莫名其妙。”

“别管他。”仙道笑着说，“到家了发信息给我。我很快回来。”

“好。”流川挂了电话，把手机塞进身侧的运动包里。

今夜月光清明，行路旁的枫树红了不少，在凉风的吹涌下轻轻地晃动着。

流川心想春末时来到这个世界，不知不觉已经入了秋。

年华正如流水般无声流淌，将所有的河川缓缓渡向海洋，人生的轮廓便如此汇聚而成。

流川转了个弯，发现不远处自家公寓亮着灯，不禁疑惑仙道提早回来了？他加快脚步，拿出钥匙开了门，抬眼就看见仙道的父母正坐在客厅里看电视。

迄今为止，流川只在照片上见过他们，看到真人蓦地怔愣住了。

“啊，小枫你回来啦？”纪枝笑着站起来，她眉眼弯弯的样子很美丽，“没有吓到你吧？”

“没有。”流川反应过来，连忙脱了鞋带上家门，走到客厅里朝二人躬身行礼，差点脱口而出岳父岳母大人，不过怕他们不喜欢，抿了下嘴改口，“爸，妈。”

父亲仙道和树不悦地哼了一声：“什么爸妈？真是荒唐，我只生了一个儿子。”

流川局促地站在原地，一时间不知该怎么接话。

“刚训练完吗？”纪枝踮起脚拨了下他潮湿的刘海，“肚子饿吗？”

“仙道说会带夜宵回来。”流川看着她蓝黑色的双眸紧张的情绪才有所平复。

“那就好。”纪枝自嘲地笑了下，“我做饭连阿彰都嫌难吃。初次见面，可不想给你留什么不好的印象。”

和树始终瞧也不瞧流川一眼，从沙发上站了起来，语气不善地说：“纪枝，我先去睡觉了。阿彰回来了叫我起来，我要跟他谈谈。”

“知道了。”纪枝无奈地说了句，等丈夫关上房门后，拉着流川在沙发上坐了下来，轻声安抚，“小枫，仙道爸爸说的话你别往心里去。”

“嗯。”流川把运动包从身上拿了下来，“爸还在反对？”

“啊，原来你知道，是阿彰告诉你的？”纪枝叹了口气，“是啊……他突然决意要将仙道带去英国，所以我也跟着回了镰仓。你别担心，有妈妈在就不会让这件事发生。”

“没关系的。”流川说，“我和仙道商量过了，他去英国也不要紧。”

“嗯？”纪枝露出惊讶的表情，“小枫，这意味着你们两个会被拆散诶。”

“将来我们还是会在一起。”流川眼中闪烁着坚定的光亮。

纪枝愣了半天，随后双眼一弯明朗地笑了起来：“也对，和树可没能耐把我们家阿彰关一辈子。”


	21. Chapter 21

21.

仙道与福田在越野家吃完宵夜后起身告辞，两人沿着街道并肩而行。

“似乎开始降温了。”一阵凉风吹来时，仙道这么说了一句。

“再下几场秋雨估计就更冷了。”福田顺手拨了拨微卷的头发，“听彦一说，你打算回东京念大学？”

“啊。”仙道点了下头，“应该吧。这是爷爷的希望，刚好我不反对，流川也没有异议。”

“这么说，你跟爷爷的关系已经修复了？”

“是吧。”仙道看了眼明澈的夜空，“今夏回本家，发觉爷爷的白头发好像更多咧。其实他倒不是对我不好，而是所有满怀好意的举措都被我定义成了束缚。”他说着释怀般呼出一口长气，“说不定我已经彻底告别叛逆期了。”

“当初从宏明口里得知你被爷爷骗回东京结了婚的消息时，鱼住和池上前辈还担忧了许久。毕竟我们都知道你自由散漫惯了，毫无准备地组建了家庭肯定很不舒服。”福田摸了下鼻梁，“不过感情上的事还真是难以预料。至今我都有些恍惚，你居然会被流川那小子吸引住。”

“怎么，我家流川不好？”

“我要是觉得他好那可就糟糕啰。”

“这倒也是。”仙道轻声地笑了一下。

此地距离福田家还有两站路。走到车站前，福田向仙道挥手告别后，乘上了公共汽车。

仙道跟他挥了下手，看了眼手表上的时间，已经十点一刻，心想再不回去流川可能都睡着了。想到这里，他加快脚步小跑起来，一路赶到公寓附近，停在一爿亮着灯的拖车小摊前给流川买海鲜拉面。

小摊老板时常在这一带出现，生意不算太好，为人倒是爽直和气，边煮面边与仙道闲聊了几句，之后还多送了他一份凉拌海草。

仙道提着打包好的夜宵回到家门口，忽然嗅见一阵馥郁清甜的暗香，是邻居院子里那株茂密的桂花盛开了。

“流川，我回来了。”仙道抬眼就看见母亲坐在客厅的沙发上，愣了一下，“诶？妈，你怎么回国不告诉我？”

“是不是很惊喜？”纪枝扬眉笑了起来。

伏在茶几上正在写试卷的流川揉了下眼睛：“过来，有几道物理题我不会解。”

“我说你干嘛总坐地上，家里不是有书桌吗？”仙道换上拖鞋走到他旁边，“先吃宵夜吧。”说完看向母亲，“妈，你饿么？我再出去买份回来。”

纪枝连忙摆手拒绝：“不用。晚上吃拉面会长胖。”她在茶碗里添了些热水。

“那我就不勉强你啰。”仙道取下斜挎在身上的包，挨着流川盘腿坐好，拿过试卷审阅他不会的题目，沉默了一会儿眉头微微蹙起，“笨蛋，前边空着的两道题我都给你讲解过七八遍了吧？”

“你给我讲题还记次数？”流川“啪”地一声掰开筷子，目光落在海鲜拉面上。

仙道横了流川一眼，他似乎突然想起什么来了，扭头看向母亲：“爸没跟你一起来？”

“来了的。在房间里睡觉。”纪枝压低了声音。

仙道从母亲的眼神里差不多猜到了父亲的态度，苦恼地揉了下眉毛：“啊。知道了。”

流川再迟钝也感知到客厅里陡然变得沉闷的气氛，他吞咽下拉面，问纪枝说：“妈，海草要不要？”

“好啊。那就给我来一点。”纪枝再度露出明艳的笑容。

流川起身走进厨房拿了双筷子和一个碟子出来，把外卖盒子里的海草夹了一大半给她。

过了约莫半个小时，和树从房间里走出来，神色看起来极为严肃：“不是说阿彰回家后喊我起来么？”

“啊。我不想打扰你休息嘛。”纪枝刚洗漱完毕，脸上贴着面膜，“已经这么晚了。”

仙道正在给流川讲题，听见父亲说话的声音，拉着流川起身向他打招呼：“爸，好久不见。”

和树没有接话，板着脸走到沙发旁边坐了下来，扫了眼摊放在茶几上的试卷。

流川与仙道父母始终还不熟，略显尴尬地站在原地。

和树平静地说：“流川，我想跟我儿子谈谈，可以麻烦你暂且回避一下吗？”

仙道拉住正要离开的流川，冲着父亲笑了下，语气温和：“有什么话你就直接说吧。我懒得回头再跟流川复述一遍。”

和树抬头看着他们：“开门见山也好。我不同意你和流川继续生活下去。太荒谬了！两个小伙子组建家庭？嗬，老爷子竟还因为我的反对大动肝火。而最令我想不通的人是你，纪枝。”他把目光转向妻子，“你无端端倒戈相向，真的考虑过阿彰和流川的将来吗？”

“你打算一个人训斥我们三个人吗？”由于贴着面膜的关系，纪枝只能抿着嘴说话。

“喂，究竟是我疯了还是你们疯了？”和树提高了嗓门。

“爸，这又不是疯不疯的问题。”仙道贴近流川，将他的手拉到身后握住，“我已经成年了，有权利选择自己的人生吧？”

“这种算什么人生？”和树把视线移回儿子身上，他深吸一口气，把情绪平复下来，“我已经决定了，等办好手续你跟我回英国。”

“是吗。要是你能把我弄晕后拖着过安检，我只能认输。”仙道微笑着挑了下眉，“希望你能顺利想出对付我的方法。快十二点咧，流川和我明天还得上课，我们先去睡啰。”

这臭小子完全不把我放眼里？和树一时间说不出话来。

流川向仙道父母躬身行了个礼：“妈，伯父，晚安。”说完跟着仙道去盥洗间刷牙洗脸。

原本和树以为流川会再度称呼他为爸爸，便又能借机强调撇清这层关系，但没料到这小子猝不及防改了口，冲到嘴边的话只能硬生生地吞咽回去。

纪枝看着丈夫复杂难受的神情，面膜都笑得掉了下来：“我劝你还是早日投降吧。”

“我就不信拿他们两个没办法。”过了好半天，和树才忿忿地冒出一句话来。

 

仙道关了卧室里的灯钻进被窝里，比起炎热的夏天，气温转凉后和流川睡在一起更为舒服。

“嗯？怎么还不睡？”仙道侧过身看着流川，“在担心爸爸的事？”

“他不希望我们一起很正常。”流川接道。

“干嘛？又要说‘你跟爸妈走没关系’这种不痛不痒的话了吗？”仙道挪了挪身子凑近流川，“三四年甚至更久无法相见，你真的不会想我？”

“怎么可能。”流川眉头皱了一下。

“我比你可更加耐不住寂寞，分开三四天就会情绪将至谷底。”仙道抬手拨了下他细软偏长的刘海，“从我的立场出发，更希望你拽紧我不放诶。”

流川沉默片刻：“但这样肯定起冲突。”

“算啰。”仙道假装叹了口气，换成仰躺的姿势，双手交抱在后脑勺下面漫不经心地嘟哝，“看来我家流川也不是很在意我嘛。”

“少胡说。”流川靠过去整个人覆压在仙道身上，“要是爸妈带你走，我就把你们的机票撕了。这样总可以了吧？”

仙道哑然失笑，伸手揽抱住他：“你的表情这么可怕，我还以为要把机场拆了。”

“赔不起。”流川眨了下眼睛，很认真地回答。

仙道总是被流川这副正直严肃的模样逗笑：“好啦，做最坏的打算没错，但在此之前，不是应该尽最大的努力吗？不战而败可不是你我的作风。”

“嗯。”流川仰起身在仙道的唇角亲了一下，倒回他的肩膀上。

“今晚你又打算趴在我身上睡？”仙道揉了揉他后脑勺的头发。

流川闭着眼睛用鼻音“嗯”了一声，脑海中的思绪逐渐变得混沌蒙眬，只觉得仙道身上似乎散发出一股美好而清朗的气息，要是他真的离开，别的暂且不说，自己搞不好会因为不习惯而连夜失眠。

“原先把我当做枕头。现如今成了床垫吗？”仙道隔着被子轻轻拍打流川的后背哄他入睡。

流川迷迷糊糊地问道：“会不会难受？”

“当然不会。”仙道把手伸进被子里再度将他搂抱住，语气温存地说，“你想怎么都好。睡吧。”

秋天的深夜没有夏虫持续不断的鸣叫，就连海潮也仿佛平静了许多，在清月柔和的辉光下安定地沉眠着。

 

桃井每周的一三五会准时来家中给流川补习。

星期五的傍晚开始下起小雨，簌簌沙沙坠落在泛黄的梧桐叶上，天早早地黑了下来。

桃井撑着伞快步行走，夹杂着雨丝的冷风迎面吹来，令他忍不住打了个喷嚏，感觉连手指尖都有点冰凉了，好在是路程不远，很快就抵达了仙道家的公寓前。

开门的人是纪枝，穿着浅黄色的薄毛衣，乍看之下宛如少女般年轻。

“诶？请问你是仙道彰的姐姐吗？”桃井收起雨伞，觉得她的眼睛看起来与仙道很相似，便冒昧这么问了一句。

“啊。”纪枝把垂落下来的头发勾到耳后，有些赧然地说，“我是他的母亲。”

桃井愣了下，连忙挺直脊背弯下身：“啊，抱歉！伯母你好，失礼了。我是桃井和，流川的家庭老师。初次见面，请多指教。”

“你好。”纪枝弯眼一笑，往旁边退了一步让开路，“先进屋再说吧。外边看起来很冷。”

“是啊，下雨还好，主要是风太大咧。”桃井在玄关处换上拖鞋。

和树正在客厅里收阅处理工作邮件，抬头看向桃井微微颔首打了个招呼，目光转回笔记本电脑的屏幕上继续忙他的事。

桃井向他行了个礼，看见流川怀揣着一本篮球周刊从房间里探出身子。

“怎么又来了？”流川撇了下嘴。

“是啊，隔三差五就要见到你这个死小孩真是有够烦人的。”桃井说着朝他那边走过去，“仙道彰不在吗？”

“他和福田在越野家温习。”流川转身回到书桌前，放下篮球周刊，拎了一张椅子给桃井，“我也刚打完球回家。”

“不去客厅吗？”桃井放下拎包问了一句。

流川伸手关上了房门，压低声音说：“这里也一样。”

“我说你该不会被仙道父母讨厌了吧？”桃井挑眉笑侃。

“仙道的爸爸反对我们在一起。”流川点了下头。

“都说婆媳关系难以处理。你们这种更为复杂。我也爱莫能助啰。”桃井说着从拎包中取出备课笔记和试卷，“今早仙道发信息给我，说你物理又跟不上了？”

“才没有。个别题目不会。”流川靠在椅子上，修长的手指灵活地转着自动铅笔。

“是吗。”桃井蹙眉叩了下桌子，“别玩了，坐好。”他展开试卷，铺在流川眼前。

纪枝准备了热茶和店里买来的栗子点心端了进来，轻声说道：“桃井老师给我们家小枫补习真是辛苦啦。”

“伯母你真是太客气了。”桃井连忙站起身来道谢。

纪枝把茶点放在桌上，拍了下流川的肩膀：“不要趴着写字，对视力不好。”

“哦。”流川抓了抓头发坐直了身子。

纪枝温和地笑了一下：“那我就不打扰你们学习了。”

“多谢款待。”桃井欠了下身，目送纪枝迈步走出房间，过了片刻转头对流川说，“看来伯母对你还不错嘛。要是仙道父母全都不喜欢你，那事情可就麻烦咧。”

“补习的时候别闲聊。”流川盯着试卷上的题目，看也没看桃井一眼。

这副欠揍的语气令桃井很想扇流川的后脑勺但是又不敢，叹了口气坐回椅子上，心想等到这小鬼将来升入大学后，就能彻底摆脱他迎接崭新的生活了。

没过多久，仙道冒雨回来了，外套被雨水濡湿了大半，浑身散发着冰冷的潮气。

纪枝拿了块干燥的浴巾给他，关切地说：“怎么不打伞？赶快去洗澡换衣服，别感冒了。”

“忘记带伞了嘛。”仙道用浴巾揩拂着头发，脱了鞋跟父亲打了声招呼去卧室拿换洗的衣服。

和树忍不住向妻子不满地抱怨：“阿彰都没拿正眼看我。”

“你自己要跟阿彰宣战。现在你们是对立状态，他还能跟你讲话就已经很不错咧。”纪枝坐回沙发上不紧不慢地说，“你该不会忘了吧。想当初妈妈不允许我跟你往来，我还绝食抗议过。所以我非常理解儿子的心情。”

“两码事，怎么能相提并论？”和树怔了一下才开口接话，“阿彰和流川现在年纪还小根本不懂事，明知他们误入歧途，身为长辈难道眼睁睁地看着他们错下去？”

“我不知道该怎么说。”纪枝轻轻地叹了口气，“真希望有一天你能明白，与其将孩子困入理想的牢笼中按部就班地从生到死，不如任由他顺应己心地走下去更为趣妙。”

“你觉得有多少人能够真正接纳同性伴侣？”和树抿了下嘴，“在校期间好像是没有什么大问题，年轻人打打闹闹谁也不较真。可是，等到将来步入社会之后呢？”

给流川补完课从房间里走出来的桃井对二人说：“抱歉，打扰你们谈话了。”

“啊，没事。”纪枝平复了一下情绪，从沙发上站了起来。

“那么我就先告辞啦。”桃井抓了抓后脖颈。

“吃完宵夜再走吧。”

“伯母，不用了。我约了朋友。”桃井瞄了眼神情严肃的仙道父亲，心中有些担心流川难以应付，弯身行礼之后迈步走到玄关处换鞋。

纪枝送他出门，美丽的脸庞上隐约浮现出哀愁的神色。

桃井拿起雨伞轻声劝慰：“伯母你不用太担心。你们家两个孩子都是知道自己想要什么的人。即便如伯父所言，往后被不公平地对待或者遭受歧视，也没可能将他们击垮。这一点毋庸置疑。”

纪枝的眼神慢慢光亮起来，她感激地看向桃井：“是啊，是这样的。真是多谢你了。”

桃井撑开手中的雨伞：“我未来的妻子将流川视为家中小弟。尽管我不是很情愿，但也就因此成了他的姐夫。所以勉强算是流川的亲属吧。倘若伯父过于刁难他，我肯定会登门理论，届时还请伯母多多担待。”

坐在客厅里的和树听得一清二楚，他感到非常错愣，只不过希望自己的独生子舍弃一段不正常的婚姻而已，怎么就成了众矢之的？真是令人匪夷所思。

 

持续的秋雨过后，气温锐减。镰仓市大小禅院寺庙里的枫树全部变红，枝叶漫空交错宛如云层般厚密，而阳光在缝隙间摇摇晃晃地闪烁着。

周末，仙道和流川从圆觉寺赏枫回来，此时明澈的天空中已然布满了澄亮的细小星砂。

两人下电车之后走了一段路，流川似乎有些困了，不自觉地打了个哈欠。

“嗯？”仙道揽住他的肩膀，“这么早就想睡了吗？”

“唔。眼睛很干涩。”流川话音含糊地闷声说了一句。

“真是拿你没办法啊。”仙道停下脚步将他背了起来，“你该庆幸找了个体力还不错的老公。”

流川把脸贴在仙道的肩膀上，撇撇嘴说：“我也能背你回去。”

“是吗。那可真了不起。”仙道平淡地接了一句。

流川没再说话，很快就睡着了，发出匀长沉重的呼吸声。

回到家中，纪枝吓了一跳，还以为流川受伤了，连忙走过来询问情况。

“啊，玩得太累睡着了。”仙道压低声音说。

和树充满不解地盯着仙道，心想儿子到底着了什么魔？为什么对一个男人照顾得无微不至。

仙道没看父亲，背着流川径直走进卧室，将他放到床上脱去衣物和鞋袜。

流川睡得很沉，看起来比平常要乖顺温和许多。

仙道摊开被子帮流川盖好，俯身在他脸上亲了一口之后放轻脚步走了出去。

“看样子今天过得很愉快啊。早知道我也跟你们一起去了。”纪枝懊悔地皱了下鼻子。

和树接了一句：“明天我可以陪你到处走走。”

“可是我怕你看见‘枫’会心情变差哦。”纪枝一语双关冷嘲了一句。

和树心里不是滋味，他尴尬地咳嗽了几声，把目光转向仙道：“我们父子很久没有一起打过地铺躺着闲谈了。今晚跟爸聊聊怎么样？”

仙道见父亲目光恳切差点信了，不过转念一想，应该是用这个借口让自己和流川分开睡。他微微挑了下眉梢：“好啊，没问题。”

和树主动在客厅里铺好两床被褥，躺在地上隔着阳台玻璃门能看见外面耀光点点的星空。

不出仙道所料，父亲果然没什么要紧的话想说，东一句西一句也不知在表达什么。

仙道寻思可能是临时想出来的伎俩，事前准备不够充分才导致这么尴尬的局面吧，他无奈地翻了个身，听似漫不经心但又认真地说：“爸，我是不会放弃流川枫的。”

他的话音不大，但在这样一个宁谧的深夜里异常清晰。

“我希望等我老了能有孙子孙女围着我喊爷爷，你……”和树皱起眉头，露出委屈的神情，他哽了一下半天才继续说道，“你以前是正常喜欢女孩子的……阿彰，你究竟怎么了？”

仙道闭着眼睛没有回答他的话，过了片刻又平静地说：“我现在也很正常地爱着流川。”他停顿半秒继续说，“爸，早点睡吧。这种程度的对策根本没有任何作用。”

面对儿子无动于衷的决绝，和树的心里像刀绞般痛苦起来，被一股不知道从何处涌来的悲情激流席卷着。他难以理解，自己的儿子怎么会深深地迷恋上另一个男人。

和树转了个身背对着仙道而卧，总觉得自己可能坠入了什么离奇古怪的幻梦中。

在这样惴惴不安的惶恐与悲戚中，和树蜷缩着裹紧了被子，不知不觉睡了过去。

时近凌晨两点，万籁俱寂，玻璃门外黑茫茫的一片，草木蒙眬的轮廓看起来有些不真切。

流川醒来发觉仙道没在身边，梦游般起身光着脚晃出卧室寻找。

转了一圈才看见仙道躺在客厅的地板上，流川揉了下眼睛走过去，想也没想掀开被子钻进他温热的怀里。

“唔？”仙道眉头蹙了下，嗅闻到流川的气息就伸手将他搂抱住。

“干嘛睡地上？”流川嗓音低哑地问了一句。

“好困……明天再说。”仙道迷迷糊糊地揉了揉流川的头发。

翌日清早，先行起身的和树扭头便瞧见两人紧拥而眠的场面，顿时脸色煞白，掀开被子照着仙道的后背猛踹了一脚：“你们……你们给我醒醒！”

父亲这点力度对于仙道而言根本不算什么，拉高被子帮怀中的流川遮挡微亮的天光，扭头眯着眼睛不悦地说：“爸，这才几点？”

和树虽说早就知道儿子与流川同房的事，但此刻亲眼目睹，心中升起一股悲愤感：“你们不许这样睡在这里！”

“真是伤脑筋……”仙道哑着喉咙不耐烦地挠了挠头发，钻出被窝把半梦不醒的流川横抱起来，转身头也不回地走进卧室，脚一勾“砰”地一声带上了房门。

正在盥洗间里刷牙的纪枝探着头张望，眼神亮晶晶地嘟哝：“我儿子也太帅了吧。”

和树无力地瘫坐回被褥上，仙道从出生至牙牙学语到蹒跚而步诸如此类的成长片段走马灯似的在脑海中飞快闪现，他心底瞬间涌满了复杂的情绪，眼中无意识地出现了泪光。

纪枝同情地看着丈夫，客观来说，从父亲的立场出发并没有什么过错，甚至自己一开始也是不赞同的。

和树强忍住夺眶欲出的眼泪，他忽然觉得自己儿子的一生彻底毁灭了。

 

打这天以后，和树陷入了厌世般的缄默中，身体变得沉重僵硬，好像无论做什么事都失去了意义，每日独自穿过街道去湘南海附近散步，天气晴朗的话偶尔坐在渔港上看别人钓鱼。

“啊，听说您的孙子出生啦？”年轻的垂钓者与身边戴着渔夫帽的长者闲聊。

“是啊是啊。”长者朗声笑着回答，“总算是当上爷爷啰。小婴孩看起来太娇弱了，我不敢抱哩。等他大起来以后，就能陪我来钓鱼了。”

“我妻子也怀孕三个月咧。”年轻人眼中闪耀着光芒。

和树难受地抽了根烟，被呛了一口，捂着嘴猛烈地咳嗽起来。

年轻人连忙递了瓶水给他：“您没事吧？”

“啊。谢谢。被烟呛到了。”和树直起身揉去眼角的泪水。

“我说老弟啊，不会抽烟就别勉强嘛。”老者满怀好意地说。

和树摆摆手站了起来，心想你们两个沉坠在喜悦中的人怎么会懂得我内心的苦楚？

正这么想着，口袋里的手机铃声骤然响起，和树拿出手机一看是个陌生的号码，不禁感到有些讶异，心想自己国内的联络方式很少有人知道，他怀揣着疑惑按下了接听键：“你好，这是里仙道和树。”

“和树老哥，我是寺尾真一，之前的号码换咧。”

“寺尾啊，几年不见，一切无恙？”

寺尾真一是和树大学时代的同寝室校友，原先住在仙道本宅附近，后来举家搬迁到了墨田区。

“没病没痛吃穿不愁，这样应该算过得不错吧？”寺尾笑了起来，“我听伯父说你回国了，但是在镰仓市？”

“啊，在我儿子这里。”提及仙道，和树不自觉地叹了口气。

“前几年我见过小彰，可真是个帅小伙啊。”寺尾由衷地说。

“是吧。”和树恹恹地随口应了一句。

“和树老哥，听你这语气该不会跟小彰闹矛盾了吧？半大小子正是叛逆期，你可千万不能跟他一般见识啊。”寺尾语重心长地劝慰。

“嗯。没什么事。”和树说，“你还在东京吗？”

“当然。对了，后天我要陪女儿来镰仓参拜大佛，当天来当天回去，要是有空的话一起吃顿晚饭吧？”

“好啊。”能与故友相见令和树内心的烦闷消散了些许，“弟妹不来？”

“回札幌岳母家了。本来去浅草寺也一样，不过女儿说想看镰仓大佛。恰好这个周五我调休，她们学校又放假。”

“那到时候见吧，提前打电话给我。”和树听着寺尾熟悉的声音，禁不住有些缅怀逝去的青年时代。那会儿与纪枝刚认识，身边又有一大群朋友，日子仿佛春日的樱花般美丽，现如今，却好似秋竹林中一堵即将坍圮的土墙。

寺尾还在公司上班，不能闲聊太久，寒暄几句便挂了电话。

和树将手机放回口袋里，临近傍晚，海畔吹来的风呼呼作响，很是凛冽。渔港上垂钓的两个人已经回家了。高阔无际的天空中泛着淡红色的霞光。

远远地，和树看见放学回来的仙道和流川，他们最近很少这么早出现在家门口，应该不用训练或者不用去同学家里温习吧，又或者回家一趟再出门也说不定。想到这里，和树不禁有些错愣，干嘛无缘无故去关心这两个小子的行程？他别过视线，顺着漫长孤独的海岸线继续朝前行走。

“爸还真是固执。”仙道的手搭在流川的肩膀上，“冷战这么久，也不提回英国上班的事。”

“就这么耗着？”流川吃着章鱼烧口齿不清地问。

“我也想吃。”不知怎的，仙道觉得流川不管吃什么看起来味道都很好。

“刚才买的时候又说不要？”流川戳了一颗塞进他嘴里，“爸被我们孤立，应该很郁闷。”

仙道嚼着章鱼烧：“笨蛋，是爸孤立我们诶。不过仔细寻思，照目前情况而言，生活在同一屋檐下却互不干涉还不赖。总比天天吵架要好很多吧？”他把嚼碎的章鱼烧吞咽下肚，从挎包里拿出一瓶水拧开盖子喝了一口，“酱料这么咸，你不咸吗？”

“咸。”流川的味觉反射弧似乎有点长，他蹙了下眉，“水给我。”

“叫老公。”仙道晃了下水瓶忍不住逗他。

不过，流川压根不买账，而是眉头微微一蹙，淡漠地说：“确定不给？”

“唉，彻底被你打败了。”仙道无奈地把水瓶递到流川手里，“快喝吧。”

流川有些得意，黑沉沉的双眸中闪烁着微亮的光芒。


	22. Chapter 22

22.

秋意蔓延着的镰仓市透出一股寂静深远的萧索感。傍晚时分，遥远的山巅上逐渐笼起蒙眬的雾霭。

仙道刚穿上外套就接到父亲的电话。窗外有两三只啾啭的麻雀灵活地飞掠而过，它们的羽毛迎着落日余晖泛起好看的色泽。

“阿彰，一起吃晚饭？”和树的话音异乎寻常的轻松温和。

“有什么事吗？”仙道狐疑地蹙了下眉头。

“寺尾伯伯来镰仓参拜大佛，说很想见见你。”

“前几年总跟爷爷下棋的寺尾伯伯？”仙道脑海中浮现出寺尾真一淳朴爽朗的样子。

“嗯。”和树点了下头，“你不会拒绝吧？”

仙道尽管不大愿意参与父辈们的聚会，但寻思或许能借此机会与父亲和解也说不定，他拨了下头发回答：“在什么地方碰面？”

“我把料理店的地址发给你。”和树似乎很久没有这样喜悦了，“离高德院不远。屋檐下挂着两盏画着梅花枝的提灯。”

坐在旁边的寺尾补充了一句：“入门右手边栽了棵极为繁盛的白色山茶花，特别显眼。”

和树挂了电话，把具体位置详细地编辑成简讯发送给仙道。

寺尾无意中瞥见收件人的备注姓名为“不肖子”，他不禁感到有些困惑，自己的老友与还在念高中的世侄之间究竟产生了何种矛盾与冲突？

跪坐在对面的寺尾凉子直起身，清秀妍丽的脸庞上露出雀跃的神情：“我有七八年没见过仙道君咧。”

“说起来，凉子你小时候还扮演过阿彰的新娘诶，穿着藤井女士做的白色小和服。”和树突然冒出了一句。

凉子脸颊上泛起红潮：“伯父，你干嘛提这桩糗事嘛？你难道忘了吗，仙道君当时都生气啦。说什么只会结一次婚，就算闹着玩也不行。我觉得自己被嫌弃了，自尊心备受打击，蹲在庭院里的僧都旁边哭了一下午，大人们轮流过来哄我却怎么都不管用。”她说着自嘲般笑了起来，“现在想想，还真是幼稚得要命诶。”

“阿彰说过‘只会结一次婚”这种话？”和树有些愕然，“那天我也在场的，怎么毫无印象？”

“或许没在意吧？”凉子眨了下眼睛，“不过，那会儿我们好像才九岁，可能是仙道君从电视里学来的台词吧。”

但倘若这是儿子从幼年时期就根深蒂固的想法呢？和树的心底冷不防升起一股窒闷的情绪。

寺尾喝了口茶：“之后你就再也不肯去仙道本宅玩了。”

“是啊，为此失去了一个还不错的朋友实在可惜。”凉子的话音听起来有点哀愁。

“友情结束还能重新开始嘛。就像落花离枝后来年依然会绽开一样。”和树说。

“那就再好不过啦。”凉子露出明亮的笑容。

寺尾忍不住摇了摇头：“明年就要升入大学了，怎么还像个小女孩一样咧？”

凉子冲着父亲俏皮地皱了下鼻子。

和树暗自思忖或许美好的凉子会重新唤起儿子对少女的憧憬也说不定。况且，十余年前在上野公园赏花时与寺尾夫妇的确有过口头上的婚约，倘若能跟至交老友结成亲家，又能将逆子拉回正道，倒是件两全其美的事。想到这里，和树的脑海中蓦地浮现出流川那双冰凉但是明澈的眼睛。如若仙道再度喜欢上女孩并愿意舍弃目前这段离谱的婚姻，那么流川是否会跟老爷子曾经提及过的狐族初代长老一样，独自在世间生活直至终老？不知怎的，他感到自己的心脏隐约抽痛起来。

“和树老哥，你没事吧？”寺尾见老友脸色倏忽刷白，捂着心口似乎很难受的样子，顿时紧张起来。

“啊，没什么。”和树回过神，连忙摆了摆手。

寺尾松了口气：“我还以为你这点岁数就心绞痛咧，真是吓我一跳。”

“抱歉，最近这阵子压力太大，时常有些精神恍惚。”和树饮了口茶，心想与其说是对流川的顾虑，毋宁说是一种异样的愧疚感。或许他青年时代与妻子的恋情曾经遭受过岳母强烈反对的烦闷经历，无知无觉地在潜意识里产生了共鸣吧。

 

仙道看完父亲发来的短信，把手机塞回斜挎在身侧的书包里，抬眼发现流川双手抱臂斜靠在门边。

留下来打扫教室卫生的两位女生心照不宣地对视一眼——上次足球队的渡边向流川告白令仙道吃醋而宣布所有权的光辉事迹早就传遍了校园。

其中性格较为开朗的短发女生提高嗓门明知故问：“流川同学，又来找仙道君吗？”

“嗯。”流川点了下头，心想仙道班里的这几个学姐们每次见到自己就起哄，都过去将近四个月了，怎么还乐此不疲？

仙道看了那位女生一眼，半开玩笑半认真地说：“不要总是调侃流川。”

“哪有？明明是羡慕仙道君能拥有像流川学弟这么帅气又专一的男朋友诶。”

“羡慕也来不及啰。已经是我的了。”仙道露出纯良的笑容，迈步走到流川跟前，“爸有位老朋友来镰仓了，叫我过去吃饭，你想不想一起？”

“看见我的话，爸会扫兴。”流川直起身，略显失望地说，“我去训练了。教练今晚安排了对抗赛。”

“嗯。那九点左右我回学校接你。”仙道温存地捏了捏他的脸颊。

“好。”流川神情一如既往地淡漠，不过眼光明显亮了起来，“等你。”

仙道揽过流川的肩膀把他送到体育馆前，里边已经传出了篮球撞击地板的声音。

趁着无人路过，仙道凑过去亲了下流川的唇角才肯放他进去训练。

傍晚柔和的暮色将半边天空染上了一层浅色的霞光。

仙道走出学校去车站乘公共汽车前往高德院，抵达父亲所说的那间料理店时天已经黑了。

檐下两盏提灯发出蒙眬的亮光，映照着那株怒放的白茶花。

仙道在店中伙计的带领下进入隔间里。

“啊，小彰来了。”寺尾笑着说。

“寺尾伯伯你好。”仙道躬身向他行了个礼，走到矮桌前盘腿坐好，“抱歉，来晚了。”他看向父亲，“怎么没看见我妈？”

“她在家，说是要写一份重要的工作报告。”和树许久没有跟儿子这么平静地说过话了，竟莫名感到有点紧张。

从洗手间回来的凉子拉开扇门，看见仙道愣了片刻，快步走回原位跪坐下来，眼神晶亮地说：“恕我冒昧，与幼年相比，长大后的你实在帅气多了。”

仙道一下子没反应过来，等听见寺尾说了句‘凉子，你这丫头说话矜持些’时才恍然想起她是谁，脸上露出礼节性的微笑：“啊，你好，多年不见啦。”

“是啊。很多年过去咧。”凉子迎上仙道陌生又熟悉的目光时，整颗心扑通扑通地跳了起来。就在这一瞬间她蓦地明白过来那时为什么会因为仙道拒绝玩结婚游戏而哭得不能自抑。

仙道很快移开了视线，老实说，这些年他见惯了女孩这种饱含倾慕的眼神。

凉子对于仙道毫不犹豫地闪避感到失落，垂下眼无意中瞥见他无名指上戴着戒指，内心深处曾经蹲在僧都旁捂着脸大哭时的难受与无助又慢慢地涌现出来。

“年轻孩子不管分别多久应该都不会产生隔阂吧？”和树无意识地嘟哝了一句。

“是啊是啊。”寺尾附和着说，“不要因为家长在场就这么拘谨嘛。”

仙道端着杯子饮茶，用余光看了眼坐在旁边的父亲，放下茶杯又看了眼对面的寺尾，大概猜到了这顿饭局的真正目的。

“仙道君你怎么会来镰仓念高中呢？我还以为你一直在东京咧。”凉子故作轻松地找了个话题。

“没有原因，想来就来了。”仙道语气仍旧温和有礼，但是却充满了疏离感，他直起身来，“你们还没点餐吗？寺尾伯伯，听说这家店的寿喜烧还不错，要尝尝看吗？”

“好啊。我和凉子都很喜欢吃牛肉。”

店里的伙计进屋接过他们决定好的餐单，欠身恭恭敬敬地退了出去。

“小彰你也明年升大学吧？”寺尾随口问了句。

“对。最近都在准备升学考的事。”

“回东京吗？刚才还跟你爸闲聊，要是我家凉子能跟你念一所大学就好了。”

凉子秀眉紧紧地皱了起来：“爸，你又没喝酒，怎么开始胡言乱语起来？”

“是吗。”仙道看了父亲一眼，表面上若无其事，胸臆中却升起一股郁闷的情绪。

寺尾隐约觉察出仙道可能并不是很高兴，心里嘀咕莫非之前趁着凉子去上洗手间时，他与老友商量撮合两个孩子这件事被发现了？想到这里，寺尾向和树悄悄地递了一个眼色。

“啊，在新的环境能互相有个照应，实在是……”和树的话音听起来极为艰涩，并逐渐衰弱下来，“实在是太好了……”他能看得出凉子对仙道存有好感，但儿子的言谈举止却是明确地抵触重拾过往的情谊。

“我想我不太方便照应其他人诶。”仙道脸上挂笑，不紧不慢地说，“就算是朋友也应该保持一定的距离，难道不是已婚者该有的觉悟吗？”

“已婚者？”寺尾顿时诧异地瞪大了眼睛，“小彰，你是说……你已经结婚了？”

“我爸没有告诉你们？”仙道故作惊讶地问。

凉子情绪低落地嘟哝了一句：“爸爸，仙道君戴着婚戒你没看见？”

寺尾几乎说不出话来，他难以置信地看向和树：“和树老哥，请问你在玩什么无聊把戏？”

“老弟啊，你说我该怎么办？”和树声音发颤，眼圈微微地红了起来。

仙道见父亲情绪悲恸，顿时心软下来，叹了口气愧疚地说：“拆了你的台真的很抱歉。”

寺尾依旧满面疑惑：“和树老哥，我也希望能实现当初结为亲家的约定，但既然小彰已经有了自己的婚姻，那就不能再作数了。二十几年的朋友，一辈子的至交，你怎么能……我差点亲手把凉子推上了破坏别人家庭这条歪路啊……”说到这里，寺尾神情已经非常难受了。

凉子抬起头来：“爸爸，别开玩笑了。其实伯父提及小时候扮演新娘的事我就猜到你们的打算咧。”她将涌动着的情绪压了回去，或许这就是成长吧，发生类似的事情再也不会真的哭出来了，“真是的，小时候你们胡乱起哄，现如今我们都成年了还这样。”

“凉子，实在抱歉……”和树眼睛里蕴含着忧伤的神色。

“没关系啦，长辈们偶尔犯糊涂很正常。”凉子大度地说。

寺尾沉重地叹了口气，拉着凉子站了起来：“这顿饭恐怕要不欢而散了。但愿你情绪彻底稳定后能给我一个合理的解释。”他把目光转向仙道，“小彰，我和凉子就先回东京了，你……算了，现在我心情很差，一时间不知道该说什么，就这样吧。”说完拉开门头也不回地走了。

和树很想开口挽留，但是话语卡在喉咙里怎么都说不出来。

凉子向和树弯身行了个礼：“伯父，那我们告辞啦。”她扭头追赶已经走远的父亲，心想注定无缘的人，不论强行安排多少次，结局都是一样的。转念一想，要不是仙道又高又帅，应该不可能产生憧憬吧，这种吸引并非爱情，只是肤浅的倾慕而已。这么想着，凉子心里不可名状的雾霾渐渐减退。

“爸爸，别走这么快，等我一下啦。”出了料理店的大门，凉子高声喊道。

寺尾停下脚步，他从上衣口袋里摸出烟盒，点燃后用力地抽了几口借以平复混乱的情绪。

“丢脸的人是我诶，你干嘛一副想哭的样子？”凉子有些无奈地说，“以后不要再擅作主张啦。”

“我应该揍他一拳的。”寺尾的声音很悲伤，“如此自私的朋友不要也罢。”

“我想或许仙道伯伯很不喜欢他的儿媳妇吧。要是将来我找了一个你特别讨厌甚至劣质斑斑的男朋友，你也会想尽办法阻止我们往来吧？”

寺尾眉头紧锁，回想和树反常的忡怔和疑似心绞痛的症状以及将仙道的名字存为了不肖子的行为，觉得女儿说的并非没有道理。肯定碰上棘手的麻烦了。不过仍旧无法迅速从横遭老友蒙骗险些坑了凉子这件事所带来的愤懑中抽离出来。

高德院中响起深远悠长的钟声，坐在苍莽夜色里的镰仓大佛肃穆地俯瞰世间的霓虹灯火。

 

料理店的伙计把寿喜烧和其他食物端了进来，隔间内很快弥散起牛肉与蔬菜的香气。

“两位客人请慢用。”伙计鞠了一躬，保持弯腰的姿势小步退了出去。

和树倒了一杯酒仰头喝尽，摇头苦笑着说：“我究竟做了些什么……”

“你我对错各一半，都有问题。”仙道跟着喝了一杯酒，“但我希望，我们父子间的冲突矛盾不要波及到任何外人。你以为把寺尾凉子牵扯进来就能改变我的态度？”

“凉子……凉子不好吗？”和树问了一句。

“她好不好跟我有什么关系？”仙道加重了语气，“我只关注流川。”

“怎么就无法舍弃这段婚姻？难道没了流川枫你会死吗？”和树情绪不稳地连连质问着儿子，似是要将内心矛盾复杂的情绪全部宣泄出来。

“如果我说会呢，你是不是仍旧不肯接受？”仙道顾自喝着酒。

“我儿子可真有出息，为了个男人连命都不要了。”和树冷笑了一声，又感到无尽的悲凉。

接连几杯烧酒下肚，仙道眼中浮现出蒙眬的醉意：“先前因为误会我疏离过流川……在球场上欺负他，跟所有人说说笑笑就是对他板着脸，故意讲一些令他难过的话，还骗他要跟别的女孩去约会……后来，流川真的以为我不喜欢他了……不管是什么原因，我都伤害过他，一生一次我都后悔……不会再有第二次……爸，我很喜欢流川，流川也很喜欢我，我们两个好好在一起为什么不行？就算是错路，我们能坚持走到尽头的话，错又何妨……”

和树在旁缄口不言静静地听他叙述着。

仙道咬字逐渐变得不再那么清晰，抬手揉了揉眼睛显出困惑的样子：“诶？爸，你怎么变成两个了……”话音未落，身子一歪倒在了地板上，很快发出带着酒气的轻鼾声。

和树此前从来没跟儿子一起喝过酒，着实没料到他的酒量会这么差。

隔壁隐约传来喧哗声，显得这边更加安静。和树小口小口地嘬着烧酒，思来想去拿过手机给寺尾发送了一条道歉短信，并将烦恼着的事倾诉了出来。

过了大约二十余分钟，寺尾回复简讯过来：“和树老哥，你我称兄道弟二十余年，理应没有隔夜仇。但凉子是我和我妻子唯一的宝贝女儿。所以我很生气。过几天再联络。另外，我同样无法接受同性恋人。但要是凉子真心喜欢上另一个不错的女孩，我会尝试说服自己。你别觉得我站着说话腰不疼。我的确设身处地思考了这个问题。人的一生说长不长，说短也不短，倘若连朝夕相对的伴侣都不是心上人就太难熬了。你害怕小彰将来会后悔没有错，那就等到他后悔的那天再说吧。无需回复，眼下我不接受你的道歉。这是身为父亲的原则。”

和树若有所思地扭头看了眼醉睡中的儿子，紧蹙的眉头不自觉地松展开了。

 

流川训练结束后坐在体育馆门口的台阶上等了大半个小时也没见仙道出现，张望片刻摸出手机拨通了他的号码。

电话是和树接的。

“爸。”流川脱口而出，一想不对赶紧改口，“伯父。仙道不在？”

和树似乎有些局促：“流川，阿彰喝多了，躺在地上不起来，我扛不动，晚点等他醒了再回家，你别担心。”

“嗯。”流川犹豫了片刻，“要是方便的话请把地址告诉我。我过来接他。”他惦挂仙道，又怕被仙道父亲无情回绝，内心有点焦灼。

“好。”和树出乎预料地爽快答应了，并把地址连续报了两遍，“你路上小心点。”

“是。”这反常的态度令流川感到错愣，茫然收起电话，起身跑到校外拦了辆计程车。

 

流川走进料理店的隔间时，屋子里漂浮着烧酒气息，他一闻就知道度数很高。

“抱歉。我确实不知道阿彰酒量这么小。”和树用寻常的语气对流川说，“否则就不会让他喝酒了。”

流川不太适应忽然跟自己平和说话的仙道父亲，一时间不知该如何接话。

和树的眼光有些闪烁，他看了流川一眼，又迅速地移开视线，过了半晌才开口：“你好像有吃宵夜的习惯吧？那个……桌上这些吃的都还没凉，但要是你不喜欢的话，我把伙计喊来再帮你重新点。”

“不用，今晚还好，不怎么饿。”流川低下头抓了抓后脖颈，局促僵硬地在矮桌边盘腿坐下。

躺在对面的仙道忽然翻身爬了起来，一声不响地坐到流川身旁，伸手搂住他的脖子：“抓到你了，流川枫。”

“阿彰清醒了吗？”和树愣头愣脑地问了一句。

流川侧过头看着仙道混沌茫然的双眼，叹了口冷气回答：“没，还是醉着的。”

仙道把下巴抵在流川的肩膀上，眨着眼睛用可怜的口吻对他说：“好饿……”

流川拿起筷子夹了一个寿司放到碟子里，并将它分成两半，把其中一半喂进了仙道的嘴里。

仙道头一歪倒在流川身上，心满意足地咀嚼起来。

“我不是为了气你才故意这样。”流川转头向和树解释，“仙道喝醉酒之后，要是不理他会闹情绪。”

“所以现在阿彰是处于无意识的状态？”和树感到愕然，或是说他发觉对儿子的很多事一无所知。

“嗯。”流川又喂了半个寿司给仙道，“跟平时判若两人。睡一阵，醒一阵，吵得要命。”

“你不会感到生气吗？”和树脱口问道，他也不知为什么会产生这样的疑惑，可能流川看起来不像很有耐心的男人吧。

流川还没来得及回答，仙道猛地仰起头来，醉眼含笑地嘟囔：“流川枫，你可以吻我一下吗？”

和树一个没忍住咳嗽起来。

因此，流川的脸颊上泛起一片尴尬的红潮，蹙眉横了仙道一眼：“少得寸进尺。”

“真是太难过了，流川枫不喜欢我了。”仙道露出悲伤的神色，“负心的男人啊，你晚上睡得着吗？”

流川无语地按住仙道的肩膀，迅速地在他脸上亲了一下：“行了吧？真是烦死人了。”

“还不够……”仙道直起身往前一倾将流川压倒在地，贴着他的嘴唇用力地吻了起来。

“唔。”流川羞怒交加，但却无法顺利将他推开，转眼间连脖子都红了起来，“你这个大白痴……”

“流川枫，我会让你除了呻吟之外再也发不出其他音节。”仙道用低哑的嗓音说了句极为暧昧的话。

和树显然被这突如其来的一幕给吓到了，缩在旁边一动也不敢动。

流川懊恼地按住仙道打算扯开自己外套的手，他感觉有生之年的脸面都丢尽了。

和树总算从怔愣中苏醒过来，赶紧站起来扳住儿子的肩膀咬着牙使劲将他拉开。

流川趁机迅疾地爬了起来，靠在墙角喘着重气，一脸遭受蹂躏后狼狈的模样。

仙道在地上滚了一圈之后就没动静了。

和树跌坐在旁边，用力地吞咽了一声，把惊惧的目光转着流川：“你还好吧？”

“以后别给他喝酒了。”流川恨不得冲上去踹仙道一脚，不过咬咬牙还是忍了下来。

“再也不会了。”和树暗自思忖倘若自己不在场，流川是不是就被仙道给……他连忙停住这种过于荒唐的思绪。

流川见他神色有些异常，心中反思刚才口吻可能过于严厉，竭力使自己的情绪平静下来：“伯父，我没有责怪你。”

“啊。”和树点了下头，“要不先回家吧，待会儿万一阿彰又发起酒疯来叫人笑话。”

“好。”流川迈步走到仙道旁边，费了些气力将他背了起来。

和树拎起他们两人的挎包，上前拉开隔间的门，回过头不放心地看着流川：“背得动吗？”

“差不多。”流川迈开步子跟着和树往外边走了出去。

在回去的计程车上，坐在副驾驶座上的和树悄悄地回头看了看倚靠在流川肩膀上的儿子，又把视线转向车窗外，灯火迷离的景色不断地闪逝，隐约能够听见远处电车发出的轰鸣声。要说喧哗，却也很寂静。

计程车司机是位性格开朗的大叔，时不时地哼上一段不着调的小曲。

和树按了下酸胀的后脖颈，身子往下一沉靠在了座位上，脑海中依稀浮现出青年时代读到过的一段话：假使与心动之人并肩行走在深夜里，想必隔着黑暗都能望见怒放的花；但如若不幸身边人并非心上人，那么即便春樱缀满枝头也会觉得兴味索然吧……想到这里，和树翻涌着的心潮渐渐平息下来，但又不知出于何种原因，眼角却遽然湿润了，他闭了下眼睛才将泪水抑制住。

 

折返家中，两人将仙道架扶进客厅，纪枝正在矮桌前写文件，见状面色惊惶地站了起来，等嗅闻到浓烈的酒气之后，瞪了丈夫一眼：“你怎么能让一个高中生喝成这样？”

“一言难尽啊……”和树擦了下额头上的热汗，与流川合力将仙道丢在了沙发上。

仙道倏忽睁开墨蓝色的双眼，定定地望着流川也不说话，伸手将他拉进自己怀里。

“糟了，又要开始了！”和树苦恼地抓了抓头发，凑过去掰开仙道的手把流川救了出来。

“啊，为什么要抢走我的流川枫……”仙道眼光迷蒙地打了个酒嗝。

纪枝看看儿子，又看看神情警觉的丈夫与流川，满头雾水地问：“又要开始什么？”

仙道站起来一步跨上了茶几，居高临下冲着流川抬了抬下巴：“坐好，我想唱歌给你听。”

流川极度无语地在沙发上坐了下来，板着脸似乎已经濒临发火的边缘。

纪枝偷看了一眼流川的神情，挽住丈夫的手臂将他拽到旁边，轻声嘀咕：“是不是隔代遗传啊，我们儿子发起酒疯来怎么跟爸爸差不多？”

“比爸爸过分多了，刚在才料理店，差点把小枫给……”

“小枫？这么说你不讨厌他了？”纪枝诧异地打断丈夫的话，“今晚到底发生了什么事……哎呀，等等，我们家阿彰唱歌怎么这么难听？”

流川大概能辨认出仙道唱的是之前二叔车上放过的那首歌，名字好像叫《你是我心中唯一闪亮的星》。

纪枝实在听不下去了，拿了个抱枕抛给流川：“要不闷死他算了，妈再生个小的还给你。”

“啊？”流川接住抱枕放在一边，茫然不解地望向纪枝。

仙道从茶几上一跃而下，搂住流川用鼻尖蹭了蹭他白皙的脖子撒娇：“宝贝儿，好听吗？”

“还行。”流川的眼睛里闪烁起星砂般好看的光亮。

仙道稍稍直起身，单手托住流川的脸颊，猝不及防地吻住了他。

纪枝窘迫地站在旁边，跟丈夫生气地抱怨：“仙道彰这小子是不是当我们不存在？”

和树抚摸着她的手臂劝慰：“老婆，算了算了，跟喝醉的人没什么好计较的。”

“妈，帮我把这白痴弄开！”趁着仙道亲咬自己锁骨的时候，流川提住他的衣领向正在看戏的纪枝发出求助。他实在想不通，为什么仙道醉酒后会变得像猛兽般气力大到令人害怕。

纪枝寻思片刻，捂着眼睛扭头就跑，和树原地愣了三秒，紧跟在妻子后面快步地走向房间。

面对迅速退场的仙道父母，怔住的流川还没来得及回过神已经被仙道就势压进了沙发里。


	23. Chapter 23

23.

翌日周六，仙道艰难地醒转过来，蹙眉望着窗外和煦的秋阳感到恍神，脑海中只残存了些许不太完整的片段，但能断定昨天肯定喝多了，隐约记得似乎是流川把他背上计程车的……想到流川，仙道顿时惊醒过来，连忙起身穿好衣服，跌跌撞撞地冲出卧房，见母亲独自一人坐在客厅里看书，室内逸散着抹茶清淡的气息。

“妈，流川出去打球了？”仙道抬手拨弄着睡乱的头发。

纪枝斜了他一眼：“你已经恢复正常了吗？”

仙道寻思可能又酒后失态了，他尴尬地揉了揉眉毛，轻声嘟哝道：“我怎么知道那家料理店的烧酒这么凶，就几杯而已……”

纪枝拿过杯子喝了口温热的抹茶，轻描淡写地说：“你欺负小枫的事还有印象么？”

“我欺负他？”仙道茫然地眨了下眼睛。

“从客厅到房间，直至凌晨三点多才消停。小枫真是太可怜了。”纪枝摇摇头叹了口气。

经母亲这么一提，仙道依稀想起流川眼中泛着潮气说很累但自己仍旧不肯罢休的零碎记忆，他的脸一下子红了起来，连脖根都涨红了，低下头局促地搓着后脖颈：“你们整晚就这么听着？”

“难不成还要我跟你爸坐在旁边看？”纪枝提高了话音，“你把自己的父母彻底视为空气了吗？”

“我又不是这个意思。”仙道扶额，“妈，你先告诉我，流川去哪里了。”他莫名有些担心自己酒后难以自控的行为会不会使得流川负气离家出走。

“吃完午饭，你爸说天气清朗，就带着小枫去附近渔港垂钓了……”

“什么！”仙道紧张地打断了母亲的话，“糟了，爸该不会把流川推进海里吧？”说完急匆匆地跑向玄关。

纪枝连声叫住他：“阿彰，你爸不反对了。”

仙道明显一怔，转过身将信将疑地望着纪枝：“妈，我没骗我？不可能啊，爸昨天还擅自给我安排了相亲对象诶。”

“这件事你爸已经告诉我了，他觉得凉子各方面条件都很好，或许可以吸引你也说不定，哪知事与愿违，还得罪了老朋友寺尾。”纪枝停顿了片刻，继续说，“不过，对小枫的态度忽然转好的原因，你爸倒是没有详细谈起，只说什么‘人生短暂，终将归于忘川。与其遗憾终老，毋宁一错亦无妨’这样的话。”她疑惑地皱了下眉，“阿彰，你到底是如何说服你爸的？”

“我不记得了啊……”仙道露出苦恼的表情。

“全忘光了？我说你以后少沾酒为妙。酒品实在不敢恭维。”纪枝无奈地说着，又随口嘀咕了一句，“居然还跳到茶几上给小枫唱情歌，五音不全难听得要命。”

“不是吧！”仙道自知在音乐方面没什么天赋，顷刻间心凉了大半截，“身为母亲，目睹自己的亲儿子在他喜欢的人面前出糗，你就没有想过站出来制止这种反常的行为？”

“怪到我头上来了？我说了要把你闷死，但你喜欢的人不肯有什么办法？”纪枝理直气壮地反击，“再说，你那首蹩脚的情歌又不是唱给我的，既然小枫没有表现出抵触情绪，我要是自作主张强行打断你，那未免也太扫兴了吧。”

仙道完全能想象出当时在父母围观的情况下对着流川唱走调的情歌这一画面有多丢脸，他一时间不知该如何接话，身体似乎都变得僵硬起来，恍恍惚惚竟升起一股“一世英名一朝散尽”的悲戚感，过了片刻语气略显虚弱地说：“我去洗把脸冷静一下。”

纪枝望着仙道高大的背影，眼中浮现出温存的笑意。她向来对自己儿子的性格执有微词，与其说有些薄情，毋宁说无懈可击，以至于没有人能真正地挨近他的心。现如今，他总算表现出他这个年龄该有的彷徨、烦恼、任性以及雀跃，都令身为母亲的纪枝感到稀奇与欣忭，她甚至隐隐发觉，仙道与流川本质上是相似的人：一个置身于春日却从不正眼赏花，另一个独行在凛冬寒冷的雪原里。倒也并非孤寂或悲观，只是不肯轻易地敞开心门。然而，当他们在和煦与冷冽交错间碰面，便对望着同时停驻下来，头顶延伸至天尽的光亮银河澄澈极了。

或者是，人与人命定的相逢不外如此。

想到这里，纪枝把目光转向阳台玻璃门外清蓝无比的美丽长空。

 

仙道洗漱完精神了不少，穿上外套后出门跑向不远处的渔港。

和树正在垂钓，听到脚步声扭头看了眼，笑着跟仙道打了个招呼：“下午好啊。”

“下午好，爸。”仙道摸了下鼻梁，可能是这阵子习惯了板着脸孔一声不响的父亲吧，他莫名感到有些无措，走上前看见流川身上盖了件外套靠在椅子上正在睡觉。

和树从旁边拿了张简易折叠椅递给仙道：“看来钓鱼还得你陪我，小枫勾好鱼饵抛完竿倒头就睡。”

“是吗。”仙道轻笑出声，悄悄用袖子擦掉流川嘴角淌出来的口水，打开折叠椅坐了下来，“我们上一次一起钓鱼还是我念国中一年级的时候吧？在新筱津村结冰的湖面上。大冬天的深夜，零下十几度冷得要命，我鼻涕都冻出来了。但我们从冰窟窿里钓上来很多鱼，第二天外公煮了美味的鱼肉火锅。”

“啊？”和树显出惊诧的样子，“已经过去四五年了吗？我怎么感觉像是去年冬天发生的一样。”

“去年你跟妈又没回国。”仙道伸手拿过架在流川跟前的鱼竿，“这一带近海的鱼不多，还特别精明，很难钓上来。”

“嗯，先前闲聊认识的几个垂钓者都换地方了。”和树说，“我还跟小枫打了个赌，要是他能钓上鱼来有所收获的话，我就彻底不反对你们的事。”

“但这小鬼都睡得不省人事了……”

“是啊。”和树放下鱼竿，拎过他手边的小铁桶，将里面正在游动的海鱼倒进了流川的小铁桶里，“那我就再退一步吧。”

仙道愣了愣，眼神中慢慢浮现出感激的光芒，过了片刻笑着说道：“谢啦，爸。”

和树心底猛地软了一下，他故作镇定地说：“权衡之下，多个儿子好过失去整个家庭，虽说是上了岁数，但我对你妈的迷恋可丝毫未减，今早她对我又露出温和的笑容了诶。但倘若将来你有所后悔，可不能责怪我们当初没有劝阻干涉你。”

仙道低头用手掌捂住眼睛平复自己的情绪。

“今年正月，我们再去新筱津夜钓吧。不过小枫得待在你外婆家，天寒地冻睡着的话八成会感冒。到时你妈肯定又不会给我好脸色看。”和树看见浮漂动了下，把鱼竿提上来一看是条活蹦乱跳的小鱼，便取下钩子将它抛回海里。

仙道深吸了一口气抬起头来，眼角似乎有些水光。他原先以为即便是父亲始终怀揣反对的态度也不会过多影响自己的情绪，然而此时忽然明白过来，能得到承认流川才能被公平对待。

“怎么不说话？不行吗？要是你觉得太冷，我们可以白天去，那样的话小枫也能一起。”和树看了仙道一眼。

“啊。”仙道回过神来，“你决定吧。要是你想夜晚去，我就把流川和灌木一起塞在被炉里睡觉……”

“白痴。”流川冷不防地睁开了眼睛，用沙哑的嗓音不悦地说，“你跟爸出去玩，为什么要把我和狗一起塞在被炉里？”

“我说你醒得可真是时候。”仙道吓了一跳，“北海道的冬天很冷，躺在被炉里比较暖和嘛。”

和树差点笑出声音来，他放下鱼竿起身对仙道说：“我回家拿瓶水，顺便给你妈去买盒栗羊羹。待会儿再过来。”

等父亲走远后，仙道挪了挪折叠椅凑近流川，低声问道：“昨晚我没弄伤你吧？”

“还敢提这件事？”流川一下子坐了起来，探身揪住仙道的衣领，语气不善地说，“我最后警告你一次，再敢喝醉我保证把你丢出家门，不信的话试试看。”

仙道已经很久没见过流川眼中冒火的样子了，喉结不由得滚了一下：“唔，不敢了，请你原谅我。”

流川冷冷地盯着仙道：“酒量差逞什么能？”

“本来打算跟爸边喝边聊我跟你的事，或许拉近了父子关系，他就不会再从中作梗了。”仙道这才发现流川的嘴唇似乎肿了，应该是被自己亲成这样的吧，难怪他会如此异乎寻常地愤怒。

听到这句话，流川蓦地想起与和树的赌约，连忙松开仙道从他手里抢过鱼竿准备钓鱼，无意中瞥见椅子旁边的水桶里有几尾绕圈游动着的海鱼，愣了一下疑惑地问：“你钓的？”

“嗯？爸说是你钓上来的。”仙道装作并不知情的样子。

流川垂下眼睛，心里瞬间明白仙道父亲放水让自己打赢了这个赌，他轻轻地松了口气，把鱼竿塞还给仙道，仰面躺回椅子上，拉高外套把脸盖住，用坦率的口吻说：“太好了。”

“好什么？”仙道坐直了身子，在鱼钩上挂好饵食，挥竿将鱼线划出一道弧度抛入海中。

“不太想跟你讲话。”流川哼了一声，“浑身好痛。骨头都痛。你这个大白痴。”

仙道不好意思似的挠了挠脸颊，放软了音调道歉：“对不起嘛，大人有大量的流川枫。”

流川沉默了一阵子：“没下次了。笨蛋白痴仙道彰。”

仙道用小指勾住了流川的小指轻扯了一下，眉眼温柔笑着说：“你还真是可爱。”

流川在外套的遮掩下跟着抿嘴微笑起来。

今天风不大，海面耀光闪烁地悠闲晃荡着，哗啦哗啦的水声涌撞在渔港上。

 

和树心结一解，整个人感到无比轻松，过了三四天，与纪枝商量后，决定回本家邸宅与父亲言和，同时前往老友寺尾家中登门道歉。

等处理好这两件事，夫妻二人踏上了折返英国的客机。

十二月中旬的一天，前一晚寒潮侵袭，东京的气温骤降，尽管可以见到太阳，但日光软绵无力。

爷爷坐在被炉里，他感觉身子骨似乎有些不如往年了。

藤井女士蹙眉跪坐在旁边，她拉了拉罩在和服上的外套，有些惋惜地说：“昨晚福子没有把庭院里那盆长势旺盛的八角金盘搬进室内，我居然也忘记了。”

“冻死了吗？”爷爷把报纸翻了一面阅读最近发生的新闻。

“可不是嘛，实在太冷了。今早池塘上还结了冰。”藤井女士说。

“亲家老爷电话里跟我说，北海道那边雪已经下得很厚了。”爷爷捧起茶杯喝了口热茶，“亲家老爷的身子骨比我硬朗多了，还带着灌木在院子里一道玩雪咧。”

正说话间，天光突然就黑了下来，爷爷与藤井女士都吃了一惊。

佣人福子踩着木屐从外面哒哒哒地小跑进来了，害怕地说：“太吓人了，好像是天狗把太阳吃掉了！”

“怎么可能无端端出现日蚀？”爷爷披上外套起身离开被炉，走到门边时太阳又出来了，不过庭院里却漫起了厚重的雾气，面对这诡异的现象，他的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，忽地，从浓雾中传出了一阵熟悉的铃铛声。

藤井女士站在旁边轻声嘀咕：“怎么像是狐族的客人？”

白雾中蹦蹦跳跳地走出一个手里提着灯的女童，爷爷一眼认出她是上次送狐族少女来本宅叫梨奈的孩子。

梨奈的脸上今天没有点着狐狸妆，看起来更加可爱，她站定后向爷爷躬身行礼：“仙道爷爷，我们又见面啦！”

爷爷满脸错愣：“孩子，你……你是怎么来的？”

“千春姐姐把怪力献给了神明，他的双目再度睁开了。”梨奈把提灯摆在了门前的走廊上。

“千春姐姐？”爷爷显出越加困惑的样子。

一个肃穆沉缓的声音从迷雾中响起：“千春是枫的姐姐。”

爷爷抬眼望去，说话的女人正缓步走来，她穿着雪白的和服，披在外面的斗篷宽大的帽子遮住了容颜。

“枫不在这里吗？”女人掀下斗篷的帽子，瀑布般漆黑的头发几乎垂落在地。

“请问你是？”爷爷望着她。

梨奈站在旁边小声地说：“仙道爷爷，她是我们狐族的巫女大人。”

巫女看起来还十分年轻，她面无表情地又问了一遍：“枫不在这里吗？”

“嗯，不在。”爷爷莫名产生了不祥的预感，“请问有什么事吗？”

“我祝福完前来仙道本宅的八位狐族少女后便去山海间云游，没料到他们姐弟二人趁机闹了这么一出。”巫女语气淡漠，看了梨奈一眼，迈步走入邸宅中。

爷爷跟着进屋，吩咐藤井女士和福子去准备茶点。

巫女在被炉旁跪坐下来，看着爷爷说：“您的孙子也不在吗？”

“他们结婚之后去了镰仓市，离东京倒是不算太远。”爷爷在她对面盘腿坐好。

“麻烦您通知他们二人回来仙道本家。”巫女说，“战神转世的力量无法与轮回之月比拟，撑不了多久连通两个时空的入口便会关闭。在此之前，枫必须跟我折返浅火森林。”

“你说什么？”爷爷情绪激动地直起身来。

“枫没有得到巫女的祝福。这件事莫非您不知道？”

“我……我没有听小流川提过。”爷爷回答。

“浅火森林所处的时空曾经与你们这个世界是一样的，随着岁月的流逝，一边飞速发展，一边停滞不前，慢慢就被分隔。巫女的祝福不光光是被选中的狐族后人用来给仙道家族带来好运的，更是她们在这个世界得以存活的庇佑。简单而言，枫不属于这个时空，没有巫女的祝福，他会逐渐孱弱，最后像烈日下的朝露般消失不见。”巫女不紧不慢地说。

爷爷怔了下连忙说道：“你不就是狐族的巫女，为什么不能给小流川祝福？”

“枫是我们狐族的男人，怎么可以嫁给您的孙子？”巫女皱了下眉头。

梨奈附在爷爷耳畔低声说：“仙道爷爷，不能怪巫女大人。要是她祝福了男人便会失去担任狐族巫女的资格。”

藤井女士将茶点捧了过来，一一摆在桌子上，她忍不住低声嘟哝：“两位少爷感情那么好，才过了家长那一关，怎么又要面临分开这种事？”

“不可能相遇的人却遇见了，并非好事啊。”巫女淡漠地喝了一口茶，拿了块煎饼递给梨奈，“倘若我迟些云游归来，抑或是千春不肯舍弃战神之力。你们无从得知这件事，那么枫很快也会消亡。生离与死别，总要挑一样。”她抬眼看着爷爷，“言尽于此，决定权在您手里。”

梨奈坐在旁边咬着煎饼，天真地说道：“要是枫哥哥死掉的话，仙道家那个很帅的大哥哥会很难过吧？”

爷爷无可奈何似的无言以对，他从衣襟中摸出手机拨通了二叔的电话，用沉闷的语气说：“又要麻烦你马上跑一趟镰仓市。帮我把阿彰和小流川接回本宅。”

“出什么事了？”二叔一头雾水地问。

“一时半刻说不清，你把他们带回来就知道了。”爷爷心底翻江倒海般地难受起来。

 

仙道和流川跟着二叔莫名其妙地从神奈川赶回东京，快到本宅的时候开始下雪了。

庭院中的大雾依旧没有散去，细小的雪点迅速地坠落其中。

“真冷啊。”仙道开口呵出一团白汽，伸手牵住流川，“雪好像大起来了。”

流川看着弥漫在草木间的白雾，不知怎的，有些惴惴不安起来，等进入屋内看见狐族巫女时，他的心房剧烈地跳动了起来。

“枫。”巫女站了起来，她一步步走到流川跟前，冷淡的眼神变得有些尖利，“你和千春真是无法无天。”

“抱歉，巫女大人。”流川低下头轻声地说。

仙道疑惑地皱起眉头：“巫女大人？”

巫女扫了他一眼：“你就是仙道家娶了枫的那个人？”

“啊。说娶的话不太好诶，流川会不高兴。”仙道目前还搞不清是什么状况，悄悄地向爷爷递了个眼色。

二叔在门外抽完烟，跺着脚进屋：“真是冻死人了。”他迅速地钻进了暖和的被炉里，“爸，什么事这么着急让我把两个孩子接回来？”

爷爷垂着眼简慢无力地将狐族巫女前来本宅的目的叙述了一遍。

流川听完顿时脸色煞白，猛地抬眼望着巫女：“巫女大人，我姐怎么样？”

“千春变回了普通的女孩，再不是力大无穷的破坏者。”巫女回答，“你们姐弟两个实在是太令我生气了。”

仙道怔怔地回过神来，神色焦虑地问：“流川……会消失这件事，是真的？”

“费劲周章赶来这个世界莫非就是为了对你们说谎？”巫女话音听起来有些不悦。

仙道整颗心沉坠入混沌的深谷中，不自觉地攥紧了流川的手，这突如其来的骤变与打击令他一时间说不出话来。

“大概期限多久？”流川闷声问了句。

“很快。你恐怕见不到明年的早樱。”巫女的视线越过二人看着外边纷纷扬扬的雪花。

流川察觉仙道的手明显颤抖了一下，他的心底升起一股冷飕飕的难受感。

“没有其他办法了吗？”二叔不禁提高了嗓门，“要说两个孩子没有喜欢上对方也就算了。现如今让他们就这样告别？”

“是枫做错了事，怎么能怪我不近人情？”巫女说。

“抱歉，我没有责怪您的意思。”二叔语气缓和下来。

巫女斜了眼仙道：“倘若你真的喜欢枫，应该不会明知他会消失也不放手吧？”

仙道心想今早出门的时候，还在跟流川讨论寒假去北海道探望外公外婆的事。开玩笑说要抱着他和灌木在暖烘烘的被炉里睡一整天。怎么转眼间就变成了这样的局面？

外面天光逐渐暗淡下来，凛冽的寒风从树木的枝梢间呼啸而过。

梨奈有些着急地跑过来小心翼翼地扯了下巫女的衣袖：“巫女大人，雾气快消散了。”

巫女肃着脸没有说话。

在长久的沉默过后，仙道强忍着痛楚慢慢地松开了流川的手。

“你希望我回去？”流川问了一句。

“啊。”仙道险些哽咽，“总不能……让你在我身边消失吧。”他伸手摸了摸流川的头发，“之前你不是说过，分开也没有关系吗？”

“不一样！”流川的话音有些发颤，“你跟爸妈去英国还能回来。但我这次要是走了就再也见不到了。”

梨奈歪着脑袋顾自说：“但从这个世界消失的话，不是也见不到了吗？比起亲眼看着喜欢的人死掉，至少知道对方还活着，难道不会更好吗？”

流川怔住了，他低下头用手臂遮住眼睛像是要哭了似的站在那里。

仙道忍不住抱住流川，抚摸着他的脊背。

“你向地藏菩萨保证过，要跟我共度余生的。”流川用异乎寻常任性的口吻说。

“是的。我保证过。你教我的嘛，男人应该说一不二。所以就算分开，往后我心里都只有你，不会再让其他人进来。从生到死，也算余生，不是吗？”仙道寻思这会不会仅仅是个噩梦呢？想到这里，他用劲地抱紧了流川。

巫女微微地侧过脸对流川说：“枫。走吧。你的父母都在等你回家。千春也很想念你。”

流川别过脸胡乱擦了把眼泪，他不敢看仙道，不敢回头，飞快地从光亮冲入雾霭飞雪中。

梨奈拎起提灯跟在后面，戴在手腕上的铃铛声响个不停。

爷爷一时情绪失控，伏在桌上无声地哭了起来，内心充满了无能为力的自责与懊丧。

二叔缄默不言，点了根烟深深地吸了一口，但却无法顺利将胸臆里难以言表的烦闷倾吐出来。

巫女清冽的眼眸望着满目悲戚的仙道，无波无澜地问：“若我给你第二次选择的机会，你会怎么选？”说着一挥手，雾中显现出七位穿着和服的狐族少女，她们此次全都没有戴面纱，容颜娇美动人。

“少了一个啊。”仙道半晌才说得出话，“少了流川枫，我没法选。”

巫女意味深长地看着仙道，又是一挥手，少女们隐没进雾气中，她没有说话，迈步走了出去。

天已经黑了，庭院中的雾气渐渐笼向同一个地方，远远地，梨奈手里的提灯发出幽幽的亮光，流川忡怔地站在旁边。

巫女缓步向他们走去，边走边从腰带上解下一个沉甸甸的布袋抛给流川。

“是什么？”流川伸手接住，他眼中还有泪水的痕迹。

“打开看看不就知道了？”巫女低头对梨奈说，“给你狐族的姐姐们带路。我马上过来。”

梨奈皱了下鼻子：“姐姐们都这么漂亮，仙道家的大哥哥不肯重新选吗？”

“是啊。说少了流川枫，他选不了。”巫女微微地笑了一下。

“巫女大人，我觉得你真是太坏啦。”梨奈没头没脑地说完后，领着七位狐族少女走进折返浅火森林的入口。

流川看着一袋金豆子显出茫然的样子。

“是你父母给仙道家那个孩子的。”巫女拉过流川的手，闪着金色辉光的掌心贴住他冰凉的手背，“这些金豆子原本是留着给你娶妻用的聘礼，自然是给你的伴侣。”

“您……不是要带我回去？”流川的身上也亮起了萤火般星星点点的金光。

“昨晚我梦见了狐族初代长老，跟我说了些有关执念的琐事。要是我分开了你与仙道家的孩子，他一定会每晚都跑到我梦里来诉苦吧。”巫女放开流川的手，她的头发转瞬间变得雪白，嗓音也跟着苍老起来，“但我倒希望初代长老能多来看看我。就像我从前经常躲在神祠门口看着他一样。我活了几百年不老不死宛如妖怪一般，如今浅火森林也该出现新的巫女啦。”

流川望着巫女：“您早就打算好了？”

“狐族战神是初代长老的弟弟，只可惜顽劣成性，想方设法地破坏毁灭周遭一切。或许我年轻的时候喜欢着初代长老也说不定。所以不管族群里的人有多么讨厌千春，我都非常喜欢这个孩子。她的恳求我无法拒绝。但我也明白，千春不是真正的狐族战神。”巫女沉慢地说，“如今战神的力量彻底消逝，初代长老也已经去世多年，我想，我应该试着放下了。”她抬手拢了下头发，“千春说，你从小就保护着她，不过她无法像正常的姐姐一样关怀你，感到非常愧疚。倘若仙道家的那个孩子能照顾你倒是好事……”

迷雾深处传来梨奈的呼喊声：“巫女大人，您快过来呀！不然就回不去啦！”

“啊。我该走了。抱歉，一把年纪还玩心大起，把仙道家的老人都弄哭了。请代我向他致歉。”巫女笑了片刻扭头离去，混沌的雾团很快散去了。

流川低头在布袋里似乎看见了一点纸角，他翻了下金豆找到一张叠着的纸，展开一看，上边的字迹歪歪扭扭应该是姐姐写的：“枫，在我知道你没有得到巫女的祝福便会消失时，懊悔不已。而你读到这封信的时候，应该已经从巫女大人那里得知一切了吧？再过十几天就是你成年生辰，权作是姐姐唯一一次送你的礼物吧。当巫女大人告诉我，我身上的怪力能暂时能替代轮回之月令神明睁开双目时，我高兴得快蹦起来了。或许是血缘关系吧，觉得就算要为此付出生命让你活着我也愿意。分开后才发现其实我很惦挂你。啊，写字真的好麻烦，墨都化开了。就这样吧，父母大人我会照顾好，无需担心。另外，要是仙道家那个小子欺负你，就狠狠地揍他，记住了没？像我从前揍你时一样。但如果他不欺负你就最好啦。勿念。”

 

仙道长久地立在室外无法缓过神，风雪迷住了他的双眼。

一定是做梦吧。怎么会这样呢？但仔细想想，流川折返故乡后，能与他的父母亲人一道生活其实也不错。

“彰少爷，先回家吧。外面雪这么大，会冻感冒的。”藤井女士带着沧桑的哭腔在门口喊了一声。

仙道低头擦掉睫毛上的融雪，转身却听见背后传来急促的脚步声，他回头看去，只见流川身上亮着微弱的辉光，从翻飞的雪花中飞奔而来。

“你……”直到流川撞进自己的怀里，仙道才反应过来，“你怎么回来了？”

流川把布袋交给仙道：“父母大人给你的聘礼。”

“聘礼？”但仙道丝毫不关心里面装着什么，眼光直定定地望着流川，“流川，你不回浅火森林的话……”

流川摊开手掌，倏忽飞散出一片细碎的金色光点，在半空慢慢隐去：“巫女大人给我祝福了。”

仙道眉头皱了下，竟忍不住再度泪落，心底却像是星河倾覆而下，铺满了熠熠闪亮的银砂。

流川仿佛从梦境里茫茫然走出来，伸手拥抱住仙道，轻声地问：“仙道，我一直想问你，比喜欢更喜欢是什么？”

“是爱吧。”仙道搂抱住流川，话音哽咽了下。

“我爱你，仙道彰。”流川说完把脸埋在了他的肩窝里，同时心中充满了对于巫女和姐姐为自己做出的牺牲而产生的愧疚感。

“我也是。”仙道哑着喉咙头一回这么郑重地说，“我爱你，流川枫。”

这场雪越下越大，像是要将整个东京覆盖住一般，云焰里的月光不太明亮，庭院里很快变得白茫茫一片。

 

END


End file.
